Destiny
by justen rules
Summary: After Sasuke leaves Akatsuki he is seemingly drawn to Sakura. But not everything is as it seems. Is this fate? or something else entirely. rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, the character Sasura belongs to **chibi star vamp** who was nice enough to let me use her for my story

Overview: things you need to know in this story #1 it takes place during the 500th (ish) chapter of Naruto where Akatski has gone to war with all of the villages so it may contain spoilers #2 in this story Sasuke never tried to kill Naruto or Sakura #3 Sasori (think I spelt it right) is still alive for now #4 Sasuke never tried to kill Karin #5 I'm not good with honorifics so sorry if I get them wrong. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't that good and please review.

The man sat in the cave listening to the slow trickle of water from the ceiling. He was going mad waiting for his eyes to be ready so he could see again.

"How much longer" the hissed out obviously annoyed.

"About 3 hours" a voice said from the shadows

"Cant you just speed it up I've been waiting for days" the man sitting down said voice full of anger

"We can take the bandages off now and have you become permanently blind if you would prefer that" the man in the shadows said glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke said while turning away from Black Zetsu

"_As soon as I can take of these bandages I am leaving this place and won't have to bow down to that Uchiha fool trying to control me" _Sasuke thought to himself angrily.

**Meanwhile at the leaf village's war camp**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room and a pounding headache. "Where am I?" she said aloud as the memories flooded back to her, she was in the middle of a war and had passed out from using all of her chakra healing wounded soldiers. She quickly stood up then quickly regretted it as the blood rushed from her head and she passed out again. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing! Sasuke Uchiha the love of her life was right in front of her eyes staring lovingly into her jade orbs with his onyx ones. "Sa.. Sasuke" she said trembling

"Yes Sakura?" he asked with his voice full of love

"Is this a dream" her voice cracked and tears started to tug at the corners of her eyes at the thought of being separated from her one true love again. "Never mind please don't answer that" she said as she curled up against his body

"Whatever you want Sakura." He said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She felt her face growing hot as a blush covered her cheeks.

"I love you Sasuke" she said in a soft voice and looking up at his eyes

"I love you too Sakura and I always will" he said as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura wasn't expecting the kiss but soon gave into it and moaned into his mouth. Sakura woke up from the dream panting and felt her heart break as she realized it had only been a dream. "A-Are you ok S-Sakura-kun" Hinata Hyuga asked her friend with worry clouding her pearl white eyes. "Yes I'm fine Hinata just a bad dream" Sakura could almost still feel Sasuke's lips on her own and wiped a forming tear from her eyes. Hinata could see that something was bothering her friend and wanted to help but decided that if Sakura wanted to tell her about it then she would on her own.

**Meanwhile at Sasuke **

"Ok brat time to take the bandages off" Black Zetsu said

"It's about time" was all Sasuke said as Black Zetsu slowly unwrapped the bandages from Sasuke's eyes

"Now open your eyes very slowly and tell me what you see" Black Zetsu relayed the message form Tobi. Sasuke opened his eyes cutting the darkness apart from the glow of his eternal mangekyo sharingan "I see your ugly face flytrap" Sasuke grinned. If Black Zetsu could've frowned he would've "you arrogant bastard just because you got new eyes doesn't mean you own the world, remember that later" Black Zetsu growled

"I have a better idea" Sasuke grinned

"And what would tha.." Black Zetsu was cut off as Sasuke drove his sword through Black Zetsu's torso. "Traitor" Black Zetsu said in between coughing up globs of black blood as his life essence drained from his body and pooled onto the ground around his body. "I was never on your side I was just using you to fix my eyes" Sasuke spat as he turned his blade deeper into Black Zetsu's torso and wrenching it upwards causing even more blood to spill onto the floor. "Even if you kill me Tobi will slaughter you once he finds out you killed his creation" Black Zetsu coughed up a large glob of blood into his hand and his entire body shuddered.

"Not if there is nothing left to find" Sasuke said as his sharingans' turned from red with black tome too black with a red spiked wheel on top of it, a large sphere of black fire shot from the Uchiha's left eye and covered Black Zetsu's body. "Hahahahahahahahha Tobi knew you might betray him so he implanted a jutsu in your eyes so if either of us dies you will die in 3 days" Black Zetsu laughed evilly until nothing was left of his body and only burn marks remained.

**Leaf village war camp**

Sakura had been given the day of to restore her chakra and rest up and soon found herself in sleeps soothing embrace once again. She saw Sasuke sitting in a dark place that Sakura couldn't see from her position. She watched in horror as a black humanoid creature crept up behind Sasuke with a kunai in hand "No Sasuke behind you" she screamed but no sound came out.

"time to take the bandages off Sasuke" the black creature said in a deep voice, Sakura relaxed slightly when she was convinced the creature was on Sasuke's side. Sakura watched as the creature started to remove Sasuke's bandages but her eyes couldn't help but wander to Sasuke's well toned abs and arm muscles. She was shocked when Sasuke impaled the creature on his sword and burned him alive, but even more so at the creature's final words "you'll die in 3 days" those 5 words rang in Sakura's head over and over. Sasuke looked shocked at the words and quickly gathered his shirt and sheath "I guess ill have to find a way around this then" he said aloud in his usual calm tone. Sasuke looked right over to Sakura in her dream and called her name "Sakura Sakura Sakura". Sakura was awoken by shaking and looked to Hinata with panic in her eyes "Sakura you have to wake up now those white creatures are attacking again!" at those words Sakura leapt out of bed and grabbed her gloves and shoes. "How many" she yelled out to Hinata

"A-about 50 o-or 100 they-y came out-t of nowhee-er' Hinata stuttered

"Ok get the injured to safety and send a messenger hawk for help" Sakura said still disturbed from her dream. Sakura rushed out of the medical tent but was tackled to the ground by one of the White Zetsu clones. "I can have some fun with you" the clone screeched while running its tongue over its pointed fangs. "Get off of me!" Sakura focused chakra into his fist and punched the clone in the groin blowing the clone to pieces. Sakura got to her feet and saw the entire camp was being torn apart by the White Zetsu clones and the guards were all either ripped apart on the ground or running for there lives. Thinking quickly Sakura focused what little chakra she had left into her fists and slammed both of them to the ground creating a fissure in the ground that swallowed the clones and most the wreckage of the camp into its dark depths then slamming closed around them. "S-Sakura-Chan t-that was am-amazing" Hinata managed to stutter out.

"I don't get it those things never attacked us like this before it's almost like they were angry. Sakura crossed her hands together and rested her chin on them deep in thought. "And I think I know why" Sakura's statement startled Hinata slightly "H-How?" she asked. "Because Sasuke-Kun killed a member of Akatski and now he's in trouble".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or any of its characters, the character Sasura belongs to **chibi star vamp** not me.

Sorry my last chapter was so short ill try to make up for it by making this one longer. Contains lemons (I think that's what you call them) and also this is my first time writing a lemon so it probably wont be very good

Sasuke ran through the forest as fast as he could, sharingan darting from right to left to make sure he wasn't being followed. Suddenly a flash of pink came form the corner of his eyes. At first Sasuke almost thought that it was his old teammate Sakura until he heard. "Hi Sasuke-kun did you miss me?" Karin cheered as she threw herself onto Sasuke knocking him onto the ground. "Get off me now!" Sasuke yelled while prying Karin off of his body "Your no fun" she pouted

"Where are Jugo and Suigetsu at?" Sasuke asked plainly

"We set up a camp about 30 minutes from here while we waited for your eyes to heal" Karin said while putting her hand on her hip "you could've at least told us it would take a whole week"

"I don't have time for this Karin go back tell them to have the camp packed up in 10 minutes and meet me back here we need to go now" Sasuke said with a small amount of worry in his voice.

"Why do we have to leave so soon" Karin questioned? Sasuke grabbed Karin's shoulders roughly and pushed her against a tree, his eyes turning from black to red to black with red as his eternal mangekyo sharingan activated. "Stop asking questions and just go ill explain it later" he said eyes full of anger. "Fine but you don't have to be such an ass about it Sasuke." Karin said but instantly regretted it as Sasuke's right eye twitched and she felt herself being pulled into a genjutsu and passed out.

**Meanwhile in the leaf village**

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk looking through files when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she said looking up from her desk as Kakashi walked in holding a scroll and sat it on her desk. "What is that?" she asked while pushing some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "It's a report from one of our Akatsuki spies and I think you really need to look at it Hokage-san" his voice was slightly muffled from his anbu mask. Tsunade slowly removed the scroll casing and began to read the neat writing on the scroll. She realized the scroll was written like a journal and began reading the scroll aloud _"Day 1 I have successfully joined the Akatsuki organization and am currently working as an 'under-worker' which according to the others that is pretty much a slave. Day 25 I have completed my first mission for Itachi Uchiha and have been promoted to an intelligence officer for Akatsuki which means I deliver scrolls from one member to the next. Day 115 I haven't been able to write for months i've been sent on so many missions but I did learn that Akatsuki has a spy named Inoichi Yamanaka stealing information from the village hidden in the leaves I hope I can live to deliver this scroll. Day unknown: I have lost all sense of time being stuck in this cave I have learned Akatsuki changes hideouts every week to avoid being caught and most of the time only 1 or 2 members are in the hideout at any given time. Day 2300 I just looked at a calendar in a town I was in for a mission and learned I had been in Akatsuki for nearly 7 years! I need to return to the leaf village soon before I am discovered as a spy._ Tsunade was shocked as she saw the final entry was written in blood. _I have been discovered as a spy! I am bleeding heavily and have very little time to write this. Sasuke Uchiha has defected from Akatsuki after killing another member. From what I heard he is heading for a nearby Uchiha fortress to hide in for now. Oh no I hear somebody coming I will use the last of my chakra to teleport the scr_…. There was nothing else but a large blood splatter on the scroll. "So we have a spy in the village and the Uchiha has left Akatsuki" Tsunade said as she looked to meet Kakashi's one good eye. "Have a squad of anbu capture and interrogate Inoichi Yamanaka and send find a squad to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village" she barked the order to Kakashi and he nodded and rushed out of her office. "What are you up to Uchiha" she said aloud.

**Meanwhile at the leaf village war camp**

"Y-you s-saw Sa-Sasuke-san" Hinata stuttered with shock in her creamy white eyes. "Kind of I saw him in a dream but… it just seemed so real" Sakura said in a low sad voice. "D-do you w-want to t-tell me a-about it-t" Hinata asked trying to comfort her obviously hurt friend. "Ok" Sakura said

"In the dream it was like I was watching Sasuke, he was in a cave with bandages over his eyes and there was a black version of one of those clones in the cave with him watching over him." She paused to take a breath. "The black thing took off his bandages and Sasuke's eyes were…. Different" Sakura said thinking of a way to describe them. "Different-t h-how?" Hinata asked giving Sakura her full attention

"It looked like his eyes were 2 mangekyo sharingans overlapping each other" the pinkette said. "You mean the eternal mangekyo sharingan?" Hinata asked. "The what?" Sakura asked puzzled, "The eternal mangekyo sharingan, my dad once told me about it its said to rival the power of the legendary rinnengan; it can only be obtained by one Uchiha sibling with mangekyo sharingan transferring his eyes to another sibling with the mangekyo sharingan. It allows the user to use an ability called izumi which is kind of like a vortex that sucks things into it." Hinata paused to make sure Sakura understood this then continued. "Also using the mangekyo sharingans powers slowly makes the user go blind but the eternal mangekyo sharingan prevents this". Sakura was quite for a while as she processed what she just heard "_so Sasuke was only with Akatsuki so he could get his eyes fixed"_ she thought to herself hoping it was the truth. _"Please let that be the truth if he doesn't come back to the village now."_ She didn't finish the thoughts as she felt her chest tighten up and tears start running down her face in large rivers. "A-are you o-ok Sakura-Chan-n? Hinata walked over and sat down next to Sakura and gave her a hug to help her calm down

"It will all be ok Sakura I'm sure he will come back to the village when he's ready" Hinata surprised herself that she didn't stutter and also surprised Sakura with her words. "Thanks Hinata you're a great friend" Sakura hugged her friend back tightly and let her tears flow.

**Meanwhile at the Taka camp**

Karin woke up with a jolt and looked around "That bastard knocked me out" she said aloud to herself. "Bout time you woke up pinky" Suigetsu smirked at her. She hated that nickname 'Pinky' even though it didn't exactly sound like an insult and she loved her hair color it still just rubbed her the wrong way. "Who you calling pinky fish-face" she retorted with a growl.

"No need to get all worked up pinky what is it your time of the month or something" he smirked. Hearing that something inside Karin snapped and she lunged at Suigetsu tackling him to the ground and began beat his face in while he franticly tried to block her attacks. Suigetsu reached up try and push her off of him and felt something soft, he looked up and saw that he had grabbed Karin's breast. _"oh god, she is so going to slaughter me"_ he thought as he waited for the pain that never happened, he looked up and saw her looking at him with pleading eyes _"she almost looks…. Horny"_ Suigetsu thought as she got on top of him and began straddling him and she put her hands over his and began rubbing it up and down. _"There is no way this is real… I must be dreaming" _Suigetsu thoughts as Karin reached down and took her pink shirt off and struggled to undo the clasp of her bra. Suigetsu wrapped his arm around Karin's back to steady her and leaned forwards kissing Karin passionately on the lips _"well since this is just a dream I might as well go with it"_ he thought as his mind began to become hazy and he could feel his erection press up against Karin's panties. Suigetsu could see Karin's eyes full of lust and crashed his lips into hers once again as she moaned into his mouth. Karin's bra fell onto Suigetsu's lap causing her to blush and for a wide smile to spread across Suigetsu's face as he began lowering his kisses from her lips down to her jaw bone and then onto her neck. He kissed her jugular vein and she gasped at the feeling, "Do that again" she gasped "only if you ask me nicely" he said smiling evilly; he was going to enjoy teasing her. "Please do that again" she managed to moan out as she began grinding her hips against his; He began kissing her vein again and sucked on her skin leaving a red mark on her pale skin and making her moan even louder. Suigetsu reached down and removed Karin's skirt as she helped him pull off his shirt "Wow you're actually not bad looking" Karin grinned as she studied Suigetsu's muscular chest and arms and pressed her bare body against his then lowered herself down to his now bulging pants. She slowly undid pulled off his pants and boxers and grabbed his manhood and began sucking lightly on the tip of it. Suigetsu reached down and light began pressing her head down harder as she bobbed her head up and down and ran her tongue around the head of it. Suigetsu could feel his climax approaching and slammed her head down all the way and felt his seed flow into her mouth and dropped down onto the floor exhausted and Karin pulled herself up beside him and curled her naked body against his. "Ready for mo" She was cut off as she heard a swishing sound that she knew was Sasuke returning. "Shit" she yelled as she remembered, they should've packed up the camp now and she didn't want to have to face a pissed off Sasuke she had learned that from experience. Suigetsu quickly gathered the clothes from the tent floor and tossed Karin her underwear and quickly put his on and ran out of the tent followed closely by Karin. Sasuke was just standing in the middle of the camp staring blankly into space which only made them more worried. Karin slowly walked up beside Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder "You okay Sasuke-Kun?" she asked him looking worried, this seemed to snap him out of his trance and he looked around studying the camp "How long was I gone" he asked and surprised Karin with the worry in his voice, much different from his normal emotionless voice. "um-ummmm I think a f-few m-minutes" she said with terror in her pink eyes as she knew any second now Sasuke was going to kill them both for not being ready. "Have it packed and ready to go in 5 minutes" he said with a calm voice. Both Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other in the eyes that said 'We really shouldn't question him now' than rushed off and began packing up the tents and putting up out the camp fire to leave to trace that they had ever been there. "Where is Jugo?" Sasuke questioned once they were done

"Right here" Jugo said as he emerged from a clearing in the middle of two large cherry blossoms. "Sorry I thought I heard a wild animal and went to check it out" Jugo said giving Karin and Suigetsu a look that said 'and by wild animals I mean you 2'

"Well did you find anything" Sasuke asked not really caring about his answer and seemed more interested in the cherry blossoms Jugo had walked out form under. Jugo flashed a look to Karin and Suigetsu that said 'what is wrong with Sasuke did he catch you 2 or something?' they both shook their heads furiously from side to side. "Are you okay Sasuke?" Jugo asked

"Yes I'm perfectly fine" Sasuke said without an ounce of anger or cruelty in his voice. Karin flashed Jugo a worried expression but then just shrugged her shoulders "Well than I guess we should get going" Karin said with a defeated look on her face and stayed close to Suigetsu during there trek and didn't want to try flirting with Sasuke in his mental state.

**The next day in the leaf village war camp**

Sakura was having another dream, she was lying in a bed with Sasuke curled up against him as he lovingly stroked her hair and stared passionately into her uncut jade orbs with his onyx ones. "I love you Sakura" he said as he lightly pulled her up next to him and pressed his lips lightly against hers, they kissed for what seemed like an eternity until she broke the kiss for air "I love you too Sasuke" She said between gasps and kissed him again and again. She knew she was dreaming but everything felt so real his hot breath on her neck, his fingers lightly tracing circles around her chest, and the feel of his spiky charcoal black hair gripped between her fingers. He looked her in the eyes and she could tell what he wanted and nodded her head as he slowly pulled her shirt over her head and grasped her breasts lightly in his hands. She blushed at the feeling of him touching her in such intimate places and leaned forwards and began kissing him on his neck and he groaned when she kissed a spot behind his left ear, she kissed it again for the same result and continued while he unclasped her bra and began playing with her breasts. She moaned at the feeling of him pinching her nipples and kissed his spot again making him groan once again. She felt her body steadily growing hotter and hotter from there combined body head and felt her head spin from his touch. She began studying the area around the bed they were on and noticed that they seemed to be in an endless field of golden clouds. _"This is like heaven... In more ways than one"_ she thought to herself as she felt her panties grow warm and moist from there actions. She closed her eyes for a moment and almost screamed when she opened them, Sasuke was still in front of her but he was covered in large bleeding wounds and his eyes were glazed over in pain and agony, She quickly crawled to his side and forced chakra into her palms but instead of her normal emerald chakra a velvety red chakra came out and searing Sasuke's skin on contact. She screamed and tried to pull her arms away from the writhing Sasuke but her arms only moved forwards grabbing his neck and burned through his windpipe as he began choking for air and looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes. "Why Sakura… Why?" he asked before his lifeless body fell limp against hers. She didn't know what to do as sadness completely enveloped her mind, she held his head against her chest smearing blood all over her body but she didn't care right now all she cared was that the man she had loved for years the boy she grew her hair long for, the boy she would risk his life for, the boy she was willing to leave the village and her life behind just to be with, was dead. Sasuke's body disappeared causing her to scream as tears poured down her face, His body was replaced with a scene of pure terror. She saw the leaf village in flames, the tailed beasts destroying everything in there path, and all of her friends and family being slaughtered mercilessly by unseen foes. The scene then changed once more as her surroundings where replaced with complete and utter darkness, she was all alone until from the corner of her eyes she saw a red light in the distance slowly coming closer to her. She sat and watched as it came closer slowly like a curious animal, after what seemed like an eternity she could see that it was what looked like a spinning sharingan with only 1 tome. It stopped a few feet away from her and she saw it was almost 3 feet tall and spinning faster and faster. As it spun it seemed to split into 2 sharingans both still spinning. She couldn't make herself look away it was like her brain was telling her body that she needed to see this, The sharingans slowly began shrinking down till they were the size of normal eyes and a pink line shot from the right eye and a pitch black line shot from the left. She could barely see the black line but it was slightly darker than the void around them, the lines seemed to be drawing something until they were in the shape of a young girl. The eyes blinked a few times before they shifted to look up at Sakura and a thin mouth broke from the darkness. The 'girl' made a sound so quite it sounded like the lightest winds to Sakura's ears "What?" Sakura asked sensing no danger from the 'girl'. The 'girl' spoke louder and Sakura still couldn't hear "what?" she repeated. The 'girl' walked up to Sakura and cupped her hands like she wanted to whisper something; Sakura got to her knees and leaned her body down so her ear was level with the 'girl's' mouth. The 'girl' looked at Sakura with her sharingans and than whispered into her ear "time to wake up mommy daddy wont wait for you forever" Sakura almost jumped out of her skin at the words, "wait what do you" she was cute off by the little girl who again whispered "time to wake up time to wake up time to wake up… Mommy" The girl raised her hand to Sakura's head and did strange movements with her body, almost like she was doing hand signs for a jutsu with her entire body. Sakura felt the familiar feeling of a genjutsu being dispelled and she woke from her dream with a scream. "S-sakura-Chan are y-you okay?" Hinata said worried

"You were acting funny and with my byakugan I saw you were under a genjutsu I was just about to dispel it but you must've done it in your sleep" Sakura didn't know what surprised her more, the dream or the fact that Hinata had said a full sentence without stuttering. "I'm fine Hinata just a…" Sakura fell quite as she felt something on her neck. "Hinata is there something on my neck it feels kind of sore?" Hinata looked over then immediately got a massive blush "u-um it l-looks k-kind of l-like a h-hickey-y" Hinata said barely able to say the last word without fainting. Sakura leapt from her bed and went over to her mirror and sure enough she had a hickey on her neck…. Right where Sasuke had kissed her in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and I do not own the character Sasura **Chibi Star vamp** was nice enough to let me use her for my story and I kind of half own Izumi Izanami Kasei Uchiha Haruno me and **Chibi star vamp **came up with her appearance together

This is going to be a SasukexSakura story but it will contain some KarinxSuigetsu. Been kind of bored lately but writing this story has kept me entertained I just hope i'm not driving **Chibi star vamp** insane with all the questions I'm asking her about how to improve my story and I hate to be a FNG now enough of my talking onto the story and please review

"Sasuke are you sure you're alright?" Karin asked him for the millionth time that day only to receive the same answer "yes I'm perfectly fine you?" Sasuke would say back with the same glassy eyed look and continue on there week long journey to the old Uchiha fortress. "I'm really worried about him" Karin whispered to Suigetsu as she clung to his arm during the trip

"He hasn't yelled at us the entire time, he is showing emotion besides annoyance and anger, and he's hardly been paying attention the entire trip he would've ran into a dozen trees by now if it wasn't for Jugo's help" she whimpered. Even though she had new feelings for Suigetsu she still couldn't help but to like Sasuke even if it was just a little. "I'm still not convinced it is Sasuke how do we know he's not a person using a transformation jutsu?" Suigetsu asked while crossing his arms but still allowing Karin to lean against him; Suigetsu stopped when he got an idea, "Karin use you mind eye technique you'll be able to tell if its him or not" He said standing proudly for his idea. Karin stopped for a second focusing her chakra to specific places her feet to keep her chakra grounded to her body, her temples to increase the jutsus range, and to a spot between her eyes where her 'third eye' was located to activate her jutsu. Her body collapsed as most of her chakra left her body and felt something warm and bright wrap around her. She opened her mind eye and saw that it definitely was Sasuke but…. His chakra was glowing like the sun much different than his normal icy cold chakra that seemed to suck in light like a black hole. Karin felt dizzy as her chakra returned to her body and looked up to see Suigetsu looking down at her with worry filling his eyes. "I'm fine and that is definitely Sasuke but…" she said her voice trailing off. "But… what!" Suigetsu said as he hugged Karin making sure she really was okay. "His chakra used to look like a black hole yet now after 1 day it's brighter than the sun" She said not even able to believe it herself.

"You're kidding right?" Suigetsu asked expecting her to start laughing but she just sat there shaking her head in disbelief "Karin-San and Suigetsu-San please hurry up your falling behind" Sasuke said from a good 20 meters away from them. "Okay he just said please and used honorifics…. In the same sentence something is definitely wrong with him and its freaking me out why cant he just kill one of us or beat us up or something just stop being nice" Suigetsu never thought he would say that in his life but right now he meant it. The next thing Suigetsu did she was sure Sasuke would kill him for it; he ran up grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders twisting him around and punched him right in the face. "Please let me go Suigetsu-San I don't want to fight and I'm sorry if I did something to make you angry" Sasuke said as he wiped blood from his mouth. Suigetsu's brain couldn't process what had just happened Sasuke Uchiha, the man who would kill you just because you put 1 foot out of line, had just said please, sorry, and honorifics in the same sentence after Suigetsu had punched him for no reason. Suigetsu violently shook Sasuke "Snap out of it man punch me kill me do something besides being nice" He kept shaking Sasuke until Jugo tore them apart "Violence solves nothing it only makes more violence" Jugo said looking Suigetsu with his orange expressionless eyes.

**Meanwhile at the leaf village war camp**

* * *

><p>"He's what!" Ino screamed at the messenger<p>

"Your father was found guilty of being an Akatsuki spy and giving them information on the inner workings of the leaf village and you are to be interrogated as well to find if you are guilty or not as well" The messenger relayed the message given to him from the hokage herself. "There is no way he can be a spy" Ino said as she collapsed to her knees and streams of tears began cutting across her beautiful features. "I was given the message form hokage-Sama herself and 2 anbu guards will be here shortly to interrogate you" the messenger relayed the last part of the message then left to go receive new orders. Sakura walked form her tent obviously shaken from her previous dream when she saw her good friend Ino sitting against a tent with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees slowly rocking back and forth while crying profusely "Ino what's wrong" Sakura said instantly forgetting her own problems at the sight of Ino's current state of being. "My dad was found guilty of being an Akatsuki spy and now I'm going to be interrogated." Ino said in between sobs. "What! There is no way your dad is a spy he's been a loyal shinobi to the leaf for years." Sakura said not able to believe what she had just heard. Just then 2 men wearing anbu masks and gear walked into the camp "Ino Yamanaka we need you to come with us" the bigger one said as the smaller anbu put chakra cuffs onto Ino's hands and she went with them without resistance. As the smaller guard walked by Sakura she saw a glint of red and black through his mask and quickly yelled for them to stop. "Looks like we have been found out" the smaller one said to the bigger one.

"No reason to wear these disguises anymore" the larger one said as he roughly hit Ino on the back of her neck, as they both tore off their anbu gear revealing Akatsuki cloaks underneath. Sakura felt a lump form in her throat as the larger one removed his mask revealing. "Sasori" Sakura gasped "but I killed you" she said thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her

"What you killed was a fake heart cylinder I was safely hidden among a pile of broken puppets" He said with his wooden lips curling up into a hideous smile.

"I knew about our spy the entire time so I framed the Yamanaka's dad to give me an opportunity to make a Yamanaka human puppet" Sasori laughed evilly at the thought. "You went through all of this just to get one stupid human puppet; well there is no way I'm letting you take my best friend away" Sakura yelled as she clenched her fists and focused chakra into her feet for a quick boost of speed. "There is no need for a fight Sakura" the smaller Akatsuki who was still wearing his anbu mask said. "And which one would you be" Sakura spat at the mask wearing one finding his voice very familiar. The mask wearing man slowly unclasped the back of his mask then pulled the mask from his face. "N-No it-t c-cant be y-you" Sakura said as she stared right at her love, Sasuke Uchiha right before he waved his hands and space and time seemed to become distorted around the 3 and they disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the old Uchiha fortress<strong>

"Wow" Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu said in unison as they walked up to the old Uchiha fortress which looked more like a castle than a fortress. "What?" Sasuke asked looking back at the 3, "It's huge!" Karin squealed as she imagined her and Suigetsu spending time together in such a large house. Sasuke walked up to the entrance of the fortress in whispered something against the door so quite the other 3 couldn't hear him; then that door lit up with symbols reminiscent of a sharingan and the doors creaked open. "How did you do that" Karin asked eyes full of amazement and wonder, "The door is protected by a sealing jutsu you need to say the houses name to enter" Sasuke answered in the same sad tone with glassy eyes making the 3 worry for him even more. "What's the houses name?" Suigetsu said trying to break the sad atmosphere hanging over the group. "Kami no yosai" Sasuke said;

"The fortress of the gods." Suigetsu said repeating the name. After everybody had been assigned their room in the fortress Sasuke walked into the hot spring hidden behind the massive fortress to relax but was soon interrupted by a certain pink eyed girl. "Why do they even have a hot spring outside of a fortress like that" She asked as she removed her towel and entered the warm water. "So the Uchihas stationed here could relax" Sasuke said as he laid his head against a rock and closed his eyes.

He was rudely awakened when he felt something soft rubbing up against him and saw that Karin was hugging up against him while they where both completely naked. He was about to ask her to let go of him when he noticed the soft heave of her body and the light whimpering sounds she made, he put his hand under her chin and raised her head up to look her in the eyes and saw she was crying. "Is everything alright Karin?" he asked with a worried expression. "Y-o-u" she said slowly, "me?" Sasuke said with a puzzled look on his face. Karin stared into his eyes and said "Yes its you please just turn back to normal like you used to be, be the Sasuke who was a born leader not some scared little pussy who won't even defend himself when your having the shit kicked out of you" She said as the sadness in her eyes was quickly replaced with anger as she pushed herself away from Sasuke and left the hot spring and left Sasuke to think about her harsh words. Sasuke knew he couldn't tell any of the Taka members, not even the religiously loyal Jugo, why he had been acting the way he was it was all because of those stupid dreams he had been having lately. _"At least we made it here in 2 days rather than a week I still have 1 day left to get rid of this death seal"_ he thought to himself as he could feel the mark pulsing on his hand. It was an hourglass tattoo that had appeared right after Black Zetsu activated the jutsu and if you looked closely enough you could see tiny grains of ink sand pouring down it as his time was ticking. Suddenly Sasuke felt a burning pain in his arm, this had been happening ever since he got the hourglass and it only got worse as time went on. The pain slowly subsided and Sasuke could feel himself slowly falling to sleeps embrace.

Sasuke had the same dream for the past 2 days. He was laying in a bed with his old teammate Sakura surrounded by golden clouds, not that he was paying attention to his surroundings he was mainly focused on her. He didn't know why he was dreaming about her but he blamed on it on his hormones and just went with it. Sakura leaned forwards and kissed him gently on the lips and stared at him with her big jade eyes _"oh god her eyes are so beautiful"_ he thought to himself as he rolled her over so he was above her and supported himself with his arms on either side of her head. She sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck for support while she kissed him once again, she could feel his erection lightly pressing up against her panties and a blush began spreading over her flawless skin. Sasuke broke the kiss for air and began kissing her jugular vein on the side of her neck making her moan out at the feeling as she could feel her panties grow warm and wet from their actions. Sasuke slowly reached down and pulled her panties off making her blush grow even bigger "Please be gently Sasuke it's my first time" She said barely audible and turning her head so she didn't have to look him in the eyes. "I will" he said as he slowly undid his pants and boxers. "I love you Sasuke" Sakura said as Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance "I love you too Sakura" _"Wait did I really just say that"_ he thought to himself. He was about to push into her when the scenery around them changed from a heaven like setting to what could only be described as hell. All around him he saw images of the Uchiha massacre, the day he left the leaf village, and the day he killed Itachi but they were all much more gruesome than the real thing. Sakura clung to his exposed chest and shivered in fear as she tried to push the images from her mind. The images slowly disappeared leaving the 2 in utter darkness, Sasuke slowly stood up and looked around, even with his eternal mangekyo sharingan he couldn't see anything but Sakura and his own chakra signatures. He turned completely around and saw Sakura staring at something in the distancelooking up he was a red spec like a firefly far off in the distance, slowly floating towards them. The things chakra signature was very similar to….. His own but slightly different, a second red spec appeared and floated next to the first one. Sasuke couldn't believe it the red spec's chakra was intimidating, not nearly as strong as his own but still the thing made the hairs on the back of his neck tingle as they drew closer and closer. He definitely didn't want either of those things near him. His right eye twitched as ameratsu, the black flames, shot from his eye right in their direction. The flames where inches away from the second spec when they stopped and dissipated in mid air. Sasuke couldn't believe it, even he didn't have enough skill to stop an ameratsu that fast. The specs were finally big enough for Sasuke to tell that they were each 2 spinning sharingans with a red glow in the shape of a small human surrounding them. He reached for his sword but realized he didn't have it with him. The red glows stopped a few yards away from the 2 and in a large flash they were replaced with two young girls one looked to be around 7-8 with raven black hair like him and bright green eyes, the other looked around 4-5 has bright pink hair like Sakura and onyx colored eyes like his. The pink haired one spoke up first but she talked so quietly that Sasuke could barely hear her "You need to hurry daddy or we wont exist" she said quietly.

At first Sasuke said nothing and just stood between the 2 girls and Sakura protectively but finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke up "What do you mean you wont exist and there's no way I'm your dad I have no children"

"Not yet" was all that the pink haired one said

"What do you mean not yet?"

"We can't explain it all Izumi can't hold the Tsukuyomi for much longer" The black hair girl said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Tsukuyomi can only be used by a person with a mangekyo sharingan and me and Mandara are the only 2 people left alive who can use it" he said daggers at the 2 girls, even if they were young he still didn't trust them.

"We don't have to explain just know you need to get to Sakura so she can break your death seal" The pink hair girl said while pointing to the tattoo on Sasuke's wrist. "How do you know about that!" he yelled out at them

"Like I said no tim… ugghh..." The pink hair girl said as she collapsed and Sasuke saw the world collapse as he woke from his dream back to his normal self.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the leaf village war camp<strong>

Sakura woke form her dream with a jolt. What was it that the girl had called it? Tsukuyomi she would have to ask Hinata about it when she next saw her; She nearly collided with said girl as she exited her tent "O-oh s-sorry S-Sakura-Chan" Hinata apologized

"I need to ask you a question Hinata do you know of a genjutsu called tsukuyomi?" Hinata seemed to shiver at the word and remained quite for a few seconds before answering

"Y-yes it's t-the strongest-t genjutsu i-in the world i-it is said t-to b-be un-unbreakable and it i-is p-produced f-from a mangekyo s-sharingan users l-left eye and i-it can o-only t-trap you if y-you look t-them in the eye" Hinata finished. Only trap you if you look them in the eye? But she had been trapped by it while she was sleeping; she could tell something was going on when a messenger hawk dropped a scroll at her feet. She dusted the dirt off the scroll and read it. Hinata watched as Sakura dropped the scroll to the ground frozen in place. "S-Sakura-Chan?" Hinata said as she picked the scroll up and read it. "Oh my they've located Sasuke Uchiha" Hinata said with a mixture of shock and happiness; Sakura knew this couldn't be a coincidence she had seen Sasuke kidnap Ino and she had been having those dreams of them together. "When I see Sasuke I'm going to kill him for what he and Sasori did to Ino" Sakura said clenching her fists together so hard her knuckles turned white. "But Sakura-Chan t-this d-doesn't make s-sense the s-scroll says Sasuke k-killed an Akatsuki m-member and d-defected from them 2 d-days ago" Hinata read off the last line of the scroll. "Are you sure i-it was S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked

"I'm sure I saw his mangekyo sharingans and they are unique to each person" Sakura felt her heart still aching from seeing Sasuke kidnapping Ino.

"B-but maybe s-somebody used a t-transformation j-jutsu to l-look l-like h-him" Hinata said

"Well I'm going to find out" Sakura said while walking off.

Sakura had been chosen to lead a 5 man squad to capture Sasuke; she chose Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba to go with her to start the 12 hour journey to the Uchiha fortress. After Several hours Kiba could clearly smell Sasuke and the rest of Taka, soon after the fortress came into view. Hinata tried using her Byakugan to locate Sasuke but the entire fortress was protected with a powerful cloaking jutsu. "What now?" Kiba asked,

"We go through the front door" Sakura said calmly as she approached the double stone doors, she reared her arm back and slammed it into the door with all her strength. Her fist didn't even crack the door as symbols seemed to spring to life with red and blue lights that completely enveloped her arm, She tried to scream but no sound came out. The symbols began spinning at dizzying speeds and she could feel her head begin to spin as she was sucked into a genjutsu.

Sakura awoke hours later to the sound off somebody in pain; she was in an unfamiliar room and noticed the entire room was decorated with Uchiha fan symbols. She quickly ran to her door but found it locked and sealed, she grabbed the door handle and roughly pulled it back silently ripping it from the door allowing her to exit. She quietly walked down the hall until she came to a pair of large double doors with an Uchiha symbol painted on each of them, behind them she could hear the sounds of somebody yelling in agony. Her breath caught in her throat _"Is that Sasuke"_ She thought as she quietly opened the doors; nothing could've prepared her for what was inside. Sasuke was sitting on a large bed writhing in agony as the sand in the hourglass tattoo was nearing the empty, large black marks stretched from the hourglass over his body with every second only increasing the pain. Without thinking Sakura crossed the room over to Sasuke's side, "Its ok Sasuke ill make sure your okay" Sakura said through tear filled eyes as she focused chakra into her hands and placed them over the tattoo on his wrist. Sasuke didn't resist Sakura as the hourglass slowly disappeared from his wrist and with it the black marks and the pain. Sakura cradled Sasuke's head against her chest as he slowly regained his energy. Neither of them said a word as he slowly sat up and looked over at her with his eyes flickering between onyx and blood red, "Thanks Sakura" he said looking away unable to face her. "Is it true" was all she said,

"Is what true?" he asked looking back and surprised to see her eyes were full of anger "That you quit Akatsuki" She said glaring at him with her uncut jade orbs. After a long pause Sasuke finally spoke up "Yes I was only with them to get my eyes fixed". Sakura seemed to be satisfied with that answer and leaned up against Sasuke and wrapping her arms around his torso. "Please come back to the village with me" She whispered into his ear slowly. He should have expected her to ask him that but it still caught him off guard. "I can't if I go back ill be executed or imprisioned for the rest of my life" he said slowly looking into her eyes with a sad expression.

"Lady Tsunade agreed if you come back willingly that there will be no punishment" Sakura said turning to face him with a pleading look in her eyes. "I'll consider it" Sasuke said; "Well than I'm not leaving until you give me an answer" she said with a determined look in her eyes. "fi…" he was cut off as the 2 suddenly passed out simultaneously.

Sorry the chapter wasn't much good I rewrote it a few times but this is the best I could get and please **review**


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its original characters,**Chibi Star Vamp **owns the character Sasura and I kind of half-own the character Izumi.

I don't really think last chapter was all that good and I'm sorry about it. I'll try to make this chapter better to make up for it and also please review.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as the memories flooded back to him. Sakura had broken the death seal, she asked him to come back to the village with her, and then he suddenly felt tired.

_"I must've passed out next to her._" He thought as he recognized his heaven-like surroundings. Only one thing was missing, Sakura wasn't with him like she normally was.

"Who you looking for?" he was freaked out by the voice but didn't show it. He turned to see a familiar pair of jade eyes and raven hair.

"Sasura right?" he asked his 'daughter'.

"Yes and I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me so, ask away."

"How are you my daughter? I'm pretty sure I don't have a child." he said with an annoyed tone.

"The short version is that somebody went back in time and caused you and Sakura to never get together. For what reason, we don't know. But we came back to this time to stop it so we would still exist." The girl explained, still not making eye contact.

"So why are all the dreams … perverted" Sasuke said looking for the right word to say in front of the young child.

"My sister just puts you both in Tsukuyomi together to help you to get together." Sasura said blushing slightly at the last words.

"How does she keep putting us both in genjutsus when you're not even close to us?" he asked, curious as to how this was even possible.

"My sister's Tsukuyomi can reach over 5 miles without making eye contact and 3 miles if she doesn't know the exact location of the person and she can put multiple people into it." Sasura explained. Even she had to admit, that was impressive. Not because she was a little girl, but impressive over-all.

"That's impossible. How does a 5-year-old brat have a Mangekyo Sharingan?" he asked, angry.

"She was born with an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and all of her abilities are far above even yours." she gloated to Sasuke's annoyance. She saw him narrow her eyes at her and her smirk grew wider. She was gonna enjoy rubbing it in his face.

"There's no way she's better than me brat." Sasuke said offended. He's train mercilessly, sacrificed nearly everything in his life to become as powerful as he was. And now he learns that some five-year-old brat –who is apparently his daughter-, is better than him? How could that be?

"Is too." Sasura said as if it were no big deal

"Is not." Sasuke replied in his usual monotone.

"Is too!" Sasura yelled. He was beginning to annoy her. God, now she knew where Izumi got her unusual character from. She was always thought that it was from their mother.

"Hn." Sasuke said turning away from her.

"Hn." Sasura said mimicking her father, much to his annoyance.

"No fighting you two." Both of them looked over to see Sakura walking over to them.

"He/She started it!" they said in unison.

"She definitely got her attitude from her mother but I'm still not convinced she's mine." He said as he crossed his arms and faced away from Sasura.

"Well maybe you're not?" Sasura said mimicking Sasuke's motions and turning away from him.

"Yeah, sure, you two have absolutely nothing in common." Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" they shouted again. She just giggled at the display.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Base<strong>

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Ino asked with a look of absolute terror in her eyes.

"Why, I'm just going to add you to my collection." Sasori said with a sadistic smile spread across his face as he began to imagine turning the blue-eyed girl into a puppet and using her to fight off a few Konoha ninja. Hm, he wonders if any of them might be her friends and could actually take on her hollow form.

_"If I can just get him to look away, maybe I can use my mind transfer jutsu? "_Ino thought just as Sasori turned to leave the room. Ino quickly made the required hand seals and the next thing she knew, she was in Sasori's body. "Ha-ha! Take that puppet boy!" Ino cheered from Sasori's body. Suddenly the heart cylinder flew from the body and into one of the many puppets lining the walls. Bright black and purple symbols sprung to life all over the body Ino had taken over. "What the hell? I can't go back to my own body!" Ino screamed as the puppet body fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Do you think I'm really that stupid?" Sasori sneered. "I only need your body to make a puppet." Sasori laughed as he picked up Ino's real body. He looked at the puppet that was now her. Her eyes were wide with fear as she watched him carry it from the room, leaving her puppet body to be bathed in total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Uchiha Fortress<strong>

Sakura's makeshift squad and the remainder of Taka had been battling for several hours and the battle didn't seem like it would end anytime soon. Naruto had been knocked out by one of Jugo's vscious blows, Shikamaru was fighting Karin, Kiba was fighting Jugo, and Hinata was fighting Suigetsu. Jugo was on a rampage as he destroyed everything in his path; trying to hit the quick-footed Kiba.

"What's wrong, too fast for you? Kiba mocked as he leapt onto the branches of an overhead tree, while Jugo's tree trunk sized fist slammed into the spot he had been standing moments ago. Kiba formed a hand seal while Akamaru climbed onto his back. "Double Wolf Fang Jutsu!" Kiba yelled as a large cloud of smoke enveloped the two. When the smoke cleared, in Kiba's place was a massive two-headed wolf with claws the size of swords and teeth just as intimidating.

"Ha-ha, so you think you can defeat me with just a little transformation jutsu?" Jugo laughed manically as his arm turned into a large vicious looking curved blade and he charged at the beast. Jugo was inches from turning Kiba into a kabob when Kiba's form flickered then disappeared. "There's no use hiding, I WILL find you." Jugo taunted while searching for the monster wolf.

"I'm right here!" Kiba yelled as he landed right on top of Jugo. The right wolf head biting into Jugo's right leg, while the left wolf head bit into his left arm. "Twin Wolf Dismemberment Jutsu." The left wolf head said through his biting mouth as the wolf spun around while pulling on Jugo's body as hard as they could; trying to rip him to pieces.

Jugo moved his left leg up and slammed it in between the two wolf heads; causing them to let go as he twisted around slamming his right leg into the left head; sending the wolf flying into the trees while Jugo ran to finish them off.

Shikamaru was being viciously assaulted by Karin. Although she didn't have any offense jutsu, she did have an impressive arsenal of weapons, poisons, and dirty tricks. Shikamaru dodged a flurry of kunai and shuriken as he tried to get to a good position to finish her off with his Shadow Strangle Jutsu. Karin threw a smoke bomb at Shikamaru, who easily dodged it, but wasn't expecting Karin to follow through with another flurry of shuriken. He groaned in pain as two of them lodged themselves into each of his legs, and a fifthlanding in his right shoulder. He pulled the stars out and released his own flurry of kunai. Rather than dodging, Karin jumped through the kunai and delivered a kick to Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru felt some of his ribs crack as he coughed up large amounts of blood.

"Had enough yet?" Karin asked. A large grin on her face as the spiky-haired ninja landed a few feet away from her.

"Me? You're the one who's lost." Shikamaru grinned as his shadow wrapped around Karin's legs forming a hand and gripping around her neck. Karin tried to break free but her body wouldn't move and she couldn't see. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she lost consciousness.

Hinata and Suigetsu were in a stalemate. Hinata was able to dodge and block all of Suigetsu's swings, while Suigetsu would turn into water every time Hinata was about to hit him.

"Hold still so I can hit you." Suigetsu grunted as he swung his sword, which Hinata caught between her hands and pulled Suigetsu closer for an attack. Suigetsu let go of his sword while he formed hand signs. "Impaling Ice Spears Jutsu!" large icy pillars shot from the ground all around Hinata.

"Eight Trigrams 32 Palms!" Hinata spun around rapidly breaking the ice until all that was left was a small puddle around them.

Suigetsu picked his sword off the ground and rapidly swung it trying to get at least one hit to connect with the pearly-eyed girl. Hinata focused chakra into her palms as she grabbed the blade centimeters away from slicing her down the middle. She twisted both hands roughly to the side and with a loud crack, the blade split in half. Seeing his precious blade broken, he went into a berserk rage, assaulting Hinata with kunai, shuriken, and throwing daggers made of ice.

"Poison Ice Blizzard Jutsu." Suigetsu said, doing the required hand seals as the mostly-open plain was covered in vicious green ice, swirling around in hurricane force winds.

Hinata couldn't even see, let alone dodge the shards of ice. One found its way into her shoulder. Then another into her neck as the relentless ice continued to assault her. Hinata could feel her limbs going numb from the poison as more and more ice struck her body causing burning pain to course through her form. Hinata turned just in time to see Suigetsu charge at her and slam his knee into her chest, knocking the wind from her lungs and forcing her into unconsciousness.

Kiba felt around his torso and groaned in pain. Yup, definitely broken ribs. He felt his heart skip a beat –and not in a good way- as Jugo crashed through a tree close to where he was hiding, frantically searching for him.

"Ok Akamaru, you know what to do?" Kiba asked, receiving a nervous "Yip Yip" for an answer. Kiba reached into his bag pulling out a small black pill. Akamaru ate the pill and soon turned a deep shade of red and jumping onto Kiba's back. "Twin Wolf Bloody Fang Jutsu!" Kiba yelled as the two fused into a two-headed dark red wolf with even longer claws and teeth. Kiba snuck around, heading for Jugo's back with the skill and silence of a true ninja. "Twin Fenris Fang Jutsu." the two headed wolf bit into each of Jugo's shoulders and pulled in opposite directions to tear him in two.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the fortress<strong>

Sasuke woke up to find Sakura lying on top of him sleeping peacefully. Sasuke thought about her previous offer. He could go back to the Leaf Village with no charges against him. He could finally stop running and have a permanent home. Maybe even find a wife and have children? His thoughts were interrupted by a large explosion from outside of the fortress. He gently lifted Sakura off of his chest and onto the bed before he picked up his sword to go investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>Back outside the fortress<strong>

Kiba and Shikamaru were near complete exhaustion. Every time they hit Jugo, he just healed and came right back after them and Suigetsu easily dodged their attacks. Suigetsu held what was left of his sword in his right hand while his left hand was coated in razor-like ice shards. Jugo had his right arm transformed into a hammer-like object and his left hand turned into a blade. Kiba and Akamaru were worn out from using those pills and Shikamaru was nearly out of chakra from his extended fight with Karin and his broken ribs limited his mobility; while Jugo and Suigetsu were relatively unhurt and were still at around 50% chakra.

Suigetsu rushed forward, slamming the side of his blade into Shikamaru's chest, causing even more of his ribs to fracture and making him cough up large mouthfuls of blood.

"I think it's time to retreat!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed Shikamaru's back and yanked him out of the way of Suigetsu's fearsome blade.

"No, we can't abandon Sakura." Shikamaru said as he broke free of Kiba and formed hand seals, ready to fight to the death.

"How do we even know she's alive? After she hit that door, she just disappeared in a puff of smoke and I'm not willing to kill myself, Hinata, Naruto, and Akamaru for the sake of somebody who is probably dead!" Kiba shouted as he tried to get through to his friend.

"I'll fight them both on my own if I need too." Shikamaru had a stern look in his eyes that told Kiba that there was no he was leaving.

"Fine, I'll stay. But if we don't find Sakura in five minutes, I'm dragging your ass back no matter what!" Kiba said getting into a fighting position.

Shikamaru threw a shuriken at Suigetsu who turned into his liquid state and the shuriken passed harmlessly through, him landing behind him.

"Is that all you've got? A puny shuriken?" Suigetsu laughed mockingly.

"No, I've got explosive shuriken." Shikamaru grinned.

"So what, you have a few expl-" Suigetsu looked back just in time to see the shuriken behind him explode. I sent him flying through the air straight at Kiba.

"Beast Claw Jutsu." Kiba's claws grew even longer and sharper as he shredded through Suigetsu's flak jacket and managing to draw blood.

"I'll kill you all!" Jugo laughed evilly as his arm formed into a large spiky tube and chakra formed into a large ball at the entrance of the tube. He rushed forward, aiming straight for Shikamaru.

"_So I'm going to die in battle like this… so troublesome."_Shikamaru thought as he closed his eyes waiting for his demise.

"Stop!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw something he couldn't believe. Uchiha Sasuke was holding back Jugo's fist right in front of him. Sasuke twisted it around and threw Jugo as far as he could and turned to look at Suigetsu who dropped his sword.

"Sasuke we come to-" Shikamaru started. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually here.

"I know," Sasuke said, interrupting the stunned Nara. "Sakura already told me."

"She's still alive!" both Shikamaru and Kiba shouted in unison.

"Of course I'm still alive" Sakura said sleepily as she walked out of the fortress, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

After the fight, both Karin and Sakura healed their respective team members. Sasuke allowed Sakura's team to stay in the fortress while tried to decide whether or not to go with them.

"You're not really considering going with them?" Karin yelled as she lay beside Sasuke on his bed. How could he even be thinking of something as foolish as that? It… it was… it just wasn't fair!

"It's my decision to leave or stay." He replied to the distressed girl calmly. He looked at her when a thought occurred in his head. "And why are you even in my room?" Sasuke yelled as he kicked Karin out of his room.

"Arrogant son of a bitch." Karin mumbled as she got up from her ump, smoothed out her clothing and stomped down the hall to Suigetsu's room.

"Thank god she's gone." Sasuke said as he adjusted himself on his bed but groaned out in pain. He had broken his arm when he stopped Jugo's fist from killing Shikamaru. But he had not told Karin because he knew she would use it to try and seduce him somehow.

He didn't even know why he had saved Shikamaru. He told himself it was because it might ruin his chances to return to the village should he choose to. He jumped out of bed and snuck into the hallway to avoid alerting Karin, heading for the kitchen. He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of sake to help numb the pain. He closed the door and looked over to see Sakura standing in a pair of pink pajamas with her long pink hair pulled back into a ponytail and her jade eyes almost sparkling in the moonlight.

"I couldn't sleep." she muttered, looking over at him.

"Sake?" he said holding the bottle out for her.

"Thanks." she replied. She then took a large swig from the bottle and then nearly choked at the burning in her throat. She handed the bottle back to him.

"What's wrong, too strong for you?" Sasuke laughed as he took a swig from the bottle then nearly choked on it himself. "Wow, that's stronger than I remember." he said between gasps for air. He looked up to Sakura who had a glassy-eyed look and was standing only inches away from him "Sak-" he was cut off when Sakura pressed her body against his and pressed her lips against his and slowly running her hands against his abs.

Suddenly she broke the kiss with a guilty look on her face. "I-I'm sorry." she said as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. "I didn't mean to. It just happened… I'm sorry." she repeated as she turned and ran up the stairs into her room.

Sasuke sat in silence, confused._"What the hell just happened?"_ he thought as he shrugged it off as Sakura just being drunk and returned to his room with sake in hand.

Once inside the comfort of his bedroom, he laid down on his bed, taking another large swig from his bottle and moved his arm slightly. It still hurt like hell but at least the alcohol took the edge off. He finished off the bottle and nearly choked on the burning liquid. He could feel his head spin and his vision begin to blur. He could tell he was drunk or at least pretty close. He heard his door creak open and looked up to see Sakura standing in his doorway; eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't know what to say until Sakura said, "Oh I meant sleep in the same bed as you, not like the other type of sleeping with you, anything but that!" she blushed like crazy at her own thoughts then turned back to Sasuke. She hoped that she hadn't offended him in any way.

"Sure but don't try *hic* anything." Sasuke said slightly slurring at his words.

Sakura climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the blankets up to her neck. She moved slightly closer to his presence but her head bumped against his broken arm causing him to wince in pain, hoping that she hadn't noticed. He looked down and saw she was looking at his chest and was curled up against his body. Her arms were wrapped securely around his waist.

He sighed, _"Why do girls never seem to listen to me? Is it really that much to ask?"_he thought to himself as he wrapped his one good arm around her head and held her for what seemed like an eternity until she rolled off of him and put all of her body weight on his broken arm.

Suigetsu shot out of bed when he heard a loud shrill high-pitched howl of pain come from somewhere in the fortress. He looked next to him. No, it hadn't been Karin who screamed, she was still asleep next to him.

_"Maybe it was the cute girl with the jade eyes that wanted Sasuke to go back to the Leaf Village?"_he thought as he got out of bed looking around for his scattered clothes.

He found a pair of training pants and began looking for his shirt. After several minutes of searching, he gave up. Where could it have gone? He looked over at his bed and saw that Karin was wearing it. He decided against taking it off of her and walked down the hall, half-naked, looking for the source of the scream. He arrived at Sasuke's door and he could hear something from inside. Curious, he pressed his ear against the door and listened. From where he stood, he heard a whispered voice say,

"Ok Sasuke on 3… 2… 1…Uuuggggghh!" Suigetsu immediately blushed and rushed back to his room, trying to stop his wild imagination.

"Very impressive Sakura." Sasuke said as he stretched his previously broken arm.

"Why didn't you just tell me your arm was broken? It would've saved you a lot of pain." Sakura said with a stern look on her face.

"Because Karin would've insisted on healing it and would've found a way to try and seduce me." he said looking slightly annoyed at the thought. "You've gotten much stronger since I left" Sasuke complimented

"Th-thanks Sasuke" She said as a blush covered most of her face._"Why can I barely even talk to him? It was never like this before, but no, being alone in his room, together, and with his shirt taken off and his godly chiseled abs and muscles and his…" _she cut the thought off to stop herself from literally drooling over him.

The two of them sat in awkward silence until Sakura finally said, "That was my first k-kiss earlier… did you… um… enjoy it?" She asked making herself blush even more.

Sasuke didn't answer for so long Sakura didn't think he was going to at all until he cleared his throat and said, "It was… ok… I guess… it was my first kiss too you know." he said.

"Really… the great Uchiha Sasuke, who every girl in the Leaf was in love with, has never kissed a girl… until now?" Sakura asked with sarcasm before she started to laugh. She stopped when Sasuke shot her a death glare. "Sorry" she muttered as if she was a child who had been scolded by her mother.

"Just go to sleep." he said as he turned to face away from her and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its original characters, the character Sasura belongs to**Chibi Star Vamp**, the character Izumi is half mine.

This chapter contains lemons and please review

.

.

.

Sakura woke up slowly holding up her arm to shield her eyes from the intense sunlight pouring in through the bedroom windows. She turned over and saw that Sasuke wasn't next to her.

"He must've already gotten up." she mumbled as she walked into the bathroom. She checked the shower and saw that it had some soap and shampoo already in it._"Perfect, I haven't showered in days."_she thought as she closed and locked the door behind her.

She stripped off her shirt and shorts then removed her bra and finally her panties as she pulled the curtain over the shower. She turned the shower on and felt the relaxing cold water pour over her body, it caused waves of goose bumps to form all over her body but she didn't care. She took the bar of soap and applied it to a sponge before scrubbing her entire body. Next she picked up the bottle of shampoo and poured some into the palm of her hand. She ran her hands through her shoulder length pink hair; she rinsed her hair and soaked in the water for a few minutes before finally turning off the water and wrapping a towel around her body and walking back into the room.

She looked through the door into the room; good it was empty. She then walked over to her backpack on the bed and pulled out her change of clothes. She dropped her towel to change just as she heard a whistling noise behind her and saw Sasuke appear in the room with his superhuman speed.

"Want anything for breakf-" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he noticed Sakura was naked. He looked her up and down. Her pink hair was slightly darker and her skin was still wet in some areas. Her legs were fully exposed to him and the towel was resting on her breasts. Man… he had pretty good timing.

"Look away!" Sakura screamed as she twisted around but her feet got tangled in her towel and she fell right on top of Sasuke… the towel came off, leaving her naked. Her eyes widened as she stared into his face. His hands were placed on her now exposed butt. She blushed furiously but then began to glare at him as he smirked. "Get. Out." She warned. He kept the smirk on.

"My house… my room… not happening." He said. She groaned; he irritated her so much right now.

At that moment Karin walked through the door. "Hey Sasuke-kun, want to sit next to me for-" she looked down and saw a fully-naked Sakura lying on top of Sasuke. His hands were placed on her butt. "What the hell Sasuke, what are you doing with that whore?" Karin yelled.

"Uh, excuse me but if any girl here is a whore, than it would be you." Sakura said as she pulled herself off Sasuke. She stayed down a little and managed to grab her towel and quickly wrapped it back around her body. Karin's eye twitched in agitation as she and Sakura glared at each other.

"And why would that be?" Karin asked while gritting her teeth.

"Because all you do is flirt with Sasuke, who you completely obsess over and you already have that shark faced guy as a boyfriend!" Sakura yelled to a fuming Karin.

"And how," Karin paused as she looked down at Sasuke. He was beginning to get up from the floor. "Would you know that?" She finished. Her hands were on her hips and she had her lips pushed forward with attitude.

"Because Sasuke told me last night… right after we kissed." Sakura gloated; loving the fact that it was enraging Karin so much. And judging by the vein throbbing in her head, she knew it was working.

"You what?" Karin screamed looking over to Sasuke with an accusing look. "Is that true?"

Sasuke sighed. He hated when girls had catfights over him. At first it had been entertaining but now… it was just boring. "Yes we did kiss last night but we were both dru-" *Slap* Karin slapped Sasuke roughly on the cheek before he could finish the sentence. Sakura gasped, she knew Sasuke had quite a temper but didn't know how far he was willing to go for something like that. Sasuke didn't do anything for a few seconds before he spoke up. "Get out Karin." He said in a deadly tone.

"Make me!" she yelled but instantly regretted it. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke grabbed Karin by her arm and dragged her out of his room, throwing her into the hallway and closing his door.

"You ok?" Sasuke said looking over at Sakura who still wore nothing but a towel.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said as she crossed the room to Sasuke. She didn't know why he was asking her that, she should be the one asking that question considering the fact that he was the one who had gotten slapped.

"You su-" he was cut off when Sakura grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled back and he stared into her eyes. They were shining and as bright as he remembered.

"Thanks for taking my side." she whispered into his ear before kissing him again. They stayed in a passionate lip-lock before Sasuke broke the kiss for air.

"I was just telling her the truth whether she likes it or not." he said before resuming the kiss. He had his hands placed on her hips and brought her in closer to his body. He heard her moan as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

"I've got to get dressed. Save some breakfast for me." she said just as he was gonna enter her. He was a little disappointed that she broke it so soon but recovered when she kissed him one last time before walking into the bathroom with her change of clothes.

Sasuke walked into the dining room and saw both teams were seated at the table eating breakfast at the large table big enough to seat 100 people. On the right side of the table sat Sakura's team. Hinata and Kiba sat next to each other on the far side of the table while Shikamaru sat in the middle of the table discussing something with Jugo who was across from him in between bites of food. Naruto sat about 3 seats down from Shikamaru not really paying much attention to anything but the bowls of ramen before him. Sasuke's team sat on the left side of the table with Karin and Suigetsu sat about three-fourths of the table down near the end. Kiba and Hinata looked over at Sasuke but shrugged and went back to their previous discussion. Sasuke walked around the table into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Sakura and himself. He walked out of the kitchen minutes later with a tomato omelet for himself and some rice balls with umeboshi for Sakura.

He saw Sakura sitting on the right side of the table on the end closest to the door -on the opposite end from Kiba and Hinata- and walked down next to her setting her plate down in front of her before sitting next to her and beginning to eat.

"Thanks Sasuke, umeboshi is my favorite breakfast." she squealed causing Karin to look over and shoot an angry glance towards the two.

Suigetsu whispered something into Karin's ear that she couldn't quite hear but it must've been important because Karin stood up and yelled.

"They did what?" everybody at the table turned and gave Karin a puzzled look. "You fucked that Leaf Village whore last night!" Karin yelled out staring right at Sasuke and Sakura who both had a deer-caught-in-headlights looks on their faces while everybody at the table gasped and looked over at the two.

"We didn't have sex Karin. Where would you even get that idea?" Sasuke asked calmly. Can she go even an hour without accusing him of having sex with Sakura?

"Suigetsu said he heard weird noises coming from your room last night." she said pointing an accusing finger at the two.

"Weird noises?" he thought as he looked back on the previous events of last night. Then it hit him; what she was talking about. "Oh that was Sakura fixing my broken arm." Sasuke said pausing to think.

Suigetsu began laughing like a maniac, causing everybody's attention to shift to him. "Hahahahaha! So that girly scream last night was you Sasuke, hahahaha! I thought Karin was the one who screamed!" Suigetsu said as he fell out of his seat and rolled on the floor in laughter. Sasuke stood from his seat ready to beat Suigetsu to a pulp but Sakura grabbed his arm and shot him a glance that said 'Don't do it.'

"Fine." he muttered before sitting back down to finish his meal. He was gonna get Suigetsu, maybe not now, but he was gonna get him. Not just for saying he has a girly scream –which it wasn't, it was just a very shrill manly scream- but also for eavesdropping on him and Sakura last night.

"By the way when did you break your arm?" Shikamaru said scooting down a few seats closer to Sasuke.

"Saving your ass from Jugo." Sasuke said before standing and leaving the room to go training. These people were beginning to be a pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Akatsuki base<strong>

Ino's thoughts were the only thing that kept her from going insane in the darkness of the Akatsuki base. Every night, horrible screams of agony echoed through the tunnels of the cave from the poor victims who were being tortured. Her puppet body just lay there unable to move on the floor. Ino couldn't feel or smell anything because of the body; just see, talk and hear. Ino had tried dozens of times to return to her body but to no avail. She wondered if her body was still even there or if it was a puppet being used by that puppet freak.

_"Why me?"_she thought. Why not one of the older Yamanakas or one who was a missing-nin… anybody but her! The door to the room slowly opened, nearly blinding Ino's puppet body as her eyes adjusted rather quickly to the light and the figure in the doorway slowly took form.

"Why hello Ino." an emotionless yet familiar voice said. The puppet's eyes could finally see in the light causing a small gasp to escape her puppet body's lips. That couldn't be him… but… could it?

"Sasuke… kun." Ino didn't know if she was going insane or not but she was sure of what she was seeing. "Please… help me." Ino's voice came out thin and raspy from her puppet body rather than her normal sweet, charming, and confident voice.

"Why would I ever help you? Soon your real body will be a puppet and my master plan can begin. As for your puppet body, you can rot in hell for all I care." Sasuke laughed evilly and left the room. If Ino could've cried in her body she would've; she felt her heart shatter like glass at Sasuke's harsh words and wished she could just die and leave all of her problems behind… exactly as he wanted.

Tobi, Sasori, and the original White-Zetsu sat in a small room talking in quiet hushed voices.

"That Uchiha needs to pay for what he did to Black-Zetsu!" White-Zetsu said raising his voice slightly and slamming his fist down on the marble table they were sitting around.

"Or I could turn him into a puppet; he has many useful jutsu like Chidori, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Blaze Release, Kirin, and all of those amazing fire releases and thunder releases." Sasori was practically giddy with excitement as he listed all of his techniques. They would certainly be useful in battle.

"NO! The Uchiha is still useful to us." Tobi shouted as he stood from his seat.

"How?" White-Zetsu and Sasori said in unison. They were confused. What did Tobi have planned for Sasuke?

"I deceived him once I can do it again. A simple transformation jutsu to betray his trust or a simple genjutsu to make somebody he trusts attack him and I could make him destroy the entire Leaf Village." Tobi said while grinning slightly under his mask.

"Oooh very clever Tobi." White-Zetsu grinned. The plan was brilliant, break the Uchiha, destroy the village and then kill him. He does all the dirty work while they secretly pull the strings and keep their hands clean. Not that they don't mind getting dirty.

"But I want his body after he's outlived his usefulness." Sasori said as the three all laughed maniacally. This was gonna be… tragic.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Uchiha fortress<strong>

"Have you even thought about the offer?" Sakura asked while running a comb through her pink hair that reached almost to her thighs. She had to know whether Sasuke would come back to the village with her or not. It's been bugging her so much.

"It's not a simple decision like turning left or right Sakura. I need to think about it some more." Sasuke said while watching Sakura from his point on the bed.

"You have to make a decision sometime Sasuke. You can't just run away from it forever." said as she stopped combing her hair for a moment to look over to him. In her mind, the sounded like a married couple arguing over a job decision or something. It was slightly… nice.

"Fine. Give me… one week. I'll have your answer by then." he said looking up slightly to meet her gaze.

"Okay, one week, but if you haven't decided by then I'm dragging you ass back to the Leaf Village with or without your say in it. Got that!" she said putting the comb down now that she was finished and putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Very well then, I have one week or I'm going back by force." he repeated in his usual monotone voice.

"Okay then." she said as she laid down next to him in red-pink pajamas with patterns of Sakura-trees on them and her hair was undone. She had pink fuzzy slippers to keep her feet warm in the cold room. Sasuke was wearing baggy black training pants and a white tee shirt on and had his sword right next to his nightstand should he need it. Sakura curled up against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes to sleep. Sakura hadn't slept in her own room since she got here and Sasuke was pretty sure it was her making sure he didn't run away during the night so he wouldn't have to return to the village.

"Good night Sasuke." she whispered into his ear and closed her eyes.

"Good night Sakura." he said as he closed his eyes as well.

.

.

.

Sasuke opened his eyes sleepily.

_"Oh not this again."_he thought as he looked around his heavenly surroundings. He looked down and saw Sakura still clinging to his shoulders and looked up to his raven haired daughter looking at him with her jade eyes. "It's creepy how much you two look alike." Sasuke said looking from the sleeping Sakura to Sasura.

"Well I am her daughter." Sasura said with a look on her face that said 'Duh'. Sasuke glared at Sasura and she immediately wiped the look off of her face.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked wiping the sleep from his eyes and pretending to be interested in the scenery. He really couldn't care unless it was a life or death situation.

"We figured out that the person who traveled back in time is a member of Akatsuki and a male." Sasura said looking seriously at Sasuke. Sasuke finally looked over to Sasura and noticed that she looked different somehow?

"_Well that narrows it down."_ he thought with sarcasm. He saw an angry look on her face and decided to change the subject. "You look… different… you look like you're more detailed rather than transparent like you've been." He said studying her features closely.

"So you noticed." _"Took you long enough."_ She thought before replying, "The closer you and Sakura get the more 'solid' Izumi and I become." Sasura said in a happy tone. The thought of her and her sister becoming real completely brightened her mood.

"But Sakura and I haven't been that close lately… have we?" Sasuke said with a questioning look. They were just acting like… like… were they getting closer?

"Wow you're dense, haven't you noticed how clingy she's been to you? Or how she got into a cat fight over you? Or how she kisses you at every opportunity?" Sasura laughed at Sasuke's stupidity. Lucky for her, Sakura was on his lap asleep or he would've beaten the hell out of her, child or not.

"So she's been a little clingy but we just… wait, how the hell do you know about all of that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. _"Especially the kissing." _he didn't want his possible daughter to know about that… she was too young.

"Izumi and I watch you with her Tsukuyomi." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's just creepy." was all Sasuke could think to say at the statement. His daughters were… monitoring everything they do. Dammit, he's gonna fix that when the time comes. He doesn't want them seeing anything that they shouldn't be doing.

"Well we have nothing else to do all day." Sasura defended.

"You could, oh, I don't know… try to find the Akatsuki member." Sasuke said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"We already are looking, but the guy must be inhuman. Not even Izumi can find him." She said while crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Ummph, stop yelling." Sakura said while turning in her sleep and snuggling closer to Sasuke. The world began to become blurry and fall apart

"Looks like our time is up." Sasura muttered as Sasuke returned to sleep's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the fortress<strong>

"Come on Karin" Suigetsu pleaded.

"I said no Suigetsu, I'm not in the mood." Karin hissed

"You're never in the mood. Come on we, still haven't done 'it' yet." Suigetsu said while starting to kiss her neck knowing the effect it had on her.

"I said no Suigetsu." Karin said trying to swat him away. Suigetsu kissed the back of her ear and she moaned out at the feeling. He lightly nipped her earlobe while his fingers traced circles on her stomach. Suigetsu smiled and began lowering his kisses down her neck until he got to the collar of her blue and purple pajamas. He reached down grabbing the edge of it and pulling it over her head then throwing it next to the bed. "Fine Suigetsu but don't tell anybody." she said giving him a stern look so he knew she was being serious.

Suigetsu grabbed one of Karin's breasts in his hand and roughly massaged it through the material of her bra. Karin moaned and adjusted herself so she was sitting on Suigetsu's lap and began running her hands slowly across Suigetsu's chest. He wasn't as muscular as Sasuke, but he was still very much toned. Suigetsu reached his arms behind Karin's back and undid the clasp of her bra; the bra fell and Karin shivered at the fell of the cold air as goose bumps ran up her arms and stomach. Suigetsu held one of Karin's breasts in each of his hands, rubbing them gently and occasionally rubbing his thumb over the nipple.

Suigetsu loved Karin's breasts; they were just the right size and fit perfectly in his hands. Suigetsu began sucking on one of her breasts; occasionally biting down on it just slightly to make her moan out in pleasure as she began to grind her hips against his. Suigetsu laid Karin on her back and grabbed the edges of her shorts; she blushed slightly as he pulled off her shorts leaving her in nothing but her panties. Suigetsu then removed his own pants and shirt leaving him in just his boxers. He removed Karin's panties as she took off his boxers and they both blushed.

Karin pushed Suigetsu onto his back.

"My turn." she said with a large grin. Karin lowered herself on Suigetsu's body until her head was above his member. She lightly sucked on the tip making him groan in pleasure. Suigetsu reached down and pushed down on her head making her take him in deeper. She ran her tongue over the tip and he groaned out again. Karin could feel his member begin to twitch and she pulled it out of her mouth making him stop.

"That's just cruel." Suigetsu said as she grinned evilly. That devious sparkle easily shown in her red eyes.

"I don't know what you mean?" Karin said acting innocent. "Now to the fun part." Karin said she positioned his member under her entrance while Suigetsu grabbed her hips to steady her. She slowly lowered herself until Suigetsu could feel a barrier; his eyes widening.

"You're a virgin!" he said very much surprised at the fact.

"You say it like it's a surprise." Karin said with her eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just thought with how much you flirt with Sasuke you two would've gotten somewhere together." He said trying to not anger his pinkette lover.

"Well we didn't. So drop it." she said angrily, venom lacing her voice.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Suigetsu said reaching up and kissing her plump lips.

"I know you didn't, so are you… ready to go?" Karin said as she dropped down taking all of him inside of her. She dug her nails into Suigetsu's back and was sure she drew blood. Suigetsu didn't move a muscle until Karin was used to him inside her and began to lightly thrust upwards.

"You okay?" Suigetsu asked as he looked at her pain-filled expression. It soon softened and he received a moan of pleasure for an answer. She then lowered herself so her breasts where on Suigetsu's chest and he grabbed her hips while still thrusting. Suigetsu began to thrust harder as Karin moaned louder and could feel that she was close and by the amount he was twitching, so was he.

"H-har-harder." Karin managed to gasp out as Suigetsu obeyed and sped up his pace. She thought that she would explode in pleasure. Karin finally reached her peak and came, Suigetsu quickly followed. "Wow!" was all Karin could say as she rolled off Suigetsu and tried to catch her breath.

"That was… amazing." Suigetsu said pausing for gasps of precious air. He didn't know why, but something inside him liked the fact that he had been her first. And with the way things are going between that chick and Sasuke, he'll be her only… for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base<strong>

"I have a present for you my puppet." Sasori said as he walked into the dark room engulfing it in light from the open door. Ino's puppet body was nearly blinded by the light but quickly adjusted and she saw Sasori was carrying something on his back. He set the object down out of Ino's field of vision. "I made a puppet modeled after your body so you'll be more comfortable since you will be here for all of eternity." Sasori laughed maniacally and moved the body Ino was currently in so she could see the new puppet. It looked almost exactly like her old body; same blonde hair in the same style, same blue eyes, and even the same purple clothes she normally wore and the body was so realistic she couldn't even tell it was a puppet.

Sasori held up a small tube canister with the Kanji for 'Ino' written on it with vein-like tubes surrounding it; similar to the tube containing his heart. Sasori touched the tube to Ino's head and she could sense her consciousness being sucked into it. Sasori then inserted the tube into where the new puppet body's heart would've been. Ino slowly felt her shoulder adjust to the body but Sasori touched his hand to her head and the purple and black symbols appeared on the body paralyzing her yet again. Sasori walked out of the room as Ino was surrounded in the now familiar darkness.

Sasori walked through the caverns until he came to a large pair of black oak door with the red cloud symbol of the Akatsuki painted on them and large golden handles on them. He slowly opened the doors, peering inside and saw White-Zetsu and Tobi were seated around a circular stone table waiting for him to arrive.

"You're late." Tobi said displeased.

"Sorry, I was just putting the finishing touches on a puppet and it-" he tried to explain his lateness, but Tobi's temper got the better of him and he cut him off.

"I don't care about your stupid puppets!" Tobi shouted while slamming his fist into the table startling White-Zetsu and Sasori, who quickly sat down in his spot. "Somebody is helping the Uchiha. Whenever we send a spy to locate him, he comes back under a genjutsu with no information." Tobi said in an annoyed tone while readjusting his mask.

"So what are we going to do about this?" White-Zetsu asked

"Why we capture the person who's helping him of course." Tobi said while smiling evilly under his mask. "They may be able to stay hidden… but not for long. I have a plan." The maniacal smile was spread over his face. You'd see it if it weren't for the fact that he wore the mask.

**Meanwhile at the Uchiha Fortress**

Sakura woke up next to Sasuke and saw that it was still dark outside. She gently got off of the bed so she wouldn't wake Sasuke and walked down to the kitchen to get something to drink. She tip-toed down the hall in her pink pajamas, walking past dozens of identical doors until she came to and staircase and took the steps two at a time to the floor below. She walked into the kitchen and walked over to the large silvery fridge and searched inside until she found an orange juice container. She searched through cabinets until she found a glass and poured the juice in it. She sat down at the large granite table and drank while staring out the large window at the full moon overhead.

She noticed a flash of movement in the corner of her eye; before she could react she was roughly thrown against the wall. She tried to get to her feet but whoever it was that had thrown her, pushed her back down and held her arms down. She looked up and saw that it was a man dressed in all black wearing a mask that covered all but his eyes. One of his eyes was a yellowish tan color while the other was a transplanted Sharingan. The eye began to spin and she felt all of her strength being sucked from her body. She couldn't even call for help as he crashed his lips against hers and her eyes became wide with fear. The man pressed his body against hers and he tried to force his tongue into her mouth. She tried to keep her lips closed but he managed to break through and his tongue began to explore her mouth as she tried to scream but no sound came out and she couldn't even move her arms to fight back.

Tears started flowing down her face as the man broke the kiss and roughly grabbed her breasts through the thin material of her pajamas. He grabbed the sides of her pajama shirt and tore the material in half exposing her breasts and making her tears flow in even larger rivers.

_"Please help me Sasuke."_she thought as the man grabbed her naked breasts and began rubbing them. He resumed kissing her lips as he played with her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Sakura tried to look away from him, to break the jutsu but she was so weak she couldn't even manage that. The man then grabbed her pajama pants and pulled them and her panties off with one motion."Please… don't…" Sakura said weakly as the man ignored her. She heard him undo the zipper on his pants and removed them as Sakura pleaded him to stop.

.

.

.

There you go folks. I, **Chibi Star Vamp**, am helping **justen rules **by being his beta. And I must say… this story is awesome. I had no clue what was going on and when I got to the end, I was left… silent. I hope you enjoyed this.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp and justen rules :)

I added this part.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, the character Sasura belongs to Chibi Star Vamp, the character Izumi is half-mine.

This will probably be the last chapter for a while. I'm going to my grandparents for the rest of summer and won't be able to write there so I'll try to make this chapter extra long.

Please review!

Sasuke sat talking to Sasura in his dream explaining why he had joined Akatsuki while she listened intently. Sasura's form suddenly flickered and she became very transparent resembling a ghost. "You ok?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow now that he could see right through her.

"Something's wrong with mommy you've got to help her now!" Sasura screamed as the dream ended and Sasuke bolted out of bed and grabbed his sword.

Sakura couldn't even move. She had so little strength left in her body. All she could do was stare into the Sharingan as she was about to be raped. The man took off his boxers revealing his stiffened member and positioned it at her entrance.

"Please don't." Sakura managed to squeak out; he ignored her and pushed inside until he came to a barrier. He pulled back and was about to break it. Sakura heard a whistling sound and the man was violently pulled back and shoved against a wall by Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke said voice full of rage as he held the man against the wall not looking away from him.

"Y-yes." Sakura said standing up shakily and retrieved her panties from the floor. That was the scariest thing she ever experienced.

"Go get dressed, I'll take care of him" Sasuke said as the two disappeared in a blur. Sasuke appeared outside still holding the man by the throat and used his other hand to pull the man's mask off. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke gasped recognizing his old sensei. "That's impossible Itachi put you under an unbreakable genjutsu."

"Kabuto found a way to reverse it by giving me a new body. This one even comes with perks. I was trying to test this body out before you rudely interrupted me." Orochimaru laughed evilly while running his forked tongue over his pointy fangs.

Sasuke felt his rage built up inside of him until he couldn't hold it in anymore. His Susanoo erupted from his body darker than it had ever been. It stood about 50 feet tall surrounding Sasuke and glowing an eerie purple light from its body. It wore a long black cloak that disappeared into the ground and held a long three-bladed scythe similar to Hidan's. In the other hand it held an hourglass and its limbs were long and skeletal; it very much resembled the grim reaper.

Sasuke threw Orochimaru as hard as he could; sending him through rows of trees. Before Orochimaru could even stand up, Sasuke was above him, his aura growing darker by the second. His Susanoo raised the scythe above his head and slammed it down cutting off Orochimaru's legs, leaving him nowhere to go.

"Even if you kill me, that whore will still betray you." Orochimaru laughed evilly as Sasuke slammed the scythe down on him. Orochimaru's body turned into a large snake and slithered away just in time to avoid the scythe and lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke's rage boiled over and his Susanoo grew even darker; becoming over 80 feet tall with large demon-like horns and fangs adorning its demon-like face as its robes turned into samurai armor with spikes on the shoulders and joints and a demon face on the torso. In its right hand was an orange curved sword the size of a tree while in its left hand was a shield in the shape of a lizard scale with spikes around the edges. Sasuke swung his right arm towards Orochimaru; the Susanoo mimicking his movements and cutting his snake body in half and igniting it with the black flames of Ameratsu. The snake writhed in pain as its scales were literally melting under the intense heat. Snakes shot from the two snake halves healing him as he quickly shook violently until his top layer of skin was shed and he slithered away from the fire. He turned to slither away but the Susanoo grabbed his tail and dragged him back towards him and lifted him off the ground. Using the Susanoo's other hand, he forced Orochimaru to look into his eyes and put him into Tsukuyom.

Orochimaru was tied to a cross surrounded by thousands of full sized Susanoos. They all lifted their swords in unison and slammed them down onto the helpless Orochimaru; lighting him with Ameratsu as he screamed in agony while his skin was pierced with countless blades.

"You better get used to this. You still have another 1 hour 59 minutes and 59 seconds left to go." Sasuke said after what seemed like years to Orochimaru.

"That's impossible; it's been at least an hour!" Orochimaru yelled as more blades went through his torso. After the Tsukuyomi wore off, Orochimaru fell to the ground in a heap and shook violently.

"Now you will feel the pain of all your victims." Sasuke said as he grabbed his limp body and tore it in half allowing the Ameratsu to get rid of what was left of him. Sasuke's vision was suddenly covered in darkness. When he opened his eyes, his Susanoo stood before him with a devilish grin spread across its demonic features.

"Finally your rage and anger has allowed me to take over." it reached out and grabbed Sasuke throwing him into the dark abyss surrounding them.

Jugo woke up out of bed in a cold sweat. He could sense an immensely evil presence outside of the fortress that worried him deeply. He got out of bed and ran to the large stone door leading outside. He opened the door and was met with an intense wave of evil chakra. He could hardly breathe as the chakra swirled around him. He raised his arm to shield himself and peered out the door to find the source of this chakra; he saw a figure standing outside. Looking closer he recognized the figure as Sasuke, but something was wrong. Sasuke's eyes were now ink black without any pupils or corneas; just large pools of black. And the chakra pouring off of him was darker than even the cursed mark could produce.

Sasuke turned to look at Jugo and smiled; showing a mouth full of large fangs. Jugo watched in a mixture of awe and terror as Sasuke formed a Flapping Chidori in his hand and rushed towards Jugo slamming the ball of black electricity into Jugo's chest and throwing him against the wall. Jugo had a large gaping hole in his chest but his body quickly repaired it and he got up into a fighting stance. Sasuke formed another Flapping Chidori and rushed towards Jugo. Jugo managed to grab Sasuke's arm and threw him through the doorway. He landed outside with a sickening crack.

Jugo saw Sasuke's neck bend at an odd angle and knew he had broken it during his fall. Jugo fell to his knees; he had just killed his leader even though Sasuke had attacked him first. Jugo could tell that something was wrong with him. Jugo heard a loud *snap* and looked up to see Sasuke's neck crack back into place as he stood up with his chakra darker than ever. Sasuke looked to Jugo then rushed towards him but Jugo quickly slammed the large stone door. Jugo heard Sasuke slam into the door and the symbols glow to life at the contact. He opened a peephole on the door and saw the blue and red symbols swirling around his arm; but instead of going into an unconscious-like state, Jugo saw Sasuke merely twitch his arm and the symbols disappeared.

Karin and Suigetsu landed behind Jugo, startling him. He instinctively twisted around with his arm outstretched. He would've decapitated the two if they hadn't ducked on time.

"Whoa, it's okay big guy, it's just us." Suigetsu said trying to calm Jugo down.

"What's with all the loud noises?" Karin asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Something is wrong with Sasuke; he's gone berserk!" Jugo yelled.

"What!" Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru said as they appeared behind Karin and Suigetsu. This startled Jugo again.

"Duck!" Suigetsu yelled as he and Karin got to the ground to avoid another one of Jugo's decapitation techniques. Luckily all of them managed to dodge before Karin said

"What do you mean he's berserk?" she asked, frightfully scared at the thought of her crush losing his mind and killing them all.

"Look for yourself." Jugo said moving away from the peephole. Karin looked through it and shrieked before falling back and landing ungracefully on her backside.

"H-he l-looks like a… a… a d-demon!" Karin shivered and leaned against Suigetsu. Another blow rocked the stone door as cracks scarred its smooth surface.

"That door won't hold for long." Suigetsu said; not even trying to hide the fear in his voice. Karin suddenly got up and ran up the stair case; leaving everybody confused. Karin got to Sasuke's door and knocked on it rapidly

"Hey Pinky, open the door now! I need to get something from Sasuke's bag; it's an emergency!" She shouted. When she got no answer she tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. She walked in and saw the pink haired girl was asleep on the bed. She ran over and grabbed Sasuke's bag and quickly left the room; closing the door behind her and rushing back to the front door. Everybody looked at Karin as she rushed up to the front door and unzipped Sasuke's backpack; she tossed out clothes, weapons, and scrolls until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a black scroll case with vine patterns on it. She quickly opened the case, pulled out the scroll and held it against the door to activate it. Black letters from the scroll stretched over the door and surrounded the walls like inky tentacles. "Sasuke once showed me that scroll; it's a powerful sealing jutsu so it should keep him out for at least another hour." Karin explained.

"Hmm, for once your stalking Sasuke came in handy." Suigetsu joked only to receive a punch in the gut from Karin. She couldn't believe he would try to be funny at a time like this.

Sakura was in her dream world with Sasura lying across her lap as she stroked her raven colored hair. Sasura was still mostly transparent and took slow labored breaths as she was slowly fading.

"I don't get it; daddy saved you, so why am I still disappearing?" Sasura said aloud. Sakura couldn't help but worry for Sasuke. He had disappeared after she saved him and she wondered if something happened to him. Sasura began coughing violently as her small form began to fade even more. Sasura curled herself against her mother and hugged her tightly as she shivered with fear.

"It'll be okay." Sakura said in a soothing voice while she ran her hands through her black hair to calm her down.

"Go find daddy, mommy I'll be fine. I've got Izumi with me." Sasura said before the dream began to collapse and Sakura awoke from the dream.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base<p>

The three remaining Akatsuki members sat at the familiar stone table. "Orochimaru served his purpose; he caused the Uchiha to let his Susanoo take over. Now we can easily manipulate him to destroy that wretched Leaf Village." Tobi said with a wide grin under his mask.

"And after that, I can add him to my collection-" Sasori started but was interrupted by White-Zetsu.

"Nobody cares about your stupid puppets Sasori!" White-Zetsu said, annoyed that all Sasori ever talked about was his stupid puppets.

"They are not stupid! They are works of art." Sasori defended. His anger beginning to burn.

"Stop fighting!" Tobi yelled slamming his fist in the table making a few cracks appear on its smooth black surface. The two shut up immediately. "Meeting adjourned." Tobi said before teleporting away and White-Zetsu did the same.

Sasori walked down the dark corridors and came to two doors; the one on the left was the one he was keeping Ino in and the right was his workshop. He walked through the right door and walked over to a worktable and smiled at his newest creation. Sitting before him on the table was his newest puppet; Ino's former body. He made tiny holes in the puppet for chakra strings to be inserted into. He shot out chakra strings from his fingertips to test out the puppet. He carried the puppet down the hall to the room he kept prisoners in and selected a strong looking man he had captured in the Hidden Mist Village. Sasori took the man to an arena-like room with weapons lining the walls.

"Defeat this puppet, and you will be set free. You may use any weapons in this room and any jutsu you know." Sasori explained the rules as the man chose a battleaxe from the wall and got into a fighting stance. "One… two… three… Go!" Sasori said as the puppet sprang to life and lunged at the man with knives hidden in its wrists. The man jumped out of the way and swung the axe to sunder the puppet. Sasori moved his fingers skillfully and the puppet jumped up landing on the axe mid-swing and activated its mind transfer jutsu. The biggest weakness of the jutsu is that the user is defenseless after they use the jutsu; but being a puppet, the weakness is removed as Sasori could still use the puppet's hidden weapons. The man fell under Sasori's control. "It works." Sasori said grinning evilly as he twitched his fingers and the puppet slit the man's throat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Uchiha fortress<p>

The fortress was quiet except for the sound of Sasuke trying to break down the door with his repeated Flapping Chidori.

"He's what?" Sakura yelled making sure she heard Jugo correctly. She had come down after waking from her dream to find all of them near a door and weird tentacle things covering it.

"He's gone berserk; he tried to kill me." Jugo repeated. He resisted the urge to try and pop his ears. She could really yell.

"Sasuke-kun would never do that!" Sakura yelled. He wished –they all wished that she would stop doing that.

"I know. He's being possessed or controlled or… something." Jugo said. "See for yourself." Jugo said as he moved away from the peephole. Sakura looked through the peephole but saw nothing but darkness.

"I can't see anything out there." Sakura said not looking away from the peephole. Suddenly Sakura saw the darkness blink and fell back in shock. "He's looking inside!" Sakura yelled as Jugo closed the peephole. Everybody was silent until Shikamaru spoke up.

"Well we can't just wait inside until he breaks through and kills us all. We have to do something."

"What are we supposed to do? He nearly killed Jugo with one shot. I didn't do shit to Jugo with my strongest jutsu so we can't fight back; we would be dead in seconds." Kiba said.

"Well we might be able to kill him if all of us work together." Shikamaru suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Sakura and Karin said in unison. Sakura was not about to let Sasuke be killed. Sasura and Izumi's lives depended on it... literally! And Karin… eh, she has her own fan-girl reasons why.

"I know both of you love Sasuke but you saw him. There's nothing human left in him." Shikamaru said.

"We can still save him; I know we can." Sakura pleaded.

"Just give me and Pinky one chance to see if we can get him back to normal." Karin said in a stern voice.

"Fine, one chance; but if that fails, we _will_ kill him." Shikamaru stated putting emphasis on the word 'Will'. Karin took Sakura to the side to talk to her privately.

"Sasuke once told me about his jutsu Susanoo and that it could posses him if it got strong enough." Karin whispered to her.

"And you think that's what's wrong with him?" Sakura asked. She hid her annoyance at the fact that Sasuke told her something important like that.

"It's my best guess." Karin said shrugging her shoulders.

"Did he ever tell you how to stop him should it take him over?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well kind of, he told me Susanoo is stronger the more hatred the user has. So if we can calm him down he should turn back to normal." Karin said recalling their discussion.

"Okay, so… how do we calm him down?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea." Karin said not knowing what to do. Sakura slapped her forehead. Dammit Sasuke, if you're gonna tell her something like that, tell her how to stop it!

"Well if it runs on hatred, we can't let the boys fight him. It will only make him stronger." Sakura said worriedly.

"I know that. My best guess would be to try and seal him and wait till he calms down." Karin said.

"Does Sasuke have anymore sealing scrolls in his backpack?" Sakura asked

"Let's go find out." Karin replied. The two started to head back to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke just stared into the dark icy abyss. He had tried wandering around but he couldn't tell if he was moving or not because everything looked alike. He even tried turning off his Susanoo but it didn't work; so now he just sat there in the darkness. His thoughts began wandering to his team Taka and then to Sakura. He wondered if they were okay. His Susanoo had only ever taken over once before but it had only lasted five minutes and he hadn't been nearly as angry. Last time though he was still conscious while it had taken over; he could still hear, see, feel, and smell everything around him, but this time was different and he knew he had to get back in control. He could feel himself grow weary and soon found himself in the familiar heavenly surroundings. He looked over and saw Sasura was sitting next to him, but she was almost completely transparent.

"It's me isn't it; even if Sakura had been raped the two of us would've still had you two. But since I saved her and went berserk, now you two are fading." Sasuke said in his usual emotionless tone. Sasura nodded her head and looked up to him weakly.

"Do you regret it?" she asked in a thin raspy voice as she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Not in the slightest; I'll make sure you and your sister will still be born." he said picking her up and placing her in his lap. He held her against him and lightly ran his hand through her hair.

"I remember you always did this when I was scared and it would always calm me down." Sasura said as she curled up against Sasuke. "Thanks daddy." she said as she hugged him.

Sasuke saw a flicker of movement to his right; looking over, he recognized his pink-haired daughter that he had seen in a previous dream. "Izumi." he said as she nodded. He noticed that she wasn't fading as much as Sasura was.

She must've known what he was thinking because she said, "I'm stronger than Sasura, and was born second, so I'm not fading as fast." She sat down next to Sasuke and leaned her head against his ribs since her head couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"I could release your Susanoo, but I don't have enough chakra." Izumi said weakly.

"I guess it's up to Sakura then." Sasuke said; putting his arm around Izumi and pulling her closer.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha fortress

"Summoning Hawk Scroll, no… Sample of Ameratsu, useful, but no… Advanced Transformation Jutsu, no. Dammit! There are no sealing scrolls in here." Karin said as she tossed the last scroll out of Sasuke's bag.

"Maybe Sasuke hid some scrolls in the fortress? It was used for war after all." Sakura suggested.

"That's… actually… brilliant Pinky. Okay, I'll check in the Weapons Room, I didn't see any scrolls in their but maybe there's a secret room or something. You search in Sasuke's room." Karin ordered. Sakura rolled her eyes. Not the first time that she came up with a brilliant plan. She didn't have to make it sound like such a miracle.

"Fine, but quit calling me Pinky, you have pink hair too you know." Sakura said as she raced off to his room. Sakura reached the doors and threw them open; she checked in all the drawers in the room and only found a few senbon needles. Next she checked in the closet but found only a few sets of Sasuke's clothes and a spare backpack. "Dammit!" she shouted as she slammed her fist into the wall; the wall cracked under the force and collapsed revealing a secret door in the wall. Sakura opened the door slowly but nearly gagged at the stench coming from within. She used her sleeve to cover her nose as she walked into the dimly lit room. "Jackpot!" Sakura cheered as she saw the room was lined with weapons; including an entire wall full of scrolls. She ran off to go get Karin to help her sort through the scrolls.

She exited the room and ran down the hallway, she was passing by the front door when she was thrown up into the air and could feel shards of rock and wood all around her. She landed on the second floor and the landing knocked the air from her lungs. She looked down and saw Sasuke had finally blown through the door and was standing in the smoldering entrance glaring at the members of Sakura's makeshift squad and Taka ready for a fight. Sakura screamed at them to stop when they all lunged at Sasuke simultaneously; in the blink of an eye all of them were knocked to the floor and it looked like Sasuke hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Sakura did you hear that *Umph*" Karin asked as she ran down the hallway and collided with Sakura as both of them fell to the floor. Sakura clamped her hand over Karin's mouth and pointed down to Sasuke and Karin quit struggling.

"I found some scrolls, but we have to be quiet. If he finds us… we're dead." Sakura whispered in Karin's ear. She was beginning to feel nervous at the situation.

Karin and Sakura silently crawled along the hallway, staying as far away from the balcony as they could. Sakura once strayed too far and caught a glimpse of downstairs. Sasuke had just left the teams alone and was searching through the house for something and Sakura just hoped it wasn't them. Sakura heard a whistling sound and pulled Karin into a corner; not even daring to breathe. Sasuke passed by them and they continued to the room. After what seemed like an eternity they finally made it to the room and ducked into the closet; closing the door behind them just to be safe. Karin and Sakura began frantically looking through the scrolls.

"Found it!" Karin cheered holding up a scroll with a golden casing and wave symbols adorning it.

"Quiet!" Sakura said in a low yet stern voice. Did Karin not get that their lives were in danger right now?

"Oh… sorry." Karin said still holding her arms up in celebration. "Now all we have to do is find Sasuke and use this on him." Karin said pulling the scroll out off its casing and reading it. "Uh-oh." Karin said reading it.

"Uh-oh, what uh-oh, don't say uh-oh." Sakura said worriedly.

"This is a Melee Range Scroll, or in other words, one of us has to touch him while using this to seal him." Karin said with fear in her voice. God she hated those types of scrolls in those types of situations.

"I've got an idea." Sakura said taking a blank scroll and a paint brush and copying the symbols off the sealing scroll. "There, now we both have one. We should split up and both try to seal Sasuke." Sakura said proud of her idea. _"That's one more for me."_ she thought with pride.

"Okay, good idea Pinky." Karin said picking up her scroll and rushing out of the room.

"My name's not Pinky its Sakura." Sakura said as she ran out of the room to search for Sasuke.

Sasuke sat holding both of his daughters telling them stories of his time in the Leaf Village trying to comfort them. "Hahahaha! So your first kiss was with Naruto?" Izumi laughed out so hard it made her sides hurt.

"It was an accident, it doesn't count." Sasuke retorted. He knew he shouldn't have told them that.

"Tell us more stories of you and mommy." Sasura said weakly while still clinging to the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"Okay." he said in a soothing voice as he continued stroking her long raven hair. "When I lived in the Leaf Village, I was very handsome looking for my age." Sasuke started not gloating but just telling the truth. "Almost every girl in the village had a crush on me and I found it very annoying-"

"Why was having a lot of girls like you annoying?" Sasura interrupted him.

"Because they swarmed me everywhere I went and I never had time to myself." Sasuke answered then continued with the story "And your mother was also one of them. Me, Naruto, and Sakura were all put into the same squad and all of the other girls became jealous of her-" Sasuke was interrupted as a pair of demonic black eyes appeared in front of them making Sasura shiver in his arms.

_"I don't like trespassers."_the eyes said in a demonic voice making Sasura shiver even more.

"Let my daddy go!" Izumi shouted at the eyes stomping her foot on the ground and putting her hands on her hips reminding Sasuke of Sakura.

_"Nobody commands me wretched brat."_a large pair of clawed hands appeared and grabbed Izumi. Izumi's body was surrounded in a red aura as she screamed in pain. Sasuke became enraged and reached to his side, his sword suddenly appeared in his hands and he rushed forwards burying his sword in one of the eyes causing the demon to howl in pain. The hands released Izumi who fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Sorry daddy I can't hold tsukuyomi anymore." Izumi panted before the world collapsed around them returning Sasuke to the inky abyss of his prison.

Back inside the fortress

Sakura was searching through the kitchen looking for Sasuke. She turned and bumped into somebody and screamed.

"Ouch Pinky that was right in my ear," Karin complained as she stood up and brushed off the back of her shorts. "Have you found him yet?" Karin asked

"Nope, haven't even heard him and also, I noticed Hinata and the boy's bodies disappeared." Sakura said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't get it. We've searched the entire fortress and nothing." Karin said also with a puzzled look. Sakura suddenly got an idea.

"Sasuke said you had a Kekkei Genki for tracing people." She said. She watched as Karin's eyes widened; a victorious smirk now on her features.

"Yeah I almost forgot myself." Karin said as she formed hand seals. Karin searched for Sasuke's chakra but the evil chakra he was putting off clouded the entire fortress effectively blinding her. Her eyes flashed open and she shook her head 'No' at Sakura.

"Dammit!" Sakura said slamming her fist into the table shattering it like glass.

"Wow, you're stronger than you look Pinky." Karin said looking at awe at the remnants of the table.

"My name's not Pinky!" Sakura shouted in annoyance. "Its Sakura, say it with me, Sa-ku-ra." Sakura said sounding out each syllable.

"I prefer Pinky, it's easier to pronounce." Karin said making Sakura fume.

"You have pink hair too you know and pink eyes as well." Sakura said pointing it out like Karin didn't already know it.

"Yes but your hair is pinker than mine and my eyes and hair color is closer to light red than pink." Karin said just to annoy Sakura.

"You… are… hopeless." Sakura said with a pause between each word.

"I know, I think it's one of the best aspects about me." Karin said smiling. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"You… it… that… err… guhhhhh!" Sakura was so angry she couldn't even talk properly and she stomped off to get away from Karin.

"Wait up Pinky!" Karin called as she followed her smiling evilly at how easy it was to anger her.

* * *

><p>At the Akatsuki base<p>

Ino flexed her puppet body slightly; it felt like she was moving her old body and made her feel slightly better. Sasori allowed her to move around for about half an hour each day before he would seal her in the dark room again. Ino rubbed her arm and she could actually feel it.

"How did you make it so realistic?" Ino asked and her voice sounded like her old body's. She almost felt normal again; almost.

"That puppet was a human puppet. I modified it to look like your old body. It has all the human senses in it; sight, sound, smell, hearing, and taste. And it feels like a normal human." Sasori said while tinkering with a broken puppet on his worktable.

Ino watched at how much Sasori seemed to care for all of his puppets like they were his children. Her mind then flashed back to her meeting with Sasuke days before. He had said that this was part of his master plan to use Ino's body and make it into a puppet. So Sasori had been under orders to do that yet he allowed Ino to live on by giving her a puppet body. Ino could tell that even though Sasori was part of Akatsuki he was at least a little kind.

"Ummm… Sasori… why does Sasuke want my body to be turned into a puppet?" Ino asked shakily hoping she wouldn't anger him with her question. Sasori flashed a confused look to Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke defected from Akatsuki weeks ago. The leader of Akatsuki is the one who ordered it." he said looking at her. "How did you even know I didn't take you just because I wanted a Yamanaka puppet?" he asked.

"Back when I was trapped in your body, Sasuke appeared and told me it was part of his master plan to do this." Ino answered him. Sasori looked so shocked from her answer Ino thought he might pass out.

"Come with me." Sasori said grabbing her arm and pulling her through the cave until he came to a large door and opened it. In the room a man with a red swirled mask who sat around a table talking to a bigger version of those clones she had been fighting in the war.

The man in the mask looked up to the two. "Sasori, do you need something?" he asked. Sasori pushed Ino forward slightly.

"Tell him everything you told me." he whispered in her ear. She shivered at the cold feeling she got from it.

Tobi sat silently listening to every word Ino said until she was finished. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. We've already moved locations once; there is no way he can find us." Tobi said calmly.

"But Tobi I really think-" Sasori started.

"I don't care what you think Sasori, I am your leader and you will listen to me; now leave!" Tobi shouted. Sasori lingered in the doorway for a few more seconds before he grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her back to his workshop angrily.

Back in the room, White-Zetsu leaned over and whispered into Tobi's ear, "Why don't we tell him the plan? I think he can be trusted." He said.

"No, he is merely a pawn, only you can be trusted my creation. I think he knows too much already; if he finds out anymore… we may have to silence him." Tobi whispered back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Uchiha fortress<p>

Sakura was sprawled across Sasuke's bed while Karin was brushing her hair in the bathroom. They had completely given up searching for Sasuke and were now just waiting for any signs of him. Karin finished combing her hair and closed the bathroom door to get a shower.

"You're really going to get a shower? What if Sasuke comes and rapes you or something?" Sakura called out.

"If he was going to do, it he would've done it by now." Karin called back and stripped down and got into the shower closing the curtain and turning the water on. "Eeeek c-c-cold." Karin shivered as the freezing water covered her body made goose-bumps cover her from head to toe. She heard Sakura laughed from within the room. The water heated up and allowed Karin's muscles to relax and all the grime washed away from her body. She grabbed a sponge from the wall and poured some coconut body wash in it and rubbed it slightly before rubbing it all over her body. Karin felt slightly lonely; she was used to having Suigetsu with her all the time, but now he was gone… she wasn't even sure if he was still even alive. The thought made tears sting at the corners of her eyes. She began to sob quietly to herself and let the tears stream down her face. "Please be alive you idiot." she said quietly to herself. She finished washing herself grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom. "Your turn Pinky." Karin said as she exited the room to go grab a pair of clothes from her room. After Karin got into her room, she closed the door behind her, sat down on her bed, and screamed into her pillow as loud as she could. She didn't know how long she sat there screaming but she was startled by Sakura's voice.

"You ok Karin?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Karin said wiping the tears from her eyes. Sakura sat down next to Karin and pulled her into a hug; surprising her.

"I'm sure he's fine. If he can put up with you than nothing Sasuke could possibly do will hurt him." Sakura said receiving a laugh from Karin.

"You're pretty good at comforting people Pinky." Karin smiled up at Sakura then broke the hug.

"Glad I could help." Sakura said as she gave Karin a big smile.

Karin felt… weird. She felt… alone and this girl, Sakura, was the only comfort that she had at the moment. But the type of comfort that she needed wasn't a hug. She needed a different source of comfort. But she doubted that this pink-haired girl could give that to her, but then again… how was she gonna know if she didn't try?

She turned around and grabbed Sakura, pulling her on top of her and shocking the kunoichi. She stared into Sakura's eyes. She saw something in them, Sakura could see a… longing a… wanting in Karin's eyes. She seemed lost, like a puppy. Karin then raised her head and kissed Sakura on the neck, earning a gasp from her.

"What… are you doing?" Sakura squeaked out.

"What's the matter, you never experimented with a girl?" Karin asked.

"Well," Sakura blushed. "Once with Ino at the village but…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Karin practically began attacking her neck after hearing her answer. Sakura clutched onto the material of Karin's shirt as she kissed over her pulse point. "Karin… stop." She breathed out.

Karin didn't answer her. Instead the girl –sexually frustrated and all- turned them on the bed. Sakura gasped out as she felt Karin lead a trail of kisses from her neck to the junction in between her breasts. Karin stopped and placed her hand on Sakura's shirt. She began to raise it and saw that she wore a bra, no bindings. She smirked as she pressed her lips down on one of the nipples covered by the bra and Sakura let out a small squeak. She ran her tongue along the bud, creating a new sensation that Sakura never got a chance to become familiar with.

"K-karin…" Sakura said. She winced when she felt Karin bite down a little. "Karin!" She nearly screamed out when she felt the girl's hand on her warm spot.

Karin chuckled. "Calm down Pinky." She said. She had managed to slip her hand in Sakura's shorts a little after she bit down. "It's just an experiment." She said, trying to reassure her. She moved her fingers in a little bit deeper. She watched as Sakura's head dropped back down to the pillow, she began to bite her lip and her color became as pink as her hair.

Sakura breathed in… hard. She and Ino hadn't done that… they only kissed a little and touched each other… through their clothes. But not… under. She turned her head to the side and bit down harder on her lip as Karin went deeper. She blushed harder when she felt Karin's lips on her own. It was strange to kiss her but… she just let it happen. Maybe this was what she needed? To calm down by doing this… maybe…

"Ouch!" she screamed. Immediately she pulled away from Karin. The girl's finger left her and she looked at her confused.

"Pink what's-"

"Stop okay… just… stop." She was shaking. That had… hurt. It had hurt so much and… reminded her of what had almost happened that caused Sasuke to be that way. She wasn't gonna do this with Karin… it might accept Sasuke even more and… what would Izumi and Sasura say if they were watching her?

Karin looked at Sakura. She turned her head away from her and slowly sat back down on the bed. Sakura also pulled down her shirt and started to lay back down on the bed. Her heart was racing… her mind was going too fast… she felt… scared.

"Okay then Pinky… I… I won't do it then." Karin said as she slowly started to get comfortable on Sasuke's bed as well. She didn't know that Sakura was a virgin. She hadn't meant to push on it that hard. Forgetting it, she pulled the blanket over her body. Slowly, she started to fall asleep.

Karin and Sakura were both sleeping on opposite ends of Sasuke's bed. Both were too scared to sleep alone but they still wanted to be as far away from each other as possible. They both had their sealing scrolls right next to them in case Sasuke showed up at night. Karin suddenly woke up at the sound of a loud bang. She walked over to the door sleepily and moved aside a scroll next to it. Sakura and Karin were both a little paranoid on their own but put together they were insanely paranoid. Karin looked around the room at the scrolls and weapons littering the floors and walls. Sakura had even insisted on placing paper bombs on the floor right in front of the door; but Karin drew the line at trapping the bathroom.

She slowly opened the door to see out, she then saw the source of the sound, a tree branch hitting against a large window. She sighed and walked back to bed carefully stepping over the tripwires and then wrapped the covers around herself and let sleep claim her again. Sakura was having a dream about her and Sasuke getting married and smiled sheepishly in her sleep. The dream suddenly shifted until she was sitting in the same heavenly scenery; she saw Izumi sitting in front of her crying her eyes out. She looked up to Sakura through tear filled eyes.

"Sasura's gone." she squeaked out receiving a gasp from Sakura. "Daddy promised he would save both of us…" Izumi paused and sobbed "But then something came and took daddy and after that, Sasura faded even more until…" Izumi didn't finish her sentence as more sobs rocked her body. Sakura walked over to Izumi and hugged her.

"It's okay, that doesn't mean she's gone forever. I'm sure we just have to change Sasuke back to normal then the future will change and Sasura will come back." She said softly into her ear. She kept her own sobs choked back in her throat.

"Are… are you sure?" Izumi had a small glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yes… I'm sure." Sakura reassured her.

"O-okay… Have you figured out how to get him back to normal?" Izumi asked looking up at Sakura.

"Yes, well… sort of… we're going to use a sealing jutsu on him and hope it calms him down." Sakura said just realizing how unsure the plan sounded.

"It sounds like it could work." Izumi said thinking about it. "But how are you going to get close enough to seal him?" Izumi asked with a worried look on her face.

"That's the tricky part; we're going to have to get right up to him and use the sealing scroll." Sakura said explaining to Izumi.

"That sounds really dangerous." Izumi said worriedly.

"It is… but we don't have any other choice." Sakura said softly as she held onto her daughter tightly. She was so scared of losing her too.

"Okay, but be careful mommy." Izumi said giving Sakura one last big hug before releasing her from the genjutsu.

Sakura bolted up in bed; she could feel Sasuke's evil chakra pouring in from outside the bedroom door. She picked up her sealing scroll and looked over; Karin was getting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Do you feel that Pinky? Karin asked now fully awake and aware.

"Yeah, we better check it out." Sakura said as she got out of bed and carefully avoided the booby-trap making her way over to the door. They both slowly opened the door, nothing. They crept out of the room slowly and peered over the balcony and saw Sasuke was standing at the entrance looking around for something. "We need to go grab the scrolls." Sakura said in a hushed tone

"These scrolls?" the two girls look behind them and saw Sasuke holding both sealing scrolls in his hand smiling down at the two of them evilly. "This should be fun." he said while running his tongue over his now pointy fangs; making the two's heart beats stop in less than flattery ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello folks, Chibi here. I know that this isn't one of my stories, but I do beta-ready it and justen is currently vacationing and is unable to type. So, for this chapter only, I will write it. He already laid out for me everything he wanted and using that format, I will create this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Neither justen nor I own **_**Naruto**_**. But, the plot is his, Sasura is mine and we both own half of Izumi.**

**Here you go!**

Sakura and Karin watched as Sasuke took slow and menacing steps. Sakura looked at Karin, then back at Sasuke. The sneer on his face frightened her to no end. She gulped down and locked her eyes on the scrolls. She needed to find a way to get to them and seal him up. But it would be dangerous; and if she dared to try to speak to Karin about it, it wouldn't work because he would easily hear them. How could she get out of this mess?

"_Think Sakura, think." _She said to herself in her mind._"You need to find a way to get to those scrolls. Think, think!" _she kept repeating in her mind.

Sasuke looked at both females as if they were his prey. His gaze switched from Karin –who looked dead-white- to Sakura who had a scared and yet concentrated look on her face. They both seemed to be totally enveloped in whatever things were running through their heads.

He smirked at this. He could easily trap the both of them. Then kill them off; all of them, at the same time. He had already managed to trap the others as well, and they were all currently still gargling for breath at their trauma as the nightmare continued in their minds. He smirked and showed them his fangs. He clutched onto the scrolls tighter and locked eyes with Karin first –considering as how she still couldn't look away from him. His Sharingan turned on and using his right eye, he trapped her. Her eyes immediately widened and she fell to the ground.

"Karin!" Sakura screamed. She looked down at the unconscious girl before looking back up at him. "What did you do to her Sasuke?" she screamed at him angrily. He made eye contact with her and her irises widened as well as he too, captured her. She fell with a loud_thud_.

Sakura's eyes slowly started to open. She groaned as she raised her head from the ground. She looked down at it. It wasn't the one of the balcony in the Uchiha Fortress, no, this one was different. This one was pure black but… heavy. She raised her body higher and looked down in shock as she saw that there was black all over her stomach and legs. This liquid… it was almost like mud… or… cement.

She got up higher and touched the side of her face. She looked at her hand. It was covered in the muddy liquid as well and she couldn't tell if her face was covered in it too. She stood up and looked around. Black… nothing but pure darkness all around her.

She started to move, looking –she wasn't sure how she was able to see in the darkness, but she was. She wasn't sure for what, but she was looking for something. Suddenly she spotted something in the distance. It was… red… almost-

"Karin!" she yelled as the girl came into a clearer view. She quickly ran over to her. Karin's head was in the water, fully submerged in the dark liquid. She stopped and fell down to her knees as she turned the body over. Karin's face was all black. She started to shake her. "Karin! Karin wake up!" she yelled. She slapped the side on her face as she continued to try and shake the girl awake. "Karin wake up! Don't you dare die on me!" she slapped Karin across the face again and pounded on her chest.

Karin gargled up black as air slowly filled her lungs. She coughed up some of the liquid and then slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at Sakura. "Pinky," she said a little weakly. "Where… where are we?" she asked as she slowly sat up with Sakura's help.

"I'm not sure." Sakura responded._"But I have a pretty good clue." _she thought. She knew that they were trapped in a Genjutsu, but it seemed unbreakable. She had recently stopped her flow of chakra as she was running, but she was still inside. She helped Karin to her feet just as the water around them began to ripple.

"What's going on?" Karin asked. The ripples grew, coming from a certain area a few feet away from them. Sakura held onto Karin tightly as something began to emerge from the water. Both their hearts stopped.

Sasuke's grotesque form appeared from the water; his Susanoo still taking great control over his body. He looked down at them. His form had grown twenty-times larger than normal. They seemed like meek ants at his over-towering height.

Without giving any hints of his movements, he quickly attacked them with a large Chidori. They were unable to avoid it as it came out of nowhere and was too large to run from. Their shrieks filled his ears but he took nothing from it. They were both down once again, in the murky waters of the world, and the smell of blood filled his nose.

Sakura groaned in agony. That Chidori felt like it had sliced through every single organ in her body. She looked down at her black stomach. It was now leaking red and the pain was so intense. She heard a small dripping sound. She shakily raised her hand as she felt her forehead. Once she pulled it back and brought it close to her face, she saw the gruesome results of the attack. Her hand was now completely painted with her own blood. She tried to heal it, but she had no strength. She slowly turned her head a little to look at Karin. She seemed to be moving, but not that much. Then she looked at Sasuke; her eyes widened.

His enormous Katana was now in his hand. The blade was pointed directly at them. The space between Sakura and Karin wasn't large enough for it to take two strikes to hit them. With one mighty swing, he slashed right through the middle of their bodies. Their screams finally silenced.

He looked at the unconscious girls on the ground. They were panting heavily and seemed to be hyperventilating as well. He hated to have cut his illusion short, but he had run out of chakra to hold it. Using it on those others had taken up more than he had left; and combining both Sakura and Karin's at the same time used up twice as much. He had none left. He needed to recuperate.

Shoving the scrolls into the pockets of the pants he still managed to wear, he thought of a place to hide. He couldn't fly off to the woods, he had no chakra. But where he needed to be has to be dark and no one would be able to find him.

"_The basement." _He thought with a smirk of satisfaction. Tucking in the wings, he started to run off towards the darkest place in the Uchiha Fortress. Hopefully he'll find enough time to generate more chakra before he comes back to finish the job.

Sakura gasped wildly as the world finally came into view. She coughed as she desperately tried to get some air while at the same time clutching her stomach. She had felt the pain. The pain of the Chidori and the blade slicing through her stomach… she felt it. And it was large.

She gasped more and then closed her mouth and started to breathe in through her nose as she stared up at the night sky. Now she knew perfectly well which Genjutsu Sasuke had put both her and Karin in. She had heard of the Tsukuyomi, and saw a glimpse of what it did to a person from the time when Itachi had used it on Kakashi. She just hoped that hers wasn't that bad.

She rolled over on her stomach and watched as Karin, too, tried to calm herself down. The girl gulped and then looked at her. Her face was pale and sweat was visible on her forehead.

"Oh… my… god," Karin gasped as she started to roll over and get on her knees. "I… I can't…" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I… I know." Sakura started as she clutched onto the balcony for support. Her legs were wobbly. "But we… we can't stay on that for long. We… have to track him down and," she paused to take another gasp of air. "Get the scrolls back and use them on him." she managed to finish. She looked at Karin as she as well clutched onto the balcony railing and breathed heavily. "Can you… can you track him down Karin?" she asked.

"I," Karin took in more deep breaths and used a hand to push her locks away from her eyes as she got a clearer view of Sakura. "I think so… give me a sec." she stated. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She focused intently on Sasuke's chakra pattern. "He's in the basement." She said as she opened her eyes and looked at Sakura.

"Alright," she said with more confidence. She had managed to catch her breathing and regain some of her strength back. "Let's go." she said as she let go of the railing. Karin did so as well and began to run out of the balcony; in the direction of the chakra pattern. She followed behind, completely relying on the red-head to guide her through the maze that was the Uchiha Fortress.

They both tip-toed slowly through the dark cresses of the basement. It was very large and… dark. Sasuke was down there with them, and they didn't want to give away their position by using what little chakra they had left to light the place. She held Karin's hand as Karin used her jutsu to guide them in the direction of where Sasuke was.

"He's close." Karin whispered to her. She gulped down her saliva. In the darkness, just a few feet away, she could see his outline in the dark. He was huddled up in a corner.

Sakura too saw it. Their steps became even more silent as they approached him. She still couldn't believe that all of this was happening. It all seemed like a nightmare to her, a really bad nightmare. She wished that she could just wake up from it and find Sasuke sleeping in the bed right at her side. But no… it was all terribly, terribly real.

Sasuke felt them. He felt their chakra patterns approaching him before they even came down into the basement. He stayed still, as if he hadn't noticed their presence. Then when they were close enough, he opened his eyes, and lunged at them both. He landed a few feet away from where he had been before. He hadn't managed to catch them though, they had avoided his attack. He looked at their two forms in the dark.

"Get him!" he heard Karin shout.

They both got up quickly and advanced towards him. They didn't fear him anymore. It was two dark for him to make eye contact and put them under the Tsukuyomi, and they knew that all they had to do is manage to grab at least one of the scrolls, place it to any part of his body and that'll take him down.

Sakura ran towards him with a ready chakra-filled fist. She locked on his outline in the dark and brought her fist forward as she tried to make any sort of contact. He moved away too quickly and her fist slammed into the wall of the basement. She quickly pulled it out and then faced towards him again. He was battling Karin.

"_Perfect," _She thought as she watched him be distracted by her. He seemed completely unaware that she was a part of the battle as well._"Now's my chance to get the scrolls." _She started running towards him, aiming for any area that he might have hidden the scrolls.

Karin dodged one of his punches and tried to deliver a quick kick to his side. He avoided it and came at her with another fist. This time it made contact with her stomach and she was thrown back into the wall by the force of it. She groaned as her head slammed against the concrete. Sensing his chakra coming closer to her, she leaped out of the way before he could deliver a fateful slash to her body with one of his clawed hands. That would have surely been her downfall.

She stood up as he was getting ready for another attack and went towards him. She ignored the throbbing pain all over her body. Her adrenaline filled her as she chucked a fist towards his face but was stunned silent when he caught her wrist and hung her in mid-air.

"Release me Sasuke!" She yelled. She struggled in his grip and screamed in pain as she felt one of the bones in her wrist crack due to how hard he was holding her.

Sasuke quickly flung his free arm behind him and managed to hit Sakura, causing her to go flying in the wall. He would've almost forgotten about her had he not managed to catch Karin so quickly. He then threw the red-head in the direction of Sakura as well and heard the sound of her body landing harshly on the floor. He then made his way over to the girls. He was still low on chakra and couldn't afford to use it. He'd have to find another way to beat them.

Sakura coughed up blood. She could tell that her spine was fractured due to the hard impact of her back against the wall. Karin, was probably worst than she was. She looked up at Sasuke's face. He looked down at her with Sharingan-red eyes. She looked away and then –fueled by adrenaline- she leaped at him.

She caught him by the waist and that's when she felt it.

"_The scrolls!" _she screamed in her mind. They were in his pockets. He thrashed violently and tried to pry her off of him. But she would have none of it. She placed her hand on one of the scrolls and then finally let herself get thrown off. She slammed onto a beam that held that stature of the basement up.

She gripped the scroll tightly as she took in a few deep breaths. She sensed him nearing her. With both hands, she unraveled the scroll in the dark, and held it up over her body.

"_Sasuke, this is for your own good." _She thought as she awaited his possible impact.

She felt a tug as his body hit the scroll. She looked up at him. He was looking down and then their eyes met. His eyes flared as he let out a cry of pain as the scroll activated against his body. She looked away, but then opened her eyes again as she heard his body fall against the ground.

"P-pinky… a-are you… alive?" she heard Karin ask. The lights in the basement turned on as Karin flicked the light-switch. Both girls looked at each other and then at the unconscious body lying on the floor. "You did it." she said breathlessly.

"Almost." Sakura said. She shakily stood up as well and looked down at Sasuke. His shirt was torn and parts of him were bloody, but he was still taken over by the Susanoo. She looked around and then caught an unforgettable sight. "The others!" She yelled.

She jumped over Sasuke as she ran towards the pile of bodies lying on the floor near a corner of the basement. She crouched down near them. They were all wheezing and their faces were white. There were wounds all over them. Karin came over to her.

"We have to heal them." she said. Karin nodded her head, and together –but still keeping their eyes on Sasuke for any changes- they both started to heal the group of people with what little chakra they had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Base<strong>

Ino sat alone in Sasori's Workshop. Sasori had left a while ago and she was free to roam about the place. She stood and walked over to an area that seemed to be a vent. She could hear voices. And as they got louder, they got clearer.

"But he lied to us, he should be dead!" she heard Sasori yell.

"I have plans Sasori, don't argue with me!" she recognized that voice as that of that Akatsuki leader; Tobi, Sasori had called him.

"Plans, what plans? That's all you say, that you have plans for the guy, but tell me, when are these mentioned plans gonna actually start?" Sasori yelled. "And besides, how do we know that we can even trust him?" Sasori yelled in anger.

"I am your leader Sasori and you will do as I say, now shut up!" Tobi yelled. There was silence for a while. "Now, I want you to listen very closely as to what I have to say, because I will not repeat myself!" the man yelled. There was another pause and a clearing of throats. There was talking, but she couldn't understand.

She needed to know what they were talking about. Looking around the room, she found a wooden bench and quickly ran to it and grabbed it. She then placed it under the vent and stood up on it. Now she could hear what they said.

"Kill the girl that you have captured, she is of no use to us anyways." Her eyes widened. He wanted her dead!

"But-" Sasori started. He seemed to have been confused as to why that Tobi guy suddenly wanted her dead. She was confused as well. Wasn't she captured and being kept prisoner for a reason?

"Kill the girl Sasori. I know that you have her as a puppet, and that your puppets are important to you, but I want her dead, and I want her dead now." the man said. The fear started to overcome her puppet body. "Although, looking at your hesitant state, I will give you a choice; you either kill her, or be executed. You have three days to give me my answer. Now, go."

She got off the bench, not being able to listen any longer. Her body shook with fear. Her eyes were wide as she came to a devastating realization.

"_Oh my god, I'm gonna be murdered!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Fortress; Several hours later<strong>

The others were recovering. They had managed to heal the severe wounds. But it would be hours before they'd regain full health and wake up. Sakura and Karin had propped them up against a wall. They both now stood over Sasuke's still unconscious form. No changes had happened; he was the same.

"I don't get it, why hasn't he returned to normal?" Sakura asked with worry as she looked down at him. She had bandages over certain areas of her body just like Karin. They had recently recovered most of their strength due to two soldier pills that she had left. Although she was a little fatigued, and so was Karin, they knew that it was their job to make sure that the others turned out fine and to check on Sasuke.

"Hm, there has to be a way to change him back, forcefully if necessary." Karin said. She momentarily looked back at the others. She caught sight of Naruto, who was sleeping soundly with his head against the wall. Then it came to her. "What if we sealed his Susanoo into his body like a tailed beast, like your friend over there?" she said as she motioned with her thumb in Naruto's direction.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then back at Karin. Was she insane? There is no way that they could possibly do that by themselves. It took all of Naruto's father's strength just to seal the Nine-Tails within his son; and he had a lot of strength and look where he is now… dead. She wouldn't dare imagine what would happen to her and Karin if they tried.

"Karin, don't be stupid, we could, no,_will _literally die trying." She said.

"Then how else do you think we change Sasuke back to his normal self?" Karin asked as she stared into Sakura's green eyes. "Do you suppose we just wait for him to wake up and see? If we do that, we might die trying to fight him off again. I mean, look at everything he did to us Pinky. All the pain he's caused us so far." Karin motioned to one of her deep wounds; her bandaged stomach, where Sasuke had punched her. "Sealing that Susanoo inside him is the best thing we can do." she finished.

Sakura thought about it for a while. She momentarily looked down at her own wounds. She even felt the bandages under her night shirt. She had cracked a piece of her spine when he hit her and she flew into the wall. Luckily it wasn't serious enough to leave her immobilized, but it would take almost a month's time to fully heal.

Maybe Karin was right? Maybe that was the only and best thing to do? But the possibilities of them succeeding and actually escaping it with their lives were so low. But then again, if they didn't try it and Sasuke woke up, they would all die and who knew what havoc he would wreak if he was set loose? And then there was both Sasura and Izumi's lives hanging in on this… she sighed. There was only one thing to do.

"Fine Karin, we'll seal it within him. But we have to do this very carefully so we can live. Alright?" Sakura said.

"Of course Pinky, I have no intentions of dying yet." Karin responded. Sakura held back the glare that wanted to form when Karin called her by the nickname. She'll eventually have to think of one for her as well.

"Okay, let's start." She said.

It took them a while, but they had managed to make all the necessary preparations to seal the Susanoo inside Sasuke. It was a bit longer than necessary because they had to check on the current state of the others as well as their own. Fatigue was slowly eating away at their bodies as the soldier pills wore off little by little and they wanted to rest, but knew that they couldn't until they were sure that everything was okay.

They looked at Sasuke, then at each other. They then began forming the Sealing Jutsu. Sakura couldn't help but think that it would've been a little better if Naruto was the one doing this. It did originate from his clan after all; hence his father. But she knew that she couldn't put him in that type of risk. If she were to die doing this, then hopefully Sasuke would find another suitable for him and have kids with her. Sasura and Izumi could still be born. They might not look or act the same, but at least they would be born. And at the moment, that's truly what she wants.

"Focus Pinky!" she heard Karin scream from the other side of Sasuke's body. She snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. She concentrated even more, closing her eyes as they continued to perform the jutsu.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke on the ground. He… he had changed back! Joy filled her at the fact that not only was Sasuke back to normal but both she and Karin were still alive! They had done it!

"Oh my god, we actually did it." she said in disbelief. She released her hands from the sign that she kept the entire time during the Sealing Jutsu and she fell to the ground on her knees. Her chakra supply was depleted and she really had little energy to stand or move.

"I told you we could do it Pinky." She heard Karin say. She looked over at the red head who pulled her hair back before it fell once again to frame her face. Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Sakura heard a groan as she changed the bandages on Naruto's arm. Her eyes quickly darted to Sasuke. She watched as he moved and then, finding a new burst of energy –she hadn't slept in nearly twenty-four full hours-, she quickly made her way over to him.

"Sasuke wake up, can you hear me, wake up." she said as she began to shake him like she had done to Karin. Only this time, she didn't slap him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her pink hair was tousled and going in all directions. Her lips weren't as pink as before but a little cracked. She had scars and bandages nearly all over her. What had happened?

"Urgh, Sakura," he said. "Wh-what… happened?" he asked. He tried to sit up and she aided him.

"You're Susanoo took over you." She explained. "It caused you to go wild and we had managed to use a scroll on you that made you unconscious for several hours." She momentarily paused to let him take in the surroundings. "After a while, Karin and I saw that you still hadn't changed back so we sealed your Susanoo within you and it changed you back." She said.

He momentarily froze. He turned his head to look at her. "You… what?" he asked with almost venom in his voice.

She tried hard not to flinch at his harsh tone. "We sealed your Susanoo inside you so that it can't take over you again like it had done before Sasuke." She said this time. She watched as an angry expression grew on his face and he slammed his hand into the ground before standing up.

"I can't believe you Sakura; you practically got rid of my Susanoo." Anger filled him at the thought. Sakura watched in shock as he slowly started to change. Then he went back to normal as he regained control. "Forget this, I'm out of here." He said as he headed towards the stairs.

Sakura quickly got up from her place at the floor as she started to go after him. "Sasuke hold on, I'm sorry okay, but it was the only way to change you back! I'm sorry!" But it was too late; he was already gone from earshot. She stopped going up the stairs as she felt his chakra get farther and farther from her position. She held back the tears.

Sasuke smashed his hand into that of a tree in the woods near the fortress. It fell and he kicked one directly near the trunk and he watched as it practically shattered at the force he put into it. He had been so angry that he had stormed out of the fortress and decided to take it out on something. And the numerous trees in the woods soon became his target.

With raw anger, he picked up the very tree he had just moments ago kicked down and with all the strength he had, he began to twirl it as it smashed into other surrounding trees and brought them down as well. The crashes and boisterous sounds of trees falling hit his ears. He let go of the tree he was holding and it went flying into the air. He heard another loud crash and the shriek of birds and other wildlife that flew away at the sudden intrusion in the quiet night.

He stood where he was, panting heavily as he looked at the mess that he had created; nothing but fallen trees; the results of his anger. He fell to the ground, on his knees, and had his hands in his hair as he started to take in deep breaths. His eyelids started to get heavy out of nowhere, and before he knew it, he had passed out.

He was back in the little heaven that he was often in when Izumi used her Tsukuyomi and summoned him. He looked at his youngest daughter as he lay resting on one of the clouds. She had a bright and happy smile on her face. And he could only wonder why.

"Mommy did it daddy." She said. "Look." Then right next to her stood Sasura. She wasn't see-through and seemed to be back to normal.

"Sasura," he breathed out. "You're alright." He finished.

"Well of course I'm alright, mom managed to bring you back to yourself and now I'm okay." Sasura said with a hint of annoyance and yet she couldn't hide the happy smile on her face at the fact that she would still be born along with her sister.

Sasuke calmed down a little. His daughter was fine, everything was right again.

"But we have news for you." Sasura interrupted his thinking and brought down his mood. He looked at the girl. He knew it couldn't have lasted as long as he wanted it to. "Are you prepared?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm prepared for anything." He said. There was a silence between the two girls. They looked at each other and then Izumi was the one to step forward.

"Daddy, the reason that your Susanoo was awakened and took over you was because the Akatsuki sent Orochimaru to try and rape mommy on purpose. But they never planned on her and that girl Karin to seal it inside of you." She said. The world started to fade.

"Izumi!" Sasura exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really tired." She said. "Bye daddy, we'll see you again next time." she said. She released it.

Sasuke woke up. He looked at the debris around him and then he saw red. The Akatsuki had purposely tried to hurt Sakura just to get his Susanoo to take over him. They had tried to harm the very thing that might be important to him at the moment just for a stupid jutsu. He growled at this. Tobi had explaining to do.

He stood up, angry once again and this time, conjured up a Chidori and with a growl of frustration, he released it and it destroyed everything in its path. Leaving a new trail in the forest. He continued to do this, not able to control his anger any longer.

"_How dare they!"_he thought as he released another from his hand._"Those bastards! They tried to hurt Sakura for their own selfish reasons! Fuck them!" _he threw one more before finally gaining control. He looked around him. The trees were all gone. The area had been nearly completely cleared and the smell of ash hit his nose.

He couldn't believe how much damaged he had caused in a short period of time. Devastated, he started to head back in the direction of the fortress, but he had used up so much chakra and so much energy that he grew weak. He fell against the darkened ground and stared up at the stars before fatigue finally took him captive and he fell into unconsciousness.

Sakura wept into her arms. She had made Sasuke angry at her. She had caused him to shout at her and that hurt her. It hurt her that he had raised his voice at her when all she did was save him. But that didn't hurt as much as what he did after the fight. He had run away. It was just like the time he left Konoha, only this time, she wasn't left on a bench, unconscious; no, this time she was fully conscious and the shockwave she felt after she realized what he had done was far greater than anything else. It had hurt her that he ran away again; ran away from her.

"Don't cry Pinky, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Karin said as she tried to console Sakura. The girl's cries were getting to be annoying.

"Yeah, look, if you want, we'll go and look for him and bring him back here." Suigetsu said. He was among one of the first to have awaken. His injuries were minimal, but that was only because he was one of the last to suffer Sasuke's wrath.

Sakura momentarily stopped crying. "Really?" she asked as she looked at the silver-haired ninja.

"Of course, in fact, we'll go right now. Come on Jugo." Suigetsu said as he looked over at the last member of their team. Jugo came over to him. "We're gonna go look for Sasuke so she can stop crying." He said as he gestured towards Sakura who wiped her eyes away of the tears. "Karin, locate the asshole so we can get him back here quickly." He said.

"He's in the woods." Karin said after a few moments.

"There, see, he's super close. We'll be back with him in no time." Suigetsu said. Sakura sniffled again and she watched as the three members of Taka climbed up the steps that led upstairs and left to go find Sasuke. She momentarily smiled. They were nicer than she thought.

Taka had arrived at Sasuke's position within minutes. It wasn't that hard considering Karin used her jutsu and all of the burnt trees around them. They found him lying in ashes, his face towards the sky and his arms and legs sprawled out. If he was found in a different, more peaceful-looking area, one would think that he was just taking a nap. But since everything around him was completely wasted, they knew immediately that he had passed out from chakra use.

"Let's carry him back to the fortress," Karin said. "Jugo." She ordered. Jugo quickly picked Sasuke up and swung him over his shoulder. With the missing Uchiha found, they ran back to the fortress.

"You found him!" Sakura said as she ran up to them. They were at the entrance of the fortress that was still a little destroyed due to the fight that had gone on almost a day ago.

"Yeah, where do want him?" Jugo asked.

"In his bedroom, I'll take care of him there." Sakura said. She began to sprint towards the bedroom, Jugo following her and carrying Sasuke. She couldn't believe how little time it took them to find Sasuke this time. If only it had been that same was back when they were twelve. Then none of this ever would've happened.

Jugo laid Sasuke down on his bed once they reached the room. Sakura had gone into the bathroom for a few moments to grab some things that she would use to clean him up. Once she emerged from there with a cloth, bandages and a pale of water she set it down on the nightstand next to the bed and looked at Jugo.

"Thank you, for finding him and bringing him back here." She said nicely.

"No problem." He stated. Then he turned around and left the room; closing the door in his wake.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke. All he had were a few scrapes and scratches and a little bit of blood on his knuckles and the soles of his feet. They were all minor damages, easy to heal. Although until she got her chakra back, she would have to do this the old, traditional ways. Soaking the cloth in the water and then wringing it out a little, she began to wipe away at his face that was matted with sweat and dirt. She started to heal him with as much love and affection as she possibly could.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. He looked at his surroundings, he was in his room. But… how had he managed to get there?

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." He turned his head to the left side of the bed. There, sitting on a chair and with a soft smile on her face was Sakura. She looked better than before; she had obviously cleaned herself.

"Thanks," he said. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh before he continued. "Sakura, about earlier, I'm… sorry for the way I acted." He said. He had never apologized before and it was little hard to do.

"I understand Sasuke," she said as she slowly rose from the chair and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "You didn't mean it; you were just acting out of anger. I completely get it; and I accept your apology." she said. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He hadn't expected it but hated it a little when she pulled back too soon. "But please, just don't run away again." Her eyes were sad.

He nodded his head. "I promise." He said. This caused the smile to go back on her beautiful features. "I have something else to say." He said. She looked down at him curiously. He lifted himself higher on the bed and sat up and looked at her. "I saw Sasura… she wasn't disappearing anymore. She's fine now… thanks to you." He said.

Her face brightened up with delight and the next thing he knew, he felt her soft lips on his. He had been surprised at first, but soon he started to kiss her back. It felt so right to kiss her… it felt so natural to kiss her… it felt… so_good _to kiss her.

Sakura moaned into the kiss as Sasuke bit down on her lip and she opened her mouth, his tongue invading it. As he slowly pushed her down on the bed, she couldn't help but let out a moan at the feel. And then she subconsciously remembered a conversation that she and Karin had earlier.

"_He cares a lot about you." Karin said as she looked from Sasuke's unconscious body, to Sakura._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_In the fight, he seemed like he was hesitant to hurt you, me, not so much." she laughed lightly at this before continuing. "He didn't want to hurt you… and now it's clear to me…" she paused._

"_What's clear to you?" Sakura asked._

_Karin released a heavy sigh before she resumed talking. "He cares for you deeply Pinky. And now I know that we really have no future. But I don't care anymore," she turned her head to look at a groggy-looking Suigetsu. "I have Suigetsu now," she said dreamily. Then she looked back at Sakura. "So you can have Sasuke, and I promise, I won't do anything to ruin your relationship. You have my full support." She finished._

_Sakura stayed silent, letting Karin's words soak in. "Karin," she said softly. Then she smiled. "Thank you."_

Karin had given up on her attempts to claim Sasuke because she saw that the one he wanted was actually her. And while she had been a little skeptical at first, it was clear to her now, here, in his bedroom, with him and top and his knees snuggly in between her legs, he did care for her. And she cared for him.

"Sasuke," she breathed out as he started to suck on the skin of her neck. She had never let any guy do this to her. And she felt that it was only better if Sasuke had been the one to do so. He pushed his lower body onto hers. "Oh my god," she breathed out at the sensation. The heat pooling in her stomach was like a fire; growing and growing with desire.

"Sakura," he said as he started to raise the shirt that she had on. He ghosted his fingers over her skin as he got it higher and higher. Then he came in contact with bandages. He'd have to be more careful now so that he wouldn't hurt her.

He placed his hands under the shirt and grabbed one of her breasts. She gasped out at the feeling and began to whimper as he started to tease her; the heat growing more and more each second.

Sasuke could feel the blood rushing towards his member as he continued to fondle and kiss Sakura all over. He needed a way to get a tiny taste before he took her. So he pushed his hips against her and began to rock gently, directly over her core. He groaned as he felt just how turned on she was through the material of their thin sleeping pants. He watched as a blush crept over her cheeks and the way she bit down on her lip.

"Sasuke," she said. "S-sasuke wait… s-stop." She said. It was hard to do but he stopped all of his movements at her command. He breathed in heavily as he watched her do the same. The color still tainting her pale face. Then she opened her viridian green eyes that seemed a shade darker to him. "We… we can't… not yet at least." She said.

"I understand," he managed to voice out. "I'll wait." He told her. It was only fair since she understood his actions. He was just glad –and a little upset- that she told him now before they got too far. He removed his hands from under her shirt and then fell to the side of the bed beside her. He understood, but tell that to his throbbing member.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Base<strong>

Ino glanced up at Sasori from her position on his workbench of which she sat on. She had kept the fact that she overheard the conversation to herself. She had no clue what he would do if she told, and it scared her to think that he would use that as a motive to finish her off. She shook away her thoughts and listened to the_clanks _and other sounds of him working on another puppet.

Today he had let her move around for several hours instead of the usual half-hour that she would get. It frightened her because she believed that he was just doing that to give her a nice_final day _before he finished her off for good. She saw him move over a little closer to her and she flinched. He looked at her confused.

"_What's her problem?" _he thought. He then shrugged it off and went back to working on his puppet. It would be one of his greatest yet.

Ino adjusted herself on the bench. For the past hour or so, she had been trying to build up the courage to ask him something. She thought against it because of the whole killing thing but then she thought,

"_He's gonna kill me anyways. I might as well ask him now and suffer the punishment today so that I can rest peacefully three days ahead instead of being paranoid all the time." _with that in thought, she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Sa… Sasori?" She started weakly and Sasori nodded to let her know that he was listening. "Please don't kill me." she said as tears forced their way out of her eyes and onto her cheeks.

Sasori momentarily stopped his work. How did she know that he was supposed to kill her? He looked at her, she was balling in her hands, and he looked away but remained quiet. Then he sighed out and this caught her attention.

"I won't kill you, no matter what Tobi orders." He said. He stepped away from his work area and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He had to crouch down a little to do so and was now eye-level with her. She looked at him.

"Thank you." She said. Then she surprised him by leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Fortress<strong>

Sakura and the gang had everything packed up and ready to go. Their injuries were stable enough to make it the rest of the way to the village where they would receive the ultimate care and have everything healed and new again in about a week's time. They stood at the half-repaired entrance to the fortress, awaiting Sasuke's answer on whether he would come back to the village with them or not.

Sakura was anxious to hear what it was. She had a pretty good guess though. The night before, in his bedroom, it showed that he cared deeply for her. But she calmed herself down so that she wouldn't get her hopes up too much and set herself up for disaster. She felt tiny butterflies in her stomach as she saw him approach the door from within the depths of the fortress. He stood in front of her. She was incredibly nervous to hear what his answer was.

"Please come back Sasuke." She said as she leaned in a little and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. She then pulled back and he remained quiet for a few moments before he spoke his answer.

"I'm sorry Sakura… but I can't go back."

**And there you go; the end of this chapter. I've gotta say, this is actually an awesome chapter. When he gave me the guideline for it and told me everything he wanted, I was so excited to write it and now it's done. And best of all, it only took me six hours because I already knew what I was doing! Much shorter than it would usually take me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and don't worry, justen will be back updating soon.**

**Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp and justen**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I figured out that if I email my stories to myself then I can still update my story while I'm vacationing. Yay! I noticed yesterday that my story only has 6 reviews. Please review. I don't care if it's good, bad, ideas for my next chapter, or whatever just let me know your reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the original characters. Sasura isChibi Star Vamp's,Izumi is half mine and the plot and original characters are mine.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Sakura... but I can't go back." everybody gasped; even the members of Taka thought Sasuke would return to the Leaf Village.<p>

"Why not?" Sakura asked as tears began pouring down her face. "Is it because of last night?" she said in a sad voice.

"It has nothing to do with that Sakura. I just have unfinished business to take care of." Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Can you come back after that?" Sakura said with a hint of hope in her emerald eyes.

Sasuke let out a sigh before finally answering, "Sure, but on one condition."

"Anything." Sakura said "_What could he want?" _she thought to herself.

"I want the other members of Taka to be dropped of all charges like me." he said in a confident tone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base<p>

* * *

><p>Sasori, Tobi, and White-Zetsu were seated around a familiar granite table. They sat in silence until Sasori finally spokaye up.<p>

"Okayay, so why did you call this emergency meeting?" he practically shouted.

"The Uchiha sealed his Susanoo. This ruins _**EVERYTHING**_!" Tobi yelled as he summoned his own Susanoo which looked like a skeleton with large bony wings coming from its back and it glowed in a dark bluish light. The Susanoo raised its right hand, which held a large mace, and smashed it down onto the table turning it to rubble. Sasori and White-Zetsu managed to scurry away from the table before they too fell prey to Tobi's rage.

"W-wow." was all Sasori could say as he shakily got to his legs and peered over the table he had hid behind. Tobi was sitting at his spot at the table that had miraculously survived as if nothing had happened.

White-Zetsu was the first to speak up. "Um... Tobi... um, what are we going to do about the Uchiha now?" he asked timidly.

Tobi looked over at White-Zetsu and smirked under his mask. "Why we use **the** summoning jutsu." Sasori and White-Zetsu gasped; he couldn't mean…

Tobi reached into the pocket of his Akatsuki robes and pulled out 6 rings; each with a different symbol on it that belonged to a former member of Akatsuki. Unfortunately, Sasuke had kept his when he defected. Tobi tossed 2 rings over to Sasori, 2 to White-Zetsu, and put the other 2 on his own hand. Sasori and White-Zetsu nervously put on their own rings and followed Tobi over to large rings of markings in the center of the room; anybody else might think the ring was a decoration, but the members of Akatsuki knew differently.

Tobi placed his left hand with the rings on it onto the circle while his right hand formed half a hand symbol. Sasori and White-Zetsu did the same and the symbols on the ground lit up. They seemed to squirm and writhe on their hands as they continued the summoning; the symbols started spinning and the circle got smaller as the symbols got closer to a black circle in the center. The symbols turned from black to light blue as they merged with the circle and slowly rose from the ground in a small sphere and floated 3 feet off the ground. Tobi walked over to the sphere and stuck his hand inside of it; the sphere shookay violently and Tobi quickly withdrew his arm. The sphere began to stretch and expand; a glowing blue tail grew from the back of it as long legs and paws grew from beneath it. Soon a glowing blue wolf roughly 8 1/2 feet tall and 10 feet long stood in its place. Its body looked like it was made of blue smokaye and its eyes glowed with an unnatural light. It scanned over the 3 beings in front of it with its wispy blue eyes. Tobi reached forwards and touched his left hand to its head and his rings began to glow with the same light as the wolf and a kanji appeared on the wolf's head.

Sasori tried to see the kanji but couldn't with the wolf's glow._"Hmm that's funny, for a second I could've sworn that kanji said..."_Sasori shookay the thought away as Tobi whispered something to the wolf and it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Without the Uchiha's ring, it won't be as powerful, but it still has more than enough to kill the Uchiha. It will absorb his chakra and powers and will return them to me, and then I will be able to destroy the Leaf Village on my own." Tobi said as he grinned under his mask as his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnengan flashed an insane look before he teleported away.

Sasori looked over to White-Zetsu who was panting over in a corner. "I think Tobi's gone crazy; there was no need to summon _**that.**_ I think he's hiding something from me." Sasori said looking over at White-Zetsu knowing that Tobi told him everything.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." White-Zetsu smirked before disappearing into the floor, leaving a very annoyed Sasori behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Uchiha fortress<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke fell to the ground in pain suddenly; Sakura rushed over to him. "What's wrong Sasuke?" she said in a panicked voice. Sasuke knew this pain; he had only felt it once before back when...<p>

"Karin, grab my backpack!" he shouted over to her and she immediately ran to his room and returned with it seconds later. He started rummaging through the back as the pain intensified; he pulled out his Akatsuki robe and reached into the pocket pulling out a small ring. The ring glowed a light blue color and it looked like mist was coming off of it. "No! They've awakened _**it**_." Sasuke just stared at the ring with a look of shock on his face.

"Awakened what? What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto said walking over to Sasuke who suddenly groaned in pain as he felt like his chest was ripping itself apart. Sasuke laid the ring down on the ground, pulled out his sword, and slammed it down onto the ring as hard as he could. A large cut scarred the surface of the ring as the blue light faded and the pain subsided. Sasuke got quickly to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked around nervously

"Sasuke answer me! What the hell is going on?" Sakura nearly shouted as she tried to get Sasuke's attention.

"You need to start going back to the Leaf Village... Now!" Sasuke said looking over at Sakura's squad and the other members of Taka. Sakura could tell by the tone of Sasuke's voice that there was no room for arguing but she was still curious. "Head back to the Leaf Village. I'll take care of my business and I'll be back to the Leaf Village in about a week." Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately on the lips before blurring away with his supernatural speed.

"We should really get going; I've never seen Sasuke nervous like that before." Karin said walking next to Sakura.

"Why was his Akatsuki ring glowing?" Sakura asked as she picked up her backpack and waited outside for the others to get ready.

"I have no idea. Jugo, Suigetsu, and I were never really invited to the Akatsuki meetings, it was just Sasuke." Karin said just as the others exited the fortress and joined them as they started the long journey to the village.

* * *

><p>Unknown location<p>

* * *

><p>"I am so fucked." Sasuke said as he looked at the scene of carnage in front of him. In order to get to his destination, he had to walk right through the battle grounds of the current war. This wasn't good since Sasuke was both a traitor to Akatsuki and a wanted fugitive, meaning both sides would be after him.<p>

He spotted a rocky outcropping and quickly ran over to it; ducking behind it when he heard movement. Two guards walked over and stopped on the other side of the outcropping and Sasuke prayed they didn't find him. Although he could've easily killed them both, that would definitely affect his whole 'drop all charges' thing.

"Yeah right, hahahahaha." the first guard laughed to the second one who had apparently said something funny.

"No, I swear, yesterday I saw Uchiha Sasuke!" the second guard said and made Sasuke's heart stop for a millisecond.

"You need to cut back on the sake; there's no way that traitorous bastard would come anywhere near this battlefield." Sasuke gripped his sword handle; maybe if he burned their bodies with his Amaterasu he wouldn't get caught.

"I think Uchiha Sasuke has done a lot for the Leaf Village." the second guard said.

"Yeah right, name one thing." the first guard said with a tone that really got on Sasuke's nerves.

"Well in the three years he's been gone, he's killed three Akatsuki members, and he hasn't killed a single person from the Leaf during that time." the second guard said proudly.

"_Hasn't_ more like _couldn't_; I bet that bastard's so weak either one of us could kill him." he gloated. Sasuke's nails grew razor sharp, a sign he was close to being taken over from his Susanoo. Sasuke moved over slightly to get a better look at the guards.

The first guard was a large man with his belly slightly showing from under his shirt, who looked to be around 40. He had a round, bald head and he wore a large tee shirt and training pants with a few pieces of armor over it and a Sand Village head protector. The second guard was about as tall as Sasuke and had flat dark purple hair that framed his slightly rounded face. He had eyes that looked like silver and seemed to sparkle slightly in the light. He wore a Leaf Village head protector, tan shorts that stopped slightly above his knees and a black shirt with a symbol of a dagger pointed straight down with a circle around it. Sasuke assumed the second guard belonged to one of the numerous clans in the Hidden Leaf as he continued to listen in on the conversation.

"I heard that the Uchiha had quite a few whores back at the village." the first guard chuckled and Sasuke's pupils began growing, covering his entire eyes as he became even angrier. "Some of them were quite attractive; I saw a picture of one of them. She had pink hair, great boobs, and a nice ass that I wouldn't mind hitting." Sasuke's rage broke from his body as his Susanoo awakened. Sasuke was still in control but his Susanoo could still influence him like when Naruto only has one or two of the fox's tails.

"Wow, did you feel that Kippou?" the first guard asked the second guard -whose name was apparently Kippou- as he felt the waves of dark chakra rolling off Sasuke. Both guards drew their weapons; Kippou had a katana in his right hand, an oddly curved sword that Sasuke couldn't recognize, and the other guard had a large hammer in his hands.

Sasuke wasn't going to kill the guards, but he was definitely going to teach the first one a lesson. Sasuke blurred away from his hiding spot and reappeared a few meters away from the second guard who had to squint just to see that a person was standing there.

"Over there Kippou! Use your jutsu." The first guard roared as Kippou turned towards Sasuke and formed a hand seal. At first nothing happened but then the ground began to shake beneath Sasuke who jumped back just in time to avoid large metal spikes from impaling him.

_"Interesting, metal jutsu, I've never seen those before."_Sasuke thought to himself as he easily jumped over the metal spikes and ran over to the two guards.

"You're useless!" the first guard said as he pushed Kippou aside and formed a hand seal. "Muddy Sea Jutsu!" the ground around Sasuke turned into thick mud that made it slightly harder to walk; but that was the least of his problems as 12 foot waves started forming from the mud trying to bury him.

The first guard laughed as he saw Sasuke go down beneath the waves and not come up. "See Kippou? Now that's a jutsu; whoever that was is dead for sure now." he gloated.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said as he appeared behind the first guard and turned him to face him.

"Now what was that about me being weak?" Sasuke said as he raised the guard off of his feet and stared at him with his pure black eyes.

"U-Uch-Uch-U-Uchiha Sasuke!" the guard could hardly form the words as Sasuke grinned at him evilly. Sasuke threw the man up in the air and kicked him as far away as he could before he turned to Kippou who shivered in fear.

"P-Please don't k-kill me" Kippou squeaked out. "I never wanted to join the army, but I did it to impress the girl of my dreams." Kippou closed his eyes and waited for Sasuke to strike him down. After several seconds, Kippou opened his eyes and saw Sasuke offering his hand out to help him up. Kippou slowly reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm and stood up and brushed himself off.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as his eyes and nails turned back to normal.

"Um n-no problem Mr. Uchiha." Kippou said with a mixture of shock, awe, and a little bit of terror.

"Sasuke is fine, so what's your name?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"Kippou Kare, umm this might sound odd but would you autograph my katana? My dream girl is a huge fan of yours and if I give her this, she might actually go out with me." Kippou's voice got higher and higher with each word he said and Sasuke thought his head would literally pop.

Sasuke sighed,_"Three years, three long years, and I still have fan girls at the Leaf." _"Fine." Sasuke said as he reached out and took the katana from Kippou. "Do you have something to write with?" Sasuke asked as Kippou produced a marker from a pouch on his right leg, under his weapon pouch. Sasuke quickly wrote the kanji for his name then handed the sword back to Kippou. "I've really have to get going, and you should too. That other guard will be pretty pissed when he wakes up." Sasuke said as he blurred away leaving a cheerful Kippou behind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dashed across the battlefield; taking cover where he could avoid being seen by either side. He came across a war camp and stopped himself mid-jump to avoid landing in the middle of the camp. He ducked being a tent as two conversing female-nins passed by. He crept through the camp until he came to a medical tent and heard a voice from inside. He didn't have time to listen in as he heard a scream and turned around to see several girls pointing at him calling for guards. Sasuke dashed passed them before they even realized he moved and was out of the camp and back on track to his destination.<p>

_"Alright, no more distractions."_he thought as his eyelids suddenly felt like they weighed a ton._"Oh god, not now Izumi."_he found a small crevice between three rocks to hide in as he passed out. He woke up in the_little heaven_that Izumi brought him to, to talk. He looked over and saw Izumi and Sasura sitting on two tiny clouds looking over at him. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone as he looked over at his two daughters.

"Well maybe I can just release you and _**not**_ tell you what we've learned!" Izumi said as she stood up and stomped her foot while putting her hands on her hips. Sasura giggled slightly at her sister's actions and Sasuke just shut up. "I thought so. Now we've learned that the Akatsuki has summoned a powerful creature to hunt you down-"

"I know, and powerful doesn't even begin to describe it." Sasuke interrupted Izumi and shivered slightly at the last words.

"Don't interrupt me! That is rude!" Izumi said she flashed her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans at Sasuke; they had a black background with a red design on them like his, and they had five points and resembled a Sakura flower. Sasuke flashed his own Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans back at her as they began starring each other down. "That's enough you two!" Sasura yelled as she stood between the two fighting Uchihas.

"But he/she started it!" they both yelled in unison.

"I don't care who started it. Now Izumi, are you going to tell him the other thing or do I need to?" Sasura said glaring over at Izumi.

"Fine. The leader of Akatsuki knows about us, and he wants to capture us." Izumi said in a grumpy voice.

"Well that's nothing to worry about; Tobi is pretty weak, either of you should be able to take him on if he tries." Sasuke said in his monotone voice. The world around them started to collapse as Sasuke woke from the dream. He crawled out of the crevice and blurred away.

* * *

><p>Unknown location<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you something is following us... and it doesn't smell good."Kibasaid as he sniffed the air and Akamaru growled as he too smelt whatever it was following them. Suigetsu and Jugo looked back from their spots at the back of the group and Suigetsu saw slight movement and formed an ice kunai in his hand and threw it quickly at the intruder.<p>

The thing jumped out of the way and jumped into the clearing receiving multiple gasps from the group. Before them stood a large ghostly-looking wolf almost 9 feet tall and 10 feet long with katana sized teeth that poked out even while its mouth was closed.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Karin asked as Suigetsu got in front of her protectively.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look friendly." Naruto said as he summoned a shadow clone and formed a Rasengan in his hand. Naruto jumped at the wolf and slammed the Rasengan between its eyes and the wolf was blown back through rows of trees. "Well that was easier than I-" Naruto was interrupted as the wolf creature appeared behind him and opened its mouth wide; a large blob resembling a Rasengan appeared in its mouth and it launched it at the unsuspecting Naruto. If Naruto wasn't hosting the 9 tailed fox, the attack surely would've killed him

"What the hell, it just copied his attack!" Shikamaru shouted as he formed a hand seal and his shadow stretched out and wrapped around the wolf's legs, immobilizing it. The wolf opened its massive jaws and Shikamaru's shadows was lifted into the wolf's mouth. The wolf closed its mouth and Shikamaru collapsed to the ground. Sakura ran to help him. "I think that thing just stole my chakra." Shikamaru said weakly before passing out. Sakura dragged his body away from the battle and then went back to assist the others.

Suigetsu formed a hand sign. "Impaling Ice Spears." the large icy pillars shot from the ground and hit the wolf's belly. Instead of piercing the wolf though, the pillars were sucked into it and the wolf seemed unscathed. Suigetsu got angry and formed another hand sign, "Poison Ice Blizzard!" a fierce wind picked up and shards of green ice shot from every direction and lodged themselves into the wolf's hide. But just like the pillars, the shards of ice were sucked into the wolf and it roared in satisfaction.

It turned to Suigetsu and opened its mouth wide and roared at him. Pillars of green ice shot from the ground all around Suigetsu and a few managed to hit him. Suigetsu quickly passed out from the poison and the wolf walked over to his unconscious body and sucked a blue cloud from Suigetsu's body.

"It's not just stealing our jutsu and chakra." Karin said shakily.

"It's combining them and making its own jutsu." The wolf turned to Sakura; its eyes met hers and it gave an unearthly roar before charging at her. Its many teeth pierced her skin as the wolf held her in its mouth. The wolf gave one final look to the others before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"Nooo! Pinky!" Karin screamed as tears started running down her face at the realization that she was gone began to sink in. Karin looked over and just noticed Suigetsu's limp body and ran over to him and pressed her hand over his pulse point and felt a pulse; but it was very weak. She focused her chakra into her palms and went about healing him. After several minutes, he regained consciousness and sat up quickly before groaning out in pain. "Take it easy." Karin whispered sweetly to him as she finished healing him and sat down next to him.

"Where's the pink haired girl?" Suigetsu asked as he looked around and noticed that she was missing.

"She's gone… that thing took her." Karin said as she balled her hands into fists and fought back her tears.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Base<p>

* * *

><p>The front doors to the Akatsuki base were blown open as a very pissed off Sasuke walked through the smoldering entrance. White-Zetsu and Sasori quickly appeared and both their jaws dropped as they saw a very demonic-looking Sasuke staring at them.<p>

"Who's first?" Sasuke said holding up a clawed hand and motioning for them to come at him; both lunged at him at the same time.

White-Zetsu spat out a large white glob at Sasuke and Sasori pulled a sai from his robes and aimed it straight at him. Sasuke ducked under the white glob and brought his fist up, upper cutting Sasori and sending his puppet body flying across the room. White-Zetsu came out of the ground behind Sasuke and jumped onto his back trying to bite him and suck out his chakra. Sasuke's Susanoo formed and White-Zetsu was thrown against the wall and landed right next to Sasori. Sasuke walked over and picked up White-Zetsu.

"Where's Tobi?" Sasuke said angrily as White-Zetsu weakly pointed to a door with the red cloud symbol of Akatsuki painted on them. He threw White-Zetsu back against the wall and walked over to the door and ripped it off of its hinges. Tobi was sitting calmly inside at the mostly repaired granite table. He looked over at Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke, I've been expecting you, my plan didn't go exactly as I had hoped but it still worked out for the best." Tobi grinned underneath his mask and snapped his fingers as the blue wolf appeared with Sakura in its overlapping fangs. Sasuke was shocked to see Sakura but the shock quickly turned to rage.

"Let her go Tobi, NOW!" Sasuke yelled as his nails grew even longer and his skin turned from a pale white color to an ashen gray color as his Susanoo took even more control of him.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands." Tobi sneered; Sasuke lunged at Tobi but passed right through him and crashed into the ground behind him. Tobi stood up and summoned his own Susanoo which appeared behind him and stood almost 100 feet tall; its head and wings scraping against the cave ceiling. Sasuke got back to his feet.

"So why?" he asked angrily as his Susanoo became a warrior with armor and a multipurpose shield/bow on one arm and the other arm summoned arrows.

"Why, what?" Tobi asked as his Susanoo crashed its mace against Sasuke's shield and a thunderous boom rocked the cavern.

"Why did you send that bastard Orochimaru to rape Sakura?" Sasuke screamed as his Susanoo fired 3 arrows at Tobi's Susanoo's chest and pushed him back slightly.

"I had to awaken your Susanoo somehow-" Tobi paused as his Susanoo slammed its mace into the ground barely missing Sasuke before continuing "-And she seemed like the best bet." Sasuke tried to fire more arrows into Tobi's Susanoo but Tobi managed to twist the bow before he fired it and the arrows crashed into the wall behind him. Sasuke was at a huge disadvantage at this close range but couldn't do anything but hope Tobi ran out of chakra before he did. "Now that I answered one of your questions, you have to answer one of mine." Tobi said as his Susanoo's mace hit Sasuke's square on the chest and it flickered a few seconds before stabilizing.

"Sure." Sasuke said as his Susanoo sent a fist into Tobi's Susanoo's face, pushing him back a few feet and making his temporarily flicker.

"Who is helping you?" Tobi said as his Rinnengan twitched and a large snake was summoned beside his Susanoo. Sasuke narrowly dodged the snake's bite and shoved an arrow into its stomach as it went over him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke grinned as he did a low kick and toppled Tobi's Susanoo. Both Sasuke's and Tobi's Susanoo began to flicker as their chakra supplies neared empty. "I think we should finish this now." Sasuke said

"Agreed." Tobi said as he stood up and his Susanoo became enveloped in a cloud of darkness. The clouds soon dissipated and his Susanoo was now covered in black armor that seemed to suck in the light around it.

"You've gotten better Tobi." Sasuke sneered at him and his Susanoo disappear in a blur and reappeared behind Tobi and fired a volley of arrows into his back. "But not good enough!" The arrows merely bounced off the black armor and Tobi turned to face Sasuke.

"I learned a few things during your absence." Tobi's Susanoo grabbed Sasuke's and ripped off its armor and then ripped the Susanoo in half.

Sasuke jumped back to avoid Tobi's mace and landed on the wall standing horizontal. Tobi smashed the mace at Sasuke who once again dodged it and landed on the ceiling looking down at Tobi. Tobi got tired of this game and dragged the mace across the entire ceiling as rubble rained down around him.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as rain started pouring in through the hole in the ceiling. Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside as Sasuke jumped through the hole and landed outside followed closely by Tobi. Sasuke drew slightly more power from his Susanoo, careful to not let it completely control him._**"Just let me take over, everything will be so much easier."**_his Susanoo whispered inside his head. Sasuke ignored it and formed a Flapping Chidori in his hand.

"That's it, ha-ha, a puny Chidori to defeat my Susanoo." Tobi laughed hysterically. Sasuke threw the Chidori into the air and it disappeared into the clouds as he formed another. He held the new Chidori in the air as Tobi looked at him confused. Lightning flashed overhead and the clouds seemed to part above them. Tobi looked up and gasped; he was looking into the red eyes of a mass of black lightning, and Sasuke smirked at his reaction and formed a hand symbol.

"Death Bringing Kirin." the lightning monster moved faster than even a Sharingan could see and smashed into Tobi's Susanoo. The shockwave from the attack disintegrated half of the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>On the battlefield<strong>

* * *

><p>Kippou looked down at the autograph on his katana; he couldn't believe he had actually gotten it. His thoughts were interrupted when a strong gust of wind blew by him. He looked over in the direction it came from and gasped, a large creature made of black electricity was coming out of the clouds a great distance away.<em>"What in the world is that thing?"<em>he sheathed his katana and took off towards the creature to find out what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Akatsuki Base<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino was sitting in Sasori's workshop brushing her hair; even though this was a puppet body, her hair still grew out. She had just finished putting it in a ponytail when Sasori ran into the room in a panic. Sasori bolted the door behind him and looked over to Ino worriedly.<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke has just broken in." Ino gasped and dropped the comb. "I need to get you out of here n-" A thunderous boom echoed through the fortress before the wall behind Sasori was destroyed and he was sent flying across the room. Ino ran over to him

"Sasori! Are you okay?" She nearly screamed. Sasori got up rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I…" Sasori's voice trailed off as he saw that nearly half the hideout was a smoldering wreckage. "Stay here Ino." Sasori said sternly as he ran out to see what had caused this.

* * *

><p><strong>Current time at the Akatsuki Base<strong>

* * *

><p>Tobi got up weakly; his Susanoo had been completely destroyed by Sasuke's attack and his body had also taken some damage. Tobi felt himself being roughly grabbed and found he was looking in the eyes of a very pissed off Uchiha. Sasuke lifted Tobi off of his feet.<p>

"I've also learned a few new tricks." Sasuke said staring at Tobi with his inky black eyes. Tobi formed a hand sign and the wolf jumped up through the hole in the roof and landed behind Tobi.

"Kill." was all Tobi said before teleporting away. Sasuke knew better than to fight the wolf since it would only make it stronger. The wolf laid Sakura's unconscious body down and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke went prone and the wolf crashed behind him in a flurry of dust and rocks.

Sasuke quickly got to his feet and ran over to Sakura; he picked her up and turned to see the wolf creating a large ball of swirling ice resembling a Rasengan. It launched the ice and Sasuke barely made it out of the way before it crashed into aboulderand turned it to dust from the impact. He blurred away and reappeared in the maze-like caverns of the hideout; and by the roaring that reverberated through the caverns, the wolf was pretty pissed off. Sasuke found an empty room and laid Sakura down and raised her shirt slightly above her navel. He put his palm against her stomach and focused what little chakra he had left into her body. In a puff of smoke, Sakura was teleported away and Sasuke collapsed from the strain. Sasuke's vision went blurry as he saw somebody enter the room; his last memory was of himself being raised slightly and looking into blue-green eyes.

* * *

><p>In the Leaf Village<p>

* * *

><p>Lady Tsunade was becoming worried; she hadn't heard from Sakura or her squad since they left for their mission to retrieve Sasuke and she couldn't help but think something had happened to them. Her thoughts were interrupted by somebody knocking on her door. "Come in." she said slightly irritated. Kakashi rushed in panting like he had been running for hours.<p>

"Lady *gasp* Tsunade *gasp* they've found *gasp* Sakura." he said in between gasps for air.

"Slow down, what do you mean they _found her_? Where's the rest of her squad?" Tsunade said slightly panicked.

"We don't know. She was found on a park bench with signs of a teleportation jutsu around her-" he paused to take in a breath "-And this was next to her." Kakashi handed a photo to Tsunade.

Tsunade stared at the photo for a while before she finally said, "Is she awake yet?"

"Not yet." he answered back. Tsunade nodded.

"I want you to watch over her; as soon as she wakes up, you have to question her." at this, Kakashi bowed and left the room while she continued staring at the photo. It was a photo of team 7 with the initials U.S. written on the back.

* * *

><p>At the Akatsuki base<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke jerked awake. The force of him sitting up broke several chains that were meant to be holding him down. He heard a scream and looked over; he saw Sasori and somebody cowering behind him. He saw his sword was next to the table he had been chained to; he grabbed the sword and drew it. He turned just in time to block several senbon Sasori had thrown and ducked behind a table with several half-made puppets littering its surface. Sasori grabbed 3 puppets off the wall and shot his chakra strings into their backs. The puppets sprung to life; the left one had dark brown hair and blue eyes with heavy armor on, the middle one had black hair and Sharingan eyes, and the right one had black hair and Byakugan eyes. The right and middle puppets jumped over the table to ambush Sasuke while the left one pulled several explosive shuriken from a pouch on its leg and waited to use them.<p>

The right puppet was split in half from Sasuke's sword before it even hit the ground while the middle puppet managed to grab Sasuke and managed to stab him with several blades in its arms. Sasuke groaned in pain and threw the puppet off; slicing it into dozens of pieces before turning to the left puppet. The puppet threw an explosive shuriken at Sasuke who caught it between two of his fingers. He twisted around and threw the Shuriken back at the puppet blowing it to pieces. Sasuke then blurred behind Sasori and raised his sword aiming straight for Sasori's heart container. He thrust his sword forewords and saw a flash of movement. He gasped as he saw his sword impale Ino who had jumped in the way of his blade. He pulled his sword out and noticed that there was no blood on his sword or her clothes; before he had time to think about it, Ino brought her knee up and hit Sasuke in his chest. Sasuke was thrown back over a table and into a pile of puppets. Before he could stand back up, Ino was on top of him trying to hit him. He easily blocked her punches and threw her off of him.

"What the hell are you doing Ino!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped out of the way of one of her strikes.

"You did _this_ to me!" Ino screamed as she lunged at him. He grabbed her arm and tossed her over his shoulder as she landed against the stone wall. He heard movement and moved out of the way just in time to avoid being impaled from Sasori. Sasori crashed against the wall right next to Ino. Before either of them could stand, Sasuke formed a Chidori in his hand and pointed it at the two who froze upon seeing it.

"Now, I have some questions for you two and you had better answer them." Sasuke said as his pupils grew slightly and his Chidori grew darker. "Now, first question, what the hell are you doing here Ino and why are you helping him?" Sasuke said angrily looking over at his former fan girl.

"Like you don't know!" she said; voice full of venom.

"What do you mean, _like I don't know_, I just got here." Sasuke said with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Ino... I think he actually doesn't know." Sasori said to Ino seeing Sasuke's confused reaction.

"Of course he would know, he helped you kidnap me and being turned into a puppet was part of his _master plan_!" Ino shouted.

"Puppet? Kidnapping? Master plan?" Sasuke started getting a headache from his confusion.

Ino looked up at Sasuke. "You really don't know?" She asked

"No, I have absolutely no idea what either of you are talking about." Sasuke said. Sasori looked over confused at Ino.

"I helped kidnap you?" Ino looked over at Sasori like he was crazy.

"Of course you did, what you forgot or something?" at those words Sasori looked down at the ground confusing both Sasuke and Ino.

"I have no memory of that day; Tobi says I must've hit my head or something." He responded.

"Seems like Tobi really can't be trusted nowadays." Sasuke said as he dissipated his Chidori and help Sasori and Ino to their feet.

"Sasori, I need your rings." Sasuke said as he held out his hand.

"What? Why?" Sasori said as he backed away from Sasuke.

"You know as well as I do that Tobi should've never summoned _**it**_." Sasori nodded knowing Sasuke was right. He took off his 3 Akatsuki rings and handed them to Sasuke who put them down on a table. He drew his sword and slammed it down on the three rings as a blue mist rose from the rings and disappeared.

"What was that?" Ino asked confused.

"No time to explain _**it**_'s going to be really pissed, and we need to get out of here." Sasuke gestured with his hand for the two to follow him.

Sasuke led Ino and Sasori to the entrance of the hideout when a large white glob landed in front of them blocking the exit. Everybody turned to see White-Zetsu had appeared behind them.

"I always knew you were a traitor Sasori; and when I kill you, Tobi will be very pleased with me." White-Zetsu laughed evilly before disappearing into the ground. Sasuke knew that even with the three of them put together, they were no match for White-Zetsu in their weakened states. White-Zetsu rose from the ground between the three and stabbed Ino dangerously close to her heart container. Sasori grabbed White-Zetsu and threw him against a wall which he merely disappeared into. He reappeared on the ceiling and fired several white globs at the three but none managed to connect. White-Zetsu grinned and pulled out a vial filled with an inky black liquid. "It's been fun playing with you three, but now I have to kill you." he pulled the stopper out of the vial and drank the vile liquid. His body lurched as large spikes grew from his arms and shoulders and his legs turned into massive roots. In a matter of seconds White-Zetsu had turned into a massive white and green Venus fly-trap with dozens of spiked limbs twisting and writhing around. The _face_ of the fly-trap opened up revealing the White-Zetsu's torso. "Tobi gave me a special gift, in case I would ever need it." White-Zetsu laughed as several tentacles shot out to impale the three. They knew they couldn't dodge them so they raised their arms to shield themselves and waited for the end. A loud rumbling sound made Sasuke open his eyes as a wall of metal came up to protect them.

"Miss me?" Kippou asked with a grin. Kippou turned to face the monstrous White-Zetsu and smiled. "Man, I was hoping for a more powerful opponent, but this will have to do." White-Zetsu roared at the comment and launched several tentacles at Kippou. "He should only take jutsu to kill." Kippou said as he formed a hand seal, "Iron Dragon Rush Jutsu." The ground seemed to heave upwards as a metallic dragon burst from the ground. The dragon destroyed the tentacles with a swipe of its claws and turned to look at White-Zetsu; it charged at him and smashed into the part containing his torso as rubble rained down from the carnage. When the dust settled, White-Zetsu's corpse hung from the ceiling; defeated.

"Wow." was all Sasuke could manage. Kippou had seemed weak during their first meeting, but now Sasuke could tell he was quite powerful. Not as powerful as himself of course but still pretty strong. Sasuke turned and saw both Sasori's and Ino's jaws were dropped; he chuckled slightly and turned back to Kippou. "Um... Thanks." Sasuke said not used to thanking people.

"No problem; I couldn't just let you guys die, besides I've always wanted to kill a member of Akatsuki. Now I'll be famous and Yui will definitely go out with me." his voice got higher with each word as he got excited. Sasori and Ino turned to Sasuke and mouthed out, _who is he?_

"I'll explain later." Sasuke whispered too them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up with a pounding headache. The last thing she remembered was her squad being ambushed by a glowing wolf and then it all went blank. "Good to see you're finally awake." Kakashi's voice startled Sakura and she looked over at him. "Lady Tsunade ordered me to question you when you woke up; tell me everything." Kakashi asked. Sakura just sat there for a while before answering.<p>

"Sasuke's coming back." to Kakashi, those three words meant so much. His third pupil was returning to the Leaf. "I and my team found Sasuke at the old fortress; we got into a fight but Sasuke soon settled it. Through... unfortunate events, Sasuke went berserk and I and a member of a squad he had formed were forced to seal his Susanoo inside of him. After he woke up, he agreed to come back to the Leaf Village but said he had something to take care of before he came back." She paused to let her words sink in before continuing. "He had the rest of his squad come back with us to the village. On our way back, we were ambushed by a large blue wolf; it captured me and then... everything is blank after that." She finished her story and Kakashi stood to leave.

"I'll tell that to Tsunade; she'll be happy your okay." he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Sitting alone in the hospital room, Sakura soon felt lonely. She was used to always having Sasuke with her. She wondered if Sasuke was okay. When he left, he looked very nervous and frightened. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard somebody shouting, "They're back, they're back!" she carefully got out of the hospital bed and opened her window that overlooked the entrance to the village. She saw her squad as well as the other members of Taka; she felt relieved knowing at least they had survived. She saw Kakashi appear and take them to see the Hokage. She sat back down on her bed feeling relieved and soon found herself asleep.

She woke up in the familiar heavenly surroundings; she looked over expecting to seeIzumiand Sasura but instead she saw a man clothed in all black clothing including a black helmet that covered all but his Sharingans. "W-Who are you?" Sakura yelled as she backed away from the man. He grabbed her and forced her to look at his eyes.

He had Mangekyou Sharingans but both were different; his right eye had three bars coming from the center with spikes on each bar and the left eye had a puddle like design with spikes in between the circle symbols and it was more of a reddish grey color than the other Sharingan. The man spoke in a deep voice, "I'm the one Izumi and Sasura are looking for." Sakura gasped; she knew she had no chance of escaping this man.

"W-what do you want?" she asked; not even trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I just want you to deliver a message to them. Tell them that they can keep searching for me, but they may not like what they find." The man smirked under his mask and let go of Sakura and the world began to collapse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Base<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Ino, and Sasori had finished explaining everything to each other about why they were there and what had happened so far. "I can take you two the Leaf Village, if you want. It'll be a good excuse for me to be relived from duty in this war." Kippou said. Sasuke thought for a second.<p>

"How much chakra do you have left Kippou?" he asked

"Tons left, why?" Kippou answered.

"I can teleport all four of us back to the Leaf Village, but it will take a lot of chakra and I don't have much left." Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"Sure." Kippou said as all four of them grabbed onto Sasuke as he formed a hand seal and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>At the Leaf Village<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura heard what sounded like a small explosion coming from outside. She walked over to her window, still shaken from her dream, and gasped when she saw Sasuke standing in the village square. He had three other people with him. Squinting, Sakura saw he had a girl with blonde hair with him; she looked just like, "Ino!" Sakura shouted as she ran from the window and out of the room to go meet them. She burst out of the hospital still wearing only the gown and ran up to Sasuke giving him a passionate kiss.<p>

Sasori and Kippou watched the passionate lip-lock, "Damn!" they said in unison while Ino just stood there with her mouth gaping open. They continued kissing for several more seconds before Sasuke finally broke it for air.

"Nice to see you too." he smiled and went back to kissing herp; not caring who was watching. After several minutes a group of guards came to escort Sasuke to the Hokage, so he and the members of Taka could sign the required papers and have their charges dropped. Word that Sasuke had returned to the village spread like wild fire and soon a crowd of fan girls had gathered outside the Hokage tower.

The second Sasuke walked out of the tower, the fan-girls started screaming and he was swarmed. He blurred away and appeared next to Sakura while the mob tried to figure out where Sasuke had gone. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and blurred away.

* * *

><p>They reappeared outside of the massive Uchiha Complex. Sasuke's grip on Sakura's hand tightened as he stepped into the complex. Sakura knew this place held many bad memories for Sasuke and that he didn't want to be alone here. She let him lead the way up to a large house and followed him inside. Once inside, he closed the sliding door and lead her into the living room; it was decorated with the Uchiha symbol everywhere and had a large oak shelf against the right wall with a door leading into the kitchen right next to it and a large blue couch in the center of the room with a small coffee table in front of it.<p>

Sasuke sat down on the couch and Sakura sat next to him and laid her head down on his arm. "It's… strange being back… but… it also feels strangely… nice." Sasuke smiled slightly as he wrapped his arm around Sakura and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips while biting down slightly on her lower lip; she moaned out at the feeling when she felt his tongue pressing against her lips. She opened her lips slightly allowing his muscle to explore her mouth freely. Sasuke reached up and began to lightly rub Sakura's breast through her shirt making her moan into his open mouth.

Sakura suddenly pulled away from Sasuke who now had a confused look on his face. "Sorry Sasuke, I don't want a repeat of yesterday." she said not looking up to meet his eyes.

"It's fine." Sasuke said as he reached forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'll still spend the rest of the night with you…. if you… want me to?" Sakura said shyly.

"Of course I want you to." Sasuke said as he got off of the couch and went into the kitchen. Sakura blushed slightly and smiled; right now her life was pretty much perfect. She and Sasuke were together, Sasuke was back in the Leaf Village, and best of, all they had two daughters. Sasuke returned with a bottle of sake in hand. "Don't worry it's not as strong as that stuff in the fortress." Sasuke said as he handed her the bottle and she took several large gulps.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura had been drinking sake for the past few hours and were both completely smashed. They had since gone into Sasuke's room and lied down on the bed as they finished the last bottle together. Sasuke drank the last few drops of the alcoholic liquid and tossed the bottle into the trashcan next to his bed. Sakura rolled on top of him and started kissing him; both of them were too drunk to know what they were doing so they continued kissing for several minutes before Sakura began getting undressed and Sasuke quickly followed.<p>

Once they were both completely naked, Sasuke started sucking on one of Sakura's breasts while his hands played with the other. Sakura would moan out with pleasure when Sasuke would bite her nipples or run his tongue over it. Sasuke started sucking on her other breast while his hand played with the other. Sakura began moaning louder and louder each time which only made them both more turned on. Sasuke repositioned them both so Sakura was on her back while Sasuke was on top of her. His member began rubbing against her womanhood with every movement as she felt herself start to heat up. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he slowly inserted his member inside her, she moaned loudly at the feeling as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept pushing his member inside her until he felt a barrier; he paused for a second and looked down at her.

She nodded her head for him to go on and he took her virginity; she was so drunk she could hardly feel the pain but she could definitely feel the growing pleasure as he pumped in and out of her. She felt something in the pit of her stomach; like a spring slowly tightening more and more as Sasuke fucked her. His member began twitching and Sakura guessed that meant he was as close as she was.

"Harder." she said slurring heavily. He complied and increased the force of his thrusts. The coil in her stomach felt like it was going to burst as waves of pleasure coursed through her body one after another. She finally couldn't take it anymore and released her orgasm; her muscles contracting sent Sasuke over the edge and he came inside her.

Both the lovers fell on the bed gasping for air. Sakura rolled over and cuddled against Sasuke's chest. Soon they were both asleep holding each other lovingly. But what neither of them knew was that a figure was watching them from the window. A figure wearing all black clothing and two different Mangekyou Sharingans.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and pls review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is kind of a short chapter but there are a few things I needed to get done in it.

Yay I finally got some more reviews :)

Goddesslyndseylove: Glad you like my story.  
>Serrated Katana: I update the story whenever I'm done writing the chapter; that can take anywhere from 3 days to a week but I'm making each chapter longer than the last so the updates will get slower and slower.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its original characters. I do own my own original characters and half ofIzumi,Chibi Star Vampowns the other half of Izumi, and she completely owns Sasura and another character in this chapter but I won't spoil it.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyelids fluttered open and she recognized the familiar feeling of Sasuke next to her. She sat up but quickly covered herself with the sheet when she realized that she -they where naked. She saw a tiny spot of blood on the bed where she had been sleeping.<p>

"Oh my god!" Sakura said as the realization hit her. She moved backwards; away from Sasuke but then fell off the bed with a loud_thud_.

Sasuke sat up in bed rubbing his eyes sleepily and looked over at Sakura who was now sitting on the floor rubbing her back. His eyes widened as he seemed to come to the same realization as her.

"Oh my god; did we..." he said not finishing the sentence. She nodded as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes; Sasuke got off of the bed and sat down next to her while wrapping his arm around her. "It'll be okay Sakura." he said in a soothing tone; much different than his usual monotone. Sakura didn't say anything and just cuddled against Sasuke while she continued crying. Sasuke knew words wouldn't help so he just sat in silence holding her as close to himself as possible.

* * *

><p>New Akatsuki Base<p>

* * *

><p>Tobi paced back in forth in the room trying to control his anger. His plans had been completely ruined by that damned Uchiha! Not only that but Sasori was now a traitor and White-Zetsu had been killed. A black cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the room and Tobi jumped back away from it. The smoke dissipated and in its place was a man dressed in all black wearing a mask that covered all but his two Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. Tobi looked at the man not knowing if he was friend or foe. The man took a step forward and Tobi took a step back and was against the wall.<p>

"There is no need to fear me; I am a friend. I have a proposition for you." The man said and Tobi nodded to let him know he was listening. "You want the Uchiha dead but you failed, and it was all because of one error. You are attacking him directly, but he is too strong for tactics like that to work. No, no, no first you must break him, and to do that you must destroy what is most precious to him, Haruno Sakura. In exchange for working with me I will provide you with supplies, troops, and even a few people to fill in the ranks of Akatsuki." He finished and put his hand out forTobi toshake.

Tobi hesitated, "Why do you need my help? If you have enough troops and supplies to help me, you could just kill her on your own." Tobi asked not trusting the man.

"All will be explained in due time." was all the man said. Tobi reached out and shook the man's hand. They both laughed evilly while a girl who had been watching from the shadows suddenly teleported away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hidden Leaf Village<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke returned to his house and blurred into the bedroom; Sakura was waiting for him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She had gotten over most of the shock of losing her virginity and was back to her usual cheery self.<p>

"Where'd you go?" she asked as she scooted over on his bed giving him a place to sit.

"I had to talk to Sasori about something important; then I reported something to the Hokage." he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"What'd you report?" she asked snuggling against him.

"It was about that blue wolf." was all he said.

"What was that thing anyways? You and Sasori both seem to know what it is." Sakura said asking yet another question.

"Akatsuki tried to create another tailed beast; they got an ordinary wolf and put as much chakra as they could into it. It backfired and the wolf became like that; Tobi sealed the wolf away after it killed a member of Akatsuki and created the Akatsuki rings to bind it. If all 10 rings are destroyed, the wolf is no longer invincible and it can be killed. It can be controlled only if you put a kanji for your name on its forehead." Sasuke finished as Sakura soaked everything he had said in.

"So how many of the rings have you broken?" She asked after a long pause.

"Only 7, Tobi has the other 3, but the more rings that are destroyed, the weaker the wolf gets so we should be fine until we can track him down.

"Sasuke... there's something I have to tell you." Sakura said in a shaky voice.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I... saw the guyIzumiand Sasura are looking for... the one who traveled in time yesterday. It was before you got back to the village and I saw him in a dream like Izumi puts us in." She said while she clung to the front of Sasuke's shirt recalling the frightful memory. Sasuke immediately panicked after he heard that.

"Did he hurt you? Are you ok? If he hurt you I swear to Kami I will-"

"I'm fine Sasuke he didn't hurt me, he just told me to tell Izumi and Sasura, _'You can keep searching for me, but you might not like what you find'_." Sakura interrupted Sasuke.

"What did he look like?" Sasuke questioned.

"He wore all black and a mask that covered all but his eyes; and he had 2 Mangekyou Sharingan but they were 2 different ones rather than both the same like yours." She said as she recalled what the man looked like.

"What did the eyes look like?" Sasuke asked knowing it would help track the bastard down. Sakura walked over and grabbed a paper and pencil and drew a rough sketch of his eyes then handed it to Sasuke who examined it. "Good, this should help track him down." Sasuke said while folding the picture up and tucking it into his pocket. A scroll suddenly appeared in mid-air and landed on Sasuke's lap startling him slightly. He unrolled the scroll and read over it. "The Hokage wants to see me." he said as he tossed the scroll aside and kissed Sakura on the cheek before dashing out of the house.

* * *

><p>At the Hokage tower<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked over the picture Sakura drew while she listened to Sasuke explain everything; from Izumi and Sasura, to the wolf, to everything he knew about Akatsuki.<p>

"These eyes look familiar." Tsunade said as she looked over the picture.

"I know it's weird, I'm sure I've never seen them before... and yet." Sasuke didn't finish the sentence as he looked back up to Tsunade. "I know this story sounds like I've gone crazy." Sasuke said as Tsunade nodded.

"Yes it does, but I believe you." Tsunade said.

"Really?" Sasuke said he was half expecting for Tsunade to throw him in a mental ward.

"Yes I do. This was found in the village a few weeks ago in the Uchiha complex." Tsunade said as she handed a photo to Sasuke who took it and looked at it. In the photo he and Sakura were standing next to each other smiling; they looked to be in their early 20s in the photo and Sasura was holding Sakura's hand while Izumi sat on her dad's shoulders smiling into the camera.

Sasuke smiled slightly seeing the picture,_"We look so happy together."_he thought as he scanned overthe photo before handing it back to Tsunade.

"At first I thought the picture was fake, but when I received news of you leaving Akatsuki, I couldn't help but question if it was real; and now with your story about having two daughters and the time traveling, I know you're telling the truth." Tsunade said looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke stood to leave. "Oh and one more thing Sasuke," Tsunade said before he left the room.

"Yes?" he responded as he looked back to her.

"If you do anything to hurt Sakura, I'll make your life a living hell." Tsunade said while smiling making Sasuke shiver from fear.

"Okay." he said as he walked out the door and blurred away.

* * *

><p>Unknown location<p>

* * *

><p>Izumi returned to the cave her and Sasura had been using as a base and looked over at the sleeping form of her raven haired sister. She started lightly shaking her sister, "Sasura time to wake up." she said. Sasura continued sleeping like a rock and Izumi finally gave up on shaking her. She formed a hand sign and her Susanoo formed behind her.<p>

It was about 50 feet tall and wore long billowing white robes with hints of gold on them; it had angelic wings attached to its back and its face was concealed by the hood of its robes. The Susanoo made a thunderous roaring sound as it emerged and Sasura jumped out of her sleeping bag at the sound. Izumi laughed at the display and her Susanoo disappeared.

"That's not funny Izumi! I thought we were under attack or something." Sasura shouted at her giggling sister.

"It's your fault for not waking up when I shook you." Izumi responded in between giggles.

Sasura stared at her sister,_"God she's so annoying sometimes, she must be more of Sasuke while I'm more of Sakura."_she thought to herself as Izumi finally stopped laughing.

Her expression changed to a worried one as she spoke up, "I've got bad news and worse news, which do you want first?" Izumi asked.

"The worse news." Sasura said with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Tobi and the time traveler have struck a deal; they are working together to reform Akatsuki." the little 5 year old shuffled nervously.

"What's the bad news?" Sasura asked.

"Mom and dad _got together_ last night." Izumi said worriedly; Sasura gave her a confused look.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? The closer they get the-" Sasura suddenly remembered something Sasuke had told her when she was younger "... Wait… doesn't she…"

"Yes." Izumi interrupted her sister with a sad look in her eyes.

"We can't tell either of them. They might try to save it and that could completely screw with the future." Sasura said finally realizing why her sister was so worried. Izumi nodded and they both sat in awkward silence, it wasn't the silence that was getting on their nerves, rather it was guilt of what they were about to do; or rather what they weren't going to do.

* * *

><p>At the Leaf Village<p>

* * *

><p><em>"There's that bastard!"<em>a young girl perched on top of a roof thought as she saw Sasuke walking below. She had been silently stalking him for the past half hour and he seemed completely clueless. A swarm of pigeons taking off startled her and she averted her eyes from Sasuke for a split second then looked back to find him gone.

"Looking for someone?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly appeared behind the girl. Her heart stopped for a split second; she had heard that Sasuke was skilled but nobody had ever managed to detect her this easily before. She turned to look up at him with her neon purple eyes and saw his eyes were filled with anger and they were... pitch black. Without warning, a tiny white wolf pup with a bow in its hair appeared behind the girl and lunged at Sasuke. He was startled by the wolf but quickly pried its claws from his shirt and it back at the girl. "What was that for?" he shouted angrily as he drew his katana; the girl held out her right hand and glowing green chakra seeped out of her arm and formed a scythe in her hand. "Never seen that before." Sasuke said impressed as he dashed at the girl with his superhuman speed; normally he didn't hit girls but he had to teach this one a lesson. He appeared behind the girl and slash marks covered her body as she fell to the ground defeated.

Sasuke sheathed his katana and turned to walk away; suddenly a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. The girl had stood back up and was staring at him with massive amounts of killing intent, her neon purple eyes had narrowed into slits and her long black hair with rainbow streaks seemed to glow slightly.

The girl formed a hand sign, "Frozen Tundra Jutsu." in the blink of an eye, the rooftop was covered in snow and snowflakes were even falling from the sky, but the snow seemed to just disappear if it went over the edge of the roof. A snowflake touched the girl's hair and it went from pitch black to snow white.

Sasuke was greatly confused/_"She just used a Kekkei Genkai… there's no way she could've been part of that clan. Sure Suigetsu can use ice jutsu but that's just because he can alter the water in his body and only him and his brother have that jutsu."_He didn't have much time to think as she lunged at him. Her white hair actually helped her blend in quite well but Sasuke's Sharingan could see her chakra signature.

Sasuke ducked under her and brought his sword up hoping for it to connect. He looked over and saw the girl staring in shock at piece of hair in her hand; Sasuke's katana must've cut it when he tried to hit her. She looked over at him with an enraged look in her eyes, and formed a hand sign.

"Leader of the Pack Jutsu." dozens of chakra wolves appeared behind the mysterious girl and charged Sasuke. He formed a Chidori in his hand and blew through the first 3 and brought his katana down on another 2. One managed to get behind him and bite into his leg; he groaned out in pain and cut the wolf in half.

He looked up and the girl was right in front of him; he brought his sword up and she shattered like glass._"Damn it! A clone!" _he thought to himself as she appeared behind him and kicked him forward. He turned around and saw she was making a hand sign.

"I don't have time for this, consider yourself lucky that we couldn't finish this fight." she disappeared in a puff of smoke and the snow disappeared as if it had never been there. Sasuke stood slowly then groaned in pain; that wolf bite had been very deep and he could barely walk with it. He started limping back to the Uchiha complex slowly so Sakura could heal his wounds.

* * *

><p>Several hours later in Izumi and Sasura's base<p>

* * *

><p>Sasura tended to the fire in the small cave while Izumi was sleeping like a rock. She had used up all of her chakra using Tsukuyomi trying to monitor Tobi. Sasura walked out of the cave's mouth and looked at the view of the Leaf Village far below. She quietly walked over into the patch of trees next to the cave and started collecting firewood. She returned to the cave a few minutes later with a bundle of twigs balanced in her arms; she put the sticks next to the fire and looked over to where Izumi had been sleeping. Izumi's sleeping bag was opened and she was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Izumi?" Sasura called out but received no answer and she began to worry. "Izumi!" she called out slightly worried and still received no answer. "IZUMI!" Sasura shouted as loud as she could and got no response. Sasura walked over to her sleeping bag and saw a note was on top of it; she picked it up and started reading it.

* * *

><p><em>To: Uchiha Sasura<em>

_I am the time traveler you have been looking for; I warned you and your sister not to continue looking for me and now you must face consequences. I am holding your sister captive; if you ever want to see her alive again then you must have your father meet me on top of Hokage Mountain alone at midnight tonight. If he brings any reinforcements I will execute Izumi immediately._

* * *

><p>Sasura dropped the note as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. She immediately ran from the cave to go tell her father.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Leaf Village hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura was happy to be back at work in the hospital after being away for so long. She entered the room of a young child who had a gash across his forehead; he was crying while his mother tried to comfort him. Sakura walked over to the boy and held his hand, "It'll be okay, I'll take good care of you." she said in a soothing voice as she focused her chakra into her palms and held them over the cut on his head. Her chakra suddenly flickered then turned back to normal,<em>"What was that?"<em>she thought to herself; then just shrugged and went back to healing the boy. After she was done, she walked into the hall when she was suddenly hit with a feeling of nausea and her vision began to blur as she passed out.

Sakura woke up in a room that was pure white and the light from the room nearly blinded her. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she realized she was in a hospital room, "Glad to see your awake Ms. Haruno, you gave all of us quite the scare back there." A doctor said as he held up some charts and looked over them.

"Why did I pass out?" she asked as she laid back on the bed.

"Well according to these tests, you're pregnant." Sakura gasped; had she heard the doctor right?

"R-really?" she asked completely shocked.

"Yes I'm sure, congratulations Ms. Haruno; you're going to be a mother." The doctor said in a cheery voice. A wide smile broke out on Sakura's face; she and Sasuke were going to have a baby.

Then she thought,_"What will Sasuke think when he finds out? Will he want to keep it? What if he doesn't want it?"_her thoughts were interrupted as the doctor pulled out a tiny needle full of a clear liquid.

"I'm going to need to perform a few tests on you to see if the babies are healthy, but you're going to need to be unconscious for them. Is that alright Ms. Haruno?" the doctor asked and Sakura nodded _yes_. The doctor grabbed her arm and stuck the needle in, she immediately felt herself growing incredibly tired, the last thing she remembered was the doctor's eyes changing from black to red with black designs and both eyes looked different; but she didn't have time to think about that as she passed out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's house<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's anger swelled within him as he read the ransom note and burned it before tossing it aside.<em>"That bastard has Sakura!"<em>he ran to his door and threw it open.

"Daddy?" Sasuke looked down and saw a crying Sasura standing on his doorstep.

"Sasura?" Sasuke questioned stopping for a moment.

"He took Izumi." Sasura sobbed loudly and Sasuke's chakra spiked as his nails grew several inches as his Susanoo was close to taking him over. Sasuke took deep breaths; he knew this was no time to let his Susanoo take over.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm going to go get her back." Sasuke said in a soothing voice while he hugged Sasura tightly.

"You can't go daddy, it's obviously a trap, the man from the future is stronger than Izumi plus there's Tobi and that wolf thing. Not to mention they have hostages; how are you going to beat them?" Sasura said while sobbing loudly.

Sasuke thought about it, the odds were very high that he would lose. He could beat Tobi on his own and avoid the wolf. But the time traveler would be another story; if Sasura was right, he was stronger than even Sasuke. Sasuke needed somebody stronger than himself to fight him while Sasuke beat Tobi. He tried to remember somebody, anybody that he could get to help him and he finally remembered one; the rainbow-haired girl who had tried to kill him. Although it was a crazy idea, it just might work; Sasuke stood and let go of Sasura.

"Don't worry, just stay here and I'll be back soon with Sakura and Izumi." With that, Sasuke blurred away leaving the upset Sasura behind.

* * *

><p>Unknown location 1 hour later<p>

* * *

><p><em>"That bastard is lucky I had to go so soon; if I could've finished that battle he'd be dead right now."<em>the rainbow-haired-neon-eyed girl thought to herself as she combed her long black hair that was so long it dragged on the floor. She paused at the spot on her hair that Sasuke had cut off by accident. She had never cut her hair even once in her life and it really pissed her off when somebody tried to. She sat the comb down and grabbed a hair tie; she put her hair into a long ponytail and exited the bathroom into the small hotel room she was staying in.

She saw a flash of movement and formed a kunai from her chakra and threw it. Sasuke stepped out of the shadows holding the kunai between his index and middle fingers with a smug grin on his face. The girl jumped out of bed; how had Sasuke found her? Sasuke raised his right hand; he opened it and showed he was holding the strand of hair he had cut off.

"My Sharingan could easily track you down once I had something with you chakra on it." he said as he took a step closer to her.

"What do you want?" she formed a katana in each hand and pointed them both at Sasuke.

"I need your help." he said and she gave him a confused look.

"Why should I help you?" she asked taking a step towards him with her katanas pointed at his throat.

"Because you want to kill me, and if you don't help me, then I'm going to whine up dead and you'll have lost your chance." she lowered her katanas slightly as she thought about this; he had a point.

"Okay, fine. But as soon as I'm done helping you, I'm going to slit your throat." she said as she finally lowered her katanas.

"Okay, good; wait by Hokage Mountain; I'm going to meet 2 people there. When I give you the signal, you have to fight the other one." he explained as he blurred out of the hotel room. The girl walked over to her closet and pulled out her weapons pouch to prepare for the fight.

* * *

><p>Leaf Village<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke checked his watch and it read9:30; damn still 2 12 hours till the fight. He couldn't just show up this early as it would leave him open to an ambush so now he just had to kill time. Sasuke spotted Kippou at a gift shop watching a girl a few feet ahead of him; the girl had long curly bluish black hair the same color as Sasuke's. She turned and Sasuke saw she had eyes that looked like they were made of pure gold.

Sasuke walked up behind Kippou who didn't even notice he was there. "So is that your dream girl?" Sasuke asked and Kippou jumped a few feet in the air from the shock.

He looked back and relaxed when he saw it was just Sasuke. "Yeah, her name is Kongouseki Yuikin." he said dreamily as he continued watching her from his position.

"Why don't you ask her out? Did you give her my autograph yet?" Sasuke asked the purple haired ninja.

"I gave it to her, but she said it was a fake and threw it on the ground." he said sadly.

Sasuke suddenly had an idea, "What do you mean she thought the autograph was fake?" Sasuke said just loud enough so Yuikin and her friends turned and saw Sasuke talking to Kippou. "Well I have to get going Kippou, see you later." Sasuke said loudly again as he blurred away.

Yuikin walked over to Kippou "Wow! You really weren't lying when you said you knew Sasuke." Yuikin said as she walked over to Kippou.

_"Thank you Uchiha Sasuke, I will never be able to repay you."_Kippou thought as he turned to talk with his dream girl.

* * *

><p>At midnight on Hokage Mountain<p>

* * *

><p>"He's late." Tobi said as he pulled the hood of his Akatsuki robe over his head to shield his hair from the pounding rain.<p>

"He'll be here." The masked man said as he stood under a small tree that had grown on the mountain. Lightning flashed and Sasuke appeared several yards away from the other two Uchiha.

"Why must we fight Sasuke, surrender now and we'll let them go." Tobi said as a swirling mass appeared next to him and Sakura and Izumi both fell out of it; unconscious.

Sasuke clutched his katana, "Never." He said glaring at the two.

"Very well then, I guess we'll have to beat some sense into you." Tobi said as he snapped his fingers and the blue wolf appeared next to him; it was only about 4 feet tall and 5 foot long now that so many of the rings had been broken. The wolf jumped over to Sasuke who grabbed it by the throat and held it.

"I helped make this thing Tobi, so I know its weakness is physical attacks; it can neither absorb them nor block them." Sasuke threw the wolf and it rolled to the edge of the cliff and disappeared over the side.

"You really think you can beat both of us Uchiha?" Tobi laughed evilly. Sasuke saw his chance and focused massive amounts of chakra into his legs; he blurred away before even Tobi could react and brought his katana down on Tobi's right hand cutting right through his Akatsuki rings and severing some of his fingers. Sasuke pushed Tobi and the masked man away from Izumi and Sakura and shot a fireball into the sky; the signal for the rainbow-haired girl to come.

Tobi roared in pain as he clutched his bleeding hand against his chest. "Kill him!" he shrieked as the masked man nodded and appeared behind Sasuke with a dagger in hand. He aimed right for Sasuke's spine and thrust the dagger forward; a green kunai flew through the air and knocked the knife from his hand. He looked over and saw a girl with neon purple eyes and long black hair with rainbow streaks in it.

"You were cutting it a bit short there." Sasuke said seeing how close he had been to death.

The girl put her hands on her hips, "All you Uchihas are so ungrateful; you should just be glad that I showed up." She said as she formed a hand sign, "Full Moon Jutsu." a miniature full moon appeared in the sky above them and covered the entire mountain top with silvery light. The girl seemed to grow stronger in the moonlight as she summoned her white wolf pup and formed another hand seal, "Silver-Light Beams." a pillar of silvery light shot from the mini moon and split into several beams before raining down on the masked man.

When the dust settled the man was gone, "It will take much, much, much more than that to defeat me." the man said as he appeared behind the girl and shoved a shuriken into her back and shoved it upwards creating a huge gash as she fell to the ground.

She weakly formed a hand sign, "Blood Moon Jutsu." the mini full moon turned blood red; the girl's wound healed in a matter of seconds from the moon's light and her nails and teeth grew much longer. Her eyes turned into purple slits and her white wolf pup lurched upwards and grew until it stood on two legs and was about as tall as her. "Now the real fight begins." she roared as she charged at the masked man.

(*authors note* When I say Sasuke hit Tobi and such I mean Sasuke's Susanoo is hitting Tobi's Susanoo)

Sasuke dashed over to Tobi with his sword in hand; Tobi jumped back but just noticed the hand sign he had formed. "Sonic Screech Jutsu." Sasuke took in a deep breath before releasing a shockwave that sent dirt, rocks, and rainwater flying at Tobi. Tobi was knocked off of his feet and Sasuke appeared behind him with his Susanoo already formed, it looked like a warrior with a helmet with a single long point on the end of it and had robes wrapped around it covering most of its body. It held a flaming sword in its right hand and a shield in its left hand. Sasuke slammed the sword down on Tobi but it merely passed through him. Tobi stood and let his skeletal Susanoo form.

Black mist covered the Susanoo and was replaced with black armor; Sasuke charged forward and slammed his shield into Tobi's Susanoo's head. Tobi was severely handicapped with his hurt hand and could only block Sasuke's flurry of strikes. Sasuke lifted Tobi off the ground and threw him back where he crashed into a small tree. Sasuke was immediately above Tobi and slammed his sword down splitting Tobi's faceplate. Tobi kicked Sasuke off of him and continued with a low kick that brought Sasuke to the ground. Tobi raised his mace and brought it down on Sasuke's face again and again until Sasuke's Susanoo finally disappeared. Tobi shut off his own Susanoo and lifted Sasuke up and brought him to the edge of the cliff, he pulled out Sasuke's own katana from its sheath. Sasuke weakly formed a hand sign and his chakra spiked a little but Tobi shoved the katana through Sasuke's chest and threw him over the edge where he disappeared into the darkness below. Sakura screamed; she had just regained consciousness and saw Sasuke be impaled and thrown off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p>The rainbow haired girl dodged a punch from the masked man as her wolf pup appeared behind him and sunk its claws into his shoulder. She heard a scream and looked over to see Tobi throw Sasuke off the edge of the cliff. She became enraged; she was the one who was supposed to kill him. She formed a hand sign, "Lunar Eclipse Jutsu." the mini red moon became a tiny lunar eclipse and she and the wolf became even stronger. She rushed over to Tobi with inhuman speed and punched him in the chest sending him tumbling over into a pile of boulders.<p>

He got up weakly, "Akatsuki members; protect your leader!" Tobi shouted as three men robed in the Akatsuki cloaks appeared between the girl and Tobi.

_"Damn it, I can't fight all 5 of them on my own."_She thought as she backed away from them still keeping an eye on the masked man. The three men jumped at her,

"Silver Blade Jutsu." large silver blades rose from the ground stopping the Akatsuki members in their tracks. The girl looked over and saw a man with dark purple hair and silvery eyes. "Sasuke seemed odd when I saw him, so I decided to track him down… Looks like I was too late." Kippou said sadly. "I'll take on those 3, you fight the masked guy, and he's not going anywhere" Kippou said gesturing over to Tobi who was clutching his broken ribs with his good hand.

Kippou lead the three members out of the girl's line of sight as she turned her attention to the masked man. She dashed over to him and tried to kick his legs out from under him; he jumped up to avoid it and dropped down onto her chest. She coughed up a bit of blood but the light of the mini lunar eclipse quickly healed all her injuries.

"Silver-Light Beam." a pillar of silver and gold light rose from the mini lunar eclipse and split into dozens more before quickly crashing down. The man dodged most of them but one landed right in front of him and the shockwave knocked him on his back. The girl quickly appeared on top of him and put her boot on his neck pinning him down. He grinned up at her; his left eye twitched and a sphere of Ameratsu shot up at her. She jumped out of the way and he quickly stood up and fled in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

><p>Kippou's jaw dropped in shock; the three Akatsuki members he had been fighting had used a jutsu and fused into one large ogre-like creature. The ogre smashed its tree trunk-sized foot into the ground and pillars of rock shot out in Kippou's direction. He summoned several pillars of iron from the ground and they caught the stone before it could get too close. The ogre then took in a deep breath then shot a stream of fire from its mouth. Kippou ducked to the side and bit his finger as he prepared for a summoning jutsu.<p>

"Iron Titan Jutsu." in a huge puff of smoke, a 40 foot tall metal statue appeared in from of Kippou completely dwarfing the ogre. The statue slowly came to life as it looked down at the ogre and roared and picked the ogre up and i's hand. The statue started squeezing harder and harder until the ogre literally popped.

Kippou made his way over to the rainbow-haired girl who was sitting beside a weeping Sakura.

"H-h-he's g-g-g-go-g-gone." Sakura could barely form the words as streams of tears flowed down her face. The rainbow-haired girl was trying to comfort her but it did little good as she continued sobbing.

"The bastard deserved it." Tobi laughed but groaned out in pain from his broken ribs. The rainbow-haired girl glared over at Tobi; she had wanted Sasuke dead, so why did she feel so… bad? Tobi weakly sat up and looked over at the three, "You three will be joining him soon." Tobi said as he formed a hand sign and the blue wolf appeared beside him. The wolf was about the size of a normal wolf; now that all 10 rings were broken it could be killed. Kippou stood up and formed a hand sign.

"No!" the rainbow-haired girl said as she tackled Kippou before he could perform the jutsu.

"What the hell; have you gone insane?" Kippou shouted as he knocked the girl off of him.

"You can't kill it! It doesn't know any better! He's controlling it!" She shouted as she jumped out of the way of the wolf.

"Why do you care about it so much?" Kippou said as he lunged at the wolf but the girl pushed him away.

"Because I'm it's guardian; Yayuki!" She shouted as she stood between the wolf and Kippou.

"You're it's what?" Kippou asked confused.

"This wolf wasn't made like this on accident; there is a tailed beast not many people know about called the 10 tailed wolf-" Yayuki stopped for a second to avoid the wolf lunging at her and pulled Kippou away from it. "-it's what caused the ritual that made this wolf go bad. The 10 tailed assigned me as this wolf's guardian so you can't kill it!" Yayuki shouted at Kippou.

"But we have to kill it!" Kippou shouted as he dodged another one of the wolf's attacks.

"Kill it and I kill you!" Yayuki shouted at him.

"If we can't kill it, how are we going to stop it?" Kippou asked as he jumped to avoid a Rasengan the wolf shot at him.

"Like this." Yayuki grabbed the wolf and held it down;p she put her palm on its forehead and the kanji Tobi had put on it disappeared. It was then replaced with Yayuki's kanji and the wolf stopped struggling. "My job here is done." Yayuki said while smiling; a large cloud of mist surrounded her and the wolf and when it faded, she was gone.

Kippou looked over to Tobi, "You killed Sasuke!" he shouted as he formed a hand sign. Tobi teleported and appeared right behind Izumi; he picked her up and held a knife to her throat.

"Move and I'll kill her." Tobi warned and Kippou froze. Tobi started backing up still holding the unconscious Izumi in his arms, "I'll just take her with me, I learned Orochimaru's body switching jutsu and she will make an excellent host." Tobi said looking down at the young girl.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura shouted at the crazed Uchiha; Tobi laughed at the display.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Tobi asked.

"Not her, me." A katana cut through the space between Tobi's eyes and his dead body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she ran over and hugged him as tears poured down her face. Sakura looked up and saw both of Sasuke's eyes were closed. "Sasuke? Why don't you open your eyes?" she asked him.

"I can't Sakura, I'm blind."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

* * *

><p>The masked man smiled as he watched through a special pool of water in his base. Everything was going according to plan; only a few more things before his plan would be complete. He removed his mask and set it down on the table and ran his hand through his black hair while laughing evilly.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter; the character Yayuki belongs to<strong>Chibi Star Vamp <strong>who was kind enough to let me use her for this chapter. Would anybody like to take a guess as to why Sasuke is blind before it is revealed next chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its original characters; I do own the plot, my own characters, and half the characterIzumi. Chibi Star Vamp owns the other half as well as completely owning the character Sasura

* * *

><p>Sakura walked a few feet behind Sasuke and Kippou; he said he would explain his being blind after they got home. Kippou was supporting Sasuke as well as guiding him while Sakura was carrying Izumi on her shoulders now that she had woken up. Sakura had noticed that although he had a few scrapes and bruises as well as a gash in his leg he got while fighting Tobi, that Sasuke was mostly unharmed; even the large cut in his chest from being impaled was gone.<p>

"Shouldn't you be on a date with Yuikin right now Kippou?" Sasuke asked the purple haired nin.

"I had to blow her off to come help you; you so owe me one now." Kippou said in a joking tone.

They continued walking in silence through the Leaf Village; it was probably around 2am so everybody was asleep. They finally arrived at Sasuke's house and Kippou said goodbye before running off. Sasuke opened the door and Sasura jumped out and hugged Sasuke.

"Daddy you're alright!" she squealed; she then noticed Sakura and Izumi and hugged both of them. Izumi got off of Sakura's shoulders and walked over to a large mirror against the wall to fix her hair; she looked up and nearly screamed.

"My eyes are black!" Sakura gave Izumi a confused look.

"Yes and…?" Izumi looked over at Sakura.

"My eyes were always Mangekyou Sharingan; they never turn into anything else." Sasuke looked over in the direction of Izumi's voice.

"Maybe it's because of my eyes; maybe it's only hereditary if my eyes are okay." he said receiving a confused look from Sasura and Izumi.

"Why aren't your eyes okay?" Sasura asked confused.

"Come with me and I'll explain." was his only answer.

Sakura helped Sasuke up to the bedroom and he sat on the edge of the bed while the three girls stood up and looked at him.

"So are you really blind?" Sakura asked hoping he would say no. Izumi and Sasura gasped.

"Blind!" they shouted in unison. Sasuke nodded his head yes and used his fingers to part his eyelids. His eyes were still Mangekyou Sharingan but they were pale and glazed over. He removed his fingers and moved over on the bed for Sakura to sit next to him.

He cleared his mouth before saying, "I used a forbidden jutsu called Izanagi; it's a Genjutsu that allows a Mangekyou Sharingan user to make even the most severe injuries just an illusion. It has one drawback though, for every 60 seconds that you use it one of your Mangekyou Sharingan go blind. I was very inexperienced at the jutsu so it took both of mine." he finished explaining.

"Maybe I can heal your eyes and get your vision back." Sakura said hopefully.

"You can try." Sasuke said as he laid back and Sakura put her hand over his closed eyes; her hands glowed an emerald color as she slowly moved them over his face.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Your eyes are too badly damaged. I don't think even Lady Tsunade herself could heal them." Sakura said gloomy as Sasuke sat back up while Izumi and Sasura got sad looks on their faces."Is there any other way to get your eyes back?" Sakura asked hoping there was a way.

"There is one but there's no way we could do it. If you get an eye transplant from another Mangekyou Sharingan user then you regain your sight. But Kakashi is the only person I know with a Mangekyou Sharingan and he only has one." Sasuke said as he leaned against Sakura.

Suddenly Sakura got an idea, "Tobi!" she shouted receiving a confused look from Sasuke. "Tobi that Akatsuki guy you killed, he's got a Mangekyou Sharingan right? And isn't his other eye also a Rinnengan or whatever it's called? We can give you his eyes!" Sakura said in an excited voice.

"That should work." Izumi said smiling slightly and Sasura nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll go back and get Tobi's body. I'll tell Lady Tsunade to have armed guards watch it until tomorrow when I can transplant his eyes. Girls stay here with your dad." Sakura said as she ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>Hokage tower<p>

* * *

><p>"No! Absolutely not!" Lady Tsunade yelled at Sakura.<p>

"But Lady Tsunade, without it Sasuke will be blind forever!" Sakura yelled back trying to convince her sensei to let her use Tobi's eyes.

"Tests confirm that Tobi is Madara Uchiha, his body is property of the village. We're not going to waste that on a man who we're not even sure is loyal to the village!" Lady Tsunade said and Sakura could feel anger swelling inside her.

_"How dare she accuse him of not being loyal! He came back to the village didn't he? He just killed the leader of Akatsuki and she's saying he's not worth it!"_she thought to herself as she and Tsunade continued arguing. "I still have Madara's body hidden; so I can take his eyes with or without your permission!" Sakura screamed as she stormed out of the office slamming the door loudly behind her.

Tsunade sighed while she poured herself a cup of sake. Sakura was so stubborn sometimes! Tsunade knew she couldn't force Sakura to give up the body and she couldn't arrest Sakura because technically she hadn't done anything wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the door to Sasuke's house with a spare key had given her. She walked the steps to his room to tell him about her argument with Tsunade. She opened the door and clicked the lights on; she saw Izumi and Sasura asleep curled up against their dad and all three slept soundly. Sakura smiled and stripped down before putting on her pink pajamas and crawling into bed next to the three sleeping Uchihas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Kippou nervously walked up to the door and nervously knocked on the door. He was in the Kongouseki complex in the Leaf Village at Yuikin's house. He had come to apologize for blowing his date off with her yesterday. She opened the door and shot him a pissed off look when she realized it was him.<p>

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did yesterday!" she growled angrily at Kippou.

"I know… and I'm so sorry but Sasuke was in trouble yesterday. I had to help him." Kippou said hoping the golden eyed girl would forgive him.

"Yeah right; I've been in relationships like this before where all guys do is use me until there done with me!" Yuikin shouted as she tried to slam the door.

Kippou put his foot in the door to keep her from completely closing it. "Wait I can prove it! I helped Sasuke fight some members of Akatsuki yesterday and it's all over the newspapers." Kippou said as he looked around the complex. He spotted a stack of newspapers and ran over to grab one and returned with it and handed it to Yuikin.

Her mouth moved slightly as she read the front page.

* * *

><p><em>"Leader of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha was reported dead today. Sasuke Uchiha is believed to be the one who brought an end to the dreaded organization and was believed to have received assistance from a member of the Kare clan or the Kongouseki clan due to evidence of metal jutsu at the scene. Sasuke Uchiha hasn't been available to question whether or not it was him who defeated Madara or not."<em>

* * *

><p>Yuikin lowered the paper and looked over at Kippou with an apologetic look in her eyes. "It's fine that you didn't believe me; I know the story sounded crazy. Um... would you mind... going on another date with me? I swear I'll be there this time." Kippou asked politely.<p>

She thought for a second, "You're lucky you're cute. Pick me up at 8, and you had better show up this time." She said as she gave him one last smile and closed the door.

As soon as Kippou had walked out of the Kongouseki complex he started jumping in the air and yelling with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up and sat up slowly. He heard somebody moving next to him and he could feel bandages over his eyes.<p>

"The surgery was successful." he recognized the cheery voice of Sakura and she hugged him tightly. She slowly removed his bandages and Sasuke saw her smiling face.

"It worked." He smiled slightly as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ummm Sasuke, there is something I didn't get to tell you yesterday. I'm pregnant." Sakura said in a shaky voice not knowing how Sasuke would react.

Sasuke's eyes lit up, "Really?" his voice was full of joy and Sakura calmed down a little seeing his reaction. She nodded yes and he kissed her lips once again; at that moment Izumi and Sasura barged into the room looking quite excited.

"My eyes are back to Mangekyou Sharingan, see, see." Izumi moved some of her pink bangs aside revealing her Sakura flower patterned eyes. Izumi then noticed Sasuke's eyes were open. "Daddy you're okay now!" Izumi said as she hopped into Sasuke's lap and curled up like a little kitten.

"You did it mommy!" Sasura said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist.

"Mommy's girl." Izumi joked.

"Daddy's girl." Sasura countered and both Sakura and Sasuke laughed; they were starting to look like a real family.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later in the Kongouseki complex<strong>

* * *

><p>Kippou nervously walked up the steps to Yuikin's house and knocked on the door. A tall man with black hair and brown eyes opened the door.<p>

"Kippou Kare?" the man asked with an almost surprised look on his face. Kippou nodded. "I used to be good friends with your parents, the last time I saw you, you were still learning how to throw a kunai." The man chuckled slightly at the memory.

Yuikin appeared behind her dad and he moved out of the doorway to let her pass. Kippou's mouth hung open; Yuikin looked gorgeous. She had on golden high heels that sparkled slightly, a golden dress that had a slit on the side that showed off her legs and the neckline went down just enough to give you a glimpse of her cleavage. She had her black hair done into a ponytail and was held together with a sparkly gold hair tie. She also had on pink lipstick and had golden nail polish on as well. She also had on a golden necklace that was hidden under the neck of her dress.

Kippou thought he looked hideous compared to her; he had on dress shoes, a pair of nice jeans, a blue and silver button down shirt with a grayish silver jacket. His purple hair was combed and he was wearing a silver necklace with the symbol of his clan –a dagger pointed straight down with a circle around it- hanging on the end of it. Kippou could hardly speak; he was still staring at her and she chuckled slightly. Kippou pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Yuikin.

"Thanks!" she said as she handed the roses to her dad. "Put those in a vase with water for me, I'll be back soon; love you dad." She let Kippou lead her to the restaurant they were going to.

Due to his clan's connections, Kippou had managed to get reservations at the most popular restaurant in the Leaf Village. They entered the crowded restaurant and were soon seated at their table. Kippou pulled out a seat for Yuikin to sit in and pushed it in for her once she sat down.

Yuikin looked at Kippou from across the table, "I'm impressed, how did you manage to get reservations here?" she asked him curiously.

"My c-clan has a l-lot of connections." He stuttered nervously. She reached her hand across the table and held Kippou's making him blush.

"You don't have to be so nervous Kippou; it's just a date." She smiled and Kippou turned even redder.

"Um Y-Yuikin… I w-was wondering if y-you wanted to g-go see the f-fireworks-s t-tonight?" Kippou asked with a stutter that would rival Hinata's.

"Depends on how the rest of the date goes." Yuikin said and laughed slightly.

After dinner, Kippou paid for the meal and they exited the restaurant into the crowded streets of the village. Everywhere people were preparing for one of the many festivals celebrated in the village. As they were walking, Kippou slowly reached over and held Yuikin's hand. She didn't seem to mind and he blushed even more.

_"I can't believe it! I'm actually on a date with Yuikin and we're holding hands."_He thought to himself happily. Kippou led Yuikin to a small hill with a Sakura tree at the top and nobody else was around. Kippou laid his jacket on the ground for Yuikin to sit down on and he sat at the base of the tree.

"You're so polite Kippou-kun." The way she said his name sent shivers up his spine as fireworks lit up the sky. Yuikin stared at the bright lights. "I love fireworks; they're so pretty." she smiled and he looked over at her.

"They sure are." Kippou leaned over and kissed Yuikin on the lips. A loud slap rang out in the mostly quiet night.

"I'm sorry Kippou I didn't mean to... I've got to go." Yuikin said before running off leaving a distressed Kippou behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house the next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up feeling much better than normal. Not many people know it but when you have a person's Sharingan transplanted into you, you absorb a portion of that person's power. Sasuke felt pressure on his chest and opened his eyes to see Izumi staring at him.<p>

"This letter came for you and mommy, daddy." Izumi handed Sasuke a plain white envelope. He tore it open and pulled a letter out of this. He started reading it while Izumi was still lying on his chest like he was a mattress.

* * *

><p><em>To: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha<em>

_From: The Hokage Lady Tsunade_

_The village elders and I have set up a trial to be held for the two of you. The elders are furious that you took Madara's Sharingan without permission. I am very disappointed in you Sakura Haruno, and please for god's sake try to control Sasuke's temper. You're in enough trouble already. The trial will be held in 2 days in the courthouse._

* * *

><p>Sasuke put the letter down as a vein on his head twitched with irritation; Izumi laughed slightly seeing it.<em>"I killed Madara on my own with no help from Leaf Village force and now they're saying that I'm in trouble for taking his eyes! And I do not have a temper!"<em>Sasuke thought to himself. "Where's Sakura?" he asked Izumi.

"She went to go shopping; she said she would be back in like an hour." Izumi said still watching the vein twitch on her father's head with interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Leaf Village<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura was picking out tomatoes for a dish she was going to make for Sasuke at a marked when she spotted a familiar redhead.<p>

"Hey Karin." Sakura called and Karin turned and waved at her pinkette friend.

Karin walked over to Sakura, "Hi pinky, I haven't seen you since I got to the Leaf Village." Karin said.

"My name's not Pinky!" Sakura almost shouted and Karin laughed; she loved how easy it was to anger Sakura.

"Oh I've got good news, I'm pregnant!" Karin cheered.

"Really? Me too!" Sakura said and then both girls cheered.

"Also I saw in the newspaper that Sasuke killed Tobi, is that true?" Karin asked curiously. Sakura nodded and Karin brightened up. "That means that every member of Akatsuki is dead! Now we don't have to worry about them anymore." Karin said like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Sakura and Karin chatted for a few more minutes before they both turned to leave. "Oh and Karin, I'm meeting my friend Ino the day after tomorrow to chat, would you like to come?" Sakura asked Karin.

"Sure!" Karin called over her shoulder as they both headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the door and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch with Sasura and Izumi sitting on his lap. They looked over and saw that their mother had entered the room and ran over to greet her. Sasuke got up and handed Sakura the letter from the Hokage; she gave him a confused look before reading over the letter and couldn't help but giggle at the mention of Sasuke's temper.<p>

"It's not funny, this is serious Sakura." Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"It'll be fine Sasuke, don't worry about it everything will be fine." Sakura said handing the letter back to him and setting the bag of groceries down in the kitchen as she started preparing dinner.

Sasuke was slightly annoyed from her not being concerned about the letter but shrugged it off and sat back down on the couch. Sasuke heard a knock on the door and blurred over to the door with his Sharingan active –Sakura said it would be okay if Sasuke used his normal Sharingan but shouldn't use Mangekyou Sharingan for a few more days- and opened the door. Kippou stood there and his eyes were puffy showing he had been crying. Kippou looked up and gasped seeing him; Sasuke knew he must've looked kind of scary with his left eye being a red Rinnengan –after the surgery his old eyes had fused with Tobi's eyes rather than being replaced- and his right eye being a Sharingan.

"How may I help you?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice leaning slightly against the door frame.

"I went on a date with Yuikin yesterday." Kippou said sadly.

"I take it the date didn't end well." Sasuke said looking at the distressed silver eyed man in front of him.

"Let's put it this way, the date ended with me kissing her, then she slapped me, then she ran off crying." Kippou said even more depressed now.

Sasuke thought about it for a second, "Yeah that does seem pretty bad, but why did you come to me?" Sasuke asked the purple haired ninja.

"Um this might sound lame but you're the only friend I have." Kippou said while scratching the back of his neck nervously. Sasuke actually seemed happy; aside from Naruto he hadn't had any friends for a long time.

"I see, come on let's take a walk." Sasuke said as he shouted to Sakura that he was leaving and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

* * *

><p>The masked man had a huge evil grin plastered over his features. He couldn't believe everything had gone so perfectly so far, everything from Tobi dying, to having his eyes transplanted to the Uchiha. He had never expected the Uchiha to become blind on his own; he figured he would've had to blind him or even knock him out and do the surgery himself. He took off his mask and set it down next to his chair and gazed into his special looking glass bowl that let him see anything, anywhere. He watched with his obsidian black eyes as the water came to focus and he saw the forms of the village elders discussing with Lady Tsunade. In order for his plan to be complete, the elders would need to be killed. If everything went according he knew just how to accomplish this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kippou's house<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on a comfy couch in Kippou's living room. Sasuke knew the Kare Clan must be very wealthy because the entire house was decorated with silver and platinum from the curtains, to the picture frames, to even the couch Sasuke was sitting on. Sasuke stayed quiet while Kippou told him the details of the date up to the point where Yuikin slapped him from where he was sitting on a loveseat on the other end of the room as the couch.<p>

Sasuke thought for a moment before finally saying, "To me it doesn't sound like she slapped you because of… well you. So I think she may have another reason behind it." Sasuke finally responded in a slightly bored voice.

Kippou's eyes lit up, "Really! You think so?" he said with his voice full of excitement. Sasuke nodded and Kippou shot up from his chair. "I've got to go and talk with Yuikin." He was about to dash off but Sasuke grabbed the back of his collar to keep him from going.

"Wait, if she was really as upset as you said she was, then you should wait another day or two and let her cool off before you talk to her." Sasuke said as he struggled to hold back a squirming Kippou.

"You have a point there Sasuke." Kippou said as he stopped squirming and Sasuke let go of him. "So what do I do until then?" Kippou asked the black eyed ninja.

"You wait." Sasuke said before he blurred out of the house before Kippou could say anything else.

"How does he do that?" Kippou wondered how Sasuke moved so fast then took a seat on the couch and started to relax.

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Kippou, "I just remembered something, and it might explain why she slapped you, as well as why she's one of my fan girls." He said in a slightly stunned voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Leaf Village about 3-4 years ago<strong>

* * *

><p>A young Sasuke was walking back from training late at night; he had been practicing and didn't realize that it had gotten so late. He walked slowly enjoying the cool crisp night air and was in no hurry to go home. He decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. He ran to the end of it and started climbing up the wall and paused for a minute to enjoy the scenery at the top. He noticed that on the other side of the wall he was on that a group of thugs were pushing a girl into the alley. They started to beat her and rip off her clothes. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and formed a Chidori in his hand then charged the man closest to the girl. He collapsed to the ground dead with a huge scorch mark on his back; the other three guys looked up to Sasuke angrily.<p>

"I suggest you leave, NOW!" Sasuke yelled as they looked up at him and saw his blood red eyes, everybody in the village knew of the fearsome Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan.

The three men started tripping over each other in an attempt to get away from the raven haired boy. He looked down at the girl, only a few scraps clung to her small form and she quivered in the night air as she looked at Sasuke in horror. Sasuke shut off his Sharingan so he looked less scary and wrapped his jacket around the young girl. He noticed she had long black hair the same color as his and had sparkly golden eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke said and his voice actually had some concern in it. The girl sniffled and wiped some tears off her face and nodded yes to Sasuke.

"Th-they tried to r-rape me." She said as she clung to the front of Sasuke's shirt and cried hysterically. Sasuke wasn't exactly the best at comforting people so he did it the only way he knew how, he held onto her and stoked her back soothingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm I didn't even remember that until just now." Sasuke said.<p>

"How the hell could you forget something that important? That would've saved me a lot of time and worry!" Kippou shouted at the Uchiha.

"Hey, I spent three years in the Sound Village and several months on the run. That is very bad for a person's memory." Sasuke defended.

"Whatever, I need to go talk to Yuikin." Kippou said as he jumped off the couch and ran for the door but Sasuke once again grabbed his shirt collar.

"Did you not hear the story? You kissing her must've brought up the memory of almost being raped; she probably doesn't want to see any guy right now." Sasuke said.

Kippou smiled so evilly that it even scared Sasuke, "Any boy, but one." Kippou said. Sasuke thought for a second then realized what he was suggesting.

"No! I absolutely will not do it!" Sasuke said

* * *

><p><strong>30 seconds later in the Kongouseki complex<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Sasuke said in a pissed off voice.<p>

"You rescued her when she was nearly raped so maybe seeing you again will cheer her up." Kippou said as he was literally dragging Sasuke to Yuikin's house. Sasuke's arms and legs were bound in iron braces that Kippou had made. A passing villager laughed seeing Sasuke in the braces; Sasuke growled at the man who quickened his pace to get away from him.

"Remind me again why I'm helping you?" Sasuke said as Kippou continued dragging him.

"Because you owe me one; remember I had to blow off a date with Yuikin to go rescue you." Kippou said as he finally let go of Sasuke and the braces disappeared.

Sasuke hit Kippou on the back of his head with enough force to knock the unsuspecting boy down. "That's for restraining me." Sasuke said angrily. Kippou stood up and brushed the dirt off his black shirt.

"Okay, I deserved that one. But you still have to cheer up Yuikin." Kippou said staring at the black eyed male.

Sasuke walked up to the door and let out a sigh; he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and Yuikin appeared in the entrance. She was wearing a nightshirt and some shorts on; her eyes were red and puffy making it obvious that she had been crying. She looked at Sasuke and she seemed to brighten up.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" she said in a half cheery, half sad voice.

Sasuke cringed at what he was about to say. "I heard you were sad, so, I thought I would come and cheer you up." He said in a warm voice that made him want to vomit.

Yuikin moved aside to let him into the house; he stepped in and saw that the entire house was decorated in gold like Kippou's was in silver. Yuikin had completely stopped crying and even looked happy. Sasuke hoped he could just cheer her up and get this over with. Yuikin led him into the living room and sat down on the couch, she patted the spot next to her for Sasuke to sit down. Sasuke sat down next to her.

"Kippou told me about what happened, I thought it might've had something to do with 'that night' when I saved you." Sasuke said bluntly.

Yuikin's smile was immediately replaced with a frown and she looked down not looking him in the eyes. She said nothing for a while before she finally said, "Whenever a guy kisses me or gropes or anything… I have a flashback of that day." She said in a weak voice. She clung to the front of Sasuke's shirt and started crying. Sasuke didn't know whether to push her off so he just sat there while she cried.

Sasuke put his hands under her chin and made her look into his eyes, "I can make the memory go away, if you want me to." Sasuke told her. She nodded and he turned on his Mangekyou Sharingan on and she fell under his Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke had to be very careful, while his Tsukuyomi could erase memories he had to stay focused to avoid destroying all of them. He looked through the memories until he came to the one he wanted, the night he saved her. The memory seemed to shatter and he released her; his vision became very blurry and he felt tired. It was a side effect of using his Mangekyou Sharingan before his eyes healed completely. She sat up and looked up at him; a wide smile broke out on her face.

"I don't remember it anymore." She cheered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said.

"You erased my memory." She said.

"What memory?" Sasuke said as he stood up a walked over to the door.

"Thank you Sasuke." Was all he heard as he left the door and an anxious Kippou was awaiting him.

"So? Did you cheer her up?" Kippou asked as his voice got higher and higher with anticipation. Sasuke nodded and Kippou cheered. "I need to ask her out again, best to wait till tomorrow." Kippou said as he ran back to his house. Sasuke sighed; he wasn't used to doing nice things for people.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to the sound of somebody moaning in pain. He looked over and saw Sakura and Sasura sleeping soundly; that only left. Sasuke quickly got out of bed and looked for his pink haired daughter. He found her in the living room clutching her stomach in pain.<p>

"Are you okay Izumi?" Sasuke said with a bit of worry in his voice. Izumi nodded her head_no_and moaned out again.

"I think something is wrong with me daddy." Izumi said with worry clouding her voice.

"Your mom should know what's wrong." Sasuke said as he gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

oOo

"I can't find anything wrong with her." Sakura said worriedly as her hands stopped glowing and she stood up. Izumi let out another moan of pain and Sasura sat next to her sister obviously distressed that she was in pain.

"I'm scared daddy." Izumi said as Sasuke held her. He ran his hand through her hair as he tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sasuke said. "Maybe it's related to her time traveling? Like how Sasura disappeared once." Sasuke said hoping it wasn't true. Sasura shook her head_no_.

"I didn't feel any pain when I disappeared; I just felt really weak." Sasuke felt relieved and worried at the same time hearing this. Izumi's grip on Sasuke tightened until it was actually quite painful.

"Ouch Izumi let go. That hurts." Sasuke said but Izumi's grip only tightened.

Izumi looked up at Sasuke, her eyes were now reversed in color; rather than being black with a red Sakura flower on them they were red with a black flower. She let out an inhuman growl and threw Sasuke across the room. Sasura and Sakura gasped.

"Izumi, stop it!" Sasura and Sakura both said.

"I don't think that's Izumi anymore; both of you go upstairs and hide, I'll calm her down." Sasuke said as he stood up. Izumi appeared above him and jumped onto his back. Sasuke tried to grab her not wanting to hurt her.

She growled and bit into the back of his neck while digging her nails into his back; he groaned in pain and managed to rip her off of him. He held her against himself with her facing away from him as tightly as he could as she thrashed around trying to break free. Suddenly Izumi's struggling stopped and she looked up at him with her eyes back to normal.

"D-daddy." She said shakily; Sasuke hushed her.

"Don't worry… everything's okay." He said as he hugged her tighter. Sasuke carried Izumi up to his room where he found Sasura and Sakura hiding.

He set Izumi down on the bed. "Mind explaining what all that was about?" Sasura said as she hopped on the bed next to her younger sister. Izumi looked absolutely mortified.

"I don't know." She burst into tears and her entire body quivered.

"It's okay Izumi we're not mad at you." Sakura said as she sat down next to the bawling girl.

"That's never happened to me before. I could see everything but I couldn't stop my body. I almost killed daddy." Izumi cried even harder. Sasuke picked up Izumi and set her on his lap.

"See Izumi, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." Sasuke moved his neck to the side –his Susanoo helped his body heal just like a tailed beast but at a slightly slower pace- to let Izumi see that there were no marks.

Izumi stopped crying and looked up at her dad, "I'm sorry." She said. Sasuke pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest –she was sitting on his legs so she could reach- and soon fell asleep to the soothing sound of her father's heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino stretched out as she sat up in bed and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. She quickly threw on some clothes; a purple tank top and some light purple shorts as well as a matching purple bra and panties. She walked out of her room and walked over to the couch Sasori was sleeping on and shook him lightly to wake him up. His eyes opened and he looked up at Ino who smiled at him. Sasori stretched as he sat up yawning slightly; Ino leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.<p>

"Good morning!" she said. Sasori didn't know how she could be so happy this early in the morning.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Ino." Sasori said as he got off of the couch; he wore a black robe. He had wanted to still wear his Akatsuki robes because he was used to them. But Ino said people might think he was still a part of Akatsuki so he took the red cloud symbols off of them.

Sasori walked up behind Ino and started kissing her neck; she moaned out at the sudden contact. Sasori smirked; he loved to tease his little blonde girlfriend. Sasori started lowering his kisses but Ino stopped him when he got a few inches above her breasts.

Sasori frowned, "You're no fun." He said playfully as he gave her one last kiss before walking back to the couch.

"Hey Sasori, me and Sakura are going to hang out in the house today and I was wondering if you would leave for an hour or two so we can be in private." Ino said from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Sasori yelled back as he closed his eyes to get a little more sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up and turned over expecting to see his two daughters and Sakura. He was slightly surprised when he only saw Sakura. Sasuke quickly got out of bed and threw on a white shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and some black shorts with the crest over the pockets. He walked by the guest room and saw Sasura and Izumi were both sleeping soundly. Sasuke had been checking up on Izumi every few hours last night to make sure she was okay. He wondered what had happened last night to turn the sweet little innocent girl into the bloodthirsty killer he saw last night. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast, when the girls woke up.<p>

_"You disgust me."_Sasuke turned around but saw nobody. He turned on his Sharingan and still saw nothing; he shrugged it off and went back to making breakfast. "_Pathetic Uchiha."_now Sasuke was sure he heard a voice.

"Who's there?" he called out but received no answer. He went back to making breakfast but kept glancing over his shoulder to see if anybody was behind him.

After Sasuke was done making the food, Izumi came bouncing down the stairs several minutes later. She seemed to have completely forgotten what happened last night and Sasuke was glad about that. Izumi sat at the table and Sasuke set her plate in front of her. She started digging into the pancakes and bacon Sasuke had prepared.

_"You waste your power with these pathetic weaklings."_Sasuke turned around; the voice sounded slightly familiar to him.

"Did you hear that Izumi?" Sasuke asked his daughter. Izumi momentarily stopped eating and looked up at Sasuke like he was crazy. "Never mind." Sasuke said and Izumi went back to eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later in the Leaf Village<strong>

* * *

><p>"I had a wonderful time tonight." Yuikin said as Kippou walked her to her front door.<p>

"I had a wonderful time as well." Kippou smiled. Before Yuikin went into her house, Kippou turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised but didn't fight it. Kippou finally broke the kiss. "Good night Yuikin." Kippou said blushing slightly.

"Good night Kippou." Yuikin said as she walked home and closed the door; as soon as it was closed she tried to calm herself down. Her heart was going a hundred miles an hour and her stomach was fluttering, she was starting to really like Kippou.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up Sasuke." Sakura said as she shook the sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke grumbled and finally sat up. "We have our trial today." Sakura said and Sasuke had almost completely forgotten about the trial. Sasuke got up quickly, got a shower then got dressed in a dark blue shirt and black shorts. They were both ready and told Izumi and Sasura goodbye before leaving. They arrived at the courthouse and were soon seated at a large table with Sakura and Sasuke on one end and Lady Tsunade and both the village elders sat on either side of her.<p>

"Let the trial begin; the two of you are in a lot of trouble for stealing Madara's eyes." Lady Tsunade said angrily.

"We didn't steal anything; you never owned his body in the first place." Sasuke countered.

"He died in the Leaf Village so his body belonged to it." The elder on the left said. Sasuke's nails were slowly growing longer and he dug them into the table to hide them.

"Madara left the village years ago during when the 1stHokage was still alive, and I'm the one who killed him. Also, might I add that I received no assistance from Leaf Village troops when I killed him." Sasuke said angrily as his pupils grew and his teeth turned into fangs. Sakura was holding Sasuke's hand under the table trying to calm him down but he was squeezing it so hard it was starting to hurt.

_**"Just let me take over, I'll make them pay for what they did to your clan."**_Sasuke's Susanoo whispered in his mind, much darker and eviler than the voice he had heard yesterday. Sasuke ignored his Susanoo and went back to glaring at the elders from across the table.

"Yes that is true, but you're a member of the Leaf Village and so Madara's body belongs to the village." the elder of the left said. Sasuke was squeezing Sakura's hand so hard she thought it would break. She managed to get out of his grip and he gripped the table. Cracks scarred the surface of the table at the force Sasuke was putting into it. "You should be put in jail, or better yet killed like your brother did to the rest of your clan." The elder on the left said. Sakura was smart enough and jumped out of her seat to get as far away from Sasuke as possible. The table shattered into tiny fragments and dark chakra poured off of Sasuke.

"My brother only killed my clan because you ordered him to, and if he didn't do it, you would've killed me as well!" Sasuke shouted. Lady Tsunade looked at the elders stunned; but before she could question them, Sasuke lunged at the elders.

"_Yes, get revenge on your clan, our clan."_Sasuke stopped himself a few feet away from the now panicked elders. Sasuke knew who the voice belonged to. It was the voice of Tobi and it was coming from inside his head, not around him._"Finally figured it out, when you transplanted my eyes, you transferred part of my soul. I've finally built up enough power to take over."_Sasuke's eyes turned into Mangekyou Sharingan; they looked exactly like the time traveler's but with a black background and red designs rather than red with black on it. Sasuke felt a searing pain in his head and could hear Tobi manically laughing; his vision went black and Tobi took control over his body. The colors of his eyes inverted making them the same as the time traveler's and Sasuke spoke with Tobi's voice. "I'm free at last!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in horror._"Is there a new disease that makes Uchihas go crazy? Or did his Susanoo break free?"_she didn't have time to think as Sasuke looked over at her and she immediately recognized the time traveler's eyes.

Sasuke turned away and looked at the elders with a hideous grin. Lady Tsunade stood between Sasuke and the elders. Sasuke blurred forwards and pushed her out of the way like it was nothing and grabbed both elders. Several guards rushed into the room to try and restrain Sasuke, but he easily threw them off like they were rag dolls. He slammed the elders against the wall and a sickening crack rang out through the room. Sakura saw their heads bend at odd angles and could tell Sasuke had snapped their necks. Sasuke tossed the limp bodies to the ground and appeared behind Sakura. She gasped out and turned to see his eyes change back to black with red on them momentarily.

"Kill me." He said in Sasuke's voice before his eyes turned red again. Tears cut across Sakura's face as Sasuke lifted her off the ground by her neck; his grip tightened as she struggled to pry his hands off. Sasuke's grip loosened as he collapsed to the ground and Sakura fell on top of him. The sudden drop knocked what little oxygen she had left out of her lungs and she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura shot up; she was covered in sweat and gasping for air. "It's okay Sakura, just relax." Lady Tsunade said from beside Sakura. Sakura turned and saw she was in her home; Izumi and Sasura looking down worriedly from behind Tsunade. Oh god how was she going to explain Izumi and Sasura to Lady Tsunade?<p>

"Um, those two girls are, um..." Sakura started but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"I know about them, Sasuke told me about them when he first got back to the village." Sakura let out the breath she had been holding, and then something in her head clicked.

"Is Sasuke okay?" She was more asking if he was in trouble; she knew nothing could kill the Uchiha.

Lady Tsunade nodded. "I recognized that voice when he was possessed, it was the Akatsuki leader Tobi. I think somehow when you gave Sasuke his eyes his consciousness also entered Sasuke. I'm not going to punish Sasuke because he couldn't control himself and because of what the elders did." Lady Tsunade said referring to how they had ordered Itachi to assassinate his own clan.

"Where is Sasuke now?" Sakura asked relieved that he wasn't in trouble but still worried about him; his eyes were the same as the time traveler's. That could only mean that Sasuke was the time traveler. But she could still make sure that didn't happen right? She knew you could always change the future and there was no way she was going to let Tobi use Sasuke's body.

"He's undergoing treatment right now. We tried to seal Tobi's consciousness, but with his Susanoo already sealed we're not sure if his body can handle it. So a team of medical ninjas are overseeing it in case anything goes wrong." Lady Tsunade said.

Sakura let out a final breath; everything was taken care of. Izumi crawled over to her mother, "I wonder if daddy being possessed had anything to do with last night?" Izumi said out loud.

"Izumi explained to me about last night. I think it might actually have. According to Sasura, Izumi has always been more like Sasuke and Sasura has been more like you. If that's true, then maybe Izumi inherited Sasuke having a second consciousness. But since she doesn't have another person in her than whenever she 'turns' into the second personality, then her body is only driven by primal urges like killing." Lady Tsunade explained.

"Do what?" Sasura asked extremely confused.

Sakura spoke up this time, "It's like Izumi doesn't have anything telling her to not kill people and things like that." Sasura nodded finally understanding it.

"Well why didn't you just explain it like that in the first place?" she said as she turned to the Hokage. Lady Tsunade shot her a glare and she shut up while Izumi giggled slightly at her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

* * *

><p>"So they finally figured my identity out, it took them long enough." The masked man said as he threw off his mask revealing a slightly older Sasuke. "This will be troublesome; if they seal my past self's consciousness away then the plan will be ruined. But then again, no seal is perfect; I just have to anger him and draw my old self out." He smiled as his Mangekyou Sharingan flashed an insane look.<p>

He walked over to a large drawer and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled it on the floor and pressed his hand against it. In a puff of smoke, two people appeared; they were both tied up and gagged. He liked to have sacrifices around for times like these.

He formed a hand seal, "Edo Tensin, impure world resurrection technique, hell bent destroyers." black mist formed around the two _sacrifices_ and was replaced with two different people. The first one had medium length black hair like Sasuke's and his eyes were two Mangekyou Sharingan, they were red with a black three-pointed sickle like shape on them, and he wore Akatsuki robes. Future Sasuke walked up to him and put his hand to his forehead; immediately the man's skin turned from pasty white to a blackish grey color and his eyes looked exactly like future Sasuke's.

"You'll need to be stronger to survive long enough to anger him." Future Sasuke smirked and did the same to the other person. She was a bit shorter than the male and had long black hair and black eyes. He put his hand on her head and her eyes became Mangekyou Sharingan and her skin became grayish black. "Now go find Sasuke Uchiha my minions." He said as both of them nodded and teleported away. He smiled evilly; his plan was back on track. If everything went according to plan, Sasuke would be corrupted and completely under his control and then his plan would finally be complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Village<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke groaned as he sat up. He clutched his stomach, which now had a large black seal on it. He looked over and saw Lady Tsunade sitting in a chair glaring at him.<p>

"What the fuck happened to me?" Sasuke asked as his entire body felt like it was on fire. Lady Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and put her hands on the seal and focused her chakra into her hands; the pain quickly subsided.

"Tobi took over your body; part of his consciousness entered your body when you had your eyes transplanted. You killed both the village elders when he took over, we sealed his consciousness in your body but it puts a lot of stress on your body having two things sealed within you." She explained. "And don't worry; you're not in trouble for killing the elders." She added.

Sasuke soaked all this in._**"Those elders deserved it anyways."**_His Susanoo whispered in his mind. For once he agreed with it. "Is Sakura okay?" he asked hoping her answer would be yes.

Tsunade nodded, "She's in the waiting area if you would like to see her." Tsunade told him. Sasuke nodded_yes_and Tsunade left to go get Sakura leaving Sasuke alone.

Sakura poked her head into the room a few minutes later. "You okay Sasuke?" he nodded and she walked into the room. She walked over to the bed and hugged him; she released it then kissed him.

"This seal hurts like hell." Sasuke muttered as the seal felt like it was burning his skin.

"Let me see if I can help." Sakura said sweetly as she placed her hands over his chest and poured her healing chakra into it. The pain slowly stopped.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said awkwardly not used to thanking people.

"It's no problem Sasuke." She said with a warm smile. Sasuke felt something in his stomach when she gave him that smile, a warm and fuzzy feeling.

_"Could this be… love?"_he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Several days later<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura walked up to his house late at night; Sasuke had just been discharged from the hospital. He put his key in the door and opened it.<p>

"Hurray, you're finally home daddy!" Izumi cheered as she jumped up and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke lost his balance and fell on the ground; Sasura joined her sister and started hugging Sasuke.

"I'm still not used to Izumi's hugs." Sasuke said as he sat up while his daughters tried to hold him down. Sakura giggled and helped Sasuke up; he brushed himself off and looked at his pouting daughters.

"You're no fun." Sasura pouted as she turned away from Sasuke and Izumi did the same.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance; these girls were just like Sakura. Sakura just smiled and laughed at the two pouting girls and then followed Sasuke upstairs. Sakura got a slightly evil smile on her face; she turned around and locked the door then pushed Sasuke down on the bed.

"Should I be happy or worried?" Sasuke said as he saw the mischievous smile on Sakura's face.

"Both." Sakura said as she got on top of Sasuke and started kissing him. Sasuke tried to roll over so he was on top but Sakura held his arms down so he was stuck in this position.

"Sakura, what if Izumi or Sasura walk in on us?" Sasuke asked in a hushed voice.

"I locked the door, and if you keep your voice down they won't hear us." Sakura said with the same mischievous grin; she was enjoying being dominant to Sasuke. She leaned down and kissed him again. She pressed her tongue against his lips; he didn't open them but she forced her tongue through into his mouth. Sasuke was become both pissed off and horny; he didn't like Sakura being dominant and he never thought she would ever be horny enough to try it.

Sakura took off her shirt and then pulled off Sasuke's. Sasuke tried to sit up but Sakura pushed him down. She then resumed kissing him while she adjusted herself so she was straddling him. Sasuke had a look on his face that was a mixture of annoyance and lust; he wasn't used to being submissive like this. Sakura pulled off her bra and pressed her body against Sasuke's so her breasts rubbed against his chest. Sakura loved how much it seemed to piss Sasuke off that he couldn't be the dominant one. She resumed kissing him and bit his bottom lips slightly.

"Stop holding me down Sakura!" Sasuke said half angrily half playfully.

"What's wrong? Don't like being on the bottom huh?" Sakura laughed as she resumed kissing Sasuke. Sakura took of Sasuke's pants and started grinding up against his already stiffened member. Sasuke let out a groan of pleasure and Sakura smirked; she liked being the one in control.

Sakura removed her shorts leaving them both in only their underwear. Sakura could feel her entire body heat up, life a fire was lit in her core that only wanted release. Sasuke started grinding back against her movements, just because he didn't like being on bottom didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it. Sasuke reached down and threw off Sakura's pink panties, which were already thoroughly soaked, and his own boxers. Sakura started rubbing the tip of his member against her entrance; she moaned out and started rubbing harder. Sasuke was tired of letting Sakura be dominant so he tried to roll them over; Sakura grabbed his shoulders so he couldn't move.

_"Damn! She's fast."_Sasuke thought as Sakura slowly lowered herself, taking him slowly inside herself. Sakura's nails dug into his shoulders as tried to get used to him inside of her.

Sakura started moving up and down; slowly at first, but her pace quickened. Sasuke started thrusting his hips upwards to match her movements. She would moan out slightly with each thrust as she could feel the coil in her stomach begin to tighten. Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's chest to help keep balanced, and also to keep him from trying to switch positions again. Sasuke moved his hands onto her hips to help steady her as he continued thrusting up; she started moaning out louder and louder with each thrust. Sakura could feel she was close to having her orgasm, but she was going to make Sasuke have his first this time. Sasuke could feel Sakura growing tighter and his thrusts grew more and more erratic by the second; he could feel himself growing close.

Sakura leaned down and whispered seductively into his ear, "You first." Sakura nipped Sasuke's earlobe and he groaned out from the feeling. He couldn't take it anymore, he released inside of her. Sakura soon followed and collapsed on top of him.

"Next time… I'm on top." Sasuke said and Sakura giggled slightly.

Izumi and Sasura suddenly teleported into the room, "Hey mommy and daddy what were all those loud…" both girls eyes widened as they saw both their parents lying naked on top of each other. Both girls literally passed out at the sight and landed on the floor with a_thud_. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other with shocked faces; their children had just caught them having sex.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Izumi woke up groggily, her mind was all fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke getting home and then it was all a blank. Sasura woke up next to her rubbing the back of her head.<p>

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember was dad getting home and my head hurts really badly." Sasura said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't remember… and my head hurts too." Izumi said as she furiously rubbed the back of her head trying to dull the pain.

"Let's just ask mom and dad." Sasura suggested as she jumped out of Izumi and hers shared bed and pulled the door open. They both walked downstairs and saw Sasuke lying across the couch, and by the steady rise and fall of his chest, they guessed he was still sleeping.

Izumi walked over to him and started poking his forehead to try and wake him up. Sasuke's eyes shot open and Izumi jumped back. Sasuke slowly got up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Izumi… What time is it?" he asked.

"Not sure, we just woke up. By the way, what happened last night; neither me nor Sasura remember it." Izumi asked curiously.

Sasuke looked very relieved hearing that they didn't remember it; this made Sasura curious as to why. "Nothing really, I came back from the hospital and that was it." He said in his monotone voice. Sasura thought her dad wasn't telling them something but decided to ignore it; she could question him later.

Sakura walked down the stairs a few minutes later wearing a loose pink tee-shirt that was almost see through and some dark red shorts the cut off a few inches above her knees. Her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted. Izumi and Sasura ran up to their mother and asked the same question.

"What happened last night? Neither of us can remember." Sasura asked Sakura.

Sakura got the same relieved look that Sasuke had and gave them the same answer. "Nothing, Sasuke just got home from the hospital and that was it." Sakura said smiling at her two, now slightly annoyed, daughters.

"Fine; don't tell us." Izumi pouted as she stomped up the stairs back to her room followed by Sasura.

Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke on the couch. "It's a good thing they don't remember." She whispered to Sasuke in case they were listening.

"It was your idea to have sex in the first place." Sasuke said slightly annoyed

"You know you enjoyed it." Sakura said glaring at Sasuke.

"Fine, I enjoyed it, but we have to be more careful next time so we won't scare our daughters for life." Sasuke admitted turning slightly to avoid looking at Sakura.

"Okay, agreed." Sakura said as she snuggled up against her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke were walking home; Sasuke had taken Sakura on a date and now she was in a very bright mood and she held herself against Sasuke's arm. The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood on end as a sinister presence filled the air; he looked over and saw Sakura didn't seem to notice. Sakura noticed his worried look.<p>

"Everything alright?" she asked sweetly. Sasuke put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She frowned and stopped walking.

"Now I know you're lying." She said raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"You're smiling." She said. "Now what's wrong?" she asked sternly.

"I think we're being followed." He said barely above a whisper. Sakura's eyes widened; she started walking again but was pressing herself against Sasuke. They arrived at the front door. "Go in, I'll be right there." Sakura nodded and headed inside while Sasuke turned and walked into the street.

He turned on his Sharingan and scanned for chakra signatures. He spotted two on a nearby roof, they were very dark, almost pitch black like when his Susanoo took over. He threw several kunai at them but they disappeared before they even got close. Sasuke was roughly shoved forward and landed on his face; he pulled himself up and caught a glimpse of black hair before the two disappeared once again. Sasuke's eyes grew black and his nails grew longer as his Susanoo started influencing him. The chakra signatures appeared behind him and he felt a searing pain in his back as he crashed into a wall. He wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth as he turned to find the two once again gone.

"Come out and face me cowards!" Sasuke shouted out at his unseen foes. A purple and black stream of light appeared in front of Sasuke and formed vague human outlines.

The purple stream formed a woman with long black hair and the black outline formed a man with black, neck-length hair. Sasuke's brain couldn't process what he was seeing; it couldn't be possible. Sakura appeared behind him and started screaming something to him but he couldn't hear it. He was in complete shock at what he had seen. He used his Sharingan and confirmed that the two attackers were who he thought they were; but that was impossible… they should both be dead.

Sakura managed to drag him seconds before a massive fireball crashed into the spot they had just been in seconds before. He finally regained his senses and jumped out of the way of a sphere of Ameratsu that hit the sidewalk and set it ablaze. Sasuke stared at the faces of his attackers; he was sure this couldn't be real, but he knew it had to be.

"…Mom… Itachi…" Sasuke said weakly.


	11. Chapter 11

Destiny Chapter: 11

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having writers block; but in the end I won heheh.

Disclaimer: same drill; I own my characters and plot,**Chibi Star Vamp**owns Sasura and half of Izumi, everything else isn't mine. Please review!

* * *

><p>Sakura barely managed to pull Sasuke out of the way of a fireball before it burnt him to a crisp. He could feel the searing heat burning against his face. He stood up and looked at his two attackers; this had to be a Transformation Jutsu or a Genjutsu. There was no way his mother and brother were alive. Sasuke could feel his anger grow and his Susanoo's laugh echoed through his skull as it started to influence him.<p>

_"How dare they pretend to be my family! I'll make them wish they had never been born, but… if they are fakes…. How are they using Uchiha Fire Jutsu and using Mangekyou Sharingan?"_Sasuke thought to himself as he dashed up to Itachi.

He brought his right arm up and shoved his elbow into his jaw; he then used his left arm and drew his sword. The sword made a ringing noise as it cut through Itachi; cutting from his left hip up to his right shoulder in one fluid motion and he then sheathed the sword. The cut through Itachi's chest healed and he looked up at Sasuke with a hideous grin. Sasuke knew that if this was the real Itachi, than he posed no threat to Sasuke at his power level, and his mom was even weaker.

"I'll make you pay for impersonating my family!" Sasuke yelled as he ducked to avoid a punch from Itachi then jumped up to avoid a flurry of senbon his mother had thrown at him. The thin needles lodged themselves into the sidewalk and Sasuke looked over to the side to make sure Sakura was okay. She was over about 20 feet from where Sasuke was fighting standing protectively in front of Izumi and Sasura.

"Stay there!" Sasuke shouted as he avoided a blow from Itachi and pulled a handful of specially made kunai from a pouch on his left leg. He tossed them up into the air and they spun in front of him for a few seconds while he took in a deep breath, "Fire Element- Crimson Balsam Nails." he ignited the kunai and they were propelled and lodged themselves into his mother's chest -lighting her Akatsuki cloak ablaze.

She pulled the star shaped weapons from her chest and her wounds healed just like Itachi's had. Sasuke had never seen a jutsu like this before. Their wounds healed yet their bodies didn't use any chakra to heal it like his Susanoo or a Tailed-Beast would.

"It will take much, much, more than that to defeat us little brother." Sasuke gasped, that was Itachi's voice. He was so shocked by it that he didn't notice his mother appear behind his back until he felt his already burned back light up with a pain worse than any he had experienced before.

He fell to the ground gasping and saw tiny wisps of black flames coming from his back. He knew them as the black fire of Amateratsu. Itachi appeared in front of him and kicked him sending him into a streetlight which bent under the force of his impact. Itachi and his mother both lunged at Sasuke, who was in so much pain, he could barely stop himself from passing out.

"Don't touch my daddy!" Izumi appeared in front of Sasuke with her Susanoo formed around her. She swung her arm and both of the Uchihas were sent through a wall.

Izumi turned to Sasuke and her left eye twitched; the pain in Sasuke's back disappeared as the flames were extinguished. Sasuke tried to sit up to help his daughter but he groaned out in pain when he tried to move. His back was so badly burnt that he couldn't move. Itachi and Mikoto appeared behind Izumi. They both shot large fireballs from their mouths at Izumi. The flames hit her angelic Susanoo but didn't seem to affect it.

"Inner Izumi!" Izumi said as she formed a hand-sign that Sasuke didn't recognize and an outline of Izumi appeared above her –but below her Susanoo- and hovered there. Sakura gasped. She thought she was the only one who had an 'inner self' and she didn't know it could be projected like that.

Izumi looked over at Sasura, "Come over here, I need your help to do "that jutsu" so I can beat them!" She shouted and Sasura ran behind her sister's Susanoo as she batted away her attackers. Then Izumi turned to look at Sasura. Izumi held out her hands with her palms facing towards Sasura and the raven haired girl did the same. They held their palms a few inches away from each other and Sasura formed her 'Inner Sasura' as well.

Both girl's chakras spiked. Itachi and Mikoto tried to attack them but Izumi's Susanoo was big enough to protect them both.

"White flame Chidori!"

"Blooming Chidori!"

Two Chidori made of what looked like a white Amateratsu appeared in Izumi's hands and two pink ones with flower petals swirling around them appeared in Sasura's hands. Izumi shut off her Susanoo and she lunged at Itachi while Sasura attacked Mikoto. Sasura's Chidori hit Mikoto square in the chest -rather than just healing the attack like she had done, she crumbled into dust. Izumi was inches away from doing the same to Itachi when he grabbed her wrists roughly. He lifted her off the ground and her Chidori disappeared. Itachi looked Izumi in the eyes and his right eyes twitched. Izumi was completely unaffected by the Tsukuyomi.

"Those kinds of jutsu don't work on me." Izumi said as she lifted her legs and kicked Itachi in the face. She had inherited Sakura's super human strength and the force she put into the kick knocked Itachi back and he let go of her wrists.

Sakura was healing the massive wound of Sasuke's back; it was taking much longer than it should have. She looked up and saw Izumi fighting the man she recognized as Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. But how could that be? Sasuke had killed Itachi. Sakura remembered something Lady Tsunade had once told her about a jutsu Orochimaru knew called Impure World Resurrection. Maybe somebody had brought back Sasuke's brother and mother to enrage him. She guessed it was the time traveler who had done it; he was probably trying to awaken Tobi's consciousness to take over Sasuke's body.

Itachi ducked under Izumi and grabbed the back of her shirt. He spun around and threw her against the ground. Izumi moaned out in pain as Itachi picked her up again and threw her against the ground once again. The sidewalk cracked under the force Itachi was using; Sasuke's anger grew and he was very close to letting his Susanoo take full control over him. Sasuke tried to stand but nearly collapsed; his back was still badly burnt.

_**"Just let me take over; I can defeat him."**_His Susanoo whispered in his mind. Sasuke saw Itachi hit Sasura with a fireball and the little girl was sent into a nearby building. Itachi then turned his attention back to Izumi who was laying face-down in a crater from Itachi throwing her into the ground. Sasuke knew in order to save his family; that he needed to let his Susanoo out.

_"Please… just… save my family."_Sasuke thought as his vision became black and his Susanoo awakened.

Sasuke opened his pitch black eyes and gave a hideous smile; he disappeared, leaving Sakura confused. He appeared behind Itachi and shoved his fist through Itachi's chest. He pulled Itachi away from Izumi and formed a Chidori and slammed it through his face. Before Itachi could heal the damage, Sasuke drew his sword and ran electricity through the blade covering it in black lightning. He slashed through Itachi's arm and then brought it down and slashed his torso in two. Itachi's body merely healed the damage and he stood back up. He turned and tried to hit Sasuke. Sasuke caught his arm and twisted behind Itachi; Sasuke's entire right arm was covered in glowing purple armor, resembling the arm of his Susanoo. He thrust the arm through Itachi's back and through his heart. Itachi's body turned to dust and crumbled into a small pile on the ground. It was carried away on the wind leaving just Sakura and the three Uchihas.

Sasuke turned and stared at Sakura with his inky black eyes. She had Sasura and Izumi protectively behind her and she looked at Sasuke with a fear-filled expression. Sasuke took a step towards them and Sakura tensed up.

"Don't you dare touch them!" she yelled as she held up Sasuke's sword, Kusanagi, which he had apparently dropped during the fight.

**"I promised Sasuke I would save you three; I don't see why he cares for you so much though."**The Susanoo said in a demonic voice. The seal on Sasuke's chest started glowing a fiery red color. It burned through Sasuke's shirt and glowed even brighter. A dark blue and a red orb came out of the seal and spun around Sasuke. A black orb shot out of Sasuke's body and all three went into the seal on his chest. Sasuke's body changed back to normal and he collapsed on the ground with a_thud_.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Sasuke's hideout<strong>

* * *

><p>"No!" Future Sasuke yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall of his base; the entire structure shook from the force he put into it. He slowly stood up. His plan was completely ruined now.<p>

It would be better to just kill Sasuke and take over the past on his own… which was exactly what he was going to do. He walked over to a locked door and pulled a special key from his pocket -the door clicked open. Inside was a room that looked like a laboratory. Sasuke unrolled some bandages that completely covered his right arm; it was covered in what looked like red tattoos

That was the reason Sasuke had traveled in time; a deadly disease was released in the future, and the only way it can be cured is by a certain gene found only in Uchihas. But due to an event Naruto had caused, Sasuke's DNA was changed and he no longer carried it. Sasuke tried to go back in time to collect the gene from his past self so he could save Sakura after she was infected, but he was attacked by Tobi. Sasuke activated his Susanoo to defend himself but the jutsu malfunctioned. It sent him to a completely alternate universe, which is why he doesn't fade when something happens to Sasuke like Sasura and Izumi do. Since both Sasuke and Tobi were sent through together, their consciousnesses were fused together as well as his Susanoo's. Although it damaged Sasuke's sanity enough so Tobi could take complete control over him. Tobi now had almost complete control of the body.

"I have no choice; now I must destroy that damn Uchiha." Sasuke muttered to himself. "The virus has now fully matured; I just have to infect somebody in the Leaf Village and it will spread till every last one of them is dead." He said to himself as he looked at the tattoos that seemed to squirm and writhe on his flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke slowly opened his eyes -rather than seeing his bedroom like he expected, Sasuke saw he was in what looked like a basement. It was mostly bare aside from the Uchiha crest on one wall. The floor was made of old boards and there was a long staircase leading to a door the presumably led out of the room. Sasuke was sitting in an old chair -he looked up and gasped. Sitting in front of him in two other chairs where Tobi and a demon-like being, he presumed was his Susanoo. It had purple lizard-like scales, two ram horns on the side of its head, and six fingers on each hand and had long claws and fangs that would put Suigetsu's teeth to shame.<p>

Tobi spoke up first, "Good going idiot, now all three of us are stuck in here." He said in a pissed off voice as he turned away from Sasuke.

"Where exactly is _here_?" Sasuke asked ignoring Tobi's comment.

**"Inside of your seal, when you released me, you damaged the seal very badly. It was already unstable since it had two things sealed within it. It also sealed your consciousness and damaged the seal so badly none of us are able to get out."**His Susanoo explained in its dark voice. Although the explanation was crazy, it did make some sense. How else could he be talking to a dead guy and a demon? Sasuke ran up the steps to the door. He tried with all his might to pull it open but the door wouldn't even budge. He lowered his shoulder and tried ramming the door down but received the same results.

"We've already tried that you idiot. The only way for us to get out, is for all three of us to agree on one of us to be freed." Tobi said still pissed.

**"And before you say it, we don't care that it's originally your body."**Susanoo added before Sasuke could say it.

"Well, Tobi, I don't think we even have to ask to decide that it's not going to be him." Sasuke said gesturing to Susanoo.

"Agreed." Tobi said and Susanoo shot both of them a pissed off look.

"**Why not me?"**Susanoo asked angrily.

"Because all you ever do is destroy things." Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

**"I spared your family, and the only thing I destroyed was your brother…. And a few buildings and streetlamps, but those don't count."**Susanoo actually sounded offended at the two Uchihas.

"Well if you were completely released, I'm sure a lot more than a few buildings would be at risk." Tobi said as he adjusted his mask.

"**Well how can we trust you Madara? You still wear that mask after your dead… Well close enough to it."**Susanoo asked. Madara reached up and threw off his mask. He actually resembled Sasuke a lot; but his hair was longer and his face was a bit different.

"Happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

**"Humph; you actually don't look that bad Madara, I thought you would be deformed under that mask."**Susanoo joked as he gave a dark chuckle.

"Says the psychopathic demonic thing." Madara countered.

"**Take that back before I shred you to pieces!"**Susanoo held one of his clawed hands up for emphasis.

"Make me." Madara said; he soon regretted it as Susanoo tackled him to the ground and tried to swipe him with his claws. Sasuke sighed… it was going to be difficult to get those two to agree on anything, let alone who should get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Village hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's what!" Sakura yelled making sure she had heard Tsunade correctly.<p>

"He's in a coma. He forcibly released his Susanoo and it damaged the seal, now all three of his consciousnesses are trapped in it." Lady Tsunade explained to a distressed Sakura.

"Can't you just break the seal or something?" Sakura nearly screamed.

"That's not a good idea; it would release all three consciousnesses at the same time and either destroy his body and mind, or fuse all three together and he would go on a rampage." Tsunade said to her pink haired student.

"Well is there any way to wake him up?" Sakura asked as she nervously paced around the waiting room.

"Not that I know of," she saw Sakura's head whip towards her in distress. "But I'm working on it." Tsunade said as she put her hand comfortingly on Sakura's shoulder.

"What if he never wakes up?" Tears started rolling down Sakura's features and she fell to her knees at the thought.

"Don't think like that Sakura; I'll make sure he wakes up." Tsunade said as she helped Sakura stand up. "Now, I have some paperwork that needs to be done; you can stay with Sasuke if you wish." Tsunade said as she hugged her student tightly. She then turned and left as she looked over her shoulder and told Sakura goodbye.

Sakura walked into the room Sasuke was in; he was wearing a hospital gown and he was covered in sweat. Most of his injuries from the fight with Itachi and his mother were already healed. He made a few grumbling sounds and would twitch occasionally but showed no signs of waking up. Sakura walked over to him and held his hand in hers. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to him as she slowly ran her pointer finger over his hand.

"Please wake up Sasuke… I need you… the baby needs you." Sakura said as she placed Sasuke's hand over her stomach. A few tear drops landed on Sasuke as Sakura continued crying and begging for him to wake up. Sakura cradled Sasuke's head against her chest. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I love you Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Sasuke's mind<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that?" Sasuke asked and Madara and Susanoo gave him a puzzled look. Susanoo then went back to beating up Madara for calling him a psychopath.<p>

"Was it like that before?" Sasuke said as he pointed to the door to the room; it had been dark before but now a tiny light was shining from under it. Susanoo dropped Madara and walked up to the door -he tried opening the door.

**"Damn it! It's still locked!"**Susanoo shouted as he sat back down in his chair next to a nearly unconscious Madara. Sasuke continued staring at the door. He could've sworn he heard a voice before and now the light… they had to be connected. Sasuke walked up to the door studying it.**"I already tired opening it idiot."**Susanoo said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Shut up Susanoo!" Sasuke yelled angrily at the demonic creature. Sasuke reached for the doorknob. He turned it and the door clicked open; light flooded the room. Sasuke had to cover his eyes to see through the door. It was so bright that he couldn't even look directly at it.

**"Liiiiiigggghhtttttt!"**Susanoo shrieked as he ducked behind his chair to try and hide from the bright rays of light flooding in through the open door. Sasuke cautiously took a step through the door; suddenly he was sucked through and the door slammed shut behind him. Susanoo looked over at Madara with a confused look.

"What just happened?" Madara asked the purple-scaled demon.

**"I have absolutely no idea."**He answered in his dark voice.

Sasuke groaned slightly; he had landed on his face when he went through the door. He sat up -he saw pink hair and black and red eyes. "Izumi!" Sasuke said as he sat up; he was the little heaven she put him in when she used Tsukuyomi.

"You're okay daddy!" Izumi cheered as she jumped over to Sasuke and hugged him; the force of her landing on him knocked him over. Sasuke then noticed that Izumi was very transparent, like Sasura had been when his Susanoo had taken over for the second time.

"Oh my god Izumi, you're fading!" Sasuke nearly yelled. He clutched Izumi tighter, in the few months he's known her, he had grown to love her. He wouldn't allow anything to harm either of his two daughters or let them disappear.

Izumi broke out of the hug and looked up at her dad with tears in her black and red eyes. "I know, I found out something about the other you, the time traveler. He has some kind of virus from his time period, it spreads insanely fast and there is no permanent cure for it. I don't have much time left before I disappear so I had to tell you. The virus can be only cured with Uchiha DNA, anything from your spit, blood, to just touching the person will cure them." Izumi paused for a second as she faded even more. "But it's not a permanent cure; if anybody else infected touches them they will become infected again. Sakura should be immune to it since she's carrying Sasura." Izumi finished and hugged up against Sasuke.

"Why aren't you telling this to Sakura or Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it wouldn't do them any good; you're the only one who can cure it." Izumi answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked his pink haired daughter curiously as he gave her a tight hug.

"I told her."

Sasuke spun around to find the source of the voice; he found himself looking into a pair of Mangekyou Sharingan, and they were black with red designs like his and Izumi's. Sasuke recognized the eyes from the picture Sakura had drawn. He stood up and held his hand out; Kusanagi appeared in it and he pointed it at the time traveler.

"Stay away from us!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at the older version of himself and his own eyes turned into Mangekyou Sharingan.

"The one who has caused all of this is my Tobi 'personality'. I managed to take over for a few minutes but it won't last very long; I would just kill myself and get it over with but Tobi placed me under a Genjutsu so I can't. I know you probably don't trust me but just listen. The virus Tobi is infected with has bonded with his DNA; he's now completely immune to its effects and it actually makes him stronger." He stopped for a second as Izumi collapsed; Sasuke grabbed her before she could hit the ground and cradled her in his arms.

"Izumi! Izumi wake up!" Sasuke lightly shook her; Izumi's body was barely even visible, and after a few seconds she had completely disappeared. Sasuke fell to his knees as tears cut across his face. He hadn't cried since the Uchiha Massacre, but now losing his daughter… he couldn't stop the tears.

Future-Sasuke cautiously walked up to Sasuke. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly. "It's Tobi's fault that she's gone; even if you don't believe me you can still get revenge for her. Tobi is very strong though. I came from an alternate timeline where the world was very hostile, because of this everybody has to train and grow stronger." Future-Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"It doesn't even matter! I can't even get out of my own consciousness; and even if I managed to do that, Tobi, Susanoo, and I aren't strong enough to beat him no matter which one of us is in control!" Sasuke shouted angrily. He felt so hopeless; he couldn't even help himself right now.

"I think I can help with that." Future-Sasuke said as he pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Sasuke. "I can't tell you what's in the scroll because then Tobi would know it and it wouldn't work. Just read it once I send you back." Future-Sasuke said as the world collapsed and Sasuke was released.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Leaf Village<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good night Yuikin-chan." Kippou leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before turning to head back to his house.<p>

"Good night Kippou-kun." Yuikin said dreamily as she opened the door to her house and walked in.

Kippou passed by the Uchiha complex and then by the hospital, considering visiting Sasuke but decided against it since visiting hours were over. A cold gust of wind blew by him; he shivered and pulled his jacket closer around him to protect himself from the cold winter air. He walked past the Hokage tower and neared the Kare complex. He furiously rubbed his numb fingers together to try and warm them up and regain feeling in them. Kippou heard a shout and turned in the direction it came from, he saw a man wearing a thick jacket with a hood on running up to him.

"Please_*gasp*_help me_*gasp*_my friend is in trouble *gasp*." The man shouted as he pointed over as an alleyway. Kippou followed the man but saw the nobody else was there.

"Where exactly is your *thud*" the man hit Kippou on the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

The man raised his hood slightly, revealing his Sharingan eyes. He pulled his sleeve up and touched his arm, which has massive pulsing red marks on it, onto Kippou's hand. A small red speck appeared where he had touched him, the man then grabbed Kippou's body and teleported it to his house, when he woke up he wouldn't remember any of this.

"Perfect." Future-Sasuke grinned from beneath his hood and teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Kippou groggily woke up; he looked over and saw he was in his own room. He didn't even remember coming back to his house last night.<em>"I must've just been tired."<em>he thought as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and pulled out his toothbrush.

He noticed he had a small red spec about the size of a dime on the palm of his hand; he poured some soap on it and tried to scrub it off. He saw that the red spot was still there, he used his fingernail to try and scratch it off and it still remained. He made a mental note to go see a doctor later that day as he finished brushing his teeth and threw on a black muscle shirt with his clan symbol on it, a silvery grey jacket over that to protect him from the biting cold, and some dark blue jeans before grabbing his keys and running outside.

Kippou arrived at Yuikin's house and knocked on the door as he shivered, there was nearly 2 feet of snow outside and he was freezing his ass off!

Yuikin opened the door, "Oh hey Kippou-kun, come in." she said as she moved out of the way. Kippou took of his shoes and followed Yuikin into her living room. Kippou was suddenly hit with an intense feeling of dizziness and he couldn't muster enough balance to even remain standing. He collapsed on the ground. "Kippou! What's wrong?" Yuikin said worriedly as she ran over to him. She tried to grab his arm to help him up but he inched away from her.

"I think I might be sick, it's best if you don't touch me so you won't catch it." Kippou said as he shakily got back on his feet. "I'd better go to the hospital just to be safe, I'm sorry." Kippou politely said as he walked over to the door.

"It's fine; just be careful in case you fall again." Yuikin said as if she was a mother reminding her child of something.

"So what do you think it is?" Kippou asked several hours later as Sakura inspected his hand in the hospital.

"I'm not sure, it looks like some form of infection, but I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm going to need to perform some blood work." Sakura said as she pulled out a needle. She grabbed a band and tied it around Kippou's arm right above his elbow to make his blood gather in his joint. "Aren't you Sasuke's friend… umm… Shippou right?" Sakura asked as she stuck the needle into Kippou's arm.

"My name is Kippou, and I take it you're Sakura?" Kippou winced slightly as Sakura collected three vials of blood before removing the needle and taking the band off and restoring blood flow to his arm.

"Yes I am." Sakura said and her sad mood brightened some. Izumi had completely disappeared about an hour ago and Sasura was close to joining her. She wished she could've stayed home to comfort the little girl but Sasura said that her staying wouldn't stop her from disappearing and insisted that she go to the hospital since working helped keep her mind off of things. Sakura pushed the thoughts from her mind as she focused on her work. Sakura walked off to the lab to turn in the blood samples while Kippou waited patiently for the results.

Sakura walked into the room about an hour later with Kippou's test results. "I've never seen anything like this before." Sakura said as she read over the test results.

"I take it that's bad." Kippou said seeing her reaction.

Sakura nodded, "The virus, whatever it is, it's mutating your cells at an alarmingly fast rate. Your cells are being turned into more of the virus. In about 48 hours, your entire body will have been broken down into nothing, and the worst part is that we don't know how to cure it." she nervously pushed some of her pink locks aside.

"Wait, so that means I'm going to die!" Kippou stood up as the realization hit him. "Oh my god! I need to go tell Yuikin." He said as he started to exit the room but Sakura stopped him.

"I'm sorry Kippou but I'm going to need to quarantine you, if you touch anybody it might infect them as well." She said as she blocked his path.

"But I touched you and you're fine." He said pointing it out.

"Well the virus might take a while to incubate and show symptoms, so we're both going to have to be quarantined." Sakura said sadly, she protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach where her unborn baby was resting. She hoped she wasn't infected; it could kill both her and the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later in the Hokage tower<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's gotten much worse Lady Tsunade." Shizune said as she laid a stack of reports on the Hokage's desk.<p>

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, "How can a virus spread so fast! Nearly one-tenthof the village has been infected!" She said angrily.

Shizune shuffled awkwardly, "Um Lady Hokage… I've just found out that Sakura has been quarantined." She said nervously. Tsunade's head snapped up from her desk

"She's been infected!" she shouted.

"Well that's the odd thing, she seems to be immune to it, and she doesn't have any of the red marks like the infected villagers." She told the fuming Hokage.

"Then why is she in quarantine if she's not infected?" she shouted at her black haired assistance, Shizune winced at her harsh tone.

"It's common quarantine protocol and-" she started but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Get her out of quarantine and bring her here."

"But Lady Tsunade I don't think-" Shizune started but was interrupted again.

"Now Shizune!" she yelled, Shizune bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Sasuke's mind<strong>

* * *

><p>"So are we in agreement then?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Agreed." Tobi and Susanoo said in unison. Sasuke drew the kanji for 'Unity' on the ground between the three.

"This jutsu will take a long time to activate, we'll rotate out once we run out of chakra and let the next person go." Sasuke said as a stream of dark blue chakra shot from his hand onto the kanji. The stream of chakra traced the kanji repeatedly as it lit up and a low humming sound filled the dark room.

**"This had better work Uchiha."**Susanoo threatened as he watched the symbol glow to life.

_"It had better!"_Sasuke thought in his mind as he poured even more of his chakra into the symbol.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Village hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shizune look at this," Sakura called as the dark haired woman walked over to her. "His chakra levels are dropping; do you think he may be infected?" Sakura asked worriedly as she looked at the comatose Sasuke.<p>

Shizune walked over to a monitor hooked up to Sasuke and studied it, "It looks more like he's using it on his own, like for a jutsu or something." She said puzzled as she also looked down at the raven haired man. "Well it doesn't look like he's losing it too fast; I agreed I would let you see Sasuke, but now I have to take you to Tsunade-san." Shizune said as she lightly gripped Sakura's arm.

"Why does she need to see me so urgently anyways?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because for some reason you're immune to the virus, it normally is spread instantaneously through touch. Yet you've been touched by dozens of infected people and you're fine, Tsunade wants to find out why." Shizune lightly tugged on Sakura's arm as she pulled her away from Sasuke and led her to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Leaf Village<strong>

* * *

><p>"My plan is going perfectly." Future-Sasuke chuckled evilly as he watched more and more villagers become infected with the virus. The virus was spreading faster and more effectively than he had expected, in about two days nearly everybody in the Leaf Village would be dead, and then the other villages will fall like dominoes. He noticed a flash of pink and saw Shizune leading Sakura somewhere, he made a mental note to personally kill her later as he teleported away to avoid being reappeared in his base and walked over to his special bowl of water that allowed him to observe people. The water shifted to a scene of the Hokage tower.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage tower<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura was lead into Tsunade's office by Shizune who was pulling her so fast she almost tripped a few times. They passed by several guards wearing special suits so they wouldn't be infected in case of an attack. One of the guards glanced at Sakura and Shizune then moved aside to let them into the room Lady Tsunade was in. They walked into the room where Tsunade was sitting at her desk tapping her nails nervously on the oak desk. Tsunade stood up and walked over to Sakura and pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura had spent so much time training with Tsunade that they were like mother and daughter to each other.<p>

Tsunade broke the hug, "Are you okay Sakura?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Tsunade-sensei, really." Sakura said while taking a seat in front of Tsunade's desk.

"I'll just leave you two to talk now." Shizune bowed then left the room.

"Well Sakura I'll get straight to the point, for whatever reason you're immune to this virus that's been spreading and I need to find out why." Tsunade said bluntly.

"I don't know why I'm immune, I already figured it out when I was during the quarantine." Sakura said as she thought about why she was immune.

"Maybe it's because you're pregnant?" Tsunade suggested. Sakura shook her head 'no'.

"There were several other pregnant women in quarantine." Sakura said recalling the few women she had seen, she pushed the memory from her mind, she had to help figure this out so she could save those people.

"Maybe it's who you're pregnant with -have Sasuke, Sasura, or Izumi been infected yet?" Tsunade asked her pink haired student as she cut off her own sentence.

Sakura looked down sadly. "Izumi disappeared a few hours ago, Sasura is close to disappearing as well but she hasn't been infected, and Sasuke hasn't been infected but neither of them have been exposed to it." Sakura said sadly.

"Disappearing?" Tsunade asked her.

"Yes, since they traveled back in time whenever something happens to this time period they slowly become weaker and turn transparent. If it gets so bad to the point where one of them wouldn't have been born they just completely disappear." Sakura said sadly. Tsunade thought over what Sakura had told her for a second.

"That still doesn't answer if they're immune or not, maybe we should test it out." She said aloud.

Sakura jumped up out of her seat. "You can't seriously be thinking about infecting them! If they aren't immune then they'll die!" Sakura screamed at her mentor.

"Calm down Sakura I was just thinking out loud, there's no way I would just sacrifice Sasuke or Sasura like that. Sasuke is too strong a ninja to just give up, and I can tell they both make you happy." Tsunade said and Sakura calmed down and sat back in her chair. "Shizune!" Tsunade called and the black haired woman walked into the room moments later.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said as she bowed respectfully.

"I want you to let everybody out of the quarantine, the virus has already spread to the point where we may be some of the only uninfected people in the village; we might as well not keep those people locked up until they die." Tsunade told the inky haired assistant.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune said as she turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Sakura shouted as she tossed another book into a large pile between her and Tsunade.<p>

Tsunade finished reading her book and did the same as the textbook landed and knocked a few books off the top of the pile. For the past five hours, Sakura and Tsunade had been reading through books. Tsunade was reading books on viruses and diseases to find a cure for the virus that had infected nearly the entire village, while Sakura was reading books on seals to find a way to get Sasuke out of his coma. Sasuke would probably be able to help them cure this plague. Sakura picked up an old book, the cover was so worn it was barely legible.

She squinted slightly and managed to make out the title,_'Dojutsu of the Hidden Leaf Village'. "Dojutsus… like the Sharingan and Byakugan."_She thought to herself, she shrugged and decided to it read it since it was the only book left on the shelf.

_Chapter One: Byakugan._

"_The Byakugan is considered the weakest of the Leaf Village's Dojutsu, but it is still very strong. It is believed to be a mutation of the Sharingan making the Hyuuga clan distantly related to the Uchiha clan."_Sakura paused to turn the page.

_"Hmm so that would make Hinata and Sasuke very distantly related."_Sakura thought as she skimmed over to the chapter about Sharingan.

"_The Sharingan is the Leaf Village's second Dojuts; it allows the user to see chakra, see faster than a normal human can, and allows the use of several powerful Genjutsu. If a member of the Uchiha clan who possesses a Sharingan kills his or her best friend, then they will awaken a more powerful version of the Sharingan called Mangekyou Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan has many useful jutsu like a kind of 'vacuum' that sucks objects into another dimension called Kamui. It is believed that if a person has two Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, a more powerful form of the Mangekyou Sharingan, that they can grant a person two Rinnegan; though this is only rumored and has never been proven true."_

"That's interesting." Sakura muttered quietly as she got to the last chapter about Rinnegans.

_"The rinnegan is the last of the Leaf Village's Dojutsu and also the most powerful. Not much is known about the Rinnegan; it is known that members on the Senju clan can obtain it as they are descendents of the 'Sage of the Six Paths' the original ninja. The Uzamaki clan is related to the Senju clan so they can also obtain it, the Uchiha clan is also related to the Sage but they are descendents of his younger son who didn't have a Rinnegan so they can't posses one. The Rinnegan allows the user to see chakra like the other two Dojutsu; but unlike the others, it allows the user to control six other bodies called 'The Six Paths'. The first path is the 'Deva Path' which can use gravity to push and pull objects called Shinra Tensei and when advanced, enough can pull rocks and other objects into moon-like objects with enough gravity to imprison something inside of them for eternity._

_The second path is called the 'Asura Path', which can be turned into something similar to a puppet with hidden weapons but is much stronger and durable. The third path is called the 'Human Path' which has the ability to move at extreme speeds and extract memories from a person, when advanced enough it can remove a person's soul, although if the user wishes they can give the soul back. The fourth path is called the 'Animal Path' which allows the user to summon many things without contact or a blood offering. The fifth path is known as the 'Preta Path' which can absorb chakra whether it's out of a person, or absorbing the chakra from a jutsu. The sixth and final path is known as the 'Naraka Path' that has incredible strength; it's true power lies in its ability to summon a seventh path called the 'Outer Path' that is used for interrogating a person and can repair the other 'Paths' if they are damaged. The owner of the Rinnegan is also able to almost effortlessly learn any non-Kekkei-Genkai jutsu, and copy jutsu that they see such as reversing a Genjutsu or repairing a damaged seal just by examining it."_

Sakura realized two things from reading the chapter on the Rinnegan; first off that Naruto and Hinata might be distantly related which was weird since she had a crush on him; and second that somebody with a Rinnegan would be able to repair Sasuke's seal. The book said that only members of the Senju clan could have a Rinnegan and luckily the Senju clan was the biggest clan making up almost one-fifthof the village's population. So that means that there has to be dozens of people with Rinnegans in the Leaf Village. Sakura jumped out of her seat and rushed over to Tsunade's desk shoving the book in front of her and pointing to the last part about repairing seals.

"Tsunade-Sensei look, look! This book says people with a Rinnegan can repair damaged seals no matter how damaged they are. So we just need to find a person with a Rinnegan and they can wake Sasuke up!" Sakura squealed with a mixture of happiness and relief.

Tsunade gave Sakura a confused look, "Sakura you do know that only three people in history have ever had Rinnegans right? Well five counting Madara and Sasuke but they took theirs from other people." Tsunade said and shredded any hope Sakura had of using that plan.

"It just HAD to be Sasuke! He just HAD to be one of the five people in history to have a Rinnegan when he could fix it on his own if he wasn't in a COMA! Why couldn't it have been Naruto or Kakashi or someone else who wasn't in a coma?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Calm down Sakura, Sasuke will be fine until we can find a way to wake him up. Now I think you should go back home and relax, I'll keep working on a cure for the virus… And before you can object, this isn't an offer." Tsunade said. Sakura thought about arguing but then again she was feeling kind of tired.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade; and good luck finding a cure." Sakura said as she left the room and started walking towards Sasuke's house.

As she was walking home she noticed Kippou walking down the road, he must've just gotten out of the quarantine. She also saw that his entire right arm had the red tattoos on it. As she got close she saw a pretty girl with black hair and golden eyes holding his left hand –the virus can only be transferred by touching the infected area- who appeared to be his girlfriend.

"Hi Kippou!" Sakura shouted as she ran up to the two. Kippou turned and waved at her. "Hi Kippou-chan." Sakura greeted the purple haired ninja.

"Hi I'm Yuikin, nice to meet you." The golden eyed girl said as she stretched her hand out for Sakura to shake. As she was shaking her hand she noticed Yuikin didn't seem to be infected, and if she was willing to be around Kippou and be infected then she must care for him. Kippou seemed to be studying Sakura with a confused expression on his face.

"How come you aren't infected? I touched your arm and yet you don't have these tattoos?" Kippou asked as he pointed to the tattoos that reached almost to his neck, hearing this Yuikin let go of Sakura's hand like it was going to bite her.

"Don't worry, Tsunade said for whatever reason I'm immune to the virus, she thinks maybe Uchihas are immune to it and since I'm carrying Sasuke's baby that I'm also immune as a result. She wanted to test it out on Sasuke but I wouldn't let her." Sakura explained and Yuikin seemed to be suddenly interested in the pink haired girl.

"Wait, you and Sasuke are married?" she nearly screamed. Sakura shuffled awkwardly and blushed.

"We're not married… just… together." Sakura said quietly, it was normally tradition to be married before you had kids, not after. Yuikin was about to say something when she and Kippou got terrified looks on their faces. Kippou quickly formed a hand-sign and a loud rumbling came from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned and saw a massive fireball the size of a building coming right at her, a large metal wall rose up in front of her. When the fireball hit the wall it caused a massive explosion and the shockwave knocked Sakura a few feet behind Kippou.

"Hn that didn't go quite as planned." The attacker said in a familiar monotone voice. Sakura turned and her heart skipped a beat, Future-Sasuke was smirking down at the three from a rooftop, Sakura saw his entire body was covered in the red tattoos and her anger swelled. So it was him who had released the virus to all of the villagers in the first place.

"Is that Sasuke? I thought he was in a coma, and why the hell is he attacking us?" Kippou asked confused as Future-Sasuke blurred away from the rooftop and appeared on the ground a few feet away from them.

"It's a long story but that isn't Sasuke." Sakura said as pure panic set in, she knew even the three of them together were no match for him.

"You two should just move out of the way, I only have business with Sakura-chan over there." He said arrogantly yet he said her name seductively.

Sakura became angry; only Sasuke could say her name like that... this time's version of Sasuke not that one! Kippou walked between Future-Sasuke and Sakura.

"I don't know who you are or why you look like Sasuke, but what I do know is that there is no way in hell in going to let you hurt her." Kippou said as he prepared for a fight.

Future-Sasuke just laughed at him, "You really think you can stop me." He said while laughing hysterically at the silver eyed ninja. Kippou got angry at his taunting.

"Silver Blades Jutsu." five foot tall spikes of silver shot from the ground at Kippou's feet and started going towards Future-Sasuke. Future-Sasuke just raised his hand and caught the spike stopping it; he ripped the spike out of the ground and threw it to the side.

"Is that it?" he asked mockingly.

Kippou's jaw dropped, nobody had ever been able to stop his jutsu, many have dodged them but never flat out stopped them.

"My turn." Sasuke said as he appeared behind Kippou and Sasuke's entire body was covered in a giant Chidori, "Shinra Tensei Chidori." A pulse of gravity shot from his Sharinnegan (the name of his eye after his Sharingan fused with Tobi's Rinnegan) and the Chidori was pushed from his body and wrapped around Kippou. Kippou screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body and interrupted his brain's ability to send signals to his body.

"Kippou!" Yuikin screamed as she ran over to him, Sakura grabbed her and held her back.

"You can't help him; you won't stand a chance against him!" Sakura told the golden eyed girl.

Kippou barely managed to move his arms and make a hand-sign as the electricity coursed through his body. "Rock Armor Jutsu." some of the dirt and rocks around Kippou wrapped around him, since lightning-element jutsu beat earth-element, the rock crumbled to dust, but the rock managed to absorb the electricity and get it off of Kippou. The rock armor fell off of Kippou and he nearly collapsed on the ground. Yuikin ran over to Kippou and put his left arm around her neck to help support him, she pulled out a kunai made of gold and pointed it at Future-Sasuke.

"Hn, I was expecting more of a challenge out of you Kippou. You're so weak you need your girlfriend to protect you." He said while chuckling.

Kippou stood up, "Oh yeah well what about this!" Large silver hands shot out of the ground and grabbed Future-Sasuke; he was caught off guard and couldn't break free of the hands. The hands started coming out of the ground revealing arms, then a head and torso until a 60 foot tall silver statue had rose out of the ground.

"What! How did you summon this thing, you didn't even do any hand-signs or do a summoning!" Future-Sasuke yelled as he thrashed around trying to get out of the statue's grip.

Kippou held up the necklace with his clan symbol on it, which now glowed a silvery color. "My necklace is actually a seal; I just have to touch my necklace and put some chakra into it to summon him." Kippou said with a grin.

Yuikin looked at Kippou, "Really? My necklace does the same thing!" she said pulling out her necklace, which was a golden dagger pointed straight up with a circle around it. She put some chakra into it and a golden statue of a woman rose from the ground in front of Kippou's statue.

Future-Sasuke stopped struggling and got a look on his face that said _I'm so fucked right now. _His Sharinnegan twitched and several summons appeared behind the statues. There was a 30-foot long cobra with jet black scales and red patterns like flames on its back, a 10-foot tall butterfly with a 25-foot wingspan and it was a dark blue color like the ocean at night, and a white wolf, 20-feet tall and 40-foot long with patches of dark brown fur. All three of the animals had the same eyes as Future-Sasuke. The butterfly fluttered above the two statues and a fine powdery substance rained down on them. Once they were coated in it, the cobra's tongue flickered and a spark shot out igniting the powder. Future-Sasuke formed his Susanoo which both loosened the silver statue's grip on him as well as shielding him from the explosion.

The statue dropped him and his Susanoo grew until it was over 100-feet tall dwarfing the statues and even the nearby Hokage Tower. It had two demon horns in the center of its head as well as several horns growing from its chin resembling a beard. It glowed black showing that it was completely corrupted, it had on no armor and it had black scales and eyes that looked like fiery coals. It had two wings growing out of its back that looked like bat wings with a large spike covering the joint on the top of the wing. The cobra slithered behind the Susanoo and connected to its back like a tail, the wolf jumped into the air and formed black metallic armor the looked like a wolf's features. While the butterfly got on the Susanoo's back and fused its wings with the bat wings, the wings now looked like a butterfly's but swirled different colors like dark blue, purple, and black.

"Now the real fun begins." Future-Sasuke said as his Susanoo grabbed a statue in each hand and crushed their heads, he then lit them on fire with Amateratsu and finally threw them so far that they landed outside of the Leaf Village.

Kippou gulped, that was his strongest summon and he beat it like it was nothing. The Susanoo turned to look at Yuikin and Kippou, who was in front of her protectively, said, "Sakura… go to the hospital and protect Sasuke, you'll be a lot safer there." Kippou said in a tone that let Sakura know there was no room for arguing. Sakura turned and ran to the hospital as she cast a glance back and saw Kippou and Yuikin dodge out of the way of the Susanoo's fist and then both attack with spears made of gold and silver. Those two sure had amazing teamwork; she turned back and poured chakra into her feet to run faster.

Kippou formed a broadsword that was even bigger than him; he had trained himself to use any sword, even the ones the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist used. He held the sword using only his right hand and didn't even struggle to hold it up. Kippou blurred away and appeared above the Susanoo and slammed his sword down on his shoulder-guard with such force that it snapped it in half and embedded itself in the Susanoo's arm. Kippou had sparred with Sasuke; Sasuke taught him how to beat his Susanoo should he ever go berserk. He poured more chakra into the blade and the sword grew until the sheer weight of it sliced through the Susanoo's right arms and embedded itself in the ground near the Susanoo's feet.

Kippou fell down and grabbed the hilt of the sword and poured chakra into it to make it change forms; it turned into a thick rope made of silver fibers. Kippou dodged a kick from the Susanoo while Yuikin threw a seemingly endless supply of kunai at the Susanoo to distract him. Kippou threw the rope over the Susanoo's still extended leg and grabbed the other end of it while running around its legs to wrap them up. He finished then jumped onto the Susanoo's shoulder; he made a large weight on the end of the rope and threw it.

The rope pulled tight and the force of it tripped the Susanoo and it landed with a loud thud. The Susanoo flickered and Kippou turned the rope back into a sword and easily cut off its head making it completely disappear. "Two minutes, twenty-five seconds… that's a new record!" Kippou cheered and Yuikin couldn't help but giggle.

"How the hell did you beat my Susanoo?" Future-Sasuke yelled as he stood up, Kippou was in front of him and Yuikin was behind him.

"Sasuke trained me to beat his Susanoo, although yours was more durable it was slower with all that heavy armor." Kippou said as he formed a katana in each hand and pointed them at the red eyed ninja. Future-Sasuke formed a large red Chidori in his hand. "There's no way you can hit me with that before I chop your head off." Kippou said making a slashing motion with his swords.

"Not you… her!" he shouted as he turned and charged at Yuikin.

Blood sprayed and hit Yuikin in the face as she gasped in shock. Kippou had managed to get in the way of the Chidori and took the blow for her. Future-Sasuke's hand had pieced through his body and he now had a large hole in his torso.

"No!" she screamed as Future-Sasuke disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Yuikin caught Kippou before he fell to the ground, she touched his right arm and became infected but she didn't care.

"Yuikin you touched my-" he started but Yuikin hushed him.

"I know." She said as she adjusted his body gently so his head was resting on her chest facing away from her. She placed her hands over the hole and golden chakra poured out of her hands and into the wounds, it wouldn't save him, but it would dull the pain and extend what time he had left. "Please don't die Kippou… I love you." She begged him; Kippou tilted his head back so he was looking into her golden orbs with his silver ones.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Sasuke's mind<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's done." Sasuke said as the kanji floated into the air.<p>

"About time, that took hours." Madara said and Susanoo nodded in agreement. The kanji disappeared and was replaced with a pillar of blue, red, and black light. The three were drawn into the light, they all were sucked into it and with a flash, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Village Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura had Kusanagi clutched so tightly her knuckles were white, she was pacing around in Sasuke's room hoping that Kippou had defeated Future-Sasuke and was okay. Sakura had pulled the curtain in front of Sasuke's bed so that if Future-Sasuke came here he wouldn't see Sasuke if he looked through the door. She sat down in a chair next to the door; it was against the wall so she couldn't be seen from the door either. She heard what sounded like somebody yelling and then what sounded like crows cawing, she thought for a second.<p>

_"Doesn't Sasuke's Chidori sound like birds chirping? The black one he makes when he's corrupted also sounds like birds wings flapping. So that means… That might be Future-Sasuke's Chidori!"_she thought to herself as she started to panic. The door to the room was shattered like glass and Future-Sasuke stepped into the room grinning evilly.

"Why hello Sakura-chan." Sakura got angry hearing him say her name like that, she swung the sword at him but he caught it between two of his fingers. He pulled back and the sword slipped from her hands, he tossed Kusanagi to the side and looked back at her. "I have no interest in you, just step aside." He said as he walked over to the curtain, Sakura tried to stop him but he threw her aside. He pulled the curtain aside then turned back to look at her with a rage filled expression. "Where is he?" he shouted angrily.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said as she tried to get back up.

"Where did you hide him?" he shouted as he grabbed Sakura's throat and lifted her off the ground, she tried to pry his hands off but he was too strong. She then saw what he was talking about, Sasuke's bed was empty. Future-Sasuke slammed her against the wall "Where. Is. He." He said slowly.

"Right here." Sasuke ripped Future-Sasuke off of Sakura and slammed him into the ground. Future-Sasuke looked up and saw that Sasuke's eyes were much different; his pupils took up about half of his eyes while the tops halves were black Mangekyou Sharingan with red designs and the bottoms were red with black designs.

Sakura took in deep breaths as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs. Sakura also noticed Sasuke's odd eyes and that his nails were claws like when his Susanoo takes over. Sasuke swiped his nails and made a deep cut on Future-Sasuke's forehead right below his hairline. Sasuke grabbed Future-Sasuke and threw him out the hospital window and he landed outside on the pavement, Sasuke leapt after him and Sakura followed. Sasuke formed a Chidori in his hand, it was black, red, and blue all swirling around and made a sound like angels singing or the closest thing to it. He dashed forwards but then appeared behind Future-Sasuke and hit him in the back with it. Future-Sasuke was thrown several feet away from the impact; he stood up and glared at Sasuke.

"So which one of you is in control?" he asked as he dodged several of Sasuke's attempts to shred him with his razor sharp claws.

"All of us."


	12. Chapter 12

Destiny: Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I own my own characters and half of Izumi, <strong>Chibi Star Vamp <strong>owns the other half as well as Sasura.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Sasuke with a mixture of awe and fear; how in the world had he woken up from his coma? Not that she wasn't grateful for it. A few more seconds and Future-Sasuke would've killed her. Then what was it he had said, <em>"All of us." <em>So all three of his consciousnesses were in control, but how was that even possible?

Sasuke grabbed Future-Sasuke by the throat and dug his claws into his neck. "You hurt Sakura-" he started as he threw him then formed a Chidori in his hand "-Nobody hurts Sakura!" he yelled as he hit Future-Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke seemed to be the dominant one of the consciousnesses, but the other two would take over every few seconds.

Future-Sasuke blurred away and reappeared on a rooftop. Sakura saw him form hand seals so fast it was a blur. Sasuke turned and got in front of Sakura protectively, a large glob of electricity like a Chidori appeared in Future-Sasuke's hand, only it was the size a person rather than fitting in your hand. A pair of blue eyes appeared on the sphere of red electricity and the face of a dragon appeared from it.

"Ha-ha, this attack is unavoidable, say goodbye Sasuke." Future-Sasuke laughed hysterically as the orb extended until it was a dragon too long to measure. Its body was twisting and curling in and out of clouds as it circled over the Leaf Village. Sakura saw that Future-Sasuke was distracted and charged at him with a chakra filled fist.

He turned in time to see her; he ducked under her fist and made a Chidori aimed right at her stomach. Time seemed to slow down as the Chidori got closer to her stomach where an unborn Sasura was developing; it was inches away from hitting her. She was harshly pulled back away from the Chidori and thrown back, she saw it was Sasuke who had thrown her, he didn't have time to dodge as the Chidori hit him on his collar bone and he was sent through a wall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to where he had crashed. Sasuke stood up, his body already healing the wound.

"I'm fine Sakura, but don't try and interfere again." He said in a harsh tone. Sakura winced at his harsh tone. She was tired of always being a burden, of having Sasuke and Naruto risk their lives to save her and protect her.

"But Sasuke… I can help." She said close to tears. Future-Sasuke watched the argument in amusement.

"No Sakura! Not now, this is my fight. If you get hurt… I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or the baby. So please Sakura, just stay out of this." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Are you two done yet?" Future-Sasuke yelled to the two. They both turned and glared at him with hatred filled expressions.

"That's the last straw; I'm going to give you a slow painful death!" Sasuke yelled as he made a hand seal that Sakura didn't recognize.

"Six Paths of Pain!" in a puff of smoke, five more Sasuke appeared behind him. Sakura gasped, that book on Dojutsu had been right! The Animal Path summoned a large dog with six heads, it was thirty feet tall and each of the Sasuke took a spot on one of its heads.

_"Damn it! My Sasuke personality sealed away my ability to summon the six paths! Calm down, I still have more than enough power to take him out." _Future-Sasuke thought to himself as he looked up at the dragon flying above the village that had attracted quite a bit of attention.

"Oblivion Lightning Strike" the dragon turned towards the six Sasuke and charged at them.

"Wa yoroi o norotta." A large glowing purple chest plate appeared in front of the six Sasuke and blocked the dragon's attack. The explosion sent a shockwave through the entire Leaf Village blowing several homes to smithereens.

"Is that all?" Sasuke's Deva Path –who was the original Sasuke- mocked.

_"This isn't good. I know! I'll go back to my own time, but it will take a lot of time and chakra. Once I figure out that I can regain my power and find a way to unlock all of my abilities. Then I will come back and destroy them all."_Future-Sasuke thought to himself, the plan would surely work. He turned to get away but the Deva Path held up his hand and Future-Sasuke was pulled towards him.

"Where are you going? You weren't trying to escape where you?" Deva Path Sasuke mocked as all six they turned on their Mangekyou Sharingan. "Six trials of Purgatory." all six paths put Future-Sasuke under Tsukuyomi at once.

* * *

><p>Future Sasuke had the Deva Path in front of him. "Welcome to the first stage of purgatory, each stage is more painful than the last." Deva Sasuke smirked as he went through Future-Sasuke's memories; he found the thing he was most frightened by. Deva Sasuke was surprised to see what his worst fear was. "Your worst fear is your Susanoo?" he said as he raised an eyebrow. Future-Sasuke seemed to panic when he heard that. Deva Sasuke put his hand on the seal on Future-Sasuke's chest, it looked a lot like his but it was a little bit bigger and he had the red tattoos all around it.<p>

The seal glowed and Future-Sasuke's Susanoo separated from his body appearing next to him. It looked like Sasuke's Susanoo from when he was trapped in the seal, only it had horns growing from its chin resembling a beard and it had a tail tipped with a three pointed trident like object.

Susanoo looked over to Deva Sasuke.**"Thank you for freeing me, I couldn't stand having this idiot be in control all the time."**Susanoo said in a voice that was so cold and demonic it put Sasuke's Susanoo to shame. Susanoo turned to Future-Sasuke who was furiously trying to break the chains holding him down, to no avail. Susanoo smiled showing his large fangs and held up his razor sharp claws; this was going to be fun.

"Better get used to this; only 239 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds left." Deva Sasuke said after what seemed like days to Future-Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"So you managed to make it this entire time." Deva Sasuke said as the Genjutsu began to fade. Future-Sasuke gasped for breath, it felt like every atom in his body had been ripped to shreds. The Genjutsu dispersed and Future-Sasuke looked up to see he was still in Tsukuyomi.<p>

"Welcome to the second stage of Purgatory." Asura Sasuke said as he cracked his knuckles. "Every stage is longer and more painful than the last." Asura Sasuke said as numerous torture devices raised from the ground around Future-Sasuke. "Let's start with this." Asura Sasuke said as he pushed Future-Sasuke into an iron maiden. It was a large human shaped box with spikes on the inside made to impale whoever was inside.

Asura Sasuke then used Amateratsu to light the box on fire. "Only 2399 hours left." He muttered as Future-Sasuke's screams of agony echoed from inside the iron maiden.

* * *

><p>The Tsukuyomi finally ended and Future-Sasuke collapsed on the ground. Sakura hated seeing the after effects of Sasuke's Tsukuyomi; even though Sasuke only used it when he was protecting her, she still thought it was cruel. Future-Sasuke was worse than any of the other victims Sakura had seen before; he didn't squirm or shout or anything. He just sat there with a blank look in his eyes as he stared at nothingness. Suddenly Future-Sasuke's body lurched upwards, a large pair of bat wings burst from his back and blood splattered on everything within a few yards. A trident like tail burst from his body and soon he looked exactly like his Susanoo.<p>

**"Without that fool in control, I have free run of this body."**Susanoo said evilly as he turned to look at Sakura and licked his lips.**"I think I'll test this body out on her."**The demonic creature said as he took a step towards Sakura.

Deva Sasuke stepped in between them. "You'll have to go through me." He said pointing Kusanagi at him and the other five paths formed a wall between Susanoo and Sakura.

Susanoo gave a dark amused chuckle as he looked at the six paths Sasuke summoned. **"Enough of these games!" **Susanoo yelled as his chakra flared, the force of it blew up the Naraka path and Human path. Sakura was shocked; just Susanoo's chakra on its own destroyed two of the paths. Sakura had seen Sasuke break glass when he was angry and once crack a brick wall but nothing like that.

Sasuke gulped. "Sakura… go find Tsunade." Sasuke said. His voice was full of worry which only made Sakura more worried. Sakura stood and formed some hand seals as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke gulped in; he muttered a silent prayer to any deity who was listening and charged at Susanoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Leaf Village<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kippou-Kun," Yuikin said sadly as she tried to figure out how to save Kippou. She knew some basic medical knowledge and Jutsu. She knew she couldn't heal Kippou's wound on her own so she needed to get help, but if she stopped healing the wound then he would bleed out and die so she couldn't go get help. She couldn't move him because the Chidori may have damaged his spine and moving him could damage it even more and kill him.<p>

Yuikin could feel the virus spreading up her arm after she touched Kippou; it felt like it was moving under her skin and it was creepy. She pushed the thought from her mind as she continued healing Kippou. Then she had an idea. "Kippou, can you still summon something? I can't stop healing you so you'll have to do it." She said. Kippou nodded and slowly formed hand seals. A small fox with silver fur (it was a real fox, not metal like all his other techniques) appeared and it looked over at Kippou with big blue eyes.

It walked over and sat on Kippou's legs awaiting orders. "Go find Sakura Haruno, bring her back here." Kippou ordered. The fox nodded and ran off. Kippou leaned back so he was looking into Yuikin's eyes. "Umm Yuikin, this might not be the most romantic way to ask, but if I survive this… will you marry me?" Kippou asked and Yuikin gasped.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms partially around Kippou; it was the closest she could do to hugging him since she couldn't move her hands.

"I love you." Kippou said as he scooted up a bit to claim her plump lips.

"I love you too." She said as she started crying, it was a mixture of tears of joy and tears of sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Susanoo lunged forward and destroyed the Asura path with one swipe of his razor sharp claws. Sasuke had been fighting Susanoo for around thirty minutes and he only had the Animal Path and the Deva Path (who was the original Sasuke) left.<p>

_**"He is much stronger than me, I can change by turning your eyes, nails, and teeth to match my body, yet he changed his entire body**_" Sasuke's Susanoo said in his mind. Sasuke knew that unless he thought of something soon, that Susanoo would easily kill him. Susanoo flew up into the air and dive bombed at Animal Path.

Using some impressive skill, Animal Path summoned a turtle the size of a rhino with a spiked shell. Deva Path used his powers to manipulate gravity and sent the turtle flying at Susanoo. The turtle made contact and Susanoo plummeted out of the air. He hit the ground with a thud, his entire body was covered in deep cuts and one of his ram horns was broken and barely dangling on his head. Animal Path summoned several smaller versions of the turtles that were around the size of a volleyball.

Deva Path sent them flying again and Susanoo was too injured to dodge them. One connected with his right leg which broke it on contact, several tore through the thin material of his wings. Susanoo shouted angrily and cursed in a demonic language Sasuke couldn't understand. Susanoo's trident like tail extended until it was several meters long and impales Animal Path through the chest. Susanoo then collapsed to the ground clutching his head in pain, his demonic features slowly changed back into Future-Sasuke.

Future-Sasuke stood up leaning heavily on his left leg and his entire body was covered in deep wounds. "I… will… not… forget this… Uchiha!" Future-Sasuke said angrily pausing between words as he gasped for air. He formed hand seals and disappeared. Sasuke collapsed on the ground as he fell unconscious from chakra use and fatigue.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the village<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Kippou!" Sakura shrieked when she saw the state the purple haired ninja was in. His entire lower half was soaked in blood, his skin was so pale he looked like a ghost, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Sakura knelt down beside him and put her hands next to Yuikin's as she poured her healing chakra into Kippou's wound.<p>

Tiny threads of her chakra slowly knit the wound together while Yuikin's chakra stopped most of the bleeding. Sakura's chakra finally closed the last remnants of the hole and she looked up at Kippou, he was still very pale and his eyes were closed, but she could tell he was still alive due to the steady rise and fall of his chest. She pulled a tiny red square shaped tablet from her medical pouch and put it in Kippou's mouth.

"Is that a blood tablet?" Yuikin asked remembering it from one of the medical books she had read. Sakura nodded as Kippou swallowed the tablet and soon some of the color returned to his face. "Hey Sakura, what was that big dragon thing over the Leaf Village a little bit ago?" Yuikin asked referring to the red dragon that Future-Sasuke made.

"Umm… that guy you and Kippou fought earlier made that." Sakura said trying to explain it to her while revealing as little as possible. Yuikin looked like she was about to start crying again.

"He did this to Kippou. We -Kippou defeated that big demon thing he summoned. We had him cornered but then he tried to kill me. Kippou jumped in the way… if it wasn't for me, this never would've happened to him." Yuikin said as she hugged Kippou's head against her chest.

"It's… not your… fault Yuikin." Kippou said. Now that he had woken up and slowly sat up. "If you weren't there, then I probably would've died, and then I wouldn't have been able to distract him for as long and he might've killed Sakura." Kippou said as he put his hand on the side of Yuikin's face. He pulled her into a kiss and Sakura blushed seeing how in love the two seemed, they reminded her of Sasuke and herself.

Then something clicked inside Sakura's head. _"Sasuke!" _she thought as she stood and muttered goodbye to the two as she ran to the spot where Sasuke had been fighting. She found Sasuke on the ground, surprisingly he had very few injuries, but his body was back to normal. She guessed that, however, all three of his consciousnesses took over at once was a limited time thing. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm as she used a teleportation Jutsu, they appeared in Sasuke's room and she set Sasuke on the bed.

She was so glad that Sasuke wasn't majorly wounded as she started healing a few scratches on his face and neck. Sakura finished healing the wounds and curled up against Sasuke in bed, her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. She breathed in Sasuke's scent as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Future-Sasuke's base<strong>

* * *

><p>Future-Sasuke appeared in his base clutching his broken leg; it was like every cell in his body was on fire. He put his hand on his seal to draw some of his Susanoo's chakra, the pain slowly faded, his leg was even repaired. "Okay, now onto plan… wait what plan am I on?" he questioned out loud. "Well maybe I should just go back to plan A, the Yamanaka girl is still alive after all." He said as he walked over to a drawer and shifted through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a vial filled with a pink liquid that looked like Pepto-Bismol. "Well, I won't be able to enslave or kill the Uchiha, but at least I'll be able to go back to my timeline and take it over." He said slightly depressed. He formed a few hand seals and teleported away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's apartment<strong>

(**Authors note: **for this part, just remember, Sasori made his and Ino's bodies very realistic.)

* * *

><p>Future-Sasuke appeared in Ino's apartment. He quickly put a Genjutsu up to conceal himself as well as his chakra and any noise he made; he winced in pain. He still had some injuries from the fight with Sasuke that would take months to heal; then the injuries from his Susanoo changing his body would take even longer.<p>

"Sasori, want me to make you a snack?" Ino called from the kitchen.

"I'll get it myself Ms. Ino." Sasori called back politely.

"Sasori we've been dating for almost 3 months, just call me Ino." Ino yelled back to him. Ino got out two cups for her and Sasori and poured a drink into each of them. She left them there as she walked back into the living room to say something to Sasori.

Future-Sasuke saw his chance and walked into the kitchen, he pulled out the Pepto-Bismol like liquid and poured half of it into each cup. He heard Ino coming back and quickly teleported away. Ino thought she heard something; she looked around and saw nobody. She shrugged it off and grabbed the two cups from the table. She also grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the microwave.

"Here you go Sasori." Ino said as she handed one cup to Sasori and put the bowl of popcorn between them as she sat down on her bed. She turned on the T.V. and changed the channel until she found the movie she wanted. Ino leaned against Sasori as the movie started and she put her head in the crook of his neck. Sasori put his arm around her and pulled her slightly closer and they both smiled. They both took a sip from their drinks at the same time, they glowed slightly pink when it came into contact with their lips but they didn't seem to notice. Both their eyes seemed to darken a shade when they drank it.

"I feel kind of funny." Ino said as she felt her forehead to see if it felt warm. Then she realized that she couldn't because she was in a puppet body.

"Me too," Sasori said. Ino tried feeling his forehead and he blushed slightly when she touched him. Ino quickly retracted her hand and turned away from him, for some reason when she touched him she felt very… horny.

"Ino… are you okay." Sasori said. Ino turned and found there was barely any space in between them. Sasori leaned in and kissed Ino on the lips, gently at first, but then they grew needier with every second that passed. Ino moaned into the kiss, it felt so good when he kissed her. But Ino needed more than a kiss, she needed release; the kind only Sasori could give her.

Sasori must've known what she was thinking because he pushed her down so he was above her; he had his hands on either side of her head to support his body so he wouldn't crush Ino as he leaned down and sucked on the skin of her neck. She moaned out, Sasori was making her feel amazing, but she could feel something like a fire burning in her core that got hotter with each moment, and she couldn't wait much longer. Sasori rolled over and pulled Ino on top of him to switch their positions. He slowly removed her purple top revealing her purple lace bra; she massaged one of Ino's breasts through the thin material while he sucked on the other breast. Ino moaned out louder this time, this was the farthest her and Sasori had ever gone.

Sasori's hand traveled from her breast onto her back and then to the clasp on her bra. He unclasped it and her bra fell off revealing her breasts and erect nipples. _"She's so beautiful." _Sasori thought as his eyes wandered over every inch of her body, as he resumed sucking on her breast and massaging the other.

"Sa-Sasori." Ino moaned out the red haired puppeteer's name as she felt the fire in her core grow into a raging inferno, she needed release, and she needed it now. Ino adjusted herself so she was straddling Sasori; Sasori frowned at the loss of contact when she moved away from him. Ino pulled off Sasori's shirt revealing his abs and muscles to Ino; Ino started grinding her hips into Sasori's to try and sate the burning fire within her.

Ino then went to work trying to unbutton Sasori's pants; she became frustrated when she couldn't get the button off. "Here let me help you." Sasori chuckled as he removed his pants while claiming Ino's lips with his own. Sasori slipped them again so he was on top again, he removed Ino's soaked panties and she blushed. Ino reached down and very slowly, she removed Sasori's boxers revealing his stiffened member causing her to blush ten different shades of red and pink.

"I love you Sasori." Ino said blushing even more.

"I love you too Ino." Sasori said and a wide smile broke out on Ino's face. Sasori had finally called her by her name rather than _Ms. Ino_. Sasori positioned his member at Ino's entrance and paused to look her in the eyes, she nodded and he pushed inside her. Ino let out a scream, she hadn't expected her first time to hurt that much (and yes, she does feel pain in her puppet body, just reduced). Sasori didn't move a muscle so Ino could get used to him.

Ino nodded, signaling that Sasori could move again. He started moving agonizingly slow but his pace was quickening. Ino moaned out, she could feel the coil in her stomach tighten with each thrust; she started moving her hips to match his thrusts. Ino was tired of being on her back so she flipped the two of them over so she was straddling him; she put her hands on Sasori's muscular chest to keep herself balanced while Sasori continued thrusting upwards. Sasori leaned forward and pulled Ino into a deep passionate kiss, he bit down lightly on her lower lip making her moan into his mouth. Ino felt the coil tighten to the point she thought it would break as she reached her orgasm, the feeling of her muscles contracting sent Sasori over the edge as he came inside of her. Both of them collapsed onto the bed gasping for breath.

"I love you Ino." Sasori said as he wrapped his arm around Ino and pulled their bodies together.

"And I love you Sasori." Ino said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and they were both soon falling into sleep's soothing embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house the next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke bolted awake, he looked around and saw he was in his room; he felt three other forms on the bed. He looked over and saw Sakura, Sasura, and Izumi snuggling up to him. He relaxed and sat back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, he then opened them again. <em>"Sasura and Izumi are back!" <em>he mentally shouted as he wrapped one arm around his two daughters and his free arm around Sakura. He sat watching Sakura sleep; she had such a beautiful sleeping face.

After an hour or two, Sakura's eyelids fluttered open. She stretched and finally noticed Sasuke gazing at her lovingly. "Good morning Sakura." Sasuke said as he kissed her on the cheek. Sakura blushed and looked down; she just noticed Sasura and Izumi sleeping in between the two.

Sakura's face lit up with joy, "They're back!" she whispered so she wouldn't wake the two sleeping Uchihas. "My life is perfect right now." Sakura said happily as she looked at her two beautiful daughters and then to Sasuke as a wide smile covered her face.

"Mine too." Sasuke said as he kissed her again but this time on the lips. Sasuke and Sakura carefully got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom to get a shower.

After they were out, they checked to see if the girls were awake and headed downstairs. Sakura sat down at the table while Sasuke got out four plates and started making breakfast.

"Sasuke can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked looking down at her lap.

"You can ask me anything." Sasuke paused momentarily to look over at the pinkette.

"Do you think of me as a burden; during fights I mean?" Sakura asked then Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Well I don't protect you because I have to; I protect you because I want to. So I guess not, I just get a little over protective sometimes." Sasuke answered as he went back to making breakfast. "

I'm sorry I'm so weak." Sakura said as a few tears broke from her eyes. Sasuke stopped his actions and walked over to Sakura. He put his hand under her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"Sakura, you are not weak, you're probably one of the strongest people in the village. The only reason I didn't let you fight yesterday was because _he _was even stronger than _me_ Sakura. If you want, I can make you stronger." Sasuke asked and Sakura's face lit up.

"Really? How?" she asked slightly excited.

"Look into my eyes and no matter what, keep eye contact until I say so. Got it?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shook her head yes.

Sasuke's eyes turned into Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura felt like she was being drawn into them. The design on Sasuke's eyes seemed like it was growing and shrinking making Sakura feel dizzy. Finally Sasuke's eyes stopped moving and he stood up.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked curiously, she didn't feel any different. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared seconds later with a mirror, he handed it to Sakura.

"Now focus chakra into your eyes." He ordered and Sakura did as she was told. Her eyes stayed the same color but three ripple like rings appeared on her eyes; she dropped the mirror. The mirror seemed like it was falling in slow motion, she looked up at Sasuke and she could see his entire chakra system.

_"So this is how Sasuke sees things."_Sakura thought. She turned the Jutsu off and Sasuke caught the mirror before it hit the ground.

"That Jutsu gave you Rinnegan, well it should have, but since you don't have Senju blood it only gave you 'half-Rinnegan'." Sasuke said.

Sakura was in shock. "Rinnegan… as in, the Dojutsu that only like, five people have ever had?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Sasuke nodded. "It lets you see chakra, see a lot faster than the normal human eye, you can learn any elemental Jutsu as long as it isn't a Kekkei Genkai, and you can summon the six… well in your case three paths of pain. But for that, I'll have to train you before you can use them correctly." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke; Sasuke wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground.

"Oh thank you Sasuke! I love you, I love you, I love you." Sakura said as she showered Sasuke with a flurry of kisses. "Don't thank me yet, it's taken me two months to learn how to use my Rinnegan; plus I had the Sharingan to help me learn faster." Sasuke said as he helped Sakura stand up and brushed his clothes of.

"I don't care; I'll train as long as it takes as long as I'm not a burden to you anymore." Sakura said hugging Sasuke once again.

"What's with all the loud noise?" Sasura said groggily as she and Izumi walked down the stairs.

"Sasura, Izumi!" Sakura yelled as she ran over and picked up both of the sleepy girls and pulled them into a death hug.

"Can't… breathe!" Sasura gasped out as she was being crushed by her mother.

"Oh sorry," Sakura said as she let the two young Uchiha's down.

"How long were we 'gone' for?" Izumi asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"About one day." Sasuke said as he walked over and hugged both his daughters, only not as tightly as Sakura did.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Sasura asked as Sasuke let the two down. Izumi jumped up and landed on Sasuke's shoulders and put her arms around his forehead so she wouldn't fall off. "Daddy's girl." Sasura muttered as she looked back to Sasuke.

"Nothing important." Sasuke said as he carefully walked over to the stove and resumed making breakfast.

Sasura started getting suspicious. "Come on, something had to have happened." She said looking from one parent to the other.

"Well I can do this now." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes, his nails grew longer and sharper and his teeth pointed into fangs; at first Izumi and Sasura were scare thinking his Susanoo was taking over. Sasuke opened his eyes which were now half black with red designs and half red with black designs with an enlarged pupil. Sasuke's eyes turned back to normal and his teeth and claws turned back as well.

"What the heck was that?" Izumi said from Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'm not really sure; it's a Jutsu I learned from… when I was stuck in my seal." Sasuke said leaving out the fact that Future-Sasuke had taught it to him.

_"Who did teach you that?" _Madara's voice said from inside Sasuke's head, he was used to his and Susanoo's comments by now.

_"None of your business!" _Sasuke thought as he set down four plates on the table.

"_I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me." _Madara said and if he had a body of his own, he would be smirking at the moment.

_"Susanoo hit him." _Sasuke thought.

_**"Gladly." **_Susanoo said. Sasuke heard Madara yelp in pain, he questioned how they could hit each other then shrugged it off. Izumi hopped off of Sasuke's shoulders and took her place at the table.

"Hey I never got a chance to ask you girls, what's the future like?" Sakura asked as she started digging into some scrambled eggs with maple syrup on them (a/n it's actually pretty good).

Sasura set her fork down. "It's pretty nice, daddy and Naruto are so strong that the Leaf Village hasn't had a war in years; probably because the other villages are too scared to have to fight them." Sasura started eating again and Izumi picked up from where her sister left off.

"Yeah and Naruto became the seventh Hokage… although if Lady Tsunade is the fifth Hokage who was the sixth?" Izumi asked. Sasuke got a slightly guilty look on his face.

"That… would be… Danzo… he died fighting… a criminal." Sasuke said avoiding the fact that _he _was the one who killed Danzo. Izumi nodded and continued her story.

"Naruto has twins with Hinata, both boys. Naruto and Sasuke resurrected all the former tailed beast hosts using some Jutsu I still don't know the details about. A sixth major village is created (a/n I'm not counting Sound Village) specifically for Kekkei Genkai users who are shunned by their villages because of their abilities." Izumi started eating and Sasura picked up the story.

"Karin and Suigetsu have a girl named Yuki because she was born on Christmas, oh yeah and also, we have a younger brother." Sasura said.

"We have another kid?" Sakura asked and Sasura nodded and both Sakura and Sasuke smiled.

"Wait, why didn't he come back in time with you two?" Sasuke asked and Sasura started laughing.

"It's actually kind of funny; he couldn't come because he was in the hospital with a broken leg. He broke it in a bet with Naruto's sons. They bet him he couldn't beat them both in a fight, Izumi and I tried to get him to stop but he has such a big ego." At the mention of their son's ego Sakura immediately looked over at Sasuke.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke said noticing Sakura staring at him.

"Nothing." Sakura said giggling slightly, Sasuke glared at her.

_"I think she was referring to your ego." _Madara whispered.

_"I know that!" _Sasuke shouted in his mind, he needed to find a way to turn his voice off.

"So they broke his leg during the fight? That's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh no, they didn't even touch him during the fight, he beat them with one Chidori each. But he broke his leg doing his 'victory dance' and fell into a pit created during the fight." Izumi said and Sasura couldn't help but giggle.

"He sounds a lot like you Sasuke." Sakura laughed out as she turned to her onyx eyed boyfriend.

"Ha-ha, so freaking funny." Sasuke said sarcastically. Sasuke looked over at a calendar on the wall then he seemed to panic. "Sakura… how long has it been since Future-Sasuke released that virus?" Sasuke asked.

Sasura jumped out of her seat. "Ha! I knew something happened!" Sasuke glared at her and she immediately sat back down, he turned back to Sakura.

"Umm, I think like, two days, that's also about how long it takes for it to kill a person, if my predictions were right that is. Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke didn't answer and instead blurred away before any of the girls could ask where he was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later at Hokage Tower<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke appeared in Lady Tsunade's office; she was startled and knocked a large stack of papers off of her desk. She looked up angrily at Sasuke. "You'd better have a good reason for being here!" she growled angrily.<p>

Sasuke was panting heavily. "You'd think… you'd be… a little… more… grateful." Sasuke said while gasping for air between words. Lady Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she gathered up the papers she had knocked over.

"And why should I be grateful?" she asked as Sasuke sat down and seemed to catch his breath.

"Because I've been running around the village for the past several hours curing all the villagers," Sasuke said as he held his head in his hands. He was getting dizzy from using so much of his chakra running around the village.

"That's not funny Uchiha, we've tried everything, and nothing can cure that virus." Tsunade said as a vein in her head twitched with irritation.

"I'm not kidding; Uchiha DNA seems to cure them." Sasuke said trying to calm the fuming blonde down.

"Oh so it just happens to be cured by DNA which only you have." Tsunade said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe Sasuke would joke around about something like this. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial full of a red liquid; he had it in case Tsunade wouldn't believe him.

He walked over and grabbed Tsunade's hand, before she could protest he poured the liquid into her open palm and red tattoos spread over her hand where it had touched her. When the liquid spread and touched Sasuke's hand, which was still grasping the Hokage's, it turned clear and the tattoos disappeared.

"Believe me now?" Sasuke said half arrogantly and half angrily. Tsunade's mouth hung open in shock.

"Y-you weren't k-kidding." Tsunade said looking down at the clear liquid on her palm. Sasuke let go of her hand and sat back down. "How did you figure out how to cure it?" Tsunade asked curiously still in a bit of shock.

"It's a long story." Sasuke said as he stood to leave.

"Oh and Sasuke, you've been back for about four months. So I'm reinstating you for missions." Lady Tsunade called to him; Sasuke turned around.

"Sorry but no, I can't just leave Sakura alone for weeks when I'm on a mission." Sasuke said.

The vein in Tsunade's head started throbbing again. "That wasn't an offer; I know Sakura is pregnant but the village is in a state of peace right now. Nothing will happen to her while you're gone." Tsunade said trying to reassure the onyx eyed male. Sasuke slammed his hands down on the desk which shook from the impact.

"You don't know anything! Izumi and Sasura didn't time travel just to come see us; they came to stop something bad from happening. A version of me from another timeline somehow came to this time, Sakura and I have been fighting him for months without any help. He tried to kill Sakura yesterday; I take it you noticed the large red dragon made of chakra last night? Or heard of the attack at the hospital? And you want me to just abandon Sakura to go on some stupid mission!" Sasuke shouted at the Hokage. Lady Tsunade looked at him shocked, not sure of what to say. Sasuke didn't wait for her answer and just stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's point of view<strong>

(a/n I'm going to do the rest of the chapter from first person point of view, tell me in your reviews if you prefer the story in third or first person.)

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm so fucking sick of this village! I saved like half of them and how do I get rewarded? Why I have to go out on a mission and leave Sakura and the girls unprotected while a psychopath is on the loose trying to slaughter all of us!"<em>I thought to myself angrily as I slammed my fist into the trunk of a large Japanese maple tree. I was at the training grounds taking my anger out on the trees there, it was better than going home and ending up talking it out on Sakura or one of our daughters.

**"Yes excellent, more rage!"**Susanoo whispered in my mind. Oh how I loathed his voice, the only other voice I hate more than his was Madara's.

_"Shut up Susanoo; all you ever care about is trying to take over Sasuke, the key is to manipulate him, not completely take him over." _Madara whispered and I got even more irritated.

_"Shut up both of you!" _I mentally screamed and both of them immediately shut up. I punched another tree which turned to splinters from the impact. I looked at my hand, my knuckles were bleeding badly and I had scrapes all over it. I placed my hand over the seal on my stomach and drew some of Susanoo's chakra out to heal the wound; something I had learned to do after I used the future me's Jutsu. Susanoo's chakra was so cold and dark it sent shivers up my spine; and not in a good way, it was the polar opposite of Sakura's chakra. The bleeding stopped and the skin on my knuckles healed, I had taken out most of my anger so I decided to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house<strong>

* * *

><p>I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "Dadddyyyy!" Izumi cheered as she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground with a <em>thud<em>. "Hi daddy!" Izumi said as she hugged me again. I stood up while wrapping my right arm around Izumi's back so she wouldn't fall.

"Hi sweetie," I said happily as she curled up against me like a little kitten. I could've sworn she even started purring.

"Hi dad," Sasura said in a monotone voice as she yawned and walked up the stairs to her and Izumi's shared room.

"Hi Sasuke," Sakura said as she walked down the stairs and gave me a hug, squishing Izumi between us.

"Ugggghhh," Izumi groaned out from being smashed between us. Sakura let go and I lowered Izumi to the ground. I looked over at the clock, it read 8:30.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to start your training now or wait till tomorrow?" I asked. She put her finger on her chin like she was thinking then she answered.

"Sure, what kind of training will it be?" Sakura asked me curiously.

"Well, first I'll teach you elemental Jutsu, as a side effect it will help with shape manipulation for your chakra which will help your healing and let you control the three paths more easily." I explained and Izumi looked up at me.

"Ooh training, can I help daddy?" Izumi asked cutely while giving me puppy dog eyes.

_"I shouldn't let Izumi help train; she might get in the way. But her eyes are so cute… No! Must resist those big cute eyes… Damn it!"_I thought to myself. I let out a sigh. "Fine Izumi, come on." I said as I quickly wrote a note for Sasura in case she woke up. I placed Izumi on my shoulders and led Sakura down to a lake near the back of the Uchiha complex.

"Okay, since there's water here I should be able to teach you to use all five elements here." I said as I set Izumi down next to me. "Now turn on your Rinnegan and watch me." I instructed as I formed a few hand seals. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu." The water in the lake rose up into four walls and made a small box. After a few seconds, the water fell again and the surface of the lake calmed down until there was no movement left.

"Can I join in too daddy?" Izumi asked and I nodded. Izumi formed hand seals and a box of water slightly smaller than the one I made rose from the lake. Sakura did a few hand seals and the water rippled a bit but didn't form a box like mine and Izumi's did.

"It didn't work." Sakura said as she tried again and received the same results.

"Hot water is easier to manipulate, give me a second." I said as I formed one hand seal. "Fire Style: Igniting Spark Jutsu." I said as I took in a deep breath.

"That's the weakest Fire Jutsu, how's that going to heat an enti-" Sakura started but stopped when I exhaled. A twenty foot long stream of fire shot from my mouth and hit the surface of the lake, the water turned cloudy as it started to boil.

"Okay, now try it." I instructed Sakura who was still a bit stunned. She formed the hand seals again and this time the water rose into a 3 foot tall box, much smaller than Izumi and mine but the Jutsu worked at least. "Good job, keep trying." I said and Sakura continued making the hand seals and the boxes of water got progressively larger.

"Ok you've mastered that Jutsu, now let's try a more advanced Jutsu." I instructed as I started forming hand seals. Sakura looked over at me shocked; normally I could do an advanced Jutsu with 2-3 hand seals, yet I had made over 20 and was still making more. "Water Style: Ouroboros Dragon Jutsu." The entire lake rose up, slowly molding and shaping itself until it had turned into a massive dragon flying overhead. The dragon had its own tail in its mouth and flew in a circle overhead making it look like the letter 'O' with wings. The dragon let go of its tail and flew down into the now empty lake bed, it fell apart returning the lake to its original form.

"You expect me to do that!" Sakura screamed in disbelief.

"I wanna try." Izumi said as she formed hand seals, the water rose up again and formed a dragon's head but then collapsed.

"Now you try Sakura." I ordered. She sighed and formed the hand seals. The water rippled then fell still.

"Can you at least heat the water up for me again?" she asked.

"In a real battle, you wouldn't have time to heat it up before you use a Jutsu, you'll have to learn to do without it." I told her as I walked over to a tree and sat down to observe the two pinkette girls train.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up Sakura and Izumi." I said as I shook the two sleeping girls. They groaned in protest and Sakura tried to swat my hand away.<p>

"I know how to wake them up," Sasura said as she made a hand seal. "Fire Style: Igniting Spark Jutsu," Sasura spat out two small sized fireballs.

"I'm up!" Izumi and Sakura said in unison as they leapt out of bed and crashed on the floor with a _thud_. Sakura glared at Sasura and me angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" she shouted as she rubbed her hip since she fell on her side.

"Its 2:00 PM, you two have slept long enough." I said in a monotone voice.

"Just five more minutes," Izumi said as she got back into bed.

Sasura formed another hand seal, "Fire Style: Igniting-" Sasura started and Izumi jumped out of bed.

"Come downstairs, I made some breakfast." I said as I left the room so Sakura could get dressed and walked down to the living room with Sasura and Izumi following me. They both sat down at the table, I set their plates down in front of them, and then I heard somebody knocking on the door. I opened the door and saw Ino standing at the door with a sad look on her face.

"Sakura's upstairs getting ready-" I started but she interrupted me.

"Actually it's you I wanted to see, I have something I need to tell you. Can we please go somewhere private?" I could tell she was on the verge of breaking down and crying so I just nodded. I told Sasura and Izumi I was leaving, then closed the door and followed Ino.

Ino took me to a teahouse, it was a very popular one in the Leaf Village and had very private rooms so I could tell whatever Ino wanted to tell me must've been important. Once we both sat down, she looked up at me and her blue-green eyes were clouded with tears.

"I know you're used to dealing with… weird stuff so I thought maybe you'd understand." She said as her voice cracked and tears flowed down her face.

"Ino, what's wrong?" I asked in a gentle tone, which I seemed to have developed after I returned to the Leaf Village.

"Well… last night… Sasori and I had sex-" Ino said and blushed deeply, I also blushed and questioned why she was telling me this "-and this morning I wasn't feeling well. I didn't know why because I can't get sick in this body. I used my Medical Ninjutsu to see if I was sick just in case and found nothing. I asked Karin about it and she suggested I take a pregnancy test. I told her that I couldn't get pregnant in a puppet body and even Sasori wouldn't be able to get a girl pregnant with his body." Ino paused for a minute to take in a breath then continued. "I kept thinking about it and decided to take a pregnancy test; I thought it couldn't hurt right? But then it came back positive… I took five other tests and they all came back positive as well." I couldn't help but gasp; Ino was pregnant, but how was that even possible?

"Wait, isn't that a good thing?" I asked her wondering why she was crying.

Ino wrapped her hands around her stomach, something I had seen Sakura do dozens of times whenever she was worried about our baby. "At first I was happy; I was excited to tell Sasori about the good news. But then when he got home, it turned out to be the worst day of my life." She said as more tears cut across her porcelain skin.

"Ino… what happened?" I asked as curiosity got the better of me.

"Well, it started when Sasori got home…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (thirdperson)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ino was cheerily waiting for Sasori to get home, she couldn't stop smiling after she learned that she was carrying Sasori's child. She had always dreamed of having kids, she thought that dream would never come true after she was turned into a living puppet. She never blames Sasori for it though, she understood he was under orders to turn her body into a puppet and was kind enough to let her live on in a new body. But now that dream was really coming true even in her current state, and she couldn't be happier. Sasori walked through the door and smiled at Ino, who couldn't help but blush.<em>

_"Good morning Ino." Sasori greeted the platinum blonde and Ino's blush deepened, she was glad Sasori called her by her first name, and he also didn't use honorifics which normally only lovers did. _

_"I have good news Sasori." Ino said happily as she walked over to Sasori, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. "I'm pregnant Sasori." She said and Sasori's eyes widened. _

_"That's not possible, you can't get pregnant in that body, and even if it could my body couldn't get you pregnant." Sasori said in disbelief. _

_"Well I've been feeling sick all day, and I took six different pregnancy tests, all of which said yes." Ino explained to the red headed male._

"_I guess Kami is telling us that we're meant to be together." Sasori said as he wrapped his arms around Ino's waist, he lifted her off the ground and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ino was overjoyed, she was glad Sasori wanted to keep that baby, because she could never bring herself to get rid of it. Even though she had only known she was pregnant for a few hours, she was already attached to the tiny chakra signature growing within her. _

_"Why isn't this a beautiful sight?" A dark voice came from within the apartment; Sasori set Ino down quickly and looked to find the source of the voice. Standing at the door was a man dressed in all black including a mask; it looked like the orange mask Madara used to wear only it was blue rather than orange. The man was Future-Sasuke, although neither Ino nor Sasori knew about him._

_"Who are you?" Sasori asked as he pulled a sai from his weapon pouch and stood protectively in front of Ino. _

_"Why Sasori, I'm hurt you don't remember me." Future-Sasuke said in a tone like he actually was hurt. He reached up and removed his mask. Both Ino and Sasori gasped, it was Sasuke… only he looked 4-5 years older and he had a large scar right under his hairline (from when Sasuke scratched him at the hospital) and he was a bit taller. Ino remembered the day Sasori kidnapped her and brought her to Akatsuki, this must have been the person who looked like Sasuke that helped him!_

"_Sasuke, you scared me for a second, why were you wearing a mask?" Sasori asked but Ino tugged on the arm of his shirt. _

_"T-that's not Sasuke, that's the g-guy who h-helped you kidnap m-me." Ino said with a fear filled voice as she cowered behind Sasori. Sasori stiffened and resumed his defensive position in front of Ino. _

_"What do you want?" the red head hissed as he pointed the sai at Future-Sasuke. Future-Sasuke merely laughed at his attempts to protect Ino, he could kill them both in an instant even in his weakened state. But if he did that, it would completely ruin his plan, and it was the last plan he had after Sasuke ruined them all. Future-Sasuke made a hand seal. _

_"Why I just came by to release the Genjutsu I placed on you." He said making Sasori give him a puzzled look. Sasori's eyes widened as he nearly collapsed to the ground; he was still conscious, he was just stunned from all the information flooding into his brain. _

_"G-Genjutsu?" Ino asked shakily. _

_Future-Sasuke smirked at her. "Why yes, I manipulated Tobi into ordering Sasori to capture you, I then put a Genjutsu over him to make him believe he had feelings for you. I also made him turn your body into a puppet, and used a special medicine I made to allow you to get pregnant." Future-Sasuke chuckled as tears started pouring out of Ino's eyes. Everything she had gone through these past few months, her being kidnapped, Sasori turning her into a puppet, her and Sasori falling in love with each other, and even giving Sasori her virginity had all been because he was under a Genjutsu? _

_"That's not true! You're lying!" Ino shouted at him. _

_"Why don't you just ask Sasori and he will tell you the truth." Future-Sasuke said grinning evilly._

_Sasori stood and moved next to Future-Sasuke. "He's telling the truth Ino." Sasori said and Ino could feel her heart breaking; his voice held no sorrow or remorse for her, nothing like the Sasori Ino had fallen in love with. The space around Future-Sasuke and Sasori distorted and twisted until they had both disappeared, leaving Ino alone. _

_She clutched her hands around her stomach as sobs racked her body, she felt so sad, she just wanted to die and leave all her sorrow behind. A tiny pulse of chakra went through her body, it was a very small amount of chakra, but it felt strangely calming to Ino. She felt like all of her sadness was being washed away and she felt so calm and safe, like nothing in the world could hurt her. She could feel the chakra was coming from her stomach. _

_"Is this the baby's chakra?" she thought to herself as another wave of the calming chakra went through her. She couldn't kill herself, she had another life depending on her now; and Ino wasn't about to kill such an innocent life. She stood and wiped the tears from her eyes, she had to go tell somebody about what had happened, but who could she tell? She thought about telling Sakura but decided against it, she had to tell somebody who could help her. Then she thought about Sasuke, for whatever reason that man was disguised as Sasuke, and Sasuke was very smart; maybe he could help her? Ino grabbed her jacket and walked out the door heading in the direction of the Uchiha complex._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end (back to firstperson)<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to say as Ino finished her story; that bastard had gone too far! It was bad enough that he was hurting me, and by extension Sakura; but now he had manipulated Sasori into impregnating Ino, and then crushing Ino from it. My eyes turned pure black and my fingernails grew several inches long, he was going to pay dearly for this. Ino nearly screamed at my appearance and backed up into a corner, holding her hands protectively in front of her. I had to calm down, if I let my Susanoo take over I could end up hurting Ino, and she had been through enough pain already. I walked over to her and, very slowly and gently, lowered Ino's arms so she could see I was back to normal.<p>

"Ino, if you want to, you can stay at my house for a while; there are plenty of extra rooms. I'm sure Sakura would enjoy the company; and the girls shouldn't mind." I offered her. She looked up at me confused.

"Girls… what girls?" she asked me in a weak voice, probably because she had been crying for so long. My body stiffened, Ino didn't know about Izumi or Sasura, for that matter she knew nothing about what had been going on for the past few months.

"Ino, there's a lot I have to tell you." I said as I started explaining everything I knew about Future-me, Sasura and Izumi, and about how Susanoo and Madara were sealed inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked up to my front door with Ino following me; she hadn't overreacted when I explained everything to her, probably because of everything that had happened to her today. I unlocked the door and instinctively ducked, pulling Ino down with me before she could question it.<p>

I heard, "Dadddyyy!" and then Izumi went flying overhead. She landed on the ground on her feet then blurred away, reappearing in the doorway. Izumi then noticed Ino was behind me. "Aunttteee Innnnnoooo!" she cheered as she jumped over me and pulled Ino into a hug. Sasura and Sakura were standing in the living room watching with a horrified look on their faces.

"Izumi!" they said with a sense of urgency in their voices. Izumi seemed to realize her mistake and let go of Ino.

"Oh… umm… I'm…" Izumi said trying to think of an explanation.

"Don't worry, Ino knows." I said and Izumi calmed down. The three of us (Izumi included) stepped inside and Sakura walked up to me.

"You told Ino?" she asked curiously staring up at me with her emerald eyes. I looked over to Ino.

"It's up to you if you want to tell them later or now." I told the blonde who nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>After Ino finished telling the story to Sakura and the girls, Sakura pulled her ex-rival into a hug. "Well I don't mind you staying here either, and I'm sure the girls will enjoy some company besides me and Sasuke since we can't take them outside much." Sakura said as she let Ino go.<p>

"Let me show you your room, I'll help you get your things from your apartment tomorrow; and don't be afraid to ask me or Sakura for anything." I said as I led Ino through the living room, down several hallways, and to a large door with the Uchiha symbol on it. I opened the door to the room and let Ino look around. The room had a king sized bed with a canopy on top of it, a large dresser and a closet for Ino to keep her clothes in, a trunk at the bottom of her bed in case she wanted to store some of her more personal items, and one of those large mirrors that lets you see your entire body in it.

Ino turned and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you… so much Sasuke-kun, I don't know what I would've done without you." She whispered in my ear as she started crying again, but this time from happiness.

"Oh and I almost forgot, in case there is some kind of emergency, like if somebody breaks in and comes into your room, just put some of your chakra into this disk next to your bed. It resonates with my chakra so I'll feel it and come here right away." I said as I pointed to a silver disk the size of a Frisbee that was imbedded in the wall next to the bed.

"Like this?" Ino asked as she touched the plate and put some chakra into it.

"Wait, don't use to muchchchchch!" I yelled as she poured way too much chakra into the plate, it felt like I was being struck by lightning over and over, I collapsed on the ground and Ino took her hand off the plate.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she crouched down beside me.

"I'm fine, but next time, don't use so much chakra. It only takes a spec to work." I told the worried blonde as I slowly stood up.

_**"That… hurt." **_Susanoo whispered in my head in his dark voice.

_"I agree, let's __**not **__do that again." _Madara said with emphasis.

* * *

><p><strong>Future-Sasuke's hideout (Future-Sasuke's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Sasori worked on some puppet at a makeshift workstation he had made; he would be very useful as a distraction when I set my plan into action. But I had much to do before I could set my plan into action. First I must recover from my fight with Sasuke, which would take months even with my Susanoo's chakra healing me. Then I had to reverse the Jutsu preventing me from using my Rinnegan, which I will need in order to complete my plan. For the final part of my plan, I would have to get rid of Sasuke's pink haired daughter, what was her name? I think it was Izuni?<p>

It doesn't matter, but her eyes have a unique ability, she has complete control over other Mangekyou Sharingan and their powers like Kamui and even the Kotoamatsukami that only Shisui Uchiha possessed. I believe the reason she has this power is because she was born with an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, she doesn't seem to damage her eye site from using it. Also her abilities seem to be 'good' since her Susanoo is angelic rather than demonic like all others. I think her eyes may actually be a step above an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. If I were to steal her eyes and fuse them with my own, then I would have full control over my Susanoo. With the full power of my Rinnegan, the brat's eyes, and my Susanoo under my control, no force would be able to stop me.

Suddenly a searing pain coursed through my body, my muscles burned from the pain and I couldn't even move any of my limbs. It felt like I was being repeatedly struck by bolts of white hot lightning. I managed a squeak of pain and my muscles started painfully contracting. The pain subsided and I took in a deep breath; what in the world had caused that? I looked over to Sasori who was working on his puppet and looked like he hadn't even noticed me. I used my hands to check my body for injuries but found none. I decided to ignore it for now and see if it happened again and went back to my current problem; how was I going to steal that brat's eyes?

With her ability, I couldn't use any of my Sharingan abilities or my Susanoo's chakra, and she was immune to Genjutsu with it. That left me with an advanced skill in Taijutsu, some Fire Ninjutsu and Chidori, and my sword. I glanced over at Sasori, maybe he could kidnap her? But none of Sasori's puppets were even close to being strong enough to beat the pink haired child. Then an idea popped into my head, before I came to this dimension I had stolen a sacred scroll from the Sand Village that included schematics for some very strong puppets, it even had a Jutsu to use on the puppets once they were built to make them even stronger.

I summoned the scroll and read over it, it was even better than I expected. The scroll also included a few weapons Sasori could incorporate into his own body. I walked over to Sasori's workstation and put the scroll down in front of him.

"Here, make these puppets according to these schematics." I instructed him. He read over the blue prints and looked impressed.

"I've never seen puppets made like these before; they're based off animals rather than humans." The red headed puppet said as he cleared a space on the table and started crafting the first of the puppets.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori's POV of the last few minutes<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed out. I threw the puppet I had been working on into a pile with dozens of others like it; they all looked too much like <em>her<em>. _"Get a hold of yourself Sasori! You don't love her, you never did! You just think you did because of that Genjutsu; the only thing you care about is making puppets and getting revenge on the Leaf Village for killing your parents. But if that's true… why do I feel like this? When the Genjutsu was lifted and she started crying… it felt just like when I found out my parents died… maybe even worse."_I shook the thoughts from my mind; I went to work on making a new puppet.

I felt something wet sliding down my cheek; I wiped it off and looked at my hand. The object looked like a drop of water. _"A tear? Am I… crying?" _I questioned myself. I was startled when the man who looked like Sasuke placed a scroll down in front of me. He ordered me to make puppets according to the scroll; I curiously read the scroll and my eyes widened. These puppets weren't like normal puppets which were based off of human anatomy.

I saw on puppet based off a Chinese dragon, a tiger, a rhino, and a spider. I also saw instructions to make poisons that would make my strongest ones look like a mosquito bite. Also there were some advanced weapons that I could use to upgrade my own puppet body. Yes these puppets would definitely keep my mind off of _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Leaf Village (Sasuke's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do it again." I said as I flipped the page off the book I was reading. I heard a loud splash and lowered the book so I could look over at the girls. Sakura, Izumi, and Sasura had gotten into a water fight while practicing their Jutsu.<p>

"Water Style: Water Blast Jutsu." Sakura said as she spat a long stream of water from her mouth with enough force to knock Sasura off her feet and make her land in the lake. Izumi couldn't hold in her giggles as Sasura stood up; her clothes were heavy from absorbing water and her bangs were now covering her eyes. Sasura pushed her bangs to the side revealing her Sharingan eyes, at the time I couldn't see it, but 3 rings appeared around the design on her eyes and they became slightly greyer.

"Water Style: Leviathan Kraken Dance!" Sasura shouted; I smirked. That was the highest level on Kekkei Genkai Water Jutsu. There was no way Sasura could perform it correctly because I could barely do it.

A deep cut appeared in the lake as the water split into two halves, the right half formed into a large fish with teeth bigger than any animal I had ever seen, large eyes the size of a person, a large dorsal fin like a shark, and its entire body was covered in overlapping scales. The left half turned into a creature that resembled a squid and an octopus fused together. It had the rounded head of an octopus but squid like triangle fins on the side with dozens of tentacles sprouting from its liquid form. My jaw dropped and I let the book fall from my hands. Sasura had actually done it; Sakura and Izumi looked at Sasura with worried expressions.

"Sasura… you know we were just messing around… right?" Izumi squeaked out.

Sasura had both her arms held straight up when she performed the Jutsu; she lowered them and the two liquid monsters behind her lurched forwards. Izumi yelped and summoned her Susanoo; I dashed forward and grabbed Sakura while pulling her out of the way. The Leviathan smashed into Izumi's Susanoo, it flickered and Izumi made it push the large fish like creature off. Izumi's Susanoo raised its arms and three giant windmill shuriken made of glowing white light flew from its billowing sleeves and cut through the Leviathan. They went right through the demon like fish's liquid body and it lunged forward trying to bite the angelic guardian.

"Heavenly Goddess Amateratsu." Izumi said as her Susanoo's robes disintegrated revealing a woman with black hair which, on closer inspection, was made of the black version of the Amateratsu flames. Her eyes looked like two mini suns and it seemed to calm me down when I looked into them. She was wearing a dress made of green and blue flames that flickered one second and would flare up the next. Her angel wings were replaced with what looked like a white version of the Amateratsu flames and they crackled loudly, the area around here seemed to raise twenty degrees and I started to sweat. The Kraken turned its attention from me and Sakura to the new massive heat source.

"Solar Flare Jutsu." Izumi made a hand seal I didn't recognize and both of her Susanoo's wings stretched out and wrapped around itself and Izumi making it look like a white sun. A large stream of fire shot from the white hot orb hitting the two watery constructions causing them to boil and then evaporate into nothingness. Sasura blinked a few times then looked around like she was confused.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked as Izumi de-summoned her Susanoo and walked over to her sister.

"We had a water fight and it got a little out of control." Izumi said giggling slightly; did she not just get that her sister tried to kill her? Sakura's eyes clashed with mine and we came to a silent understanding, neither of us would speak of this to our raven haired daughter. I walked over to my two daughters and picked them both up, holding one in each of my arms.

"Okay, I think training is over; time for you two to go to bed." I said playfully and both of them groaned.

"Can we please stay up ten more minute's daddy?" Sasura asked giving me puppy dog eyes. Damn the puppy dog eyes! These girls were clever, they knew my weakness.

"Fine, but no longer than that," I told them as Sakura walked side by side with me all the way back to my house.

I unlocked the door, which was quite difficult considering I was holding one of my daughters in each hand. I carried both of them up to their shared room and tucked them both into bed and kissed both their foreheads. Sakura gave them both a hug and kiss and told them goodnight as she shut the door to their room. Once Sakura and I were in the privacy of our own room I locked the door and gently set Sakura down on the bed. I pressed my lips against hers as I adjusted myself so I was on top of her and started kissing her neck. Her face turned the same shade of pink as her hair as she blushed.

"Sasuke, what if the girls hear us, or Ino?" she said as she fought back a moan. I quickly made a few hand seals to put up a sound barrier around our room; we could still hear things happening outside of the room, but people couldn't hear anything happening inside it.

I resumed kissing Sakura's neck and slowly lowered my kisses to her collar bone and then to the junction between her breasts. My fingers ghosted over the heated skin of her stomach and grabbed the hem of her white shirt. I slowly pulled it off revealing her breast bindings, which she started wearing after she found out she was pregnant. I slowly started unwinding the strand of fabric and tossed it next to the bed. Her blush deepened as I recaptured her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss.

I could feel something within me, a warm and fuzzy comforting feeling whenever I kissed Sakura. I had only ever felt this feeling towards my family; I knew the feeling as love.

"I love you Sakura, and I always will." I said as I broke the kiss.

"I love you too Sasuke." Sakura whispered gently as she stared at me with her jade eyes; which looked a shade darker now. I grabbed one of Sakura's breasts and started massaging making her moan into my mouth.

Sakura and I started undressing each other and the atmosphere got more heated by the second and soon Sakura and I were lying naked in each others' arms as she slept gently. I slowly ran my hand through her long pink locks listening to the soft sound of her breathing. Sakura would occasionally mumble something from her dreams but I would only catch a few lines.

"Yes… I will… marry you… Sasuke." Sakura said happily as she snuggled closer to my presence. I thought about her words, I hadn't even thought about proposing to the pinkette. Well of course I've thought about it but never seriously considered it. I had planned on asking Sakura to marry me eventually but I thought it would be a few years before that point.

I started thinking about it more and more; should I ask her to marry me? I could ask her tomorrow if I wanted to, I could set up a romantic dinner and then take her down to the lake in the Uchiha complex. I could fill the lake with thousands of Sakura flower petals before hand and give her the ring my father gave to my mother when he proposed.

I pulled Sakura closer to me; I would have to think about this more tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Destiny Ch. 13: The Beginning of the End Part 1

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been busy with schoolwork and stuff. I can't believe I'm ending the story so soon and the ending is going to be quite a shocker for most of you.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Sasura isChibi Star Vamp's, Izumi's half mine, everything else is mine.

* * *

><p>"Try it again." Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stance.<p>

"Can I please take a break; I'm running out of chakra." Sakura panted from a few feet away.

"Win this match and you can have a break." Sasuke replied and Sakura stood up. Sakura formed a hand seal and in a puff of smoke her Animal Path appeared; Sakura recently found she could make the Animal Path but still couldn't do the others. This actually helped with training since the paths were just as durable as the real Sakura and Sasuke didn't have to worry about hurting her.

Also for some reason the Animal Path looked like normal Sakura, not pregnant; which also helped Sasuke during sparring. Though using the Animal Path burned through a lot of chakra so Sasuke had to monitor Sakura's chakra levels with his Sharingan to make sure they didn't get too low. The Animal Path disappeared and Sasuke looked around with his Sharingan. He spotted her hiding behind a tree; he formed a Chidori needle and threw it.

It pierced the tree but the clone had already disappeared. Another thing about using the Animal Path for training; Sakura could see out of both bodies making it almost impossible to sneak up on her. Sasuke sensed the path appear behind him and ducked to the ground while knocking her feet out from under her. He wasn't expecting her to slam a chakra infused fist into the ground.

The ground rose up underneath him sending Sasuke a few feet into the air. In a large cloud of smoke a massive snake appeared next to the path wrapping around Sasuke. Sakura had gotten much better to catch him off guard. The snake's head lunged forward, sinking its foot-long fangs deep into the Uchiha's chest. The snake pulled back hissing in pain as Sasuke's body turned out to be a substitution; the snake's fangs had broken off in the wooden log. Venom and blood gushed out from the broken fangs as the snake collapsed on the ground. Sasuke rushed forward with his inhuman speed slicing the head off of the snake and pinning the Animal Path to the ground.

"I win." Sasuke smirked.

"Not yet." The Animal Path pressed her hand to Sasuke's chest and a summoning seal appeared. A falcon burst out of Sasuke's back and he fell to the ground.

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Sasuke groaned as his body started healing the hole in his back. He had to use more chakra than usual since the wound was larger but soon not even a scar remained. Sasuke stood and brushed himself off as Sakura walked over to him smiling triumphantly.

"I win." Sakura said cheerily giving Sasuke a quick kiss before resting under a tree. Every tree besides the evergreens were bare and lifeless and snow covered their bare branches.

It was three days until Christmas and there had been no sign of Future-Sasuke for weeks. So Sasuke was feeling relaxed today as he sat down next to Sakura while she caught her breath. She leaned her head against Sasuke while wrapping her other arm around her swollen stomach. Sasuke smiled as he put his arm around Sakura; she was expected to go into labor in the next two weeks and both of them were excited about the birth of their first child.

"What 'ya doing?" Sasuke looked up to the source of the voice and saw Sasura and Izumi standing horizontally on the tree they were resting on.

Sasuke jumped several feet in the air from the shock and all three girls laughed at him. Izumi laughed so hard her concentration broke and she fell off of the tree into a pile of snow. Her head popped out of the white flakes shivering from the cold. Sasura jumped off of the tree as Sasuke's heart rate returned to normal. Normally nothing could get close to Sasuke without him detecting it first; but he couldn't detect either of his daughters for some reason.

"We were just sparring." Sakura said as she stood up and brushed the snow off her clothes.

"Sounds like fun. Can Izumi and I spar with you daddy?" Sasura asked looking up to her father who nodded. Sasuke knew Izumi had some powerful techniques due to her eyes but he didn't know if Sasura had any tricks up her sleeve.

Sasura and Izumi made the first move. "Igniting Spark Jutsu." a medium sized fireball formed in each of their mouths and were sent flying at Sasuke. He merely raised his sword to block the fireballs ignoring the heat pouring off of them. Sasuke stuck his index finger and thumb in his mouth like he was going to whistle but instead pulled out a small fireball about the size of a ping-pong ball. He threw it between the girls who seemed to immediately recognize what it was and ducked for cover.

Sakura was completely clueless as to why a small fireball was so scary until it exploded violently. Several trees were on fire and some were even knocked over from the force. Several shuriken whizzed from the treetops narrowly missing Sasuke. Sasuke slammed his sword into the ground as bolts of lightning poured from the sword onto the ground and through the trees. Sasura and Izumi fell out of a nearby tree twitching slightly from the electricity. Sasuke walked up to the both of them as they struggled to stand up.

"Lightning Flower Jutsu."

"Fire Flower Jutsu."

Izumi shot a stream of fire from her mouth that formed a flower-like pattern while Sasura made one out of lightning. Sasuke blurred away but the lightning flower managed to hit his leg; the electricity damaged the muscles, slowing him down.

His leg couldn't support his body so he fell to the ground and sent chakra into his leg to repair the damage. Sasuke tried turning on his Sharingan but found he couldn't. Before he could think about it he heard the girls shout, "Fire Mortar Jutsu!" And dozens of fireballs crashed into the ground all around him.

He felt pride swell up at his daughters levels of skill; they were actually forcing him to be on the defensive. Granted he wasn't using any of his higher level techniques as it could kill them but it was still impressive none the less. He once again tried to active his dojutsu but nothing happened and he felt a tingly feeling in his eyes. Then he remembered; Izumi could deactivate his Mangekyou Sharingan so maybe she could somehow jam even his normal Sharingan.

He peered around the boulder he had ducked behind and saw his daughters forming hand seals together. "Rising Phoenix Jutsu." a strand of black fire like Amateratsu poured from Izumi's arms and blue fire from Sasura's forming what looked like an egg between them. A crack formed in the 'egg' and a wave of heat that put anything in his arsenal to shame poured from inside of it.

Deciding not to let them finished the jutsu Sasuke held out his hand. "Fire Wyrm Jutsu." a snake-like dragon about the size of an anaconda made of twisting flames like a tornado appeared; it gave a hiss as it slithered over to the two seemingly unaware children. The dragon opened its mouth as two fangs formed from the fire seconds away from meeting its mark when the egg shattered and the dragon was extinguished. The clearing they had been sparring in was completely covered in bluish purple flames; but the flames were see through and didn't seem to burn anything. In the center of the clearing a bird made of blue and black flames was flapping its wings flying inches off of the ground staring at Sasuke with eyes that looked like two miniature black suns. Sasuke tried to perform a fire jutsu but the clear flames rose up around him; the heat choking him so he couldn't focus his chakra. The phoenix gave an unearthly earsplitting screech as it flew up and dive bombed Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I tried to focus chakra into my stomach and just before I breathed it out as fire the ghostly flames surrounding me flared up. I couldn't breathe as the heat increased tenfold and my lungs screamed for air. The flames shrank back and I greedily took in oxygen. I looked up to the phoenix that my daughters had summoned and was truly impressed. They had successfully prevented me from using any jutsu; but I still had my speed and strength.

I covered my ears when the phoenix opened its beak and let out an indescribable noise and flew straight at me. I ducked to the side burying my sword in its wing and with a flick of the wrist cut it off. The now flightless bird crashed into the ground and turned to ash as the ghostly flames disappeared.

"Interesting thing about phoenixes-"Sasura started as I turned to look at her. "-they never truly die; they just keep rising from their own ashes." She said with a smirk. The flames roared back to life and I turned to see the fiery bird rise once again; even larger than it had been.

If only I could use my Amateratsu. I could burn the phoenix and there would be no ashes to reform, but with Izumi I couldn't use my clan's dojutsu. This really was the ultimate technique for my daughters; I couldn't find a single weakness in it besides going after Sasura and Izumi. But even then I only had my sword and taijutsu to fight with.

"_Better than nothing."_I thought to myself as I ran towards the two girls; sword in hand. I grabbed Izumi and sent a pulse of chakra through her body; it wouldn't hurt her but it would leave her immobile for a short time. I then grabbed Sasura and did the same to her. The phoenix disappeared and so did the flames as I collapsed to the ground. Sakura ran over to us to make sure we were okay and heal any major injuries. I had a rather nasty burn on my leg were Sasura hit me with electricity but with Sakura's chakra it took seconds to heal. I then reversed the jutsu on the girls so they could move again.

"You did a great job girls. Where did you even learn that phoenix technique?" I asked them and Sasura pushed one of her stray bangs behind her ear before answering.

"You taught it to us in the future; it was too complicated for either of us to do on our own so it takes both of us." She explained as she wiped sweat from her forehead; it was amazing how much Sasura reminded me of Sakura; but she had a temper that I have no idea where she got from.

"Can you two teach it to me?" I asked and both nodded jumping to their feet as they explained the basics like how to mold my chakra while Sakura seemed to have something on her mind.

"If you taught it to the girls in the future, but they teach it to you in the past, which one of you knew it first?" she asked curiously and all three of us stopped to think the question over.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think about it too much though." I answered as the girls returned to teaching me.

"But what if this messes with the future? Learning a jutsu you never should have. Let alone how you learned it." Sakura said worriedly. Izumi spoke up this time.

"Or maybe it was destined for us to teach daddy. I'm sure it's some complicated, wibbly wobbly timey wimey… stuff." Izumi answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked out of the Hokage Tower; he just finished another argument with the Hokage about being sent out on missions. It's not like he never wanted to go out on missions, just until this mess with Future-Sasuke was dealt with and he knew Sakura would be fine on her own, or be able to complete the mission if all of Team 7 was sent on one. The only problem with killing Future-Sasuke was that he and Sasori always teleported into the village, meaning their base was far away from the village. So in order to kill him he would have to leave the village for months to track him down while leaving Sakura and their children defenseless. Well not defenseless because all three of them are strong but still.

"Hey Sasuke-san!" Sasuke turned to the source of the voice expecting to see Naruto but was surprised to see Suigetsu. He flashed over next to Suigetsu startling the white haired male.

"Hey Suigetsu; I haven't seen you since we got back to the Leaf Village." Sasuke noticed Suigetsu seemed to have an air of happiness surrounding him.

"Yeah sorry about that; Karin and I have been so busy lately preparing for the baby we haven't had much time to be social." Suigetsu explained rubbing the back of his head. Sakura had already told Sasuke about Karin being pregnant; and he remembered Izumi saying something about when their baby was born. Christmas he believed she had said, and also that the child was a girl. He was happy for Suigetsu that he would get to meet his baby girl in a few days, Sasuke wished he could meet his sooner… which he kind of had since Sasura went back in time but it wasn't the same as raising her.

"Karin's doctor thinks she should go into labor in about a week." Suigetsu happily said as he thought about meeting his future son/daughter; they never asked the doctor what sex the child was because they wanted it to be a surprise.

"I think it should be earlier than that like maybe… Christmas?" Sasuke said knowingly.

"Well that would be one hell of a present." Suigetsu said jokingly.

"Well I've got to get home; Sakura would kill me if I'm late." Sasuke said as he turned and blurred away.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

The first rays of sunlight floated through the blinds onto the bed where a young pink haired kunoichi and raven haired shinobi slept on Christmas day. Sakura was unaffected by the dim light as she cuddled closer to Sasuke in her sleep. Elsewhere in the house Izumi stirred in her sleep as her flower patterned eyes slowly opened. She checked the clock next to her bed, it read 7:12.

_"Perfect."_Izumi thought as she carefully got out of bed as to not wake up her older sister. Nobody else would be awake for several more hours. Her joints audibly popped as she stretched out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She walked downstairs not even trying to sneak, she didn't even need too.

Izumi was at the skill of a chunin by the time she was three and was naturally stealthy. Her steps were silent without even trying to be and her chakra was partially hidden. She got to the front door of the house and looked up at the doorknob. Being only five, Izumi couldn't reach the handle even if she stood on her tip toes. She silently jumped up the doorknob and grabbed in mid-jump. The door clicked open as she silently landed on the ground.

She quietly shut the door behind her and looked out at the Uchiha complex. She was tired of being cooped up in the complex and not allowed to see anybody, although her auntie Ino moving in had helped fight the boredom she couldn't take it anymore! Besides it would be okay if she just went around the Leaf Village this early in the morning when barely anybody was up.

She stopped for a moment as she remembered some of her important memories. Although this might sound pointless, Izumi's memories actually change depending on how the future changes. Although it didn't happen fast enough to prevent major tragedies she could make sure her actions didn't completely mess up the future. Although she could only see her own personal memories so she couldn't know if her actions would say blow up the entire Sand Village. Also Izumi would always remember things about the timeline she came from which helped to compare with. Though this had some downsides like she saw things she didn't want to. Once she saw a vision of Sasuke trying to rape Sakura; although Izumi didn't understand what she was seeing she still knew it was bad. A cold wind blew by snapping the pink haired child from her thoughts as a snowflake landed on her nose.

She couldn't help but smile as the small ice crystal melted and dozens more slowly floated down from the heavens. "Snow." She said happily to herself. The Uchiha child took a step off of the steps leading to the house and let out a yelp as the snow under her completely gave out and she fell. The snow was nearly Two and a half feet high! Which was taller than Izumi was, so the poor girl was completely submerged under the mass of frozen water.

After a few seconds, Izumi's head popped out as she wiped the cold flakes from her bubblegum colored locks. "Snow." She said in a grumpy voice as she put some chakra into her feet and stepped up onto the snow. Walking on snow was just like how some ninjas can walk on water and walk up walls. Izumi walked across the frigid white surface until she came to the imposing gates of the Uchiha complex.

The freezing pinkette easily jumped over the massive gates and landed on the other side. Unfortunately for her, the snow couldn't support the sudden impact and Izumi was once again buried in the numbing white flakes. She jumped out of the hole created when she landed and spat out a mouthful of snow. She wrapped her scarf lighter around her neck as she tried to trap some warmth in her now freezing body and to stop her shivering. Her Sharingan eyes scanned at the few chakra signatures passing by and nobody seemed to notice the small child walking across the snow. A warm delicious smell wafted through the air towards Izumi making her stomach growl. Izumi was practically in a trance as she walked towards the sourced of the heavenly aroma.

She found the source at restaurant; the sign read_ Ichiraku Ramen; best ramen in the Leaf Village._Izumi had never tried ramen but she had heard of the noodle dish before. She looked inside and saw that there was only one other customer, a boy with spiky blonde hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He looked awfully familiar to Izumi but she couldn't remember where she had seen him at. He was eating a huge bowl of ramen and talking to the restaurant owner in between bites. From what Izumi could hear the blonde boy was a regular at the restaurant. Izumi took a seat at the counter a few seats down from the blonde boy as she looked at a menu.

A girl waitress who appeared to be the owner's daughter walked over to the other side of the counter from Izumi and gave her a warm smile. "Hi sweetie, are your parents with you?" she asked and Izumi looked up from the menu.

"No. They're still sleeping. I thought it would be okay if I went out on my own since its super early and not many people would be out because of all the snow." Izumi responded and as if on cue, some snow fell out of Izumi's pink locks and landed on the floor with a_ Splat!_

The waitress nodded before saying, "Well you still shouldn't go out on your own. I'm sure your parents would be worried if they woke up and you weren't there. But since you're already here I guess its fine. So have you decided what you want?" She asked Izumi sweetly and the rosy haired girl nodded.

"I'll have a small bowl of Beef Ramen." Izumi said as she pulled a few coins out of her pocket and handed them to the waitress. The waitress disappeared into the kitchen for a few seconds before walking back out.

"Your ramen will be out in a few minutes sweetie." She said with a warm voice. "Mind if I chat with you until it's done?" the waitress asked Izumi who nodded while keeping her eyes on the counter. If Izumi made eye contact with anybody then they would see her Mangekyou Sharingan eyes, which would raise a lot of questions as to how a five year old has one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in the world.

"Why are you just staring at the counter?" the waitress asked and Izumi froze, and not from the cold weather.

"Umm… I'm just kinda shy." Izumi said trying to sound cute and the waitress seemed to take that as an answer. The waitress chatted with Izumi for about fifteen minutes until her ramen was ready. She set the piping hot bowl of noodles in front of her and handed her a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks." The pink haired Uchiha said happily to the waitress as she snapped the sticks apart and took a bite of the ramen. It was one of the most delicious things Izumi had ever tasted! It was even better than the pancakes her dad made her every morning, which was saying something because Sasuke's pancakes were amazing. Izumi quickly finished the bowl of ramen as she thanked the waitress and got out of her seat.

"Hey Naruto, would you please walk this little girl home? I don't think it's safe for her to be walking in the streets on her own." The waitress said making Izumi freeze for two reasons. Number one, the blonde boy was Naruto! The best friend of her mom and dad, he might be able to connect her pink hair and Sakura. Number two, if Naruto walked her home, he would see she lived in the Uchiha complex, also bad. Izumi turned around in a panic.

"Umm… n-no thanks I'll b-be fine on my o-own." She stuttered out as Naruto turned to face her.

"It's no problem. I couldn't just let a little girl walk home by herself." Naruto said as he paid for his ramen and walked over next to where Izumi stood. Izumi started to panic. This. Was. Bad! Izumi could only nod as she started walking towards her house while thinking of a way to ditch Naruto.

"So, where do you live… I'm sorry, I don't know your name. I'm Naruto." Naruto said as he continued walking behind Izumi.

"My house is a little bit away, and my name is Izumi." The rosette nervously replied as she walked across the arctic like-surface of the snow while Naruto struggled to wade through it.

"How are you walking on the snow?" he replied then let out a gasp as he tripped on an unseen rock and fell face first into the crystalline surface. Izumi tried to stifle her giggles but couldn't as Naruto quickly stood up to try and cover his accident.

Before Naruto could stand up Izumi had already teleported away in a puff of smoke. She reappeared at the Hokage Tower which was only a five minute walk back to her house. Now she wouldn't get caught for sneaking out, she hated it when her father scolded her. She let out the breath she had been holding as she turned towards the Uchiha complex.

Before she could even take a step, the snow in front of her explodes outwards as a serpentine shape rose up in front of her. Izumi jumped back and got into a fighting stance. The thing that came out of the snow looked like a puppet, but it was in the shape of a dragon. Izumi inwardly smirked; she had fought many puppet users before. Although it was just for training and not a real fight she still knew how to beat them. The first step was to find whoever it was that is controlling the puppet. The dragon puppet's mouth opened and a cone of scorching flames shot from its mouth. Izumi activated her Susanoo; the flames didn't have any effect of the angelic guardian.

The angel-like Susanoo's hand shot out and grabbed the dragon by its throat. Izumi then twisted around and threw the dragon as far as she could; the chakra strings attached to it then pulled its owner from the spot he was hiding. Sasori landed in the snow with a thud as Izumi glared down at him. Sasori was roughly thrown into the air and then slammed down by the Susanoo.

"You've got five seconds to start talking before I summon the moon guy (She's referring to Tsukuyomi) and believe me; you DON'T want that to happen." Izumi said as she picked up Sasori's limp body as he groaned in pain. Izumi raised Sasori so he was looking her in the eyes. (Remember she is standing on the snow so she's about 5 feet tall).

Sasori saw her Mangekyou Sharingan eyes and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "He wasn't kidding; you really are Sasuke and that Haruno's child." Sasori said still stunned.

"5… 4… 3…" Izumi started counting down threateningly.

"You don't scare me little girl." Sasori said as he formed a hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared in front of Izumi out of her Susanoo's reach. Sasori pulled a scroll of his back and unrolled it. He put his hand over a seal on the middle and three puppets appeared around him. One looked like a large blue spider; one was a white tiger, and the other a brown rhino. Sasori expertly moved his fingers and the large dragon-like puppet reappeared beside him.

"Cool puppets; it's a shame they'll all be destroyed." Izumi said evilly as several windmill shuriken shot from the billowing robes of her Susanoo. The rhino puppet stomped its front legs on the ground and a wall of rock rose up in front of Sasori and the puppets. The rock wall was blown to smithereens but Sasori was nowhere to be seen when the dust and snow debris settled down.

Izumi looked around but couldn't see the red headed puppeteer nor see his chakra, the snow was really affecting her eyesight because most chakra is light blue and blends in easily with snow. "Amateratsu Inferno." A massive burst of the black flames shot from Izumi's eyes melting most of the snow on the ground allowing Izumi to see more clearly.

Sasori appeared behind Izumi with his four puppets and formed a hand seal. "Elemental Sealing Jutsu." The four puppets positioned themselves around the pink haired child and their chakra strings wrapped around her Susanoo. A stream of fire shot from the dragon puppet down its chakra strings and the other puppets did so with their respective elements. They swirled around the angelic Susanoo in a torrent of violent energy. The energy smashed into the Susanoo as Sasori smiled in victory.

Sasori's smile faded when the dust cleared; rather than her Susanoo being destroyed, Izumi's Susanoo had changed. Rather than feathery white angel wings it had pitch black bat wings. It's gold and white robes were replaced with black and red robes with spikes over the shoulders. Its hood still covered its face but you could see 2 glowing red eyes coming from the darkness. It held a large executioner's axe in its hands that was caked with dry blood.

Izumi looked up at Sasori as the colors of her eyes reversed. Dark energy swirled around the small pink haired girl as her Susanoo grew until even the Hokage Tower was dwarfed by its size. Sasori took a step back—that jutsu should have sealed all of her chakra and knocked her out; not make her stronger. Sasori had to finish this fight quickly before this fight attracted even more attention. His thoughts were cut off as Izumi slammed the axe down slicing all four of his puppets in half. Sasori barely got out of the way as he noticed the Susanoo flicker for a second then stabilize as he realized the pink haired girl's weakness.

Although she had large amounts of powerful jutsu, Izumi was still very limited in chakra, only having about 1/20thof the chakra Sasuke possessed. If Sasori could just avoid her attacks, she would pass out from chakra use. Sasori calculated that since Sasuke could use Susanoo for about one hour; that Izumi only had about two minutes worth of chakra left. Sasori narrowly dodged the axe again as Izumi let out a growl of frustration.

Whatever reason the Sasuke look alike wanted Sasori to capture this girl, had better be important! Despite being a child, this girl would easily be on par with some of the former Akatsuki members if she had more chakra, maybe not the more powerful members like Itachi and Kisame but still quite powerful. Izumi collapsed to the ground as her Susanoo completely disappeared. Sasori grinned as he walked over to Izumi, she was still conscious but just barely. As he bent down to pick the small child up he was violently tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw the one who had tackled him was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was covered in bright orange chakra and he had black symbols along his chest and legs.

Sasori knew he had very little chance of beating the fox host in his current condition. Sasori threw Naruto off of him and yelped in pain. When he made contact with the orange chakra it felt like red hot needles were being shoved into his hands. Naruto jumped to his feet as Sasori did the same.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Naruto growled angrily; he along with most the village had heard about what he did to Ino.

"That is none of your business. Now just let me take the girl and I will be on my way." Sasori said threateningly. Naruto looked back at Izumi who was struggling to sit up and panting for air. That was the same girl he had met earlier. Several questions floated through Naruto's head like, how was a little girl using a Mangekyou Sharingan, and why did Akatsuki want her? All Naruto knew was that there was no way Sasori was going to get his hands on her.

Naruto held up his pointer finger, two tiny hands made of the orange chakra came out of it and made a tiny rasenshuriken. "Just try and take her." Naruto threatened. Sasori made several chakra strings on his fingers as he got into a fighting stance, he just had to stun Naruto, grab the girl, and teleport away.

The two mini hands coming from Naruto's finger threw the mini-rasenshuriken at Sasori. He jumped out of the way as it hit the ground behind him. Despite it only being the size of a coin, the rasenshuriken made a crater the size of a house in the ground. Sasori gulped; this wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. Sasori made a swinging motion with his arms sending the chakra strings right at Naruto. When the strings made contact with the orange chakra surrounding Naruto, they lit on fire not even getting close to hitting Naruto. Naruto disappeared in a blur and appeared behind Sasori.

"Planetary Rasengan!" he shouted as he formed one large rasengan in his hand with three regular-sized ones spinning around it. Sasori's puppet body was blown apart from the force and charred pieces imbedded themselves in the frozen ground.

Naruto looked around; he had to find Sasori's heart canister before he reformed, and quick. Suddenly a knife pierced through the orange chakra cloak around Naruto and imbedded in his back. The spiky haired blonde fell to the ground in pain and saw Sasori standing behind him.

"I always have a spare body for moments like these." Sasori said grinning. Black symbols spread from the knife all around Naruto's body immobilizing him. Sasori walked over to Izumi and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "Looks like I win this time." Sasori said as he turned only to find Naruto wasn't on the ground anymore. Before he could react, the hand he was holding Izumi by was cut clean off.

"Chidori Rasengan!" as Sasori turned he saw Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto side by side, they were both pushing a large orb of electricity at him. He could only hold his arms up in defense as it struck him.

"Nice of you to show up." Naruto joked as he rubbed the spot on his back were the knife had hit him. Sasuke glared at him as he shut off his Sharingan and looked around for Sasori's heart canister. The canister was immune to all jutsu no matter how strong. But it could be destroyed by some aspects of jutsu; like the heat from a fire jutsu or being crushed by taijutsu. Though it was easily destroyed even with your bare hands.

"Hey Sasuke, do you know this girl? She has that upgraded form of Sharingan just like you." Naruto asked as he sorted through chunks of charred wood.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, and yes, I know her." Sasuke growled; he was beyond pissed off. Izumi had snuck out and almost gotten herself killed. His Sharingan kept turning on from the anger as he tried to shut them off. Sasuke could feel Susanoo and Madara's consciousnesses hiding in a corner of his mind, they were actually scared of Sasuke at the moment.

Sasuke picked up a piece of Sasori's puppet body; it started wiggling in his hand and flew out of it. "Shit he's reforming!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto as the pieces reformed right behind Izumi. Sasori was now panicked; there was no possibility of defeating both Sasuke and Naruto on his own. He sighed in defeat as he quickly teleported away leaving Izumi behind.

Sasuke walked up to Izumi and picked her up. She looked away from her father nervously. Sasuke formed a shadow clone and handed Izumi to it. "Take her home, and don't think you're not in trouble Izumi." Sasuke said angrily as the clone took off towards his house. Sasuke looked around at the large crowd of villagers who had seen the battle, now nearly half the village had seen Izumi using Susanoo. Sasuke turned towards Naruto. "I'll explain everything later. For now, we've got to report this to the Hokage." He said as he walked towards the tower with Naruto following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's house<strong>

The Sasuke clone took Izumi to the front door then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Izumi tried to keep herself from crying, she hated it when her father was mad at her. She looked around the house to see if Sasura or her mom were awake. She saw Sasura's chakra as well as her mother's chakra in her and Sasura's room. She climbed up the stairs and walked into her and Sasura's shared room. As soon as she stepped into the room her sister pulled her into a tight embrace followed by Sakura.

"Izumi where were you? I was so worried about you." Sakura scolded but couldn't hide the worry in her voice. Izumi couldn't hold the tears anymore and broke down in her sister and mother's arms. She told them about how she snuck out earlier today and how she was attacked at the tower and how Sasuke had saved her.

"It's ok. You're safe now." Sasura said trying to calm her little sister down. Izumi wiped away some of her tears as she looked up to her sister's jade eyes.

"I'm sorry." Izumi muttered weakly as Sasura started running her hand through Izumi's hair; it always seemed to calm her down when their father did it. Izumi quickly fell asleep and Sasura tried to hide her giggles, it really does work.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the woods outside the Leaf Village<strong>

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked as he blocked a punch from Sasuke and tried to trip Sasuke but the Uchiha avoided it. Sasuke just finished explaining everything to Naruto and now the two were sparring so Sasuke could relieve some stress.

"Nope. I really do have two daughters and they really are from the future." Sasuke said as he shot a fireball at Naruto who disappeared in a blur and tried to get a sneak attack on Sasuke.

"Tornado Rasengan!" a normal rasengan with red chakra swirling around it appeared in Naruto's hand.

"Susanoo!" the skeleton guardian appeared around Sasuke and Naruto crashed against it painfully.

"I still think you're kidding." Naruto said picking himself off the ground and avoiding what would've been a very painful slash from kusanagi. "Well think of it this way, Izumi is five. That means if she isn't from the future, she would've been born when Sakura was eleven, one year before I met her." Sasuke explained and Naruto seemed to finally believe him.

Naruto formed a normal rasengan and Sasuke made a Chidori in his hand. The spiraling sphere of chakra met the electrical blade causing a large explosion. When the dust cleared, both Sasuke and Naruto were unharmed. Sasuke dropped to the ground and tripped Naruto. Then Naruto turned out to be a shadow clone as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked around as he turned on his Sharingan; he spotted several shadow clones hiding in the trees. There was only one way to find out which was the real one. Naruto grinned from his hiding spot in the trees, there was no way Sasuke could defeat all of his clones._Boom boom boom boom_, Naruto looked up and saw dozens of puffs of smoke from his shadow clones being destroyed. Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"Is that it?" he asked as he smirked in victory holding kusanagi to Naruto's neck.

"What? How the hell did you find me Teme?" Naruto asked shocked.

"It wasn't that hard, I just had to kill them all." Sasuke said like he was explaining it to a child.

Naruto thought for a second before saying, "Wait. What if you had killed me when you thought I was a clone?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. All the clones were all lined up, and you were at the end of the line so I knew you weren't a clone." Sasuke explained. Naruto thought for another second.

"Wait but what if I wasn't on the end of the line?" he asked the red eyed Uchiha.

"But you weren't." Sasuke said as he sheathed kusanagi and hopped out of the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Village a few hours later<strong>

"So you and Hinata are finally together?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was sitting next to him at Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke found it nice to just sit down and talk to his best friend again; he had been so busy since he got to the village that he never got the chance. The spiky haired blonde nodded in response as he set his chopsticks down.

"Yeah, the funny thing is that it's because of you we got together." Naruto replied happily.

"How so?" Sasuke asked suddenly more interested in the conversation.

"Well, when we were in that fortress trying to convince you to return to the village we just kind of… I don't know… I guess that after you went berserk, I started thinking about Hinata in a new way." Naruto seemed to get lost in a daydream as he stared into the distance. While Naruto was quiet Sasuke thought about the previous events of the day; why had Sasori attacked Izumi?

Speaking of Izumi he was still going to have to punish her for sneaking out. He decided to save her punishment for tomorrow as he turned to Naruto who was still daydreaming. Sasuke tried to capture Naruto's attention by snapping his fingers in front of his face but to no avail. "Sorry." Sasuke muttered as he charged electricity into his hand and grabbed the blonde's shoulder. The distinct smell of burning fabric and skin filled the air as Naruto fell out of his seat.

"You there Dobe?" Sasuke fought back a chuckle as Naruto gave one final spasm before angrily standing to his feet.

"What the fuck Sasuke? That hurt like hell!" He growled at Sasuke who merely shrugged his shoulders and paid for his ramen as he turned to leave. Naruto quickly did the same as he caught up to Sasuke.

Sasuke followed Naruto until they got to Naruto's house. "Well I'm gonna turn in Teme. Later." Naruto called to his onyx eyed friend. Sasuke was about to leave when he sensed a bad chakra; what was so bad about it you may ask? It was exactly like his own chakra. He heard a yelp from Naruto and saw black flames engulf his shroud of orange chakra, which he had put up while Sasuke wasn't looking, and the chakra signature disappeared. Sasuke didn't notice the later fact as he turned on his Sharingan and the flames surrounding the blonde, who was now rolling on the ground to try and put them out, died down.

Sasuke's fears were confirmed as he examined the scorch marks on Naruto's arm where they had gotten burned. But why would his future self do this? Was he just trying to scare Sasuke? Or was he after Naruto; but if he was, why just burn Naruto? These questions floated through Sasuke's head, but no matter how hard he thought he couldn't come up with an answer. He looked up at Naruto; he had only explained Izumi and Sasura to Naruto so he had no idea about his future self.

"I think somebody may be after you." Sasuke said as he stood and activated his Sharingan. He saw a thin wispy strand of chakra from the scorch marks leading towards the outskirts of the Leaf Village.

"Well whoever it is must be pretty stupid." Naruto said not seeming the least bit bothered anymore.

"You can't defeat this guy. I've been fighting him for months. I get so close to killing him only to find out he's been planning it the entire time from the sidelines." Sasuke was no longer nervous; it was replaced with pure rage.

"How do you know who it is?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke.

"I don't have time to explain it. But when I get a hold of him I'm going to make him regret he was ever born." Sasuke's nails and teeth grew to needle-like points. Sasuke followed the trail of chakra into the forest scanning the area with his blood red Sharingan. The overhanging branches of trees cast shadows over the ground blocking what little light the overhead moon provided. Naruto could hardly see anything so he relied mostly on Sasuke to avoid being lost in the woods. A tree branch painfully scraped against Naruto's face. He ignored it as he silently followed the Uchiha prodigy. The shadows dancing over the trees almost made them look like faces carved into the bark. Watching the two who dared to step into the forests at night.

While Naruto was intimidated slightly from the creepy scenery, Sasuke was completely unaffected by it. He had witnessed unspeakable horrors during his time at the Sound Village. He had grown to repress his emotions, they would only hinder him in his quest to avenge his clan and kill Itachi. After he found out that Itachi was ordered to kill the clan his entire world had been flipped upside down. He wanted nothing more than to kill every last member of the Leaf Village. Looking back at it, Sasuke never would've thought he would be rebuilding his clan in the very village that destroyed it. He didn't know why he chose to return to the Leaf Village. Although Sasura and Izumi helped him to develop feelings for Sakura he still must've had some residual feelings—no matter how small—for Sakura. While he used to believe that bonds would only hinder him he now realized that they made him stronger. He would give anything to prevent Future-Sasuke from endangering those bonds.

Sasuke abruptly stopped and Naruto bumped into him. The line of chakra stopped in a clearing up ahead, quite obviously a trap. Sasuke already knew the chakra was most likely a trap; but with Naruto helping him he could handle just about anything. Sasuke didn't spot any explosive tags or other traps so rather sneak around he just strolled right into the clearing. The clearing was in the shape of a circle and from the center there was about fifty feet to the tree line. Once they were in the center, a pillar of black smoke billowed up from the ground.

Sasuke wasn't even fazed as he slowly put his hand on kusanagi's hilt while adjusting his weight slightly. The snow crunched slightly under his weight as Future-Sasuke stepped from the smoke. If Naruto was confused as to why there was somebody who looked like an older version of Sasuke he didn't voice it. A shroud of orange chakra enveloped Naruto as eight tails sprouted from his back.

"I don't know why you lured us out here. But you're going to regret it." Sasuke said as he moved to the side. Rather than blurring away like he normally did, Sasuke did something new. Although it looked like Sasuke was merely walking, several after-images followed in his wake. Naruto made a Rasengan and, since Sasuke was going to Future-Sasuke's left, went to his right.

"I have no use for you Sasuke. It's him I want." Future-Sasuke said as he blurred over to Naruto and slammed a red Chidori into his chest. One of the eight tails on Naruto's back shrunk and he fell over as the breath was forced from his lungs.

Sasuke grabbed his future self away from his best friend and threw him to the ground. Naruto managed to regain his breath and shakily stood up. Future-Sasuke jumped to his feet and turned on his Sharingan. "You might think you've beaten me but I've got one last trump card left over." The time traveling Uchiha activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and his left eye started spinning. "Eternal Darkness!" suddenly everything went black for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto yelped as something hit his chakra shroud and he was reduced to six tails.

"I can't see anything even with my Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled in anger as he tried swinging his fist forward but only connected with air. Sasuke felt something grab his arm; it was scaly and slimy with sharp nails. Sasuke tried to pull away but another one of whatever it was grabbed his other arm. The things had incredible strength as not even with his chakra enhanced strength could he pull away.

"Teme! I don't think we're alone!" Naruto shouted as his shroud sputtered down to five tails. Future-Sasuke must've teleported them somewhere, but where they were Sasuke didn't know.

Sasuke held back as the thing holding his left arm dug its nails through; they easily cut through his skin and into his sinewy muscles. The place it had scratched him flared up with an even greater pain. Whatever the thing was had venom on its nails; and it must be very powerful. When Sasuke was in the Sound Village Kabuto slowly made his body immune to venoms and poisons.

"I'm down to my last tail!" Naruto yelled from somewhere to Sasuke's right. Sasuke had had enough of this and summoned his Susanoo. Strangely the darkness surrounding him seemed to recede when the skeletal guardian appeared. Whatever the creatures that had grabbed him were they also seemed to be afraid of his Susanoo. Sasuke looked up and for the first time noticed a full moon shining brightly overhead. He didn't have time to worry about that as he located the source of Naruto's voice. He didn't get a chance to see what the creatures looked like as they hissed and ran away from his Susanoo. Naruto's last tail was flickering but still there. Sasuke ignored the searing pain coursing through his body as he finally reached Naruto.

The world shook as they were returned to the clearing. A green liquid seeped from the wounds on Sasuke's arms and the burning faded away as his body finally removed the toxin. Future-Sasuke was leaning against a tree looking triumphant at the two exhausted men before him.

"Well that took you two longer than I expected." He smirked as he formed a Chidori needle in each hand and threw one at each of them. They hit Sasuke and Naruto square in the chest destroying Naruto's final tail and making Sasuke's Susanoo sputter out as the needles disrupted their chakra flows. He then calmly walked over to Naruto and flipped him onto his back. He pulled out a kunai and cut off Naruto's shirt revealing the seal on his chest. Black and red chakra swirled around Future-Sasuke's fingertips and he placed them on the seal. Naruto screamed. The pain was so intense. It was like somebody was stabbing him with white hot knives over and over again. Sasuke didn't really remember what happened next. He remembered falling over from the Chidori needle and then Future-Sasuke doing something to Naruto's seal. He then remembered a deafening boom and being thrown unimaginably high into the air.

He then landed all the way back in the Leaf Village slamming into the snow with a sickening crack. He rolled over bordering on unconsciousness and remembered seeing a large orange fox head appear above the tree line in the distance. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Kippou's house<strong>

"What was that?" Yuikin asked sitting up quickly in bed rubbing her eyes. It sounded like an atomic bomb had gone off outside the village. Kippou was already out of bed throwing on his shirt, he was sleeping in his pants so he got dressed quickly.

"I don't know. Stay here." Kippou said grabbing his katana from beside his nightstand and rushing outside. When he got outside his jaw dropped. A fox bigger than even the Hokage Tower was marching towards the village. Nine tails whipped wildly behind it as it sent out a roar most likely waking up the rest of the village. Kippou had heard of the tailed beasts before but never actually seen one. Several Shinobi had already jumped into action setting off warning sirens and heading to slow the fox down. Kippou ran back inside not bothering to close the door as he got into his room.

"Yuikin! A tailed beast is attacking the village!" He shouted and Yuikin's tiredness immediately faded as she jumped up. The two of them ran outside just as the fox reached the wall surrounding the village. All nine of its tails coiled together and smashed down on the wall like a massive hammer. The fox laughed, it sounded like lightning rumbling from inside its throat.

Most of the village had gather around the Hokage Tower as Lady Tsunade was selecting which shinobi should fight and seal the fox and who should guard the emergency shelter should the sealing fail. Most of the women in the village were sent to the emergency shelter along with any children. A few women who wished to fight remained along with about 10% of the male ninjas as most were guarding the shelter. Tsunade was doing a headcount when a confused look passed over her features.

"Wait where is Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked aloud. Sasuke's Sharingan was very valuable in this situation. He could just control the fox with his Sharingan while it was sealed. Tsunade was also worrying about Naruto. How had the fox escaped? Naruto wasn't guaranteed dead as the Uzumaki clan could survive having a tailed beast extracted.

"He's not here." Kippou said noticing the Uchiha's absence.

"Well somebody find him. We need his genjutsu very badly now. The rest of us will try to defeat the fox without him." Tsunade said. Yuikin was selected to find Sasuke. While she had protested at first saying she wanted to fight, Tsunade gave her a direct order to do so. "I love you." Kippou said as he gave Yuikin on last kiss before she departed and the resuming ninja charged towards the fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Future-Sasuke smiled as he watched the fox tearing through the shinobi force. It had been easy to subdue the fox to his will and he just left Naruto for dead. Now he had a front row seat to the destruction that was sure to ensue. As soon as the fox finished off the last of the village's defenses his plan would be complete. His smile grew as he watched another wave of shinobi fall to the orange demon fox.

* * *

><p><strong>At the nine-tailed fox<strong>

Kippou wiped the sweat from his forehead as he narrowly dodged one of the fox's whip-like tails. They had only been fighting the fox for half an hour yet over half of the shinobi fighting were dead. Kippou summoned a number of steel pillars from the ground. One wrapped around the fox's neck, others wrapped its tails and torso preventing it from moving. Then a ninja with white hair and a large sword summoned a wall of water that wrapped around the fox then froze into ice. The fox was immobile for now but the bonds wouldn't contain it for long.

Kippou gave a silent prayer that Yuikin would find Sasuke quickly. Kippou turned and saw somebody running quickly to their position. As the person got closer he saw it was a girl with black hair. Kippou thought it was Yuikin but saw her hair was too short to be Yuikin. Once she had made it over to them Kippou saw she had a stunning resemblance to Yuikin; she had the same jet black hair and creamy white skin, the same hourglass figure as Yuikin, and even the same determined look Yuikin always got when she dug her heels in.

"I want to help fight too." The mysterious girl said and Tsunade nodded.

"What's your name?" The Hokage asked while occasionally glancing at the fox checking to see if its restraints were weakening.

"My name is Kuro Kongouseki." The girl, whose name was apparently Kuro, answered.

_"Did she say her last name was Kongouseki? She must be Yuikin's sister… But I didn't even know she had a sister."_Kippou thought. A loud cracking sound followed by a crash was heard as massive sections of the ice were breaking off the foxes restraints. The largest of the steel pillars holding the fox snapped in half as it ripped itself free. It opened its massive jaws as black chakra formed a sphere in its mouth.

"We have to stop it!" Tsunade yelled as the sphere compacted and was about to be fired. Kuro turned towards the fox holding one arm towards the fox with her fingers spread out.

"Gravity Well." The area around the fox became distorted and the foxed was pushed to the ground from the massive weight crushing down on it. The fox's face crashed into the sphere blowing it up; a large portion of its fur was now on fire as it gave a whimper and passed out. All of the shinobi around were left speechless. Kuro smiled cutely as she applied more force to hold the fox down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's mind<strong>

Sasuke found himself once again in the room with Susanoo and Madara. Although according to Susanoo, he was only stuck here until he regained consciousness… or died. The room had changed though. On the opposite side of the room as the stairs leading out there was another door. Both doors were locked and unable to be opened.

"What's in the other door?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I sense a dormant evil lurking behind it. Something even worse than me." Susanoo answered staring at the door curiously like it was going to burst open at any moment. If whatever was behind that door was really worse than the purple scaled demon before him than Sasuke was glad it was locked.

Madara sent a look to Susanoo; it was like the two were conversing with each other through just looks. Madara spoke up, "Sasuke… You're going to die. Your body is too badly damaged to heal." Madara's voice actually contained true and sincere remorse; although whether it was because he would die along with Sasuke or due to Sasuke dying he didn't know.

"Can't you just heal me or… or… or something?" Sasuke shot up from his seat at the news. Susanoo looked over at the locked door.

"If you release…That… your body will be healed. But there are some consequences. The first is that while it will heal your body, your brain will suffer some damage. You won't remember anything of the past year. You will remember about up to the time of your defection from Akatsuki. No Sakura, no children, no return to the village; and you will hate the village and everything in it as much as you did. You won't even remember this conversation or why you don't remember anything. The second is that it will slowly corrupt your mind and body. While the second can be countered with just good will if you're not careful it will corrupt you even more." All three of them didn't say a word as Sasuke contemplated his decision.

He would lose everything; but he would survive. He would be able to stop the fox and protect his family though potentially become an even greater threat to them. He shut his eyes tight as he made his choice; he walked over to the door and pulled it open as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Village<strong>

Kippou was actually surprised at how boring the fox attack had gotten; he just had to replace the steel bars holding the fox down and the silver haired ninja with the large sword, whose name he learned was Suigetsu, reinforced the ice holding the fox down. The fox's head was locked facing the sky so if it used a tailed beast bomb again it would be useless. He turned to Kuro as they continued their previous conversation.

"I was gone from the village for three years on a mission. I and my squad were gathering information from the Aurora Village, a village specializing in light element jutsu, for years. The other two members of my squad as well as my sensei were killed during the first year. I remained hidden and continued gathering information until my mission was complete and now I return to… this." She finished pointing to the fox who swore dozens of curses at the ninja—it was creepy how it could talk—who were holding it down. Most of them ignored the fox and Kuro smashed the fox against the ground with her gravity manipulation powers. It growled and cursed even louder as it shook under its restraints.

"Can Yuikin do that gravity thing too?" Kippou asked curiously; Kuro shook her head_ no_.

"I'm the only person I know who can do it; not even my family can do it." Kippou was impressed; while Kuro wasn't as good at metal jutsu as Yuikin those gravity jutsu easily made up for it. Speaking of Yuikin it was taking her quite a long time to find Sasuke. His thoughts were interrupted as, in a puff of smoke, an ANBU officer appeared.

"Hozuki Suigetsu?" The ANBU asked and the silver haired ninja ran up to him. "I've received news that your girlfriend Karin has gone into labor; I was instructed to take you to her." The ANBU grabbed Suigetsu's arm and teleported away before he could react.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Village emergency shelter<strong>

Suigetsu and the ANBU appeared inside the emergency shelter and Suigetsu immediately heard Karin screaming from her contractions. He ran over to the source of the screams and found Sakura sitting beside Karin barking orders to several medics. A curtain had been set up separating Karin and the medics from the rest of the villagers in the shelter so Karin could have some privacy. Karin was taking deep breaths from her mouth as Sakura instructed while Suigetsu knelt down beside Karin holding her hand. Sakura filled Suigetsu in on how her labor was going; her water broke two hours ago but they couldn't send the ANBU to get Suigetsu until the fox was contained. Suigetsu was filled with a mixture of panic, joy, and excitement; and pain whenever Karin squeezed his hand like a vice grip during a contraction.

Sakura stopped a medic and gave him some instructions, "I need some blankets, a kunai, some warm water, and some pain killers!" Sakura yelled to the medic and both Suigetsu and Karin snapped their heads to look at Sakura.

"Kunai?" They asked in unison.

"Don't worry, it's just to cut the umbilical cord." Sakura said as Karin was hit with another contraction; this one was even more painful than the others. "Okay Karin, you need to push as hard as you can." Sakura instructed; Karin nodded her head weakly as another contraction hit her.

Karin's screams grew even louder but soon a baby's crying filled the air. "It's a girl." Sakura said happily as she started inspecting the newborn girl making sure she was healthy. She cut her umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a pink blanket. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked and Karin nodded as she took the small pink bundle and looked at her newborn daughter. She had to be the cutest thing Karin had ever seen; their baby had a few red curls of hair slightly darker than Karin's and violet eyes. The child stopped crying when Karin held her and she made small bubbling noises as she seemed to examine her mother.

"What should we name her?" Suigetsu asked as Karin gently passed the small girl to Suigetsu.

"How about Yuki?" Karin asked looking up to Suigetsu.

"I like it. Yuki." He said as he held his new daughter; the baby slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep with a peaceful face. Sakura smiled seeing the pure joy and love Suigetsu had holding their baby; she stood up from where she had been seated and walked over to Ino who was seated in a corner away from the rest of the villagers.

Ino was holding her legs against her chest and had a sad look on her face. Ino started showing obvious signs that she was depressed after she heard about Sasori attacking Izumi. It was bad enough that Sasori just left the village but it was even worse when he flat out attacked it. Sakura sat down next to her blonde haired friend and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Ino." Sakura rubbed her shoulder reassuringly but Ino shrugged her hand off. An ANBU officer appeared and ran up to Ino and Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka? I need both of you to come with me. Several ninja are gravely injured from the nine-tailed fox and require medical attention." The ANBU said and both girls quickly stood up. Several other ANBU guarded them while they went to the Hokage Tower where most of the injured shinobi were while the other ANBU gathered up more medics. Sasura and Izumi followed their mother; Izumi was using a genjutsu that gave her black hair so it wasn't a dead giveaway that she was Sakura's child.

When they got to the tower, Sakura was horrified at what she saw; all of the shinobi and kunoichi that had been fighting the fox were scattered around the tower; most were dead while others were close to it. What was worse Sakura couldn't pick out Sasuke among them. The fox was still held down with metal and ice; if it was still held down how had it injured all the ninja? Sakura started healing a red haired kunoichi when she heard somebody yelling for help.

Another medic took over healing the girl while Sakura looked for the source of the shout. She ran around the side of the Hokage Tower and saw Kippou. Kippou's skin was coated in silver though parts of it were ripped off and he was kneeling beside somebody in the snow. As Sakura approached she thought the girl was Kippou's girlfriend Yuikin but soon saw it was a girl who looked very similar to her, her sister maybe? The girl's hair was matted with blood and she was bleeding from a large wound in her stomach. She was very pale and had obviously lost a lot of blood.

Sakura's healing chakra went to work as she looked up to Kippou. "What the hell happened here?" she asked as she tried to stop the bleeding. Kippou was shaking, and not from the cold.

"I d-don't know, o-one second-d we w-were keeping the f-fox contained and t-the next-" Kippou stopped obviously distressed. "-s-something came through and t-took out e-every one of us l-like we w-were nothing. It was s-so fast I d-didn't g-get a chance to s-see it." The silver eyed male finished as Sakura finished up with the girl's wound and started healing some of her other injuries. Kippou's story would explain why the fox was still trapped; but what could take out that many shinobi so fast?

And all of this still didn't explain where Sasuke was or how the fox got out of Naruto. Sakura wasn't worried about Naruto as his clan had the ability to survive having a tailed beast extracted from them. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach; all of this was too much of a coincidence. Some body planned to let the fox out. She had the feeling that it was a certain time traveling Uchiha male. The last of the girl's wounds closed up as Sakura moved onto the next shinobi. From her peripheral vision she saw Sasura and Izumi doing some jutsu together; they must've learned some kind of healing jutsu. Sakura winced as she passed a body with its head ripped clean off and another one so badly torn apart that she couldn't tell if it was male or female.

She heard a loud _snap _and looked up to see the fox breaking out of its restraints and standing up. Its fiery red eyes burning with pure rage as it turned to the medics and let out a roar.

"All medics evacuate!" an ANBU shouted as the few ninja remaining who could fight started firing all sorts of jutsu at the fox. The fox opened its mouth wide and formed another tailed beast bomb; the medics had no time to run as it fired the sphere of condensed chakra. Izumi quickly summoned her Susanoo and got in front of her mother while Sasura got behind her.

"Hellish God Tsukuyomi!" Her Susanoo's robes fell off revealing a person with grey almost black skin. His skin glowed with moonlight and his eyes looked like a full and new moon respectively. His wings now looked like several streams of light twisted together and wrapped around in front of himself to block the attack. The Susanoo shook from the attack but managed to protect the three girls. Though a large portion of the attack went around it; the girls looked in horror at the charred remains of what used to be the Leaf Village. Even the forest on the other side of the village was scorched and over 90% of the village was destroyed from the attack.

Izumi and Sasura turned to look at the fox in pure rage. The fox got on its belly and put its face right up against Izumi's Susanoo; the fox's nose was as tall as her entire Susanoo. "Is this all your village is capable of?" the fox asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Sasura yelled furiously not even scared by the giant fox before her. A pink Chidori formed in her hand. "You stupid fox! You destroyed my home, killed my friends, and almost killed my sister; go to hell you stupid fox!" The black haired girl yelled as she slammed the Chidori into his snout. The fox roared in pain quickly standing up and glaring down at Sasura who was seething with anger. "Inner Sasura!" a ghostly outline appeared above Sasura as she made more hand signs. "Blue Fire Jutsu." Nothing seemed to happen when she did that jutsu as she made a third set of hand signs.

"Flaming Arrow Storm!" Sasura kept her mouth open as thousands of arrows made of blue flames shot from her mouth pelting the fox. Its fur was ablaze with the flames as they spread down its legs and onto its thrashing tails.

"You little bitch!" The fox twisted all of its tails together into one large club and slammed it down.

"Leave her alone!" Izumi's Susanoo grabbed the tails; looking into the fox's eyes, Izumi finally noticed the fox's eyes were Mangekyou Sharingan; meaning it was being controlled. Filled with rage Izumi swung the tails over her shoulder and brought the titanic fox down on its back. She appeared at the fox's face and grabbed its throat. "Now you're going to stop right now; or my friend (Tsukuyomi) is going to torture you till you beg for death!" Izumi screamed as she broke the hold over the tailed beast.

The anger in the fox's eyes turned back to normal and were filled with fear at the furious five year old on his chest. Sakura summoned up her Animal Path and summoned a giant octopus-like creature. It wrapped its tentacles around the fox; a good temporary hold until they found Naruto. Speaking of Naruto they really needed to find him. Sakura turned and saw all of the medics and ninja looking at Sasura and Izumi in shock; most of them clearly saw Izumi's Susanoo and Sasura's skill in fire jutsu.

The girls also seemed to realize this as Izumi shut off her Susanoo and jumped next to Sasura who just deactivated her inner self. An evil laughter flooded through the air. All eyes looked up to see a laughing Future-Sasuke standing on the tower; he jumped off the tower landing next to the fox and Sasori appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. Ino gasped at seeing the red headed puppeteer. "Sasori!" she yelled at him; he tried to ignore her voice. Sasori was still trying to sort through his feelings for what was real and what wasn't.

"You set the fox loose didn't you?" Izumi screamed at him angrily.

He nodded, "Though thankfully it served its purpose and took out most of this pitiful village." Most of the ninja present looked around at what remained of the village; the area around the Uchiha complex survived because it was directly to the right of the fox when it used the tailed beast bomb and the Hokage Tower was still standing; but barely. "Don't you see? I've already won. The fox killed off most of the shinobi; and I personally dealt with the fox's host and Sasuke." Future-Sasuke grinned as he said the last part and Sasura, Izumi, and Sakura all gasped. He was lying, he had to be; there was no way he could've killed Sasuke. Izumi's entire body was shaking; she had been through so much in the past day and had had enough. She looked up at Future-Sasuke and her eye started twitching. Black Amateratsu erupted from his eyes and spread all over his body; he was shocked at first but quickly used his Mangekyou Sharingan to put it out.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" He charged forward but a giant scorpion appeared in front of him; he stopped and jumped back just barely avoiding its large stinger. He saw that Sakura had somehow summoned her Animal Path, he didn't know how she had Rinnegan but didn't have time to think about that. The scorpion was soon joined by two more of equal size clicking their claws together as they approached him. Drops of venom dripped from their stingers and burned the ground on contact.

"Eternal Darkness!" Future-Sasuke tried to perform the jutsu but Izumi's Sharingan cancelled his out.

Sasori tried to assist Future-Sasuke but Ino blocked his path. "Get out of my way Ino." Sasori ordered without an ounce of emotion in his voice; but that was because he was very good at hiding his emotions.

"No Sasori! I'm not moving until you come back. Why are you even following him? He's the reason the Akatsuki leader is dead anyways!" Ino shouted stubbornly not moving an inch. Sasori froze.

"It was Sasuke who killed Tobi… The other Sasuke not that Sasuke." Sasori said pointing to Future-Sasuke.

"Yes but he used a genjutsu on Tobi and made him fight Sasuke even though he would lose!" Sasori didn't know whether not to believe Ino. Ino had never lied to him before; while on the other hand the Sasuke look alike had made him fall in love with Ino, wait what was he thinking? He wasn't in love with Ino! But why couldn't he say it? He could think to himself that he wasn't in love with the blonde but if he tried to say it out loud the words just wouldn't come out. It was then that Sasori realized he really was in love with Ino; not from the effects of a genjutsu but he was truly in love with her.

"Ino… I'm sorry." Sasori said as he got onto his knees.

Ino ran over to him and pulled him into an embrace; tears of joy were running down her face. "I'm just happy you're back." Ino cried as she got onto her knees and pulled Sasori into an even tighter hug. Sasori put his hand under Ino's chin and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and looked over at Future-Sasuke fighting the three girls. He was losing horribly; every time one of the girls had an opening another would cover it and he was slowly being boxed in. They obviously didn't need Sasori's help so he just sat there holding Ino close to himself.

Izumi formed some hand signs, "Swallowing Earth Jutsu." the ground began to shake and—Future-Sasuke had seen this jutsu before and knew how to avoid it and jumped into the air. Rather than a large pit opening in the ground, several boulders were thrown into the air. Before he could question it, one hit him and sent him crashing to the ground. Izumi started laughing.

"You do know you don't actually have to say the jutsu name before you use it, right?" She gripped her sides at the amount she was laughing. Future-Sasuke angrily stood up from the ground and formed some hand seals. He spat out a giant wall of flames at the girls. Izumi activated her Susanoo and her sister and mother hid behind it.

"Fire Mortar Jutsu." Sasura spat several large fireballs into the air that went over Izumi's Susanoo then fell back to earth right on Future-Sasuke. He spat another wall of fire straight up but while he was distracted, the Animal Path dashed up to him and delivered a painful chakra-filled fist to his ribs. Several of his ribs cracked and the fist did more than just hit him; she put a summoning symbol on his chest. He groaned in pain and hunched over as a massive scorpion emerged from his back.

He looked up and saw the three girls standing over him. He saw Sasori with the Yamanaka girl and the ninja who had been watching the fight now surrounded him. He had nothing left; then he noticed the nine-tailed fox unconscious and a wide grin appeared on his face. He disappeared and reappeared at the fox. Before anybody could stop him, he pressed his hands against the fox and placed a seal on it. Orange chakra flooded into his body as the fox got smaller and smaller until all of it was sealed within him.

Eight glowing orange tails appeared behind him and his wounds healed within seconds. Then something inside of him broke; it wasn't a painful feeling, more like something that was holding him back was gone. Then he realized he had activated his Rinnegan; the seal on it was gone. He grinned as he took a step towards the now terrified shinobi.

"Who's first?" he asked and watched in satisfaction as all of the ninja backed away from him.

"How about me?" somebody said from the shadows of the Hokage Tower.

"Well then why don't you show yourself?" Future-Sasuke said wondering who was stupid enough to challenge him in his new form.

Everybody gasped as the person in the shadows revealed themselves; it was Sasuke, but he looked like a monster. His skin was a blackish grey color like ash and his nails and teeth were sharp like when his Susanoo took him over; but his eyes were still Sharingan. His skin was covered in black tattoo-like marks and when he passed by Sakura she saw a distinct mark on the back of his neck. It was glowing red and shaped like three tomoes; the cursed mark was back.


End file.
